Wedding
by tartopom
Summary: Une violente dispute avec Jacob pousse Nessie à partir avec sa famille pour la Floride. 6 ans plus tard, elle décide de revenir pour le mariage de Sam et Emilie. Mais bien des choses ont changées...
1. Chapter 1

Bon, je ne vous dis pas à quel point je suis dégoutée d'avoir effacé cette fic sans le faire exprès (heureusement). Moi qui était super contente d'avoir plein de reviews, d'alertes et de favoris, on va devoir repartir de zéro...

Je compte sur vous pour faire exploser le compteur comme avant et pour les nouveaux je vais donc écrire un résumé plus "détaillé":

_Une violente dispute avec Jacob pousse Nessie à partir avec sa famille pour la Floride. 6 ans plus tard elle décide de revenir pour assister au mariage de Sam et Emilie. Mais bien des choses ont changées..._

Alors je vais poster le plus possible pour rattraper, je m'excuse auprès de ceux qui lisaient mais il n'y aura pas la suite avant un moment (suite qui aurait normalement dût être le chapitre 19). Pour ceux qui commencent, et bien vous ne devriez pas avoir à attendre 70 ans entre chaque post c'est ça qu'est bien! ^^

en espérant retrouver tout le monde, je vous fais pleins de zoubi bizou!

_**

* * *

**_

Il était dix heures quand l'avion se posa enfin sur le tarmac de l'aéroport de Seattle.

_**Le soleil brillait dans les immenses vitres du terminal. La voix du pilote résonna dans les hauts parleurs et nous prévins de ne pas bouger avant l'arrêt complet de l'appareil.**_

_**J'étais pressée de tous les revoir, après six ans ils avaient dût changer, mais en même temps je savais que rien ne se passerait comme prévus. Je n'avais donnée aucunes nouvelles, sauf à Émilie de temps en temps, et la plupart ne seraient certainement pas heureux de me revoir, si ce n'est aucun.**_

_**Le décalage horaire et les heures de vols m'avaient épuisée et je décidais de prendre un taxi plutôt que de courir jusqu'à la Push. Le conducteur était un cubain, assez bavard je dois dire. Nous discutâmes pendant tout le trajet de ses origines, du fait qu'il soit venu ici essayer de gagner un minimum d'argent pour s'occuper de sa femme et son fils, Pablo, huit ans. Il rentrait chez sa mère une fois par an pour noël, et se rassemblait avec toute sa famille là-bas. Cet homme d'une cinquantaine d'années m'aida grandement à oublier mon angoisse. Il était d'une gentillesse incroyable, et, comme j'avais vivement participée pour qu'il me raconte son histoire, il décida de m'offrir le voyage.**_

_**Finalement je descendis le sourire aux lèvres, mais il disparut rapidement quand la voiture s'éloigna et que je me retrouvais seule devant la maison de Sam.**_

_**Je n'osais pas m'approcher mais je ne pouvais décemment pas rester planter au milieu du chemin en attendant que ma raison se décide à franchir les quelques mètres restant. Que je le veuille ou non, j'avais acceptée l'invitation tout en sachant ce qui pouvait arriver, et la douleur que je ressentirais. Seulement je ne m'attendais pas à la savoir aussi forte et prenante.**_

_**Mes pas me menèrent enfin devant la porte et je soufflai profondément pour faire remonter ma dernière once de courage. J'approchai ma main tremblante et frappai quelques coups. Mon cœur battait fortement contre ma poitrine. C'était dans ses moments là que je regrettais de ne pas être un vampire à part entière. D'ailleurs j'étais heureuse qu'aucuns loups garous ne soit venu à ma rencontre. À moins qu'ils ne commencent déjà à m'éviter.**_

_**La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement de gonds. Mes yeux se posèrent sur une jeune fille brune. Elle avait de longs cheveux et son teint était bronzé. Ses yeux marron rencontrèrent les miens et elle eut un léger froncement de sourcils.**_

_**- bonjour, me dit-elle dans un sourire.**_

_**Je ne l'avais jamais vu. Peut être était-ce une cousine d'Émilie, ou un membre quelconque de sa famille ou celle de Sam.**_

_**- Salut, je suis Renesmée Cullen.**_

_**Soudain son regard s'éclaircit.**_

_**- ah oui, c'est toi qui viens de Floride, c'est ça?**_

_**- oui, c'est ça.**_

_**Elle se mit à rire légèrement et se recula pour me laisser entrer. Elle se saisit aussitôt de ma grosse valise et la posa dans l'entrée.**_

_**- viens, je suis en pleine préparation du menu pour le mariage.**_

_**Je marchai doucement. Elle ferma la porte derrière moi et se dirigea vers la grande table, qui n'avait ni changée ni bougée. D'ailleurs tout était comme avant et cela me fit plaisir.**_

_**Cette fille avait l'air d'une extrême gentillesse. Décidément mes premières rencontres n'étaient pas si désagréables pour mon retour aux sources.**_

_**- au fait, je m'appelle Lena, me dit-elle alors qu'elle faisait des aller- retours entre le plan de la cuisine et la table. Je suis la petite amie de Jacob.**_

_**Non, finalement ma raclée arriva bien trop tôt à mon goût. Mon cœur fit un arrêt de quelques secondes le temps que la nouvelle atteigne véritablement mon cerveau.**_

_**Ok, nous nous étions séparés six ans auparavant assez violemment, et je n'avais eu aucunes nouvelles de lui, comme lui de moi. Je n'étais, certes, pas revenu ici dans l'espoir de tout balayer et de recommencer comme si de rien était, mais je ne m'attendais certainement pas à ce que tout soit définitivement perdu.**_

_**- ah, fut la seule chose que je réussis à sortir de ma gorge.**_

_**Apparemment, la dénommée Lena n'y prêta pas attention, trop occupée à compter les petits fours et à me parler de son amoureux.**_

_**- oui, nous sommes ensemble depuis maintenant quatre ans, c'est un garçon génial. On a même décidés de se fiancer! Me dit-elle surexcitée.**_

_**Remuer le couteau dans la plaie déjà bien profonde, c'est tout ce qu'elle arrivait à faire en voulant me communiquer son bonheur. Seulement, je ne pouvais pas lui dire au bout de cinq minutes que j'étais un demi- vampire et que Jacob s'était imprégné de moi, bien avant de la connaître, et qu'il faisait certainement ça pour m'oublier. J'en crevais pourtant d'envie…**_

_**- c'est…super, répondis-je d'un ton morne.**_

_**- ouais mais seulement nous allons devoir attendre encore un peu, je ne suis pas majeure.**_

_**Si seulement elle savait que Jake resterait dans ses dix sept ans pour l'éternité.**_

_**La seule chose que je souhaitais à ce moment c'est qu'elle se taise ou que quelque chose l'empêche de continuer.**_

_**Heureusement, au bout des cinq minutes pendant lesquelles elle me parla des qualités de son petit ami, qualités que je connaissais déjà, les futurs mariés décidèrent enfin de pointer le bout de leur nez.**_

_**Émilie posa ses sacs sur la table, mais ne remarqua pas aussitôt ma présence. Ce fut seulement quand Sam prononça mon prénom qu'elle releva la tête.**_

_**- Nessie! S'exclama-t-elle en me serrant dans ses bras.**_

_**J'avais imaginé longtemps ce moment avec elle mais jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'elle avait autant de force.**_

_**- tu m'étouffe, dis-je en rigolant.**_

_**Elle desserra son étreinte et pris mon visage entre ses mains.**_

_**- tu n'as pas changée, tu es magnifique! Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois là!**_

_**La future mariée se poussa pour laisser Sam me prendre dans ses bras, ce qu'il fit moins violemment.**_

_**- je suis content de te revoir enfin, me dit-il dans l'oreille.**_

_**Il m'offrit un magnifique sourire en se reculant. Émilie avait les larmes aux yeux mais je n'eus pas le temps de répliquer qu'un autre couple fit son entrée.**_

_**- ma Nessie, t'es arrivée! S'exclama Seth en courant vers moi.**_

_**Tout en m'embrassant sur la joue, je sentis qu'il faisait tout son possible pour ne pas m'écraser une côte en me prenant contre son torse. Seulement, quand je vis ce que je supposais être son imprégnée, je décidai de reculer un peu. La jeune fille avait un regard méfiant et suspicieux. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui adresser un large sourire. Mon petit Seth avait enfin trouvé son âme sœur.**_

_**- tu nous présentes? Lui demandais-je.**_

_**- ah, voici Ashley, l'amour de ma vie, répondit-il les yeux pétillants tout en mettant un bras autour de ses épaules. Ashley je te présente Renesmée, ma meilleure amie!**_

_**J'étais heureuse qu'il ose dire ça de moi. Après tout, maintenant qu'il était avec elle, et depuis mon départ, il aurait très bien put me reléguer au rang de simple "connaissance".**_

_**- ravie de te rencontrer! Dis-je joyeusement.**_

_**Elle me serra la main et me sourit enfin.**_

_**- où est ta valise? Me demanda Émilie.**_

_**- le long de la porte, lui répondit Lena.**_

_**- prends-la, je vais te montrer ta chambre, me dit-elle, quasi surexcitée.**_

_**Pendant une semaine, voir plus, je dormirais chez eux. Je n'en étais pas très ravie car ici c'était le repère des loups, que ce soit du clan de Sam ou celui de Jacob, mais j'avais fait une promesse à la future mariée, celle que je resterais le plus possible avec elle, avant que son couple ne parte en voyage de noces le lendemain de leur union.**_

_**Ma valise dans les bras, je grimpai à l'étage, et trouvai rapidement ma chambre. Il fallait dire qu'il n'y en avait que deux, plus une salle de bains et des toilettes.**_

_**Émilie me fit entrer dans celle du fond et je pus y découvrir une jolie petite pièce. Le papier peint était d'un bleu clair, et les meubles en bois peints en blanc. Il y avait un air de vacances avec les nombreuses fleurs colorées et les tableaux qui ornaient les murs. Il faisait clair, les deux fenêtres ayant des rideaux blancs transparents.**_

_**- je me suis permis d'ouvrir les vitres vu qu'on ne se sert jamais de cette chambre, elle avait besoin de prendre l'air, me dit Émilie toujours le sourire aux lèvres.**_

_**- pas de problèmes.**_

_**Elle posa ma valise aux pieds du grand lit à baldaquin qui trônait dans la pièce. Je m'approchai de la fenêtre pour admirer la vue que j'avais sur les bois et qui s'étendaient jusqu'à l'océan. Celui-ci bordait l'horizon d'une fine ligne qu'il était parfois impossible d'apercevoir. Seulement aujourd'hui, il faisait beau et le Soleil se reflétait sur l'étendue d'eau.**_

_**- à croire que tu nous as amené le beau temps, lança Émilie en arrivant à mes côtés. Hier il pleuvait.**_

_**Mon regard se baissa pour observer l'herbe autour de la maison. Je voyais une partie du chemin à ma droite et à l'opposé, les arbres bordaient l'endroit où se transformaient parfois les garçons.**_

_**- ça m'a tellement manqué.**_

_**- je me doute. Six ans c'est long, me répondit la jeune femme.**_

_**- ouais…**_

_**J'humai l'air un instant, percevant l'odeur boisée des alentours, mélangée au sel marin qui parvenait jusqu'ici avec le vent du large. Il y avait aussi la terre fraîche, m'indiquant que le temps n'était pas toujours aussi sec qu'en ce moment.**_

_**- comment c'était là bas? Me demanda la future mariée.**_

_**- chaud.**_

_**Nous nous mîmes à rire. Je lui racontai tout, le soleil en permanence et parfois les pluies violentes, les gens qui passaient leur journées en bikini, les grandes fêtes le soir, le luxe, la démesure, les touristes perdus mais aussi la corruption, la prostitution, les meurtres fréquents, les problèmes d'argents, les stars qui cherchent désespérément à se cacher, ce qui faisait la Floride dans toute sa splendeur.**_

_**- ouah, en effet, on est loin de la Push! S'exclama-t-elle.**_

_**- ça tu peux le dire. Je te montrerais des photos, c'est incroyable comment les villes vivent la nuit. Il y a les lumières colorées, les terrasses remplies, les musiques qui sortent des bars, à chaque morceau de trottoir il y a un rythme différent. Les couples se font et se défont, les gens dansent en plein milieu de la route, ils font des bains de minuits avec cocktails et toutes boissons alcoolisées. On trouve une fête en plein air à chaque coin de rues, c'est complètement dingue! On y vit plus que le jour.**_

_**Mon regard se perdit dans la cime des sapins quand je repensais à tout ça. Je m'étais habituée à cette vie de débauche, et revenir dans le calme plat de Forks me paraissait étrange désormais. Là bas, c'était ma nouvelle vie qui avait prit le dessus, mais ici, le passé revenait inévitablement. J'avais presque réussi à m'en sortir, et voilà que je me replongeais à corps perdu dans la douleur et le regret que j'avais tant essayé de faire partir de mon corps.**_

_**Comme pour me rappeler à la dureté de la nouvelle que je venais d'apprendre, je sentis un parfum familier envahir mes narines. L'odeur des bois laissa place à celle de la vanille, et le goût du sel, celui musqué d'un animal sauvage que je ne connaissais que trop bien.**_

_**Tout revint en une fraction de secondes. Ce fut mon enfance qui défila devant mes yeux. Mon premier feu de camp, mes premières légendes, mon premier fou rire avec lui, puis, vint notre premier baiser, suivi de tous nos moments partagés. Tout était là, devant moi et ces souvenirs étaient rattachés à une seule personne, celle qui s'avançait vers l'entrée de la maison, mais qui fut interceptée par Lena. Sa petite amie.**_

_**J'eus juste le temps de les voir dans les bras l'un de l'autre que je m'éloignai de la fenêtre. Je reculai vers le lit, et feignis d'ouvrir ma valise.**_

_**- je suis désolée Nessie, me dit Émilie qui avait aussi vu la scène.**_

_**- tu n'as pas à y être. Il a le droit, après tout ce que je lui ai fait, c'est la moindre des choses. Je ne voulais pas qu'il m'attende pendant six ans.**_

_**C'était faux. J'avais espéré qu'il ne vive que pour moi durant ces longues années. J'étais égoïste, comme toujours.**_

_**- ne me dit pas que ça ne te fait rien de le voir avec elle?**_

_**- vraiment Émilie, je m'en fiche, moi aussi j'ai une vie en Floride.**_

_**Elle ouvrit légèrement les lèvres.**_

_**- ah? Tu ne m'en as pas parlé.**_

_**- et bien, j'ai quelqu'un. Il s'appelle Josh il à vingt ans. On s'aime vraiment bien que nous ne soyons ensemble que depuis peu.**_

_**- il est comment?**_

_**- blond aux yeux bleus, bronzé, sportif, il fait du surf. Il a beaucoup de fric et ses parents sont géniaux.**_

_**- ah.**_

_**Elle avait l'air déçue.**_

_**- quoi "ah"?**_

_**- et bien, j'espérais qu'entre toi et Jake…**_

_**- non Émilie, laisse tomber, lui et moi c'est définitivement terminé. La preuve, il va la demander en fiançailles et moi j'ai déjà couché avec Josh.**_

_**J'avais dit ça d'une traite, bien que la fin me parue un peu trop articulée et percutante à mon goût. Je ne voulais pas la blesser, juste lui faire comprendre que Jacob et moi c'était du passé.**_

_**- mais vous êtes imprégnés Nessie!**_

_**- Emy, nous avons été le premier couple vampire- loup garou, alors on peut continuer en disant qu'on sera les premier à ne pas respecter l'imprégnation voilà tout!**_

_**Ceci avait été signé comme la fin de cette discussion. La future mariée m'embrassa sur la joue et me laissa terminer de ranger mes affaires pendant qu'elle descendait commencer le repas.**_


	2. Chapter 2

bonsoiiir tout le monde! d'abord merci pour vos reviews et pour le soutient ça me fait vraiment plaisir ^^

je vais me dépêcher de mettre la suite, donc bonne lecture et on se retrouve dans les reviews hein? ;D

bisous bisous!

_**

* * *

**_

J'entendis les escaliers grincer, puis quelqu'un frapper à ma porte. Mon cœur manqua un battement, mais ce ne fut que Seth qui vint à ma rencontre.

_**- ce n'est que moi, dit-il en ayant perçu mes palpitations.**_

_**Il referma derrière lui et vint s'asseoir sur la minuscule parcelle du lit qui n'était pas encore occupée par mes affaires.**_

_**- on va manger, me dit-il.**_

_**Il avait changé. Même si il resterait à jamais dans son âge, son visage avait mûrit et son corps était devenu un peu plus imposant.**_

_**- quoi? Demanda-t-il en ayant remarqué que je l'observais.**_

_**- rien, je me disais que tu étais encore plus beau qu'avant.**_

_**Il me lança un superbe sourire charmeur.**_

_**- tu vas me faire rougir, s'exclama-t-il.**_

_**Je me mis à rire, lui aussi.**_

_**- alors mon petit Seth est devenu grand, lançais-je. Ça fait combien de temps que tu l'as rencontré?**_

_**- un an bientôt, répondit-il les yeux dans le vague, souriant comme un niais.**_

_**- comment elle a appris la nouvelle?**_

_**- ça a été dur au début mais elle a retourné sa veste. Elle à préféré rester à mes côtés, maintenant elle est parfaitement à l'aise.**_

_**- génial. Vous êtes proches?**_

_**-comment ça?**_

_**- bah tu sais…**_

_**Je me retenais d'éclater de rire. Je savais que ce genre de sujet gênait toujours Seth.**_

_**- eh! Mais ça ne te regarde pas!**_

_**Il était encore plus marrant les sourcils froncés, l'œil vif. Je ne pus me retenir.**_

_**- c'est pas drôle, râla-t-il.**_

_**- oh si, quand même un peu… je te taquine, ça faisait longtemps.**_

_**Il se calma et me sourit. Il se redressa et vint me serrer dans ses bras avec une délicatesse que je ne lui connaissais pas. Je lui rendis son étreinte et nous restâmes ainsi quelques minutes.**_

_**- j'étais tellement pressé que tu reviennes tu sais, me chuchota-t-il dans le creux de mon cou.**_

_**- moi j'ai eu peur que tu ne veuille plus me voir.**_

_**- que je sois en colère contre toi?**_

_**- oui.**_

_**- jamais. Je sais ce qu'il c'est passé Nessie, me dit-il en se détachant de moi. Il est arrivé ce qui est arrivé, c'est tout. C'est malheureux mais c'est comme ça. En rien cette histoire n'a changé ma façon de te voir.**_

_**- merci, répondis-je émue.**_

_**Ses lèvres s'étirèrent de nouveau, et je décidai gâcher ce moment.**_

_**- on devrait y aller non?**_

_**- oui…**_

_**Je baissai les yeux.**_

_**- t'en fait pas, Jacob ne dira ni ne fera rien. Sam lui a fait quelques remontrances, dit-il en ressentant les battements de mon cœur.**_

_**- il m'en veut toujours?**_

_**- j'en sais rien. Il ne pense plus à toi, ou essaye de ne pas penser quand nous sommes loups alors je ne peux pas te renseigner.**_

_**- c'est pas grave. Je préfère qu'il ait envie de m'égorger, ce sera plus simple.**_

_**Seth ne répondit pas. Je décidais de descendre avec lui.**_

_**Une fois en bas, je n'osai pas chercher du regard le couple, et fonçai directement dans la cuisine près d'Émilie.**_

_**- tu as besoin d'aide? Lui demandais-je.**_

_**- je veux bien que tu amène les plats sur la table s'il te plait, me répondit-elle.**_

_**Décidément, moi qui voulais rester cloîtrer. Je fis quand même un effort et portai l'entrée constituée de tomates, entre les assiettes et les verres. Seth avait rejoins son imprégnée et ils riaient devant une émission télé. Le voir si heureux me faisait vraiment plaisir. Je les observais en silence quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Sam.**_

_**- Nessie, tu as fini de ranger tes affaires?**_

_**- oui, ça y est, répondis-je comme si j'étais soulagée.**_

_**Le loup garou me sourit puis alla embrasser sa compagne.**_

_**La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, et au bruit des gonds grinçant, mon cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre une fois de plus. Les yeux de Seth s'attachèrent aux miens un instant, comprenant la raison de cet emballement. Seulement, il me lança un regard rassurant me faisant comprendre que la confrontation ne serait pas encore pour maintenant. Je me demandais alors où étaient passé Jacob et Lena. Me retournant finalement, je vis Jared accompagné d'une jolie brune du même style qu'Ashley. Elle était peut être moins belle que cette dernière mais possédait un certain charme. Sa peau était plus claire que celle des autres et ses yeux étaient marrons dorés. Elle avait une silhouette plutôt fine et s'habillait simplement ce qui lui allait bien.**_

_**- salut, me dit- elle. Je suis Kimberley mais appelle moi Kim.**_

_**- Renesmée, mais ça sera Nessie, répondis-je en riant.**_

_**Elle me serra la main et se présenta en tant que petite amie de Jared. Quelque chose m'interpella dans ses propos. Je me tournai vers le jeune homme et je compris immédiatement son regard. Elle ne savait pas.**_

_**- bonjours Nessie, me dit-il.**_

_**Il me serra dans ses bras, mais cependant je ressentais en lui une attitude froide et distante.**_

_**- salut, répondis-je.**_

_**Il partit s'asseoir à table, suivi de Kim qui me fixait toujours en souriant, comme si elle voulait s'excuser de l'attitude de Jared. Seth et sa petite amie les rejoignirent mais aucuns n'échangèrent un mot.**_

_**J'avais peur que le repas se termine mal vu l'ambiance qu'il y avait alors que la moitié des invités n'étaient pas encore arrivée.**_

_**Émilie passa sa main dans mon dos comme pour me rassurer et Sam me sourit. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre et Seth me couvrait de son regard protecteur. Je savais qu'au moindre problème il me défendrait, mais pourtant il n'avait aucune raison de le faire. J'assumais parfaitement mes erreurs et les conséquences de mon choix par la même occasion.**_

_**Je retournai dans la cuisine chercher le pain, et ce fut à ce moment là que le parfum de Jacob envahi de nouveaux mes narines. Je ne le voyais pas, mais je savais qu'il était dans la pièce. J'entendais la respiration saccadée de Lena, mais personne n'osait parler. Émilie me rejoignit et se chargea d'emporter le sel sur la table. Je restai appuyée le long de l'évier, n'osant faire un mouvement de peur que Jake ne sente trop ma présence. Je savais néanmoins qu'il était au courant. La future mariée m'embrassa sur la joue et me prit la main pour me forcer à venir. Je ne pouvais hélas pas rester ici toute la journée. Arrivées dans la salle à manger, nous nous lâchâmes la main et je posai la baguette. Sam était resté debout et j'avais l'impression que tout le monde autour de moi retenait son souffle, à par peut être Lena qui avait l'air décontractée.**_

_**- je meurs de faim, s'exclama-t-elle.**_

_**- mais vous pouvez commencer à manger, lui répondit Émilie sur le ton de la rigolade.**_

_**Seth serrait la main d'Ashley, et, d'un mouvement des yeux, m'invita à m'asseoir à ses côtés. Je fis le tour de la table et me posa délicatement, tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible, comme si ma vie en dépendait. À la gauche de Sam nous étions moi, Seth, Ashley, Kim et Jared. En face j'avais Émilie, deux places vides et enfin Lena et Jake.**_

_**- qui manque à l'appel? Osais-je demander.**_

_**- Paul et Rachel, me répondit le futur marié. Mais ça m'étonnerais qu'ils viennent.**_

_**Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'après cet aveu l'ambiance serait encore plus pesante. On entendait que le raclement des fourchettes sur les assiettes. Même la télé avait été éteinte.**_

_**- tu faisais quoi en Floride? Me demanda soudain Lena, faisant presque sursauter tout le monde.**_

_**- oh pas grand-chose. Là bas la vie est plutôt cool et relax alors au début on passe son temps dehors, à la plage ou à faire les boutiques, et puis une fois qu'on se lasse on cherche des petits boulots dans des bars, des hôtels.**_

_**- c'est génial! S'exclama-t-elle.**_

_**Je souris légèrement.**_

_**- ouais, enfin faut aimer la vie, on ne reste jamais au calme là bas. C'est tout les jours la fête, les gens viennent te parler, t'invitent même à des soirées privées, t'a de quoi te faire pleins d'amis.**_

_**- j'aimerais bien y aller un jour, dit-elle les yeux dans le vague. Tu m'emmèneras Jake?**_

_**Elle s'était brusquement tournée vers lui, et ce dernier releva lentement la tête sans pour autant regarder quelqu'un de précis.**_

_**- ouais si tu veux, répondit-il.**_

_**Il replongea les yeux dans son assiette et ne décrocha plus un mot. Finalement, j'étais plutôt satisfaite qu'il m'ignore royalement, même si je n'étais pas à l'aise.**_

_**Le repas prit fin avec la discussion entre Émilie, Ashley et Kim concernant la couleur des faire-part. Lena donnait parfois son avis mais rien ni personne ne vint déranger leur conversation.**_

_**Plus tard, je terminai la vaisselle quand Jared vint à mes côtés essuyer les assiettes.**_

_**- évite de faire une gaffe, me lança-t-il après quelques secondes de silence.**_

_**- pourquoi ne sait-elle pas encore?**_

_**- j'ai peur qu'elle réagisse mal, dit-il tout bas.**_

_**- c'est le risque en effet.**_

_**Il poussa un léger soupir.**_

_**- tu m'en veux? Demandais-je.**_

_**- j'en sais rien. T'es partie vachement longtemps mais en même temps je n'arrive pas à ne pas être heureux de te revoir. Il y a beaucoup de choses qui me préoccupent en ce moment alors tout se bouscule dans ma tête.**_

_**- c'est pas grave, je comprends. Ça a été dur pour nous tous je suppose.**_

_**- ouais, mais Jake avait raison, tu étais trop immature. Tu as cru bien faire en jouant la plus blessée, mais finalement c'est toi qui as eut la meilleure situation.**_

_**Il posa son torchon et sortit rejoindre le reste de la meute.**_

_**Mes mains restèrent appuyées contre le meuble un instant, et je fermai les yeux, tentant de refouler les larmes qui montaient. Jared avait raison, seulement je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit lui qui m'ouvre les yeux à ce point. Je me sentais mal pour la réaction de gamine que j'avais eut et qui avait tout bouleversé dans ma vie.**_

_**Plus tard je montai dans ma chambre et m'allongeai sur le lit. Mon téléphone était sur la table de nuit et je décidai d'appeler ma mère.**_

_**Je n'eus pas besoin d'attendre plus d'une sonnerie pour qu'elle décroche.**_

_**- Renesmée? Demanda-t-elle.**_

_**- oui maman c'est moi.**_

_**- comment vas-tu ma chérie?**_

_**- ça va.**_

_**- ton voyage s'est bien passé? Tu n'as pas eu trop de problèmes?**_

_**- non tout s'est très bien déroulé.**_

_**- et à la Push?**_

_**Le ton de sa voix était devenu plus grave et moi j'hésitais à répondre. Finalement, sachant que je l'avais appelée pour lui faire part de mon point de vue, je décidai de tout raconter dans le détail. Quand j'eus terminé, le seul son qui sortit de sa gorge fut un "oh" déçu.**_

_**- ne t'en fait pas maman, je vais très bien, je ne reste qu'une semaine, répondis-je à sa question muette.**_

_**- oui je sais mais je me doute que ça ne doit pas être facile. Tu devrais discuter avec Jacob, me dit-elle.**_

_**Mes sourcils se froncèrent. Je n'avais pas tellement envie d'engager la conversation avec lui. Déjà que Jared m'en voulait, je n'osais pas imaginer la réaction de Jake.**_

_**- je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée.**_

_**- mais peut être qu'il a eut peur de te parler.**_

_**- ou peut être qu'il s'est retenu pour éviter de m'arracher la tête, repris-je.**_

_**- Jake n'est pas comme ça Nessie. S'il ne prend pas l'initiative, essaye de le faire.**_

_**C'était un des pires conseils que ma mère avait tentée de me donner depuis que j'étais en âge de prendre des décisions.**_

_**- mouais… bon je dois te laisser. Je te rappel dans la semaine.**_

_**- d'accord, donne le bonjour de notre part, dit-elle.**_

_**- ok, toi aussi embrasse la famille pour moi.**_

_**- je n'y manquerais pas, répondit-elle avec un petit rire. Je t'aime Renesmée.**_

_**- moi aussi je t'aime maman.**_

_**Je raccrochai et posai lentement le téléphone sur le meuble. Ma tête s'appuya de nouveau sur l'oreiller et quelques minutes plus tard, je sombrais en pensant à ma possible discussion avec Jacob.**_


	3. Chapter 3

bonjour! aller je vous envoie le troisième. J'ai corrigé le plus possible (comment c'est incroyable la différence entre avant la béta et après...)**_._**

bisous!

_**

* * *

**_

À mon réveil je sentis un poids sur le bord de mon lit. Je n'ouvris pas directement les yeux, tentant de reconnaître l'odeur qui s'échappait de la personne. Fruitée, un parfum d'homme, le visage d'Embry apparu sous mes paupières. Quand ces dernières laissèrent apparaître mes yeux je remerciai intérieurement mon intuition. J'avais raison. Il était assis et me sourit en croisant mon regard.

_**- une petite sieste? Demanda-t-il.**_

_**- oui, j'ai voyagé toute la nuit moi, monsieur.**_

_**Je me redressai et il me serra contre lui en riant.**_

_**- je suis désolé de ne pas être venu ce midi, ma mère avait invitée des amis, j'ai dût rester là bas, déclara le loup garou.**_

_**- c'est pas grave, t'es quand même passé me voir, dis-je. Quelle heure il est?**_

_**- un bon trois heures je crois.**_

_**J'écarquillai les yeux. J'avais vraiment dormi longtemps.**_

_**- et les autres ils sont où? Demandais-je.**_

_**- quelques uns sont à la plage. Émilie et Lena sont restées ici et Quil est venu nous rejoindre.**_

_**- ok. Tu n'es pas partit toi?**_

_**- non, je voulais te voir, répondit-il en souriant.**_

_**J'étais heureuse de constater qu'un de plus se ralliait à ma cause perdue. Il ne me restait plus qu'à voir Paul, que je supposais être du côté de Jacob, et dont la rencontre n'allait pas être de tout repos.**_

_**- Quil m'en veut?**_

_**- non, lui et moi nous avons essayés de ne pas nous intégrer dans les clans, me dit-il.**_

_**- les clans?**_

_**- Jake, Paul et Jared contre Sam, Seth et Leah.**_

_**- Leah? Demandais-je étonnée.**_

_**- oui, elle a prit ta défense plus d'une fois.**_

_**J'étais bluffée, moi qui pensais qu'elle ne me portait pas dans son cœur.**_

_**Finalement nous terminâmes notre discussion en descendant les escaliers. Je venais d'avoir la réponse à l'ambiance de ce midi. Malgré la joute verbale que les loups s'étaient accordés, ils avaient fait l'effort de se réconcilier. Seulement mon retour ne facilitait pas la tâche. Bien au contraire, je ne faisais qu'attiser le feu.**_

_**Quil s'empressa de me prendre lui aussi dans ses bras, et mon discours sur la Floride raisonna dans la maison pour les deux membres de la meute qui venaient d'arriver. Lena m'écoutait elle aussi et ponctuait mes phrases d'un "génial" ou "trop bien" à chaque fois que je reprenais mon souffle.**_

_**Au bout d'une heure où les deux jeunes loups avaient réussi à me détendre un peu grâce à leurs blagues, ils décidèrent finalement de rejoindre le reste de la meute à la plage. Je restai donc seule avec Émilie et Lena qui rêvaient communément d'une villa à Miami.**_

_**- et il y aurait un petit escalier en bois qui descendrait directement sur la plage privée de la maison, déclara la future mariée.**_

_**- des palmiers avec entre deux un hamac, continua Lena.**_

_**- et dans la villa un bain à remous dans lequel on pourrait écouter de la musique…**_

_**- une chambre avec une baie vitrée qui donnerait sur l'océan…**_

_**Je me mis à rire légèrement.**_

_**- vous comptez gagner au loto? Demandais-je.**_

_**Deux paires d'yeux se posèrent sur moi, lançant des éclairs.**_

_**- ok je vous laisse dans votre délire les filles…**_

_**La petite amie de Sam voulu riposter mais le son de sa voix n'eut pas le temps de franchir ses lèvres, le téléphone se mit à sonner.**_

_**- allo? Dit-elle en décrochant.**_

_**Il y eut un blanc de plusieurs secondes puis elle sourit en disant à son interlocuteur qu'elle arrivait tout de suite.**_

_**- c'est Sam, nous informa-t-elle après avoir raccroché. Jacob a eut un petit problème de transformation et je dois aller lui rapporter un short.**_

_**Elle monta à l'étage et redescendit quelques minutes plus tard au pas de course.**_

_**- heureusement que je garde des vêtements de toutes les tailles ici. Je reviens!**_

_**La porte d'entrée claqua derrière elle et je restai seule avec Lena qui gardait les sourcils froncés depuis l'aveu d'Émilie.**_

_**- ça va? Demandais-je.**_

_**- oui c'est juste que ça me parait bizarre que Jake n'ait pas réussi à se contrôler.**_

_**Je n'osai pas répondre, sachant que la cause pouvait très bien être moi.**_

_**- il a changé depuis quelques temps, continua-t-elle. Il est plus distant, et j'ai l'impression que les garçons s'entendent de moins en moins.**_

_**Devant mon manque de réaction, elle se tourna vers moi et m'interrogea du regard. J'avais peur qu'elle ne lise les réponses à ses questions à travers mon expression.**_

_**- tu n'as pas eu cette sensation par rapport au groupe qu'ils formaient avant? Me demanda-t-elle.**_

_**- euh…pas vraiment, mentis-je.**_

_**Peut être me testait-elle. Peut être était-elle au courant de tout. Sa relation avec Jacob avait l'air d'être sérieuse, il lui avait certainement tout dit à propos de moi et de cette façon, elle cherchait à connaître mon point de vue pour mieux remuer le couteau après.**_

_**- je sais que tu étais proche d'eux, et qu'il s'est passé quelque chose qui ta poussé à partir, continua-t-elle.**_

_**Ceci confirmait mon hypothèse. J'allais passer au détecteur de mensonges d'une minute à l'autre.**_

_**- je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi ni comment, mais Émilie tente de me persuader que rien ne se passe entre les garçons, sauf que j'ai bien vu qu'il y avait des tensions surtout avec Paul et Seth qui passent leur temps à se faire des réflexions.**_

_**Je tentai ma mine typique du "ah bon? Sa alors!" qui me permettrait peut être une issue de secours.**_

_**- sa m'étonne tu sais, dis-je. Je veux dire, oui avant ils étaient soudés, mais de là à être vraiment méchant les uns envers les autres…**_

_**- et pourtant tu as bien vu ce midi, dit-elle.**_

_**Oui et tout ça à cause de moi.**_

_**- ils ne se sont même pas décrochés un mot entres eux. Nous les filles, nous n'aurions pas parlé, ça aurait été une ambiance d'enterrement pendant tout le repas.**_

_**Je me tus. Il fallait à tout prix en dire le moins possible et stopper cette conversation avant que je ne fasse la moindre erreur.**_

_**- je pense que ça ne sert à rien de trop s'inquiéter. Ça va passer, tu sais dans toutes les amitiés il y a parfois des tensions. Ça va certainement aller mieux dans quelques jours, j'en suis sûre, tentais-je de nous persuader.**_

_**Parce que non, je ne croyais en aucuns des mots qui sortaient de ma bouche. Tant que le mariage ne se serait pas conclu après le départ de Sam et Émilie et le miens, rien ne changerait. Sauf si la situation entre Jacob et moi s'améliorait, ce qui était fort peu probable.**_

_**Finalement, Lena partit allumer la télé, pendant que je restais à guetter le retour de la future madame Uley. Elle n'avait pas l'air convaincu mais n'avait pas cherché non plus les complications. Il fallait dire que mon statut de demi- vampire me permettait d'avoir rapidement la paix, ayant développé un don pour faire passer mes émotions quand bon me semblait.**_

_**Mon regard se perdait dans la sombre forêt tandis que mes oreilles captaient le son de la rediffusion du Saturday Night Live, célèbre émission de divertissements de la chaîne NBC. Il régnait un calme plat autant dehors que dedans, et à part la télé, je percevais juste le tic tac incessant de l'horloge de la cuisine. Il était quatre heures un quart, et les garçons ne tarderaient pas à revenir pour grignoter les fameuses brioches d'Émilie, réputées dans toute la Push. Mon intuition ne me fit pas défaut, car une demi-heure plus tard, alors que je squattais le canapé et que Lena se faisait un chocolat chaud, Émilie fut de retour accompagnée des garçons.**_

_**Seulement, je ne m'attendis pas à la scène qui se déroula devant mes yeux. Sam avait un regard rempli de colère et essayait tant bien que mal de calmer ses tremblements en serrant la main de sa fiancée. Tous les autres garçons furent priés de s'asseoir autour de la table, dans un silence religieux. Seul Paul eut la désagréable intention de faire crier le bois de la chaise sur le carrelage, ce qui lui valut les yeux revolver de son alpha. Sans m'en rendre compte, je me levai quand je vis l'épaule de Jake maculée de sang. La blessure était refermée depuis un moment et ne le faisait plus souffrir mais le groupe devait être rentré en hâte et il n'avait certainement pas eut le temps de nettoyer le liquide rougeâtre qui lui coulait jusqu'au poignet. Je tenais quand même à rester en retrait, et observait tout ce petit monde en proie à une nervosité plus que palpable. Je me doutais que Sam faisait un effort démesuré pour les faire obéir et ainsi éviter qu'ils se jettent les uns sur les autres. Ashley et Kim firent leur entrée, une fois que tous les loups étaient assis. L'imprégnée de Seth me vit et couru presque jusqu'à moi, suivie de près par son amie. Elles s'assirent dans le fauteuil et je me tournai vers eux, le regard perplexe.**_

_**- il s'est passé quoi au juste? Demandais-je tout bas.**_

_**- Paul et Jake se sont battu…, déclara Kim d'un air choqué.**_

_**Je fronçai les sourcils. Ils n'étaient pas censés être tout les deux contre mon retour?**_

_**- pourquoi?**_

_**- aucune idée, Sam nous a ordonné de partir le plus vite possible, on a rien voulu savoir. Quand on a vu la tête des garçons on a pas osé demander, dit Ashley d'une toute petite voix.**_

_**Je décidai de me rasseoir et de me faire toute petite en attendant le passage de la terrible tempête qui s'annonçait.**_

_**Lena avait imbibé un torchon et essuyait le bras de Jacob qui ne pipait mots. Il avait l'air perdu, ses yeux fixant un point invisible. Les autres étaient tout aussi silencieux. Seuls les futurs mariés étaient restés debout, Émilie étant appuyée contre le bar qui séparait la cuisine de la petite salle à manger. Elle me lança un regard et me sourit gentiment. Je devais encore avoir l'air de la plus coupable de la bande.**_

_**- je vous préviens, commença Sam d'un ton qui ne laissait aucune place à une plainte quelconque de la part de la meute, si il y a une seule réflexion, une seule prise de tête, et si l'incident d'aujourd'hui se reproduit ne serait-ce qu'une toute petite fois, je vous expédie de la Push en pièces détachées, c'est clair?**_

_**Sa voix tonna dans toutes les pièces et laissa un silence de plomb lorsqu'il eut terminé sa phrase. Les garçons acquiescèrent, gardant sans ciller leurs yeux sur la table. Aucuns d'entre eux n'osaient prendre un morceau de brioche de peur de s'attirer les foudres de l'alpha au moindre mouvement. Ils avaient tous l'air d'enfants pris en flagrant délit de vol de bonbons, sauf qu'à la place de la mère poule, c'était un loup garou hors de lui qui tentait de se contenir pour éviter un meurtre.**_

_**- Sam…, commença Émilie d'un ton apaisant.**_

_**Celui-ci lui jeta un coup d'œil et sembla se calmer un peu.**_

_**Kim à côté de moi se rongeait les ongles nerveusement. Je me doutais qu'elle fixait Jared et priait pour qu'il ne dise rien. Il avait l'air tendu, tout comme Paul qui s'était mis à tapoter des doigts sur le bois. Sam avait lâché du leste apparemment.**_

_**Je voyais Seth qui commençait à lancer des regards à Ashley, dont le cœur battait tout aussi fort que celui de son amie. Il me regarda aussi et esquissa un léger sourire. Je le lui rendis et reporta mon attention sur mes baskets qui ne m'avaient jamais parues aussi belles qu'en ce moment.**_

_**- je suis désolé, entendis-je murmurer.**_

_**Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la personne ayant parlé et qui se révélait être Jacob. Mes sourcils se soulevèrent légèrement, comme à peu près ceux de tout le monde. Le seul mot qui trottait dans ma tête était "pourquoi".**_

_**Pourquoi Jake disait-il ça?**_

_**Il me fallait à tout prix savoir quelle était la cause de cette blessure.**_

_**- c'est rien Jacob, dit Sam.**_

_**Ce dernier dut arrêter de faire agir son pouvoir de chef sur les autres sentant qu'ils s'apaisaient, car Quil, Embry et Seth se servirent en gâteaux, suivis du reste de la meute, sauf Jake qui se leva et sortit en compagnie de Lena.**_

_**Mon cœur continuait de rater quelques battements quand je les voyais aussi proches tout les deux. L'espoir s'était envolé au même moment où j'avais franchit le seuil de cette maison, mais il me semblait encore que mon cœur gardait une part d'envie bien cachée. Je ne voulais pas me l'avouer, mais j'étais bien obligée de traduire les sensations que je ressentais en présence de Jake. Même si cela ne me plaisait pas vraiment, je ne pouvais aller contre mes sentiments, surtout concernant l'imprégnation.**_

_**J'entendis Kim soupirer légèrement de soulagement. Seth se leva et vint vers Ashley, une part de brioche dans la main. Il la lui tendit et s'assit à ses côtés, passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Me sentant de trop, je voulu me diriger vers les escaliers, mais Paul se leva à ce moment là et me barra le chemin.**_

_**- pas si vite, c'est de ta faute si on en est là, me lança-t-il, un regard noir fixé sur moi.**_

_**- Paul! Ça suffit, répliqua Sam qui avait rejoins les bras de sa fiancée.**_

_**- non, tu le sais aussi bien que moi, se révolta le loup garou. Tu n'aurais jamais dû venir!**_

_**- sort d'ici! Cria Sam, me faisant sursauter.**_

_**Le jeune homme s'exécuta à contre cœur tout en continuant de me regarder méchamment, prenant bien son temps pour aller dehors.**_

_**J'étais abasourdie malgré le fait que je savais qu'il était dans "l'autre clan". Paul et moi étions aussi proche que je l'étais avec Seth, avant la dispute que j'avais eut avec Jacob. Dispute qui avait failli tourner au drame ce jour là. Je m'en rappelais comme si c'était hier. Je n'aimais pas y penser, mais quand les images ne faisaient qu'affluer dans ma tête je ne pouvais m'empêcher de tout reconstituer et de replonger encore une fois dans ces quelques minutes qui avaient changées ma vie, la faisant sombrer dans une existence de solitude et de regrets, malgré le soutient de ma famille et la vie géniale que je pouvais mener.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapitre 4_**

**_FLASHBACK_**

**_J'attendais Jake dans le salon. Il était partit emmener son père chez Charlie et ne tarderait pas à rentrer. Je faisais les cents pas quand j'entendis sa voiture. Je me m'arrêtai et appuyai mon épaule gauche contre le chambranle de la porte qui séparait la pièce où je me trouvais et la cuisine._**

**_Il entra doucement et se mit à sourire en me voyant._**

**_- j'ai pas été trop long? Demanda-t-il._**

**_- un peu, mais j'ai survécu comme tu peux le voir, répondis-je en m'approchant pour l'embrasser._**

**_- j'ai fait le plus vite que j'ai put, je te jure! Dit-il en rigolant et en me rendant son baiser._**

**_J'enroulais mes bras autour de son cou et sourit à mon tour._**

**_- je te pardonne…_**

**_J'approchai de nouveau mes lèvres des siennes mais il fit un mouvement de la tête, m'empêchant d'aller plus loin. Je fronçai les sourcils._**

**_- quoi? Demandais-je._**

**_- rien… c'est juste que…_**

**_- que quoi?_**

**_Je venais de rabattre mes bras le long de ma taille et le fixais d'un air perplexe. La dernière fois que je l'avais vu aussi gêné, c'est quand il avait fait la gaffe de me révéler la surprise que comptait faire mes parents à mon anniversaire, quatre ans plus tôt. Son regard était fuyant, ses muscles tendus comme s'il s'apprêtait à devoir s'enfuir en courant à la moindre révélation, et ses lèvres entrouvertes me laissaient deviner qu'il cherchait ses mots._**

**_- il se passe quelque chose? Demandais-je soupçonneuse._**

**_- non…enfin…_**

**_Enfin quoi? Se pouvait-il que ce qu'il cherchait à me dire soit si horrible pour qu'il ne puisse pas avouer directement?_**

**_Les secondes passaient ainsi que les questions dans ma tête. Je commençais sérieusement à angoisser._**

**_- Jake, tu sais que je ne suis pas un modèle de patience!_**

**_- oui…c'est justement ça…, déclara-t-il d'une voix honteuse tout en gardant ses yeux rivés sur le sol._**

**_Alors là, il s'agissait bien d'une révélation à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas. Je n'arrivais pas à faire le lien entre cette part de mon caractère et ce qu'il cherchait désespérément à me faire comprendre._**

**_- et alors?_**

**_Partagée entre mon stress de ce qui allait suivre et mon exaspération, j'avais croisé les bras, en attente d'une réaction de sa part qui se faisait largement attendre._**

**_- et bien je…je dois te parler, déclara-t-il enfin._**

**_Aux trémolos qui s'étaient malencontreusement fichés dans sa voix, je compris que le reste n'allait pas me faire sauter de joie. Mon cœur s'emballa légèrement avant que je ne réussisse à le contrôler en respirant profondément._**

**_- à propos de quoi?_**

**_J'avais à peine articulée, sentant monter un nœud dans ma gorge typique des mauvais jours. Je ne voulais pas savoir. En quelques secondes j'avais virée de blasée à triste, et rien que ce changement d'humeur me donnait l'intuition que cette journée se terminerait mal._**

**_- je crois que tu vas trop vite, dit-il._**

**_Il y eut un silence pesant dans la pièce. Il me parut durer une éternité, le temps que les mots fassent le tour de ma tête. Celui qui résonnait le plus était "tu". Contrairement à ce que j'aurais put penser, celui-ci était resté bien inscrit. C'est lui qui différenciait le tout dans la phrase. "Tu vas trop vite". Moi, j'allais trop vite pour lui, pour nous, apparemment. Bizarre quand on pense que lui et moi étions faits l'un pour l'autre bien avant ma naissance._**

**_- pourquoi?_**

**_Ce fut le seul mot qui réussi à franchir le seuil de ma bouche dans une sonorité quelque peu accusatrice._**

**_- j'en sais rien, je t'ai vu grandir et là…_**

**_Là nous formons un couple, c'était ça la suite de la phrase. JE voulais que nous formions un couple aurait été également approprié, peut être même plus. Mes doutes étaient donc fondés quand j'avais ressentis de la distance entre nous, malgré le moment magique que nous avions passé à notre premier baiser._**

**_- tu regrettes? Demandais-je._**

**_- non! Pas du tout, mais c'est juste que…je sais pas, peut être que ça s'est fait trop tôt pour moi. J'veux dire, je t'ai vu naître, apprendre à marcher, à parler, à lire et écrire, et là on se retrouve à former un couple et j'ai la trouille…_**

**_Le problème dépassait mes capacités d'adolescente précoce. Il dépassait aussi mon caractère enflammé, malheureusement._**

**_- ta l'impression d'embrasser une fillette c'est ça? Dis-je en m'emportant._**

**_- mais non!…_**

**_Il poussa un soupire._**

**_- c'est toi qui m'as parlé de l'imprégnation, du fait qu'on finirait ensemble pour toujours et là t'as la trouille de m'embrasser? J'ai quinze ans je te ferais remarquer Jacob!_**

**_- je sais, mais j'ai eu tord, j'aurais dut attendre, lança-t-il._**

**_Mes sourcils se froncèrent. Je sentais la colère m'envahir de plus en plus et je ne tarderais pas à dire tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur._**

**_- donc tu regrettes! Repris-je._**

**_Il avait ses mains sur ses hanches et je perçus une once d'énervement dans sa façon de commencer à faire les cents pas dans le salon._**

**_- peut être bien oui! Répliqua-t-il._**

**_Je sentais qu'il ne se laisserait pas marcher sur les pieds et porter tout le fardeau de cette dispute sur ses épaules. Hélas moi non plus._**

**_- ok, fallait le dire tout de suite. Autant qu'on arrête ici puisque je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi!_**

**_- tu vois tu rejette encore la faute sur les autres! S'énerva-t-il._**

**_- quoi? C'est toi qu'est en train de me larguer et tu te permets de me dire ça? Je croyais que tu me connaissais?_**

**_- oui assez bien pour me douter que t'allais réagir comme sa!_**

**_- comme quoi? Criais-je._**

**_- comme une gamine!_**

**_Mon souffle se bloqua dans ma gorge et mes yeux s'embuèrent de rage. Nos regards se croisèrent un instant, électriques._**

**_- t'es en train de me dire que t'as eut tord de m'embrasser l'autre jour, que t'as joué avec mes sentiments, et tu voudrais que je te dise "ok pas de soucis la vie est belle mon chou!", tu te fous de moi?_**

**_- j'ai pas joué avec tes sentiments, tu sais très bien ce que je ressens, mais comprend moi, je t'ai suivi tout au long de ta vie et là de savoir que j'embrasse la fille à qui j'ai appris à marcher, permet moi de te dire que ça me fait bizarre!_**

**_- fallait y réfléchir avant! Avoue que t'en a bien profité! M'énervais-je. Je devais finalement pas être assez bien pour toi, alors tu t'es dit qu'on resterait potes et que tu te taperais une meilleure fille à côté c'est ça?_**

**_- tu comprends rien! Lança-t-il._**

**_- toi non plus tu comprends rien!_**

**_Sur ces derniers mots, empêchant les larmes de fureur de couler, je le bousculais sans trop de résultats et franchit le seuil de la porte en coup de vents. Je voulus courir jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt, mais j'entendais ses pas derrière moi._**

**_- reviens! Cria-t-il._**

**_Il n'était pas question que je me retourne pour l'affronter encore une fois. J'allais forcément regretter ce qui allait sortir de ma bouche si je répondais. Sa main puissante attrapa mon bras et me forçait à me retourner. Nos yeux se défièrent un long moment, avant que je n'essaye de me détacher de sa poigne._**

**_- lâche-moi Jacob! Dis-je d'un ton menaçant._**

**_Il eut un moment d'hésitation puis me laissa libre._**

**_- pourquoi tu ne cherches pas à comprendre? Demanda-t-il la voix dure._**

**_- oh mais j'ai très bien compris c'est pas la peine que je me fatigue! Tu me considères comme une enfant et t'as peur de passer pour un pervers si tu te tapes une fille de neuf ans. Mais ce que tu n'as pas encore assimilé c'est que mon cerveau et mon corps en on quinze!_**

**_- tu cherches à mettre la situation à ton avantage Nessie! T'as toujours été pourrie gâté, et si on ne voulait pas te donner quelque chose tu le prenais par toi-même. Le problème c'est que t'es égoïste! Ok je me suis imprégné de toi, mais ça ne veut pas forcément dire qu'on doit sortir ensemble dès que le moment se présente. Toi t'as été prête parce que je suis resté le même, mais moi je t'ai vu passer de bébé à jeune fille en neuf ans. Je ne pense pas que sa cours les rues des gens qui ont la croissance accélérée!_**

**_Il commençait à trembler. Je jouais délibérément à celle qui n'avait pas compris. Ma fierté en avait pris un coup, mais je ne voulais pas me l'avouer. Il avait raison, entièrement raison, seulement mon caractère m'empêchait de baisser les bras. Je tentai difficilement de retenir le flot de paroles qui voulait sortir, mais je regrettais très vite cette décision, quand, en une fraction de secondes, ma main vint percuter sa joue dans un claquement sec._**

**_Sa mâchoire se contracta, et tous les muscles de son corps se raidirent. Il ne cherchait plus à se contrôler, et, sentant la transformation arriver, je reculais de quelques pas. Je n'avais pas peur. Si il faisait un geste malheureux, il ne pourrait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Au fond de moi, je regrettais ces pensées, mais ma rage avait pris le dessus depuis un bon moment._**

**_Dans un craquement sonore, le corps de Jacob laissa place à un loup immense, d'une couleur brune que je ne connaissais que trop bien._**

**_Ses oreilles étaient plaquées derrière sa tête, et ses crocs blancs s'affichaient à quelques mètres de moi. J'entendais, en plus de ses grognements sourds, des branches se briser plus loin dans la forêt. Le reste de la meute avait dut écouter ses pensées, ils venaient à la rescousse._**

**_Nos regards se défièrent un long moment, pendant lequel je triturais le bracelet qu'il m'avait offert. Chez les quileutes, la forme dessinée sur le cuir représentait un amour éternel. Force m'était de constater que je cherchais par tous les moyens à l'enlever._**

**_Quand je sentis la ficelle céder entre mes doigts, je me saisis du bijou et le jeta violemment sur Jake. Il rebondit sur son omoplate puis finit sa chute entre les énormes pattes avant du loup._**

**_Il avait suivi mon geste, et avant que la meute n'ait put franchir les derniers mètres nous séparant, Jacob s'élança vers moi. Je n'eus pas le temps, ou pas l'envie, de me protéger de sa gueule grande ouverte, et je sentis ses crocs perforer la peau entourant mon épaule. Il m'entraîna dans son élan, et ma tête percuta la terre humide dans un bruit sourd. Mes yeux s'étaient fermés automatiquement avec le choc, mais quand je rouvris les paupières, une énorme boule noire surgit pour s'écraser sur Jake. Sa mâchoire puissante se détacha de moi, et son corps fit un dérapage avec celui de Sam. Je les entendais gémir, aboyer, mais mes membres ne répondaient plus vraiment à mes appels pour me redresser. Je vis Paul courir vers son alpha pour l'aider à contrôler Jake, puis Seth qui s'arrêtait près de moi, reniflant ma blessure de son museau beige. Il me saisit doucement l'autre bras, et m'aida à me redresser. Mon cœur cognait contre ma poitrine et résonnait dans ma tête. Mes yeux se posèrent sur Jacob, maintenu à terre par ses deux compagnons, bientôt rejoints par Jared._**

**_Je ne voulais pas rester une seconde de plus ici. Tout avait été très vite. Cette attaque avait été signée comme l'arrêt de notre relation, mais surtout comme un passeport pour ma fuite. J'étais scotchée, autant que furieuse de ce geste. Je me relevai tant bien que mal, appuyant ma main sur mon épaule sanglante, toujours en ayant mon regard plongé dans celui de mon imprégné. Il avait commis une faute grave, il le savait, et je ne me retenais pas pour faire passer ma rancune et mon mépris à travers l'expression de mon visage. Je ne ressentais pas la douleur extérieure, juste celle a l'intérieur qui prenait peu à peu possession de mon corps et se mélangeait à la vérité de l'acte. Jacob avait cherché à me tuer._**

**_FIN DU FLASHBACK_**

**_- hey Nessie, entendis-je._**

**_Je clignai des yeux. Tout le monde me regardait et je vis, à travers le flou de mes larmes, Émilie s'approcher et me prendre dans ses bras. Une goutte d'eau salée roula sur ma joue et vint mourir sous mon menton. Avant que je n'éclate en sanglots, ce qui risquait fortement d'arriver, je me séparai de l'étreinte de la jeune femme et décidai de monter dans ma chambre. Me laissant tomber sur le matelas, je tentai de faire le vide dans ma tête. C'était toujours la même rengaine après ces moments douloureux. J'essayais de ne plus penser, mais plus je tentais de chasser les images de ma fuite, plus je m'insultais intérieurement d'avoir agis comme une jeune fille gâtée. Je reprenais les mots de Jake qui étaient restés imprimés dans ma mémoire au point de s'incruster dans mes rêves. J'avais tenté d'en vouloir à mes parents, de n'avoir pas fait attention, de ne pas avoir pensé que je pouvais venir au monde, être un monstre, de m'avoir tout céder au point que je me permettais de faire ce que je voulais, quand je le voulais. Égocentrique me définissait parfaitement. J'avais besoin de tout le monde, mais personne ne devait avoir besoin de moi, et si c'était le cas, je réagissais en bonne gamine que j'étais pour les éloigner. J'étais partie, insultant Jacob de tous les noms pour m'avoir ouvert les yeux si brutalement. Je n'avais pensé qu'à mon malheur d'avoir reçu toute cette part de vérité en pleine figure, j'étais partie, trouvant une excuse à la famille pour enfin éviter d'attirer l'attention un peu plus sur eux. Ce que je me cachais, c'est que pendant tout le temps que j'avais passé sur la plage, dans les boutiques ou chez moi, pas une seule fois je n'avais songé au quotidien de Jake. Pas un seul moment je n'ai imaginé qu'il s'en voudrait à mort pour m'avoir marquée à vie. Le vide qu'il ressentait était certainement plus terrible que le mien, celui de ma fierté envolée. Lui, avait perdu sa raison de vivre, moi, le masque qui me protégeait il y a six ans._**

**_J'enfouis mon visage dans l'oreiller et laissai couler les larmes de rage envers moi-même. Mes sanglots durèrent, jusqu'à ce que je sombre dans un abysse apaisante, oubliant mon passé, mon présent et imaginant l'avenir._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**J'étais réveillée depuis trois bonnes heures mais je ne voulais pas bouger du lit. Il était une heure du matin et mes yeux, ouverts comme en plein jour, tentaient de distinguer des formes dans l'obscurité. Mes deux mains se trouvaient en dessous de ma tête, et je commençais à ressentir des fourmillements. Je n'étais pas descendue depuis l'altercation avec Paul, et personne n'avait osé venir me retrouver. Seulement, mon ventre criait famine et je dus me résoudre à me lever. Dans ma valise luisait la flasque remplie de sang animal, et je la saisis. Cette faim là aussi commençait à me tirailler. Je la bus d'une traite et la rangeai bien soigneusement, avant d'entreprendre de descendre les escaliers le plus silencieusement possible.**_

_** En bas, la lumière de la lune me permit d'arriver en un seul morceau jusqu'à la cuisine. Ouvrant la porte du placard, je repensais aux excuses qu'avait faites Jacob un peu plus tôt. J'aurais très bien pu penser qu'il s'adressait à Paul et au reste de l'assemblée pour l'imprévu qui s'était produit, mais la réponse de Sam m'envoyait sur un tout autre chemin. Répondre "c'est rien" à quelqu'un qui avait participé à accentuer votre état d'esprit en colère ce n'était pas fréquent, surtout entre deux alphas qui se tenaient souvent tête.**_

_** Alors que je versais des céréales dans un bol et que je me retournais pour ranger le paquet, je sursautai et appuyai ma main sur ma bouche pour éviter qu'un cri suraigu ne sorte de celle-ci. Sam était assis sur le plan de travail qui faisait le coin de la cuisine. Difficile de le voir quand il faisait nuit. Il tenait une tasse fumante à la main, et affichait un sourire narquois**_

_**.- tu viens voler dans mes placards la nuit à ce que je vois, déclara-t-il.**_

_**Il but une gorgée, tandis que je reprenais mes esprits et me dépêchais de ranger les céréales. **_

_**- euh…désolée, dis-je penaude.**_

_**Il se mit à rire légèrement.**_

_**- c'est pas grave, fais comme chez toi, tu devrais le savoir pourtant! Je ne vais pas t'empêcher de manger!**_

_**Riant pour me détendre, je me saisis du bol et grimpai pour m'asseoir à ses côtés. **_

_**- tu n'arrives pas à dormir? Demandais-je.**_

_**- toi non plus.**_

_**- j'avais faim.**_

_**- et moi soif.**_

_**- et tu bois du café pour étancher ta soif! Excuse-moi de te dire que tu ne risques pas de te rendormir de sitôt! Déclarais-je.**_

_**Il porta de nouveau la tasse à ses lèvres en esquissant un sourire. Je pris une cuillère et avalais le peu de pétales de maïs qui tenaient dedans. Je mâchais en silence, pensant à la possible discussion que je pourrais avoir avec lui. Tournant ma tête vers le loup garou, je le fixais un moment, attendant tout de même une réponse potable. Il portait seulement un short, et balançait ses pieds dans le vide, signe d'une gêne momentanée.**_

_**- alors? Demandais-je finalement au bout de quelques longues minutes, occupée à piocher dans mon bol.**_

_**- alors quoi?**_

_** - bah pourquoi t'es là à cette heure-ci?**_

_**Il soupira, pas d'exaspération mais de renoncement.**_

_** - comme tu le sauras forcément un jour ou l'autre, je préfère baisser les bras maintenant et te dire que si je suis ici, c'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure.**_

_**Je le savais.**_

_**- c'est-à-dire? **_

_**Il laissa encore sa réponse en suspend. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, son regard fixait un point invisible au sol.**_

_**- la relation des garçons se dégrade. Je sais bien qu'ils forment des clans, même s'ils essaient de me le cacher en essayant de discuter les uns avec les autres. Seulement, la preuve a été faite aujourd'hui, et je crains que ça ait signé une sorte de mini guerre entre eux. J'ai peur pour la sécurité de la Push. S'ils ne sont plus capables de s'entendre, l'organisation risque d'être moindre et les vampires pourront plus facilement passer à travers les mailles du filet. **_

_**Vu sous cet angle, l'amitié d'une dizaine de loups faisait tenir à un fil la vie de centaines de personnes. Mais si cette amitié se dégradait, la sécurité devenait quasi inexistante. Qui aurait pu me dire ça le jour où j'avais franchi l'ancienne délimitation du territoire Quileute et celui des Cullen, pour une dispute de couple?**_

_**- si j'avais su…, marmonnais-je plus pour moi-même que pour le loup.**_

_** - ce n'est pas de ta faute, commença-t-il.**_

_**- arrête Sam, tu sais très bien que c'est faux. C'est moi qui suis partie au quart de tour, et qui s'est enfuie en Floride. Si j'étais restée, tout aurait pu s'arranger. Certes je lui en aurais voulu, mais avec votre aide et sa présence rien ne serait comme aujourd'hui et nous serions certainement réconciliés. Maintenant il est trop tard.**_

_**- Rien n'est jamais trop tard Nessie, dit-il d'une voix grave.**_

_**Nous savions tout les deux que la réconciliation entre les garçons et moi, était la clé pour que les habitants de la réserve aient de nouveau une sécurité convenable, et pour cela Sam était prêt à me faire espérer un changement de situation coûte que coûte. Sauf que j'avais perdu tout espoir depuis le moment où ma mère et mes tantes avaient cherché à me faire retourner à la Push et que j'avais indéniablement refusé d'y aller. **_

_**Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je laissais mes doigts parcourir les fines cicatrices sur mon épaule gauche. Elles n'étaient pas grandes, mais pourtant bien présentes, et ce, pour toujours. C'est peut être ce qui m'empêchait d'aller de l'avant. Je rêvais souvent d'une réconciliation possible avec Jake, mais dès le moment où il voyais la marque de ses crocs imprimée sur ma peau pour l'éternité, il repartait pour ne plus jamais me parler, prétextant que c'était plus sûr pour moi, que cela pouvait recommencer et qu'il ne le supporterait pas. Auparavant je pleurais en me réveillant tout comme dans le rêve, mais maintenant, à force de le faire presque toutes les nuits, j'avais pris l'habitude. **_

_**Sam dut remarquer mon geste car il s'approcha pour regarder. Je me tournai un peu vers lui, et vis dans ses yeux, une lueur de tristesse mais aussi beaucoup de douleur. Il repensait à Émilie, c'était certain.**_

_** - tu t'en veux toujours? Demandais-je en sachant pertinemment la réponse.**_

_**- jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, répondit-il en détournant les yeux, buvant de nouveau une gorgée du liquide chaud qui restait dans sa tasse. **_

_**Un léger soupir parvint à sortir de ma gorge.**_

_**- mais Émilie et moi, nous nous en sommes sortis que plus forts. Jacob s'en veut et s'en voudra toujours aussi, mais ce n'est pas ça qui va empêcher votre relation de recommencer, continua-t-il.**_

_**- Qui te dit que je veux qu'elle recommence? Lançais-je amèrement. **_

_**Je sautai à terre, ayant fini mon grignotage et posai le bol dans l'évier. Jetant un coup d'œil au loup, je vis qu'il regrettait d'avoir parlé trop vite.**_

_** Parfois j'avais la vague impression que quelqu'un contrôlait mes paroles. Je disais très souvent le contraire de ce que je pensais. Un tic du "sauvetage des apparences" qui était resté bien présent. Quitte à me faire passer pour une sans cœur, mon esprit ne voulait pas que je ressemble physiquement à la fille complètement paumée que j'étais à l'intérieur. **_

_**- excuse, je voulais pas…commençais-je.**_

_**- nan t'inquiète, me coupa Sam. C'est moi, je n'aurais pas dû aller si loin. **_

_**- non, c'est juste que parfois je réagis mal pour rien et… enfin ça m'embête, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes gêné à cause de mes répliques à deux balles tu vois. Elles m'ont déjà perdue une fois…, riais-je.**_

_** Il sourit, finissant son café et descendant agilement pour poser sa tasse à côté de mon bol.**_

_**- on ferait mieux de remonter si on veut pas trop être crevé tout à l'heure, me dit-il. Et t'en fais pas, café ou non, je dors quand je veux, déclara-t-il fièrement.**_

_**Je riais doucement et remontai avec lui. **_

_**Souhaitant une bonne nuit, je fus de retour dans ma chambre, mais ne me couchais pas immédiatement. En quelques pas j'arrivai à la fenêtre et l'ouvrai, tentant de la faire grincer le moins possible. Un léger vent frais vint fouetter mon visage et je fermai les yeux un instant, respirant à pleins poumons. Beaucoup d'odeurs me parvenaient dont une fruitée, une vanillée et une qui me rappelait un chien mouillé. Lequel de la bande avait prit un bain de minuit? Il y avait donc Embry, Jacob et un autre que je n'avais pas encore reconnu qui étaient de garde cette nuit. Je sentais leur présence assez proche. Ils faisaient leur ronde et ne tarderaient pas à rentrer, si je me souvenais correctement des horaires, et s'ils n'avaient pas changé. Appuyant mes coudes sur le rebord, je perdis un moment mon regard sur la cime des arbres, observant parfois quelques oiseaux qui s'envolaient à la lueur des étoiles et surtout celle du croissant de lune qui trônait dans le ciel. Des pas furtifs de rongeurs résonnaient sur le sol recouvert de feuilles, et des cris aigus perçaient l'ouïe fine de mes oreilles. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, je décidai finalement de refermer la fenêtre, sentant quelques frissons parcourir mon échine. Prenant mon temps pour bien replacer les rideaux, je vis à travers ceux-ci que les trois loups étaient apparus au milieu de la cour. Ils commençaient à prendre chacun une direction, et j'en profitais pour essayer de reconnaître celui qui accompagnait Embry et Jake. Petit et très clair, je ne l'avais jamais vu. J'en déduisais qu'il était nouveau, et que donc, des vampires étaient venus pendant mon absence. Il trottina derrière une rangée d'arbres, et je ne vis plus que Jake qui marchait lentement pour aller chez lui, jetant parfois des regards vers la maison. Il avait la tête basse, et mit un moment avant de se diriger à l'endroit où la meute se transformait. Quand il en ressortit, un short troué comme seul vêtement, il se mit à courir et sortit de mon champ de vision. Je n'avais pas vu Embry et tournai le dos à la fenêtre pour m'allonger silencieusement dans mon lit, reprenant la même position avant que je ne me lève.**_

_** Mon cœur cognait dans ma poitrine, et j'avais bien peur que Jacob l'ait entendu. **_

_**o0o0o0o**_

_**Quelques heures plus tard, je me levai sans aucune heure de sommeil en plus. Faisant vite dans la salle de bain, je m'habillai d'un vieux jean et d'un t-shirt noir. Cela me suffirait amplement pour chasser ce matin.**_

_** Rejoignant Émilie dans la cuisine, je l'embrassai sur la joue et me mis face à elle en m'accoudant sur le bar.**_

_**- bien dormi? Me demanda-t-elle en remplissant le moule du futur gâteau qu'elle préparait.**_

_** - vite fait, répondis-je. J'ai discuté un peu avec Sam, il était debout quand je me suis levée cette nuit.**_

_**- oui, il m'en a parlé, me dit Émilie. À vrai dire il avait peur que le tour de garde de cette nuit se passe mal, alors il est resté éveillé au cas où…**_

_**- pourquoi il y avait une raison que ça se passe mal?**_

_** - disons que Jacob et Neil ne s'entendent pas très bien. Neil est nouveau mais c'est un meneur et ils n'ont pas la même vision des choses tous les deux.**_

_** Voilà comment s'appelait le fameux loup que j'avais vu cette nuit, et je comprenais désormais pourquoi ils s'étaient séparés aussi vite.**_

_** - il fait partit de quelle meute? Demandais-je.**_

_**- celle de Jacob mais Sam s'occupe de son apprentissage la plupart du temps. Jake a baissé les bras! Dit Émilie en rigolant. C'est pour ça que Sam a gardé un œil sur eux.**_

_**J'esquissai un sourire avant de reprendre mes interrogations.**_

_**- si j'ai bien compris, il y a eut des vampires non?**_

_**- oui, deux ou trois sont venus il y a quelques mois, répondit la jeune femme. Normalement aucun garçon ne devait se transformer, mais Neil nous a appris que son grand père faisait partie de la meute d'Ephraim. Il a été mordu par un nouveau né..**_

_**.Aucun loup ne pouvait survivre à une morsure de vampire.**_

_** Je baissais les yeux.**_

_**- ça a été pour vous? Demandais-je.**_

_**- oui, il n'y a eu aucun problème, Sam s'est vite débarrassé de ces buveurs de sang, dit Émilie d'un air dédaigneux. Personne n'a été blessé heureusement.**_

_** J'hochai la tête et me tus un moment avant de me lever.**_

_**- bon je vais chasser...**_

_**- d'accord, mais Nessie…commença la jeune femme alors que je marchais vers l'entrée.**_

_**- oui?**_

_**- fait attention, les garçons sont dehors…**_

_**J'avais parfaitement lu entre les lignes et lui lançai un sourire en guise de réponse. Je sortis en silence, et descendis rapidement les escaliers pour courir vers la forêt. Rien qu'en pensant à une proie future, ma faim commençait à se faire sentir de plus en plus. Mes sens étaient en alertes, mes yeux sondaient le plus loin qu'ils pouvaient et mes oreilles percevaient le moindre bruissement de feuilles. J'arrêtai de bouger au bout de quelques minutes de course, quand j'entendis des claquements de sabots sur des pierres. Une biche. L'odeur était forte, elle était seule, sans petit, ni même de cerf à proximité. Je repérai exactement l'endroit où elle se trouvait, et approchai sans un bruit. Une fois dans mon champ de vision, je m'accroupis et attendis le moment propice. Elle broutait quelques brindilles et ne paraissait pas avoir remarqué ma présence. J'approchai d'elle pas à pas, évitant les branches cassées et les petits cailloux qui étaient cachés par les feuilles mortes. Le vent était en ma faveur, fouettant mon visage d'une brise légère. Accroupie, mes muscles se tendirent automatiquement. Elle était à quelques mètres, et pour combler mon envie de jouer, je décidai de faire un peu de bruit, lui faisant relever la tête, les oreilles dressées. Ses yeux me fixaient, je ne me cachais pas et elle avait très bien compris que j'étais son prédateur. Elle partit en courant et je la laissai prendre un peu d'avance, histoire de corser ma chasse. Bondissant entre les arbres, je la rattrapais rapidement, ma soif prenant le dessus sur le jeu, sacrifiant l'animal qui n'avait certainement pas eu le temps de souffrir.**_


	6. Chapter 6

booonjour!

merci pour les reviews, et voici la suite ^^

Je précise pour les inatentifs de la première heure que je n'ai strictement rien changé à l'histoire, rien rajouté, rien enlevé (celle qui doit se sentir visée se reconnaîtra ^^)

bisous bisous! :D

**_

* * *

_**

Il n'y avait pas de nuages dans le ciel, juste le Soleil incandescent qui brûlait ma peau de ses rayons invisibles. J'étais allongée depuis maintenant un bon quart d'heure sur les rochers qui surplombaient l'océan. Celui-ci venait se déferler sur la plage, bordée par la forêt que je venais de traverser. Mes paupières étaient closes, et je n'avais pas besoin d'imaginer un paysage idyllique, celui de la Push s'étendant autour de moi. Le vent faisait bouger quelques unes de mes mèches, le bruit des vagues envahissait mes oreilles, et l'odeur du sel se faufilait dans mes narines. J'étais détendue, respirant à pleins poumons l'air environnant.

**_Un bruit à quelques mètres derrière moi mit mes sens en alerte. Des pas lourds qui se stoppaient, pour devenir plus légers et continuer dans ma direction. L'écho des branches qui se cassent me parvenait, le sable entrant en contact avec les pieds, puis ceux-ci rencontrant la surface dure des rochers. La personne se trouvait à environs un mètre ou deux, et devait certainement me fixer, se demandant si je dormais ou non. Un parfum sucré dégageait de sa peau, mélangé à du cuir._**

**_- qui c'est? Demandais-je, sûre qu'il ne s'agissait pas de quelqu'un venu me tuer._**

**_- Neil, me répondit-on._**

**_J'ouvris un œil, puis deux, et me redressai pour tourner la tête vers lui. J'étais éblouie par la lumière qui pénétrait mes iris, trop longtemps protégées par mes paupières. Il me sourit et s'approcha doucement._**

**_- et toi, tu es Renesmée n'est-ce pas?_**

**_- c'est possible, dis-je taquine._**

**_Il vint s'asseoir à mes côtés tout en ne cessant pas de me fixer._**

**_- j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, continua-t-il._**

**_- et qu'à tu entendu?_**

**_- oh pleins de choses. Parfois gentilles, parfois non._**

**_Il tourna le regard vers l'horizon. Je souri._**

**_- et tu viens pour tenter d'avoir un avis personnel sur la question? Lui demandais-je._**

**_- ah non, je me tiens à l'écart de tout ça, Jacob est déjà assez sur mon dos, répliqua-t-il en riant._**

**_- mais si tu te mets de son côté, peut être qu'il te portera plus dans son cœur._**

**_Il hésita avant de répondre quelque chose qui me surprit._**

**_- je sais pas, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'a pas vraiment de "côté", dit-il en imitant les guillemets de ses longs doigts._**

**_Mes sourcils se froncèrent automatiquement._**

**_- comment ça?_**

**_- bah, il ne te critique pas, mais en même temps ne cherche pas vraiment à te défendre quand un autre fait une réflexion._**

**_-"pas vraiment"? Demandais-je, ces deux mots ayant piqués ma curiosité._**

**_- disons qu'il fait quelques remontrances à Paul en ce moment. Mais il faut dire que Paul ne fait pas d'effort pour s'empêcher d'exprimer sa rancune non plus._**

**_Je me tus, intriguée par ces révélations. Je ne parlais avec ce garçon que depuis quelques minutes et j'en savais plus qu'en étant avec Sam et Émilie depuis deux jours._**

**_- ah…, répondis-je finalement, songeuse._**

**_- t'es étonnée?_**

**_- ouais… je pensais plutôt qu'il voudrait me tuer après tout le temps qu'il a dut attendre…_**

**_Neil se tourna un peu vers moi._**

**_- au contraire, dit-il, je pense plutôt qu'au fil des années sa colère s'est apaisée. Je le connais certainement moins que toi, mais assez pour me douter que l'orage est passé depuis un bout de temps._**

**_Il continuait de détailler mon visage, je sentais ses yeux posés sur moi. Il attendait certainement une réponse concrète, qui, comme d'habitude, ne viendrait pas. J'étais perdue entre la joie d'apprendre de telles choses à l'égard de Jacob et le regret de me dire que je ne voulais plus de lui. Ou plutôt, que je me persuadais de ne plus vouloir être avec. Et de toute façon il avait Lena, et moi un surfeur de Floride, tout droit sortit de mon imagination, dont je ne pouvais prétendre la non-existence auprès d'Émilie, sous peine d'être accusée d'avoir trouvé une couverture pour éviter Jake. Ce qui, par ailleurs, était la stricte vérité._**

**_Je poussai un soupir et demandai l'heure au jeune loup garou._**

**_- bientôt midi je pense, me répondit-il._**

**_- et comment tu peu l'affirmer?_**

**_- j'ai faim._**

**_Je riais doucement à cette annonce. Lui aussi, faisant ressortir un son cristallin de sa gorge._**

**_- t'as quel âge? Lui demandais-je._**

**_- seize. Et toi c'est dix huit pour l'éternité hein?_**

**_- et ouais… dis-je en soupirant._**

**_- on est pas aidé…_**

**_Nous nous miment à rire de nouveau, puis je décidai de me lever, affrontant une fois de plus la terrible épreuve du "repas de meute"._**

**_- bon, et bien s'il est l'heure, autant y aller, déclarais-je d'un ton solennel. Tu mange avec nous chez Sam?_**

**_- oui ma mère travaille alors j'ai pas envie de rester tout seul._**

**_- dit plutôt que ta la flemme de te faire à manger! Lançais-je en souriant._**

**_Il ne répondit pas, baissant la tête, un sourire de vaincu sur ses lèvres. J'avançai lentement à travers les rochers, le jeune garçon me suivant de près. Sur le chemin du retour, nous discutâmes de sa petite vie tranquille d'avant sa transformation, et de la mienne sans aucuns sens d'avant mon retour._**

**_Finalement, arrivés devant chez les futurs mariés, nous étions en train de rire aux éclats, commentant mon piteux essai au surf un jour de canicule, quand je croisai le regard de Jacob. Le son de mes cordes vocales s'étouffa dans ma gorge, et Neil perçu instantanément le changement d'atmosphère._**

**_- ça va tu t'éclate? Lança Jake au loup, ayant viré entre temps au cramoisi pour s'être fait surprendre en pleine liaison d'amitié._**

**_Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, baissa les yeux, et commençait à avancer, mais je le retins, posant ma main sur son torse brûlant._**

**_- oui on rigole très bien comme tu peux le constater, répondis-je._**

**_Parfait, je n'avais ni été trop sèche, ni trop gentille à mon goût. Juste à mon goût._**

**_- il a séché l'entraînement, répondit Jake d'une voix grave, les yeux plantés dans les miens tel des flèches empoisonnées._**

**_Je m'acquittais de cette réponse pour tourner la tête vers Neil, dont les battements cardiaques s'étaient considérablement accélérés._**

**_- tu m'avais pas dit pour ça, déclarais-je gentiment._**

**_- j'suis désolé, maronna-t-il._**

**_Lena profita de cette occasion pour franchir le seuil de la porte et réunir tout le monde pour le commencement du repas._**

**_Je rassemblai mon courage, affrontant de nouveau le regard de mon imprégné, sans pour autant avoir l'air de vouloir le tuer, et contrôlais les trémolos de ma voix._**

**_- et bien la prochaine fois il aura intérêt à bosser plus longtemps que les autres et c'est tout, hein? Fini-je en fixant le jeune membre de la meute._**

**_Il acquiesça, et monta rapidement les marches du perron pour disparaître derrière Lena. Celle-ci ne m'avait pas quittée des yeux, analysant le moindre de mes mots et de mes coups d'œil vers son petit ami. D'ailleurs, je lui en lançais un dernier, le joignant à un sourire vainqueur tout en pénétrant dans la salle à manger, où une deuxième surprise m'attendait._**

**_- bonjour, me dit une voix de femme avant même que je ne vois de qui il s'agissait._**

**_Une main se tendit et je la saisi détournant le regard du visage de Paul, et pouvant détailler Rachel, la sœur de Jacob._**

**_Ma mâchoire s'entrouvrit légèrement pour laisser passer un "euh" d'hésitation._**

**_- salut, répondis-je._**

**_- ravie de te voir, me dit-elle. Je suis la copine de Paul._**

**_- imprégnée, crut-il bon de rajouter d'un ton dédaigneux, en saisissant langoureusement la taille de la jeune femme._**

**_Je fis un sourire à cette dernière, ignorant royalement la présence du loup à ses côtés._**

**_- c'est cool, fus la seule chose qui franchit mes lèvres. Je suis contente de te rencontrer._**

**_- pareil, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, mais comme je ne t'ai jamais vu, j'ai tout fait pour ne pas me créer une fausse opinion._**

**_J'étais bluffée par l'ouverture d'esprit de Rachel. Essayer de ne pas prendre parti, surtout en étant la sœur du principal concerné et imprégnée du plus rageur, cela relevait de l'impossible. Mes sourcils se levèrent inévitablement, et elle se mit à rire._**

**_- oui je sais ça paraît dingue hein! Dit-elle._**

**_Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre car Émilie sortit en trombe de la cuisine, une grosse marmite entre les mains._**

**_- à table tout le monde!_**

**_Paul prit doucement le bras de son amie et partit s'asseoir près de Jared et Kim._**

**_Ashley me fit un léger signe de la main pour que je m'asseye à ses côtés, et j'y fus en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire._**

**_- c'est pas pour être méchante mais personne à part Seth ne voudra s'asseoir à côté de toi, alors vu qu'il ne reste que deux place en bout de table, c'était parfait pour réserver, me lança-t-elle d'une traite en chuchotant._**

**_Je riais et portai mon regard sur les invités. Tout le monde était au rendez-vous cette fois, et mon instinct me prédisait des discussions plus houleuses que la dernière fois, surtout en présence de Paul, incapable de se retenir. J'étais prête à encaisser, seulement je venais d'avoir une alliée de taille: Rachel. Mon seul espoir d'éviter un meurtre aujourd'hui. Et en l'occurrence, le mien._**

**_Personne ne parlait, la future mariée servant à chacun une portion égale dans les assiettes. Seul le bruit de la louche parvenait à percer le silence de plomb qui s'était installé. Les couples tentaient de se faire des diversions personnelles en se regardant amoureusement, tandis que moi, j'étais concentrée sur les gestes d'Émilie._**

**_Seth choisi ce moment là pour entrer, et il eut une seconde d'hésitation en voyant l'ambiance mortuaire qui régnait. Il repéra Ashley et se précipita à mes côtés, essayant de se faire remarquer le moins possible, malgré qu'il n'ait rien à se reprocher._**

**_- salut, me dit-il tout bas. C'est la fête ici._**

**_Jared le fusilla du regard, la totalité des loups ayant certainement entendu sa réflexion. Je me retins pour ne pas rire, et remercia Émilie après qu'elle m'ait servie._**

**_- bon appétit, se risqua Embry._**

**_Les futurs mariés furent les seuls à répondre._**

**_Les fourchettes raclaient les assiettes remplies de pommes de terre et de poulet. J'attendais sans trop le vouloir, une réflexion de Paul. Je sentais son regard sur moi depuis un bout de temps, et savais qu'il ne tarderait pas à me lancer une pique._**

**_Et j'avais raison._**

**_- tu t'es bien amusée là bas? Me demanda-t-il sans aucune once de curiosité._**

**_Je devais particulièrement faire attention à mes réponses. Je levai les yeux vers lui, et le temps que tout le monde comprenne qu'il s'adressait à moi, plus rien ne venait troubler l'ambiance déjà tendue qu'il y avait. Je n'aurais pas cru possible un silence encore plus pesant. Seul le bruit des battements de cœurs désordonnés résonnait à mes oreilles. La table attendait une phrase de ma part, et je sentais Sam prêt à retenir Paul à la moindre réflexion._**

**_- sans plus, parvins-je enfin à sortir._**

**_Il haussa les sourcils d'un air désinvolte._**

**_- oh, pourtant la Floride c'est plus festif qu'ici. Et puis j'ai entendu dire que tu avais trouvé un petit ami assez cool._**

**_Émilie renifla fortement, et mon regard croisa le siens une fraction de secondes._**

**_Les fourchettes avaient depuis longtemps arrêtées d'être en contact avec l'émaille des assiettes, et désormais, c'était la révélation de Paul qui marquait les esprits._**

**_- ouais, et alors? Demandais-je, fière d'avoir gardé enfermée mon agressivité._**

**_- et bien sa montre juste une preuve de ce que tu es vraiment…_**

**_- et qu'est-ce que je suis?_**

**_- tu es une…_**

**_- stop! Lança une voix dure._**

**_J'étais prête à bénir Sam de l'avoir empêché de continuer, mais quand mes yeux se posèrent sur lui, je compris immédiatement qu'il n'était pas l'auteur de cette interruption. Tout le monde avait la tête tournée vers l'opposé de l'alpha, et j'en fis de même jusqu'à voir le regard ébahi que Jared adressait à Jake. Ma mâchoire s'affaissa légèrement quand l'information eut correctement atteint mon cerveau._**

**_- tu te tais Paul. On mange alors fous nous la paix, continua mon imprégné d'un ton morne et sans appel._**

**_Personne n'osa prononcer un mot et surtout pas moi. Je me tassai un peu plus sur ma chaise, cherchant en vain à me cacher entre Ashley et Seth qui ne faisaient plus un geste non plus. Seul le bruit de la fourchette de Jacob détourna mon attention de ses battements cardiaques anormalement calme, et je fus la seconde à enfin oser porter un morceau de poulet à ma bouche. Au bout de quelques minutes, le reste de la table suivi mais personne ne savait quoi dire. Finalement le repas se termina en silence et je fus en un éclair dans la cuisine, aidant toutes les filles à débarrasser._**

**_Je soupçonnais d'ailleurs Émilie de prendre son temps pour plonger les couverts dans l'évier rempli d'eau, et j'en fis de même, attendant que Rachel, Ashley, Kim et Lena sortent en compagnie de leurs loups respectifs. Une fois ceci fait, je me stoppai et me tournai vers la jeune femme qui en fit de même._**

**_- je suis désolée, me dit-elle d'une petite voix._**

**_- t'inquiète, je t'en veux pas-tu sais, répondis-je calmement._**

**_Elle se tut quelques minutes, versant du produit à vaisselle dans le bac rempli d'eau chaude._**

**_- ça m'a étonnée qu'il fasse une réflexion à Paul, avoua-t-elle après s'être assuré que tout le monde était sorti en jetant un coup d'œil dans le salon._**

**_- surtout que Paul n'ai rien dit. Mais t'es pas la seule, je crois que personne n'a dut en croire ses oreilles, dis-je en rigolant._**

**_- surtout toi._**

**_Je me mordais la lèvre inférieure en signe de gêne._**

**_- ouais…_**

**_Le coin de sa bouche remonta légèrement en un joli sourire, et je poussai un soupire, me saisissant d'un torchon et d'une assiette. Elle ne continua pas sur le sujet._**

**_- au fait, je vais à Seattle pour acheter de la déco cette après midi, tu veux venir? Me proposa-t-elle._**

**_- ouais bien sûr! Répondis-je d'un air enjoué._**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chap 7:_**

**_- moi j'aime bien les roses._**

**_- mais elles sont justement trop roses! Ça fait Barbie je trouve._**

**_- oui mais ça rappellera les fleurs._**

**_- n'empêche que je préfère les marrons, ça fait plus naturel._**

**_- mais le marron est trop foncé!_**

**_- et le rose trop rose!_**

**_- bon on choisi quoi alors?_**

**_Voilà maintenant vingt minutes qu'Émilie et Rachel débattaient sur la couleur des serviettes de table. La sœur de Jacob voulait une déco riche en couleur et extravagante, tandis que la future mariée cherchait quelque chose de plus sobre et naturel. Il était vrai que le rose était bien trop voyant à mon goût, mais le marron avait plus une teinte de kaki qui donnait un air militaire à la chose, que d'un ton rappelant l'écorce des troncs d'arbres._**

**_- Nessie t'en pense quoi? Demanda Rachel en se tournant vers moi._**

**_Je n'avais pas dit un mot depuis cette discussion du plus grand intérêt, et à vrai dire, je n'étais pas callée concernant les décorations de mariages._**

**_- et bien… heu… moi j'aime aucunes des deux, et je pencherais plutôt pour des couleurs bordeaux et ocres qui sont basiques mais qui s'accordent bien quand même. Au moins on ne risque pas de fausses notes quoi, déclarais-je calmement._**

**_Elles me regardèrent pendant plusieurs secondes qui me parurent une éternité. Avais-je dis quelque chose de mal?_**

**_- mais tu es géniale tu sais? S'exclama Émilie._**

**_- tu pouvais pas le dire avant! Dit Rachel un grand sourire aux lèvres._**

**_Je leur fis une légère moue, et reporta mon attention sur le reste du magasin. Il y en avait vraiment pour tous les goûts ici. Des décorations criardes, comme toutes simples, chaque thème étaient plus beau les uns que les autres pour celui qui aimait. Si Alice était là, elle aurait certainement déjà dévalisé le magasin en quête d'une mariée à rendre heureuse._**

**_Je marchais entre les allées, faisant glisser mes doigts sur les étagères qui supportaient des bougies odorantes mélangées aux verres en cristal et assiettes de porcelaine. J'étais dans la rangée "mariage chic", et tout était argenté accompagné de blanc et d'accessoires en paillettes. Je n'imaginais pas Émilie avec un style comme celui-ci._**

**_Finalement, attendant que les filles aient achetées tout ce qui leur fallait, je m'amusais à donner un décor à chaque personne que je connaissais. Mes parents avec une ambiance chaleureuse et différents jeux de matières, Alice et Jasper quelque chose de plus pétillant et coloré, et Emmett et Rosalie dans une décoration chic et moderne comme celle que je venais de quitter. Je n'eus pas le temps de faire les couples de la Push car Rachel m'appela pour me prévenir qu'elles avaient enfin terminées. De toute façon il me semblait que les imprégnés se seraient parfaitement accordés dans quelque chose de beige et caramel tous autans qu'ils étaient. Ils représentaient le naturel dans toute sa splendeur, et j'avais du mal à penser à une union "diamants et plumes partout"._**

**_Nous sortîmes du magasin après une heure de recherches intensives, un bon nombre de sacs dans les mains. Émilie mit quelques secondes à retrouver les clés de voiture dans sa poches, et, une fois dans la camionnette empruntée à Sam, nous poussâmes toutes les trois un soupir._**

**_- heureusement que c'était le seul magasin, souffla la future mariée._**

**_- pourquoi tu en as déjà marre? Demanda Rachel._**

**_- j'ai beaucoup trop de mal à me décider, gémi gémit-elle en guise de réponse._**

**_- espérons que tu n'aie pas de mal le jour où tu seras devant l'autel, répliquais-je._**

**_Elle se retourna vers moi, la sœur de Jacob ayant pris le siège passager, et me lança un regard électrique mais inoffensif._**

**_- aucuns risques! Lança-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils._**

**_Nous nous mîmes à rire, puis elle démarra pour repartir en direction de la réserve._**

**_Durant le trajet, elles discutèrent de la disposition des tables dans la salle que le couple avait réservée pour la soirée, puis dérivèrent sur le voyage de noces._**

**_- au fait, tu ne m'a pas dit où vous alliez? Les interrompis-je._**

**_- Hawaï mon chou! Dit-elle un énorme sourire aux lèvres._**

**_- eh bah! Qui a choisi?_**

**_- c'est Sam, c'est mon rêve d'aller là-bas alors il en a profité!_**

**_Rien qu'en entendant l'extase qui envahissait sa voix, je souriais. Il y eut un blanc de plusieurs minutes pendant lesquelles j'imaginais le bonheur que ressentirait le couple en se promenant sur une plage de sable fin._**

**_- tu repartiras le lendemain du mariage alors, en conclu Rachel en se tournant vers moi._**

**_L'image qui trônait dans ma tête se brisa en milles morceaux et je fus contrainte de revenir brutalement à la réalité._**

**_- oui, dis-je simplement._**

**_- ok…_**

**_Sa réponse me parut rester en suspend dans l'habitacle, comme si elle désirait me dire autre chose. En effet, elle continua au bout de quelques secondes._**

**_- c'est compréhensible que tu ne veuille pas rester en même temps…_**

**_Je ne dis rien, et plongea mon regard sur mes cuisses au dessus desquelles je me curais les ongles déjà impeccables en signe de gêne._**

**_- j'ai déjà essayé de parler à Paul mais il ne veut rien entendre. Jake, lui, ne m'a rien dit de spécial mais je sens bien qu'il ne t'en veut plus, et surtout depuis ton arrivée hier._**

**_Mon regard se redressa automatiquement sur le pare brise en face de moi, puis dévia sur les cheveux brun de la jeune femme. Émilie ne disait rien, mais je sentais que cette future discussion inclurait hélas notre avis à toutes les trois. Rachel me tirerait certainement les vers du nez, tout comme Jacob avait autrefois le pouvoir. Frères et sœurs oblige._**

**_- ça a l'air de t'étonner! S'exclama-t-elle. Tu sais Jake n'est pas rancunier même si il cherche à le faire croire. D'accord il a peut être été furieux, mais depuis le temps, crois moi ou non, il a arrêté de t'avoir dans le collimateur. Lui-même il s'en veut peut être moins qu'il ne s'en ai voulu!_**

**_- mais…, voulais-je répliquer._**

**_- il n'y a pas de mais Nessie! D'accord il a sa fierté de loup garou ce qui peut prendre un poids considérable, mais tu es la seule à pouvoir la réduire à néant crois moi!_**

**_Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de voir Jacob se transformer en loque sous prétexte que j'étais son imprégnée et que je pouvais en faire ce que je voulais._**

**_- je sais bien que ce n'est pas ton but, mais si tu ne prends pas de décisions, ce n'est pas lui qui le fera!_**

**_- le problème c'est que je n'ai pas vraiment envie de faire le premier pas, déclarais-je étrangement calme._**

**_Et voilà, sans avoir prévu cette aveux, je venais de m'embarquer dans une discussion houleuse qui se terminerait avec tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur et des conseils d'imprégnées qui vivaient une histoire parfaite avec leurs loups._**

**_- et pourquoi? Demanda Émilie qui n'attendait que ça que de savoir le véritable fond de ma pensée._**

**_- parce que ça fait six ans qu'on c'est quittés, et si je suis revenue c'est pour vous, pas pour lui!_**

**_- mais tu devais bien te douter qu'il se passerait peut être quelque chose non? Lança Rachel._**

**_- oui, j'y ai pensé, mais je savais que ça ne serait pas facile. Il a voulu me tuer Rachel! Et ça ce n'est pas passé, peut être même pour lui quand je pense à la réaction que Sam a eut quand il a griffé Émilie! M'emportais-je._**

**_Un ange passa, peut être même deux. Je me suis appuyée de nouveau contre la banquette et j'ai croisé les bras. Mes yeux ont fixés mes baskets._**

**_- j'étais pas au courant pour sa, dit Rachel tout bas._**

**_La future mariée serrait tellement le volant que ses phalanges avaient blanchies. Je regrettais ce qui venait de sortir de ma bouche. J'avais si longtemps retenue ces arguments que, pour la première fois qu'ils sortaient véritablement, j'avais l'impression qu'ils étaient insultant._**

**_- pardon, dis-je enfin._**

**_Personne ne me répondit ni pendant le reste du voyage._**

**_La voiture arriva finalement à bon port, et nous sortîmes rapidement les sacs, une fine pluie s'étant installée. Je posai le tout sur la table de la salle à manger. La maison était vide._**

**_- je vais faire un tour, déclarais-je tout en ouvrant la porte._**

**_- d'accord, répondit Émilie._**

**_Le temps ne m'empêchait pas de marcher, et de toute façon, l'air était chaud. Mes pas me conduisirent sur la plage, et je respirais à pleins poumons les embruns qui se dégageaient des vagues._**

**_Je remarquai des traces dans le sable, et les suivis. En relevant la tête, je vis Lena qui était assise sur un vieux tronc d'arbre. Elle tourna la tête vers moi et me fit un sourire. Impossible donc de faire demi-tour. Je marchai vers elle et m'assis à ses côtés._**

**_- salut, dis-je._**

**_- salut, répondit-elle d'une petite voix._**

**_Son odeur de camomille perçait mes narines, et je soupçonnais un goût de vanille sur ses vêtements._**

**_Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de lui parler mais je ne pouvais pas rester assise ici à ne rien dire._**

**_- qu'est-ce que tu fais ici de ce temps là?_**

**_- oh rien, je me baladais et puis j'ai décidé de m'arrêter ici._**

**_"Ok, je te laisse alors" avait envie de franchir ma bouche, mais je soupçonnais quelques ennuis dans l'intonation de ses mots._**

**_- ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, dis-je._**

**_- si si…_**

**_J'attendis qu'elle se ravise, ce qu'elle fit plus vite que prévu._**

**_- en fait non pas vraiment…_**

**_J'allais devoir faire face à ses problèmes de couple avec Jacob._**

**_- qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?_**

**_Elle se mit à rire légèrement._**

**_- je ne pense pas que cela t'intéresse tu sais, me dit-elle gentiment._**

**_- c'est à propos de Jacob, continuais-je._**

**_- oui…_**

**_- alors ça m'intéresse, dis-je en baissant la voix._**

**_Elle tourna sa tête vers moi._**

**_- je croyais que vous étiez en froid?_**

**_- oui mais c'était mon ami avant tout, et je ne veux pas que tu aie de problème avec lui._**

**_Je n'en revenais pas de ce que je disais pour savoir ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Il n'y avait rien de méchant là dedans, juste que je m'étonnais de vouloir connaître la suite._**

**_Elle attendit un moment, puis poussa un soupir._**

**_- il est… distant._**

**_Je ne répondis pas, la laissant chercher ses mots._**

**_- tu vois je… je suis au courant pour cette histoire d'imprégnation._**

**_Mon cœur fit un bond si monumental que je crus qu'il n'allait jamais se remettre à battre normalement. Elle était au courant de tout et continuait pourtant de me parler. Elle savait pour la dispute, pour la raison de mon départ, et elle avait eu la version "anti-Nessie" de tous les garçons. Jacob lui avait donc avoué son histoire de long en large, et cela voulait dire qu'il avait définitivement tourné la page avec moi. Sinon, pourquoi lui dire la vérité et rester avec elle?_**

**_- je sais qu'un jour il rencontrera son âme sœur, et que je ne compterais plus pour lui…_**

**_J'étais tellement stupéfaite que je ne perçu pas immédiatement le sens de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Je relevai la tête et fixais l'horizon, jusqu'à ce que je comprenne qu'elle était au courant de ce qu'il se passerait si il s'imprégnait, mais pas qu'il l'était déjà avec moi. Je soufflais discrètement histoire de faire retomber la pression qui c'était installée. Je serrais les paupières un instant et les rouvris histoire de me dire que ce que je vivais était bien la réalité. Elle n'était pas au courant pour lui et moi, fin de l'histoire. Je me répétais cette phrase en boucle._**

**_- ne dit pas ça, tu compteras toujours pour lui, dis-je d'une voix chevrotante que j'avais du mal à contenir._**

**_- oui mais à force il m'oubliera. Enfin je le savais depuis le début. Je me suis faite à cette idée qu'il aimerait quelqu'un plus que moi, et que, en gros, nous n'étions pas faits pour être ensemble. Mais tu vois, ça fait maintenant quatre ans, et… je crois que j'ai fini par m'attacher vraiment à lui. Les fiançailles ce n'est qu'une couverture pour nous je pense. Même si on se marie, je ne serais pas la femme de sa vie._**

**_À l'entendre, je me sentais horrible de cacher celle que j'étais réellement. Comment réagirait-elle si elle venait un jour à savoir que la fille qui l'écoutait, était en réalité la cause de son futur gâché?_**

**_J'avais mal pour elle. Jacob avait fait une erreur en cherchant à se reconstruire avec quelqu'un d'autre. Non pas parce que je comptais récupérer la place, mais parce qu'une fille comme elle n'avait pas le droit de souffrir d'un destin déjà tout tracé._**

**_- je suis désolée, finis-je par dire le plus sincèrement du monde, et avec plus de sens qu'elle ne pouvait le savoir._**

**_- t'en fait pas, je m'en sortirais. Je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser abattre, mais bon… Jake est quand même la seule relation sérieuse que j'ai eue à ce jour et c'est une personne géniale. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous, mais il est certain que vous vous réconcilierez si tu le veux._**

**_Je souris à cet aveu et regardais les branches mortes sur le sable avant qu'elle ne puisse lire le regret qui habitait mes yeux._**

**_- et moi je sais qu'il ne te laissera jamais tomber, continuais-je pour la rassurer et parce que j'en étais sûre. Peut être que tu ne sera plus sa petite amie, mais tu restera toujours dans son cœur, et il ne t'évincera pas de sa vie sous prétexte qu'il aura quelqu'un d'autre._**

**_Le disais-je réellement pour elle? Je n'en étais pas certaine à présent._**


	8. Chapter 8

oups, désolée du retard j'ai eu un problème de disparition de chapitres! Mais sans gravité puisque ma béta a eut la merveilleuse idée de tous les garder (encore une fois je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu sans toi! merciiii!). D'ailleurs au passage je vous ordonne d'aller voir sa fic! incontournable! La mission de Johanna, pour ceux qui n'y ont pas déjà jeté un coup d'oeil! Après avoir reviewé la mienne vous y allez! Et y'a pas de "mais"! :D

bon je vous laisse lire ou relire tranquillement ^^

* * *

**_Les gouttes de pluies avaient cessées de s'écraser sur le sol depuis quelques minutes. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué aussitôt, trop occupée à ruminer ce que venait de dire Lena. Je ressentais un sentiment de honte par rapport à la situation, et cela ne fit que s'accentuer quand Jacob fit son apparition. J'avais sentie son odeur vanillée près de nous mais je ne me doutais pas qu'il viendrait jusqu'ici._**

**_Sa petite amie tourna la tête vers moi et vit qu'il approchait, marchant calmement sur le sable, et évitant avec agilité les branches étendues par terre. Elle lui fit un sourire que je perçus gêné._**

**_- salut, lui dit-elle._**

**_Il s'arrêta face au tronc, à une distance respectable._**

**_- qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? Demanda-t-il sans vraiment s'intéresser à moi._**

**_- et bien on se promenait chacune de notre côté et on s'est retrouvé là par hasard, répondit Lena joyeusement._**

**_Il acquiesça lentement, un air songeur sur le visage. Ce fut d'ailleurs le seul excès que je me permis, le regarder, car je me doutais bien qu'il sentait mes yeux inquisiteurs sur lui._**

**_- et toi qu'est-ce que tu viens faire? Continua-t-elle._**

**_- rien je traînais…et j'étais venu prévenir Renesmée qu'Émilie voulait lui parler._**

**_Finalement mes yeux replongèrent dans les siens. Ils étaient beaucoup moins tranchants et sauvages que durant notre dernière "discussion". Je me permis de m'y attarder un peu, avant de répondre une phrase qui me semblait plutôt bien construite sans pour autant avoir l'air énamourée. Parce que je devais bien reconnaître que le temps avait parfaitement fait son travail sur ses traits fins. Il paraissait encore plus masculin et libre, comme le loup qu'il était._**

**_- d'accord, merci, je vais y aller…_**

**_Je commençais à me lever, prête à les laisser entre eux, seulement j'entendis Jake glisser un "je dois y retourner" à l'oreille de Lena avant de l'embrasser. Il se mit à me suivre, toujours à un mètre qui paraissait infranchissable pour lui._**

**_- tu fais quoi? Osai-je lui demander._**

**_- je retourne chez Sam, il a besoin de moi…pour un truc._**

**_J'avais l'impression d'essayer de faire le moins de bruits possible en marchant, d'être discrète, de peur qu'il ne se sauve ou qu'il veuille m'agresser. Ce qui était strictement débile. Je me sentais petite, jeune. J'étais retournée six ans en arrière avec lui à mes côtés, silencieux comme un mort. Les images revenaient, inévitablement, plus vraies que nature avec sa présence. Je voulais fermer les yeux, me sauver en courant, voir même disparaître et le laisser tranquille. Je voulais qu'il oublie et qu'il soit heureux avec Lena. D'une façon contradictoire, j'avais aussi envie de lui parler, de m'excuser, de lui dire combien je regrettais d'être autant à l'écoute de mon mauvais caractère. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me pardonne, juste qu'il sache à quel point je me haïssais. Parce que oui, même si intérieurement je me permettais d'avoir encore un peu de fierté, tout n'était que mascarade. Je me mentais à moi-même, et aux autres par la même occasion. Je savais qu'il était le seul à qui j'aurais pu dire une chose pareil._**

**_Le silence était pesant pendant les quelques minutes avec lesquelles je me débattais pour ne rien lui dire, ni même pour lui jeter un coup d'œil._**

**_- je vous ai entendu, lança-t-il soudain._**

**_Je mis un temps avant de répondre, cherchant à apaiser mon rythme cardiaque qui s'était soudainement accéléré au son de sa voix. Je ne devais rien laisser paraître._**

**_- comment ça ? Demandai-je avec une voix quasi suraiguë._**

**_- avec Lena, je vous ai entendues discuter avant d'arriver._**

**_Je ne dis rien. Il n'y avait rien à répondre de quelque manière que ce soit._**

**_Notre silence se prolongea tandis que nous franchissions l'orée du bois._**

**_- je te remercie de ne pas avoir dit la vérité, dit-il finalement._**

**_Je me pinçai les lèvres. Un nœud s'était formé dans mon ventre, moins terrible que prévu puisqu'il ne m'avait rien reproché._**

**_- de rien. Je n'ai pas vraiment le droit de lui faire ça hein ? Dis-je, et ce n'était pas vraiment une question_**

**_Il ne répondit pas, mais je pouvais me douter qu'il ne me donnait pas tort non plus._**

**_Je me permis un coup d'œil, comme si j'attendais quelque chose. Il avait ses mains dans les poches de son vieux short. Nous continuâmes de marcher, sans vraiment se presser. Je percevais l'odeur de certains loups qui devaient sûrement me surveiller au cas où._**

**_- tu penses lui en parler un jour? Demandais-je, avide de réponses._**

**_Il haussa les épaules tout en continuant de fixer le sol recouvert de feuilles mortes._**

**_- elle va bien s'en rendre compte…_**

**_Je ne dis rien, cherchant le sens de cette phrase. Soit, il insinuait que Lena remarquerait bien qu'il ne s'imprégnait pas, et donc elle pourrait en déduire certaines choses, soit, cela concernait cette semaine._**

**_Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine à la deuxième solution. Je déglutis et décidai finalement de me taire jusqu'à l'arrivée chez Sam et Émilie. Jacob non plus ne pipa mots. Nous venions d'aborder un des deux sujets les plus risqués entre nous, et je m'en rendais seulement compte maintenant. Jake et moi avions discuté ensemble, calmement. Je retins un sourire._**

**_Une fois rentrée chez le chef de la meute, Émilie me regarda d'un air perplexe en voyant la mine réjouie que je tentais vainement de cacher. Jacob s'éclipsa rapidement derrière la maison pour rejoindre Sam, et je restai seule avec la future mariée._**

**_- il se passe quoi là? J'ai pas dû tout suivre, me dit la jeune femme._**

**_Je ris doucement histoire de faire retomber la pression et la fixai de nouveau, l'air de rien._**

**_- pas grand-chose de spécial, répondis-je avec une intonation qui ne correspondait pas du tout avec la phrase._**

**_- dis-moi tout! me lança-t-elle d'un air faussement menaçant._**

**_- mais rien!_**

**_Mon regard circula dans la pièce pour m'assurer que nous étions bien seules._**

**_- j'ai juste fait le chemin du retour avec Jacob, dis-je tout bas._**

**_- sans encombre ? Demanda-t-elle surprise._**

**_- sans encombre, répétais-je un sourire sur tout le visage._**

**_Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle s'approcha rapidement pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je n'avais pas pu l'éviter, elle avait été trop rapide. Seulement Sam et Jacob entrèrent à ce moment là et nous fûmes forcées de nous séparer très vite pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Personnellement je pensais que c'était trop tard mais Émilie avait l'air sûr d'elle._**

**_Je fis un sourire faussement innocent à Sam qui avait l'œil interrogateur._**

**_- il y a quoi là? Demanda-t-il._**

**_- rien d'intéressant pour toi, répondit sa fiancée en s'approchant de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras._**

**_Il fit une moue et l'embrassa._**

**_- et vous, vous faîtes quoi? Continua-t-elle._**

**_- oh rien d'intéressant pour toi non plus…_**

**_Il eut l'air soudainement gêné et se sépara de l'étreinte de sa future femme._**

**_- tu caches quoi? Demanda cette dernière l'air soupçonneux._**

**_Je savais qu'il tentait de garder son calme, son cœur s'étant rapidement accéléré à l'écoute de la question. Jacob, lui, se retenait de rire. Il mit sa main devant sa bouche et sortit rapidement._**

**_Je me doutais qu'il devait s'agir d'un cadeau de mariage, et qu'il était donc impossible pour lui d'avouer ce qu'il complotait avec Jake. Il recula d'un pas et fit mine de devoir s'en aller pour faire une ronde. Sorti aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, Émilie, se tourna vers moi les sourcils froncés._**

**_- mais c'est quoi cette histoire? Tu sais quelque chose toi?_**

**_- nan!_**

**_Elle garda son regard interrogateur sur moi._**

**_- je te jure!_**

**_- mouais…_**

**_Elle marcha vers la cuisine et m'invita à la suivre._**

**_Je m'assis sur le plan de travail, comme à mon habitude, et attendis qu'elle me dise ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur._**

**_- je m'excuse de n'avoir rien dit tout à l'heure dans la voiture, mais je ne savais pas quoi répondre pour défendre quiconque, rigola-t-elle._**

**_- oh t'inquiète. Mais ça m'a étonnée qu'elle ne soit pas au courant, pour…enfin pour tout ce qui s'est passé…_**

**_Je baissai la tête, de nouveau assaillie par la scène. Instinctivement, je posai ma main sur mon épaule marquée._**

**_- oui, mais tu sais Rachel reste très peu de temps ici à chaque fois qu'elle vient. Elle a un boulot assez loin et fait quelques sauts ici quand elle a le temps. C'est surtout pour Paul qu'elle vient maintenant qu'ils sont imprégnés, alors à mon avis ils ne doivent pas beaucoup discuter de ça._**

**_J'acquiesçai sans pour autant répondre. Elle était en train de découper des quartiers de pommes en prévision d'une tarte pour le soir même, et seul le bruit de son couteau résonnait dans la pièce. Mes doigts parcouraient la fine trace de chair qui ressortait anormalement de mon épaule. J'en connaissais par cœur les détails à force de l'avoir touchée. Je pouvais la voir en fermant les yeux, ressentir parfois la douleur, la sensation des crocs qui perforaient ma peau et entraînaient mon corps dans une chute dont je n'étais pas encore relevée._**

**_- je peux la voir?_**

**_Je tournai la tête vers Émilie. Je n'avais même pas remarquée qu'elle s'était arrêtée de couper ses fruits et qu'elle me fixait tristement._**

**_- oui._**

**_Je tirai sur la manche de mon t-shirt pour découvrir mon épaule laiteuse maculée de deux petites marques rosies par le temps. La jeune femme se plaça devant moi et posa ses doigts frais dessus. Aussi naturel que cela puisse paraître, elle posa sa main droite sur sa joue. J'eus automatiquement les larmes aux yeux. Je réalisais que nous étions plus proches que n'importe qui d'autres. Nous avions la marque de nos imprégnés pour la vie, sans pour autant leur en avoir voulu d'avoir gravé leur force sur notre corps. Ma blessure était évidemment minime comparée à la sienne, mais elle n'en restait pas moins une preuve du danger que nous pouvions courir._**

**_- il t'a fait mal? Demanda-t-elle un peu perdue._**

**_- non. Je n'ai ressenti aucune douleur physique…_**

**_- juste morale, fini-t-elle._**

**_Nos regards se croisèrent un instant, avant que le sien ne replonge sur mon épaule._**

**_- moi non plus, continua-t-elle. J'étais surprise autant que déçue de moi, de ce que j'avais dit et fait. Si tu savais combien il s'est excusé. Il n'osait plus me regarder. Non pas par honte de ma nouvelle apparence, mais par haine envers ce qu'il était. Il est resté enfermé dans son corps de loup pendant plusieurs jours. À vrai dire tout le temps où j'ai été à l'hôpital. Il venait de temps en temps. Et puis je l'ai forcé à me regarder, à se pardonner même si je sais qu'il n'a pas encore réussi, à discuter aussi. Je lui ai dis que je ne lui en voulais pas, que ça ne changerait rien entre nous, pour moi._**

**_Elle s'arrêta, les yeux larmoyant toujours encrés sur les marques de ma peau. Je me penchai pour l'embrasser sur le front et la serrer dans mes bras. Jamais elle ne m'avait parlé de cette expérience. La meute disait ce qu'elle savait, mais rien n'était venu directement de la principale concernée. Elle ne pleurait pas, je la sentais justement sourire dans le creux de mon coup._**

**_- Jake a honte. C'est ça qui le retient._**

**_Je fermais les yeux à cette annonce, ayant très bien lu entre les lignes._**

**_Elle se sépara de mon étreinte tout en continuant d'étirer ses jolies lèvres._**

**_- et toi qu'est-ce qui te retient de lui parler ?_**

**_Mes dents se mirent à mordiller l'ongle de mon pouce. Qu'est-ce qui me retenait ? Je me posais moi-même la question._**

**_- la honte aussi, certainement, trouvai-je en guise de réponse._**

**_Elle soupira et posa ses mains sur ses hanches tandis que je remettais correctement la manche de mon pull._**

**_- une semaine ensemble après six ans, Nessie. Ça ne va pas durer comme ça éternellement?_**

**_Je souris à mon tour. Non ça ne durerait pas comme ça éternellement. Je devais dire ou faire quelque chose, mais quoi? Et quand ?_**

**_- très bientôt hein! Dit la jeune femme comme si elle lisait mes pensées. Le mariage c'est dans quatre jours souviens-toi._**

**_Elle retourna à ses pommes tandis que je restais le dos courbé, assise comme une malheureuse sur le meuble, toujours mes ongles entre les dents._**

**_Le très bientôt se profila à l'horizon quand, une heure plus tard, Émilie partie rejoindre Rachel pour une mise au point des préparatifs, je sursautais en entendant Jacob rentrer dans la maison sans vraiment de discrétion._**

**_- t'es toute seule? Me demanda-t-il._**

**_- oui._**

**_Il acquiesça et s'appuya sur le bar._**

**_- tu cherches quelqu'un?_**

**_- pas particulièrement._**

**_Je prononçais un "ok" intérieur avant de repenser aux propos d'Émilie, et de sentir mon cœur bondir dans ma poitrine._**

**_Je n'étais pas prête pour lui parler maintenant, j'avais peur de paraître pour celle qui sautait sur l'occasion alors que nous nous étions parlés à peu près normalement un peu plus tôt. Mon regard était rivé sur la table basse et je tentais de respirer profondément le plus discrètement possible. Une impression de jeune première qui se retrouvait pour la première fois avec le quater back le plus sexy de son lycée, sur lequel elle bavait depuis au moins trois ans, fit son apparition dans mon esprit. Je devais certainement ressembler à ça pour lui, en plus des battements cardiaques assez sonores pour son ouïe surdéveloppée._**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Une bataille acharnée faisait rage dans mon esprit. Nous n'échangions pas un mot et plus les secondes s'effritaient, plus le silence pesait. L'endroit d'habitude si bondé n'abritait personne à part nous. C'était le moment où jamais, mais je ne me sentais pas capable de lancer cette conversation de but en blanc. Le moindre mot pouvait m'être fatal, et j'avais peur que, dans un élan impétueux, des informations un peu trop personnelles sortent de ma bouche. Finalement, je décidai de me lever pour aller dans la cuisine voler gentiment un morceau de tarte. Une stratégie s'organisa à travers le fil de mon imagination. Je retins un sourire._**

**_Après être passée derrière lui à une distance raisonnable, je me saisis d'un couteau et plaça le dessert sur le bar, entre nous. Je n'osais même pas le regarder ni amorcer sur mon visage quelque air que ce soit._**

**_Je découpais doucement la pâte et pensais à milles façon de lui en proposer un bout._**

**_- t'en veux? Demandais-je finalement._**

**_J'en profitais pour le regarder, et vis qu'il avait les yeux rivés sur les pommes qui tapissaient le fond de tarte. Oui il en voulait. Il n'osa pas me répondre mais le léger sourire en coin qui s 'afficha sur ses lèvres le fit à sa place._**

**_Me retournant pour prendre deux assiettes, j'eus la sensation qu'il était fixé sur moi. Je poussai un soupir discret, ralentissant au passage mes battements cardiaques qui s'étaient tout de même calmés depuis que je m'étais levée._**

**_Une fois face à lui, je posai le morceau sur la porcelaine du couvert et lui tendis, mettant une cuillère au passage._**

**_- merci, dit-il._**

**_Ce fut comme une décharge électrique qui me parcourut tout le bras pour remonter jusqu'à mon cerveau. Ses doigts venaient de frôler les miens. Ce n'était rien. Juste un très léger contact entre nos deux peaux, mais cela avait suffit._**

**_Nos regards se toisèrent un instant, puis, sans prévenir, une excuse franchit le seuil de mes lèvres. Il entrouvrit sa bouche, prêt à me demander pourquoi, mais j'avais bien compris que lui et moi ne pensions pas à la même chose._**

**_- pour tout, me dépêchais-je d'ajouter._**

**_J'eus l'impression qu'il se renfermait sur lui-même à entendre les mots sortir aussi rapidement. Il ne dit rien mais son regard lointain m'indiqua qu'il n'était pas près d'échanger une parole. Sa main se baissa lentement, lâchant son assiette sur le bar sans faire le moindre bruit. Il déglutit sans s'en rendre compte, et ce fut le déclencheur de ma gêne. Reculant doucement, je ne savais plus où regarder et je décidai de quitter la pièce._**

**_- je crois que l'on a attendu assez longtemps cette discussion pour que tu t'en ailles maintenant, déclara-t-il alors que je passais une nouvelle fois derrière lui._**

**_Mes pas s'arrêtèrent soudain, et je restai sans bouger. J'avais fait le premier pas, à lui d'amorcer la suite._**

**_Ma tête était baissée sur mes chaussures, et le silence était tellement chargé de questions sans réponses que je n'osais faire le moindre bruit, de peur que l'une d'entre elles n'éclate au grand jour._**

**_- ça a été dur…_**

**_Il venait de déclarer ça avec une simplicité et un calme déconcertant._**

**_J'avais peur pour la suite._**

**_- je sais, dis-je doucement avant de regretter._**

**_Non je ne savais pas, je ne l'avais pas imaginé un seul instant, à part dans les moments de colère où j'espérais qu'il vienne s'excuser, souffrant trop pour continuer sans moi. J'attendais encore, au bout de six ans, et peut être qu'enfin nous pourrions échanger des paroles dignes de ce nom._**

**_- je me suis demandé ce qui n'allait pas chez moi, continua Jake. Quelle a été ma plus grosse erreur ce jour là._**

**_Je le laissais continuer, sachant pertinemment que si je commençais à me blâmer maintenant, rien n'avancerait._**

**_- mais ce qui m'a paru le plus incroyable, c'est que j'arrivais à rejeter la faute sur toi, contrairement à ce qu'un imprégné aurait fait…je me suis haï pour ça…_**

**_Mes yeux s'embuèrent mais je ne disais toujours rien._**

**_- et puis les garçons m'ont influencé. Comme tu as dû le remarquer, ils t'en voulaient aussi d'être partie et d'avoir endommagé notre fragile équilibre. J'ai plongé dans la rancœur…pendant très longtemps…_**

**_- et il y a eu Lena, dis-je lentement d'une voix cassée._**

**_- oui…_**

**_Comme si le sujet devenait beaucoup trop difficile, le destin choisi d'entrer en jeu à l'instant où Jacob décidait de continuer, et s'incarna en Seth._**

**_- SA…lut, finit-il à voix basse contrairement à la première syllabe qu'il avait crié me croyant seule dans la maison._**

**_Mon ami fut soudain gêné de la situation et dut certainement se sentir de trop. D'un côté je ressentais un énorme soulagement, mais de l'autre, l'occasion de discuter calmement avec Jake ne se représenterait peut être pas cinquante fois par la suite…_**

**_- qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demanda mon imprégné._**

**_- euh…bah j'ai croisé personne alors j'espérais trouver quelqu'un ici, répondit le loup._**

**_Il m'adressa un sourire auquel je répondis._**

**_Il commença à reculer et se trouva une excuse marmonnée, prétextant soudainement avoir un truc urgent à faire. Il fit un léger signe de la main, et, contrairement à toutes personnes dans une situation non critique, parut heureux qu'on ne lui demande pas de rester._**

**_Hélas, son irruption avait certainement fané la poussée d'aveux de Jacob car il plongea sa cuillère dans la part de tarte et mangea en silence. Mon regard, lui, s'était subitement accroché à la télévision qui diffusait une émission de cuisine. Je paraissais subjuguée par les apprentis qui découpaient, tels des professionnels, leurs fines lamelles de saumon auxquelles ils ajoutaient différentes sortes de légumes hachés. Je savais pertinemment que je ne pourrais pas avouer mes ressentis aujourd'hui, et, de toute façon, je n'y tenais pas vraiment. Un bonheur innommable perlait déjà dans le creux de mon estomac d'avoir réussi à échanger des phrases avec lui, sans pour autant recommencer une triste scène de dispute._**

**_Finalement, je décidai de m'asseoir dans le canapé et tentai de me plonger dans l'univers subtile et raffiné de la restauration de luxe. Chose qui ne fonctionna que quelques secondes quand une assiette contenant une part de tarte fit irruption devant mes yeux. Ma tête suivi le prolongement du bras jusqu'à découvrir le visage de Jacob qui me tendait le dessert d'un air innocent._**

**_- merci, dis-je avec une voix mal assurée._**

**_Je me saisis de l'objet et le posa sur mes genoux. À mon grand étonnement il s'assit à mes côtés et nous restâmes là pendant presque une heure, dans le silence le plus complet, seulement brisé par les compliments de clients fortunés qui dégustaient des plats hors de prix._**

**_Une fois Emilie de retour chez elle, ses pieds parurent encrés dans le parquet quand elle nous vit, Jake et moi assis sur le même canapé, et qui plus est, l'un à côté de l'autre. Je sentais bien qu'elle se retenait de sourire comme une demeurée et mes yeux durent lui faire passer un message implicite et répulsif quand à la moindre réflexion sur la situation. Elle se tourna vers sa cuisine et mon ouïe crut reconnaître un léger rire, vainement dissimulé. Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues quand je me souvins que Jacob pouvait lui aussi l'entendre. D'ailleurs ce dernier se leva et, à son passage devant moi, une vague de son odeur m'envahit les narines et je ne pus m'empêcher de respirer fortement, fermant les yeux pour mieux savourer son parfum. Fort heureusement, il rejoignit la future mariée dans la cuisine et je restais seule._**

**_Lena fit une arrivée fracassante quelques minutes plus tard, ouvrant la porte à la volée et criant le nom de Jake comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis des mois. Mon espoir de me lever discrètement et d'écouter l'échange entre le loup et Emilie se réduisit à néant. Le jeune homme accouru vers elle un air paniqué accroché à son visage._**

**_- quoi?_**

**_- oh mon dieu tu es là! S'exclama-t-elle en le serrant dans ses bras. Je t'ai cherchée partout, tu aurais pu me dire que tu étais ici!_**

**_- mais…_**

**_Il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Instinctivement, et malgré tout ce que je pensais à mon sujet, je ne pus m'empêcher de détourner le regard, complètement gênée par tant d'amour qui dégageait d'elle et qui concernait mon imprégné._**

**_Il se dégagea de son étreinte et s'excusa sincèrement. Une boule s'était formée dans ma gorge et je ne pus rester ici plus longtemps. Tandis que je me levais, je réfléchissais à ma façon d'agir. J'étais totalement contradictoire envers moi-même et envers les autres. À ce moment là, Lena me faisait pitié et j'avais bien envie de tout lui révéler pour que j'arrête de subir mes brusques changements d'humeurs. Prise d'un élan de colère, je rageais contre tout le monde et regrettais souvent après coup. Finalement je n'avais pas mûri depuis six ans. Dès que l'on ne marchait pas dans mon sens et que j'éprouvais des sentiments trop forts, je partais en vrille. Pourtant, plus tôt dans la journée, c'était moi que je rejetais et non pas l'actuelle petite amie de Jacob. Elle n'y était pour rien, et avait justement tout à subir. Seulement ces quelques heures passées avec mon imprégné m'avait fait oublier la jeune fille, et j'étais concentrée sur mes sentiments, chose que je bloquais en compagnie des autres. Je ne savais plus quoi penser, et mon comportement en était la preuve._**

**_Sortant de mes songes, je remarquais que les trois têtes étaient tournées vers moi. Je me tenais debout, face à eux et j'avais étrangement chaud. Dans un geste nerveux, ma main se posa sur ma joue pour vérifier qu'une larme indiscrète ne s'échappait pas._**

**_- je vais me prendre un bain, déclarais-je brusquement._**

**_Marchant rapidement vers les escaliers, je m'arrêtais de respirer tant que je n'étais pas parvenue à l'étage. J'avais peur qu'ils sentent mes mauvaises ondes se dégager et qui finiraient par disparaître au bout de quelques minutes en tête à tête avec moi-même._**

**_M'enfermant dans la salle de bain, je me dépêchai de faire couler l'eau brûlante et entrepris d'enlever un par un mes vêtements. Une fois nue, je me glissais lentement dans la baignoire, cherchant à détendre mes muscles. Mes paupières recouvrirent mes yeux humides et je me pinçais les lèvres pour ne pas éclater en sanglots._**

**_Personne n'était venu ce soir là. J'étais redescendue histoire de manger un peu en compagnie de Sam et Emilie, puis, prétextant une fatigue pesante, j'étais remontée dans ma chambre._**

**_Allongée seule sur mon lit, je réfléchissais encore et encore à mon caractère impulsif. Je ne pouvais pas parler à n'importe qui sous peine de me contredire dans la minute suivante. À neuf heures j'avais déjà songé deux fois à repartir, et m'étais posée la question de pourquoi avais-je cédée à Alice en venant ici._**

**_Ma mère était à l'autre bout de la ligne et écoutait sagement ce que j'avais à lui raconter._**

**_-…et nous avons passés l'après midi ensemble…, déclarais-je d'un ton solennel, essayant de parler le moins fort possible._**

**_- comment ça s'est terminé? Demanda-t-elle._**

**_- Lena est arrivée, elle le cherchait, du coup je suis montée prendre un bain, et je ne l'ai plus revu._**

**_Elle dut chercher ses mots un moment car je n'entendais qu'un grand silence de son côté._**

**_- vous avez déjà bien avancé quand même tu ne trouves pas? Déclara-t-elle finalement._**

**_- mouais…_**

**_- Renesmée, tu le dis toi-même, il ne faut rien précipiter, alors sois patiente._**

**_- mais ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que mes sentiments changent à longueur de journée, j'ai l'impression d'être dans la peau d'une femme enceinte maman!_**

**_Un rire cristallin parvint à mes oreilles._**

**_- chérie ça va passer, de toute façon tu ne pourras pas changer entièrement ton caractère, fais juste l'effort de te contenir et tu aviseras ensuite._**

**_Je soupirai. Décidément, sa grande histoire d'amour avec mon père avait dû bloquer toutes pensées négatives. Je décidai néanmoins de la rassurer et de la remercier avant de raccrocher dans une slave de « nous t'aimons » et de « rappelle moi surtout »._**

**_Posant délicatement mon portable sur la table de chevet, j'appuyai ma tête sur l'oreiller et cherchai vainement le sommeil. Une odeur connue m'empêcha toute volonté de continuer. Seth était tout près, et mes soupçons se révélèrent exacts quand je sursautai au son d'un coup frappé dans la fenêtre. Je me redressai et vit le loup garou en équilibre sur le rebord. Souriant en voyant qu'il se débattait pour ne pas tomber, je me levai et allai lui ouvrir._**

**_- je suis venu discrètement, chuchota-il en entrant dans la pièce aussi agilement qu'un chat._**

**_- qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demandai-je._**

**_- bah je suis venu m'informer, déclara-t-il comme si c'était évident._**

**_Je retournai m'allonger et il me suivit, abandonnant ses baskets sur le plancher._**

**_Nous discutâmes un long moment durant lequel je lui faisais part de tous mes états d'âmes auxquels il ne répondait rien, par respect et certainement par manque de réponses. Je finis par m'endormir dans la chaleur de ses bras, et, pour la première fois depuis six ans, d'un sommeil dépourvu de cauchemars._**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Mon esprit émergeait lentement du pays des songes dans lequel j'avais passée toute la nuit. Peu à peu, mes sens se reconnectaient au monde alentour et je percevais une autre respiration. Un cœur battait aussi doucement que le mien. Ouvrant un œil, je mis un temps avant de m'habituer à la luminosité et, me mettant sur le côté pour cacher mon visage du Soleil, je me retrouvais face à un dos musclé. Un sourire naquit sur ma bouche. Je fermais les yeux et respirai l'odeur typique du loup garou tout en nichant ma tête dans le repli de couverture qui nous séparait. Passant mon bras autour de sa taille, je collai mon nez à sa peau._**

**_Un raclement de gorge soudain me fit froncer les sourcils. Je m'appuyai sur un coude tout en fixant la porte. Une vague de chaleur envahie directement mon corps quand je croisais le regard de Sam. Étrangement, je fus totalement éveillée et redressée en un quart de seconde._**

**_- euh…_**

**_L'alpha commença à se retourner tout en souriant._**

**_- tu fais ce que tu veux hein…, dit-il suspicieux. Je pense juste que tu t'es trompée de loup._**

**_- mais non mais…_**

**_Je ne pus continuer car il s'éclipsa dans le couloir et me laissait seule avec ma gêne. Et Seth aussi. Car mon cerveau venait de se souvenir que j'avais passé ma nuit à parler avec lui._**

**_Mon rêve avait cru rejoindre la réalité…_**

**_- tu diras à ton copain qu'il faut qu'il descende le plus vite possible, entendis-je crier d'en bas._**

**_Je voulus répliquer mais une petite voix dans ma tête me dit que ça n'en valait pas la peine. Poussant tout de même un soupir, je baissai le regard vers le loup garou qui dormait malgré tout à poings fermés._**

**_- Seth! Dis-je en le secouant doucement._**

**_- mmhh…_**

**_- Sam a besoin de toi tout de suite._**

**_- mmhh…_**

**_Je décidai de me lever et d'attacher mes cheveux en une queue haute. Passant rapidement dans la salle de bains, je me dépêchai de me laver et de m'habiller avant de retourner dans ma chambre pour vérifier que mon ami était descendu. Je n'eus aucun étonnement à voir qu'il était seulement retourné sur le dos et se frottait les yeux comme un enfant._**

**_- allez bouge, Sam va gueuler, déclarai-je en tirant les couvertures, chose qui paraissait bien inutile vu sa chaleur corporelle._**

**_- t'as rêvé de Jake? Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque accompagnée d'un sourire._**

**_- pourquoi? Lançai-je un peu trop rapidement._**

**_- comme ça…t'avais l'air…proche…_**

**_Je plissai les yeux._**

**_- bah non!_**

**_Et si. Mais révéler à Seth que je l'avais pris pour mon imprégné allait me valoir d'être charriée pour le reste de mon éternité. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie que tout le monde soit au courant de ce malentendu, même si je me doutais que la nouvelle allait se répandre comme une trainée de poudre quand Seth se transformerait._**

**_- c'était voulu alors ce petit câlin, dit-il en riant._**

**_Je me dirigeai vers la porte._**

**_- peut être! Répliquais-je._**

**_- je suis imprégné tu sais!_**

**_- et alors, moi aussi! Lançais-je avant de sortir de la pièce._**

**_Un sourire vainqueur sur les lèvres, j'arrivais dans le salon quand toute trace de joie s'effaça de mon visage. La plupart des loups étaient installés à table et regardaient mon expression se décomposer._**

**_Sam m'interrogea du regard et je tentais de répondre furtivement à sa question implicite._**

**_- il arrive…_**

**_Effectivement, quelques secondes plus tard, Seth arriva derrière moi en dévalant les escaliers et finissait d'enfiler son t-shirt._**

**_- qu'est-ce qui se passe?_**

**_- vampires, lança Paul. Tu pourrais te bouger un peu plus vite quand on te le demande!_**

**_Sam soupira fortement et lui jeta un regard mauvais. Il expliqua la situation._**

**_- une jeune femme a été retrouvée morte dans son appartement. On pense que c'est des suceurs de sang qui ont fait le coup, peut être deux ou trois. On va devoir aller y faire un tour._**

**_Emilie me fit signe d'approcher. Je marchais sans bruit vers elle, passant à côté de son fiancé et la rejoignant derrière le bar. J'avais une vue d'ensemble sur la table, et surtout sur Paul qui ne cessait de me lancer des regards._**

**_- tu as faim? Me demanda la future mariée._**

**_J'acquiesçai légèrement tout en continuant d'écouter Sam d'une oreille attentive._**

**_- on va se séparer. Quil et Paul vous allez rester aux alentours de la maison au cas où, Jake, Embry et Seth vous ferez le tour de la Push et moi, Neil et Jared on va visiter un peu le quartier de la victime._**

**_Tous étaient d'accord sauf l'imprégné de Rachel qui se plaignait de n'être relégué qu'au rang de « surveillant de maison » plutôt que d'aller dans le feu de l'action. Sa réflexion fut récompensée par une réponse de Sam largement prévue à cet effet, comme quoi il n'avait pas besoin d'être désagréable sans arrêt._**

**_Une odeur de pain grillé vint me chatouiller les narines et je vis Emilie poser une assiette contenant deux tranches de pain de mie recouvertes de confiture. Un verre de jus d'orange fit également son apparition et je la remerciai d'un large sourire. Finalement quelques uns des loups garous se levèrent et disparurent à l'extérieur. En gros, il ne restait que ceux qui ne me rejetaient pas comme Seth, Embry, Quil et Neil sans compter Sam qui s'était rassis en poussant un soupir._**

**_- j'ai la drôle d'impression que ça ne va pas être facile…_**

**_- t'en fais pas, je suis sûre qu'il va se calmer. De toute façon il ne peut pas te désobéir! Déclara sa future femme._**

**_Le jeune homme sourit à cette phrase et croqua mollement dans une des dernières brioches qui avaient survécu à l'assaut des garçons._**

**_Une fois qu'ils furent tous partis, le reste des imprégnées nous rejoignirent pour les retouches des robes._**

**_- salut les filles! S'exclama Lena en faisant une bise rapide à chacune d'entre nous._**

**_Personne ne lui répondit réellement. Je pense qu'étant la seule qui n'avait pas d'imprégné, elle ne ressentait pas la situation de la même façon que nous. Il y avait une tension assez palpable bien qu'elle nous détendait avec son arrivée bruyante. Emilie partit s'habiller dans la salle de bains tandis que Rachel et moi sortions le matériel pour l'opération « robes parfaites »._**

**_- j'ai entendu dire que Jake et toi aviez discuté, me dit-elle discrètement._**

**_Lena étant dans la même pièce que nous, je fis simplement un signe de tête affirmatif sans pour autant donner plus d'informations. La jeune femme me rendit un sourire sincère, caractéristique familiale._**

**_- à vrai dire, il en a rapidement fait allusion…_**

**_J'ouvrai la bouche pour répondre mais Lena s'approcha pour nous demander une paire de ciseaux. Je la lui donnai rapidement et attendis qu'elle s'éloigne pour de nouveau me tourner vers Rachel, avide de réponses._**

**_- comment ça? Demandais-je._**

**_- je pense qu'il n'a pas réussi à s'empêcher d'y penser quand il patrouillait._**

**_- Paul t'en a parlé?_**

**_Elle me fit une moue désolée._**

**_- quand il est rentré beaucoup plus tard que d'habitude j'ai su qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Il m'a dit qu'il avait eu un problème pour se retransformer à cause de Jake. J'en ai déduis qu'ils s'étaient disputés._**

**_Je poussai un soupir. Cela me paraissait étrange de penser ça mais j'avais peur de Paul. Son caractère enflammé pouvait tomber sur n'importe qui et surtout sur moi. La seule protection que j'avais était son imprégnée mais je craignais de profiter de son statut pour ne pas affronter le loup garou._**

**_- je devrais lui parler, déclarais-je._**

**_- attends, pas maintenant, répondit la jeune femme._**

**_Emilie fit son entrée dans la pièce et à sa vue, les mots échappèrent de ma bouche. Sans une seule retouche, sa robe était d'une beauté incroyable. Un bustier brodé de perles et d'une dentelle immaculée entourait sa poitrine et descendait à sa taille. Le reste partait dans un tissu fin, glissant sur ses courbes et tombant sur le sol avec la seule grâce d'une robe de mariée. Un voile de coton brillant recouvrait la jupe trop grande et donnait du bouffant à partir de ses reins. Le vêtement la mettait parfaitement en valeur, faisant ressortir sa fine taille et le bronzé de sa peau._**

**_- tu es magnifique! M'exclamais-je._**

**_Je m'approchai et tournai autour d'elle, n'osant la toucher de peur de la salir._**

**_- elle appartenait à ma mère, la première à s'être mariée selon les coutumes de la Push et celle des « blancs », déclara-t-elle en imitant les guillemets de ses longs doigts._**

**_- il n'y a rien à faire, dit Ashley. Simplement la raccourcir pour éviter que tu ne marches dessus et elle sera parfaitement parfaite!_**

**_Nous rîmes de bon cœur et Kim fit monter Emilie sur un tabouret, histoire de mieux faire tomber la robe. Nous nous mîmes toutes au travail et la future mariée nous regardait d'un air inquiet._**

**_- ne me piquez pas les jambes hein!_**

**_- mais non! lança Lena._**

**_Au bout d'un quart d'heure de travail, je me rendais compte qu'aussi nombreuses que nous étions, les retouches n'avanceraient pas beaucoup, agglutinées autours d'elle._**

**_- je pense que je vais m'occuper des robes pour les demoiselles d'honneur, on ira plus vite. Quelqu'un veut m'aider? Demandais-je._**

**_Lena et Kim levèrent la main, et toutes les trois nous délaissâmes Rachel et Ashley pour nous concentrer sur d'autres détails._**

**_- on commence par toi, me dit l'imprégnée de Jared._**

**_Je montai à l'étage et entrai dans la chambre du couple où se trouvaient cachés les vêtements du mariage. Découvrant les cartons qui tenaient emballés les habits, j'en ouvris un où était écrit au feutre « demoiselles d'honneur ». Chaque robe avait une blouse pour la protéger et je sortis celle à mon nom. Accrochant le cintre à la porte de l'armoire, je fis glisser doucement la fermeture éclair, et découvris peu à peu un tissu rose pâle, ornementé de perles brillantes qui formaient d'élégantes arabesques sur le buste. Emilie avait vraiment bon goût, et avait dû faire preuve de savoir faire pour se douter que j'aimerai cette robe._**

**_J'enlevai rapidement mes vêtements et décrochai le tissu pour le passer délicatement. Je peinai à tirer la fermeture, mais une fois terminée je m'observai dans le miroir. Elle s'arrêtait aux genoux et serrait un peu à la taille. Légèrement décolletée, elle n'était ni affriolante, ni stricte non plus._**

**_Parfaite._**

**_Une fois en bas, je reçus les mêmes compliments qu'Emilie. Hélas je dus rester une bonne dizaine de minutes les bras en l'air car la seule retouche à faire était au niveau d'un bâillement peu élégant en dessous des aisselles._**

**_- je vais avoir une crampe, ma plaignis-je._**

**_- attends, c'est bientôt fini, dit Lena._**

**_Je poussai un soupir et luttai encore une peu pour ne pas baisser les bras, au sens propre comme au figuré._**

**_Ayant enfin terminé, ce fut autour de la petite amie de Jacob qui monta pour enfiler sa robe. Après qu'elle fut partie, Rachel en profita pour s'approcher de moi, mettant en pause sa couture._**

**_- alors je veux les détails! Chuchota-t-elle._**

**_Je ris._**

**_- on a juste discuté vite fait, je me suis excusée, il m'a un peu parlé de ce qu'il avait ressenti et ensuite…_**

**_- ensuite quoi? M'interrompit-elle._**

**_- ensuite Seth est arrivé._**

**_Elle haussa les sourcils et eut un moment de réflexion._**

**_- c'est tout?_**

**_J'acquiesçai._**

**_- y'a rien eu d'autre?_**

**_- non! Et c'est déjà énorme!_**

**_- ouais mais bon…_**

**_Elle paraissait déçue mais je ne pouvais en dire plus. Je ne voulais pas me vanter d'avoir discuté avec Jacob si rien ne durerait après le mariage._**

**_- au fait les filles! S'exclama soudain Kim. Vous savez où sont partis les garçons?_**

**_- bah chasser…_**

**_- ils se font une journée entre mecs! Cria Rachel pour couvrir ma voix._**

**_Je réalisai l'erreur que je venais de faire et priai pour que Kim n'ait rien entendu. Comment avais-je pu oublier une telle chose? Je me tournai rapidement, évitant le regard de la petite amie de Jared et donnant l'impression que j'attendais Lena._**

**_- et…ils vont faire quoi pendant cette journée? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix suspicieuse._**

**_- bah…voir un film, boire, manger et plein de trucs de mecs quoi, dit Emilie._**

**_- mais l'enterrement de vie de garçon c'était pas ce soir?_**

**_- non! On a décidé de faire ça toute l'après midi finalement, Jared ne t'a pas dit?_**

**_Je soufflais discrètement, bénissant Emilie pour son tact et ses mensonges parfaits. Lena descendit enfin de l'étage et je pus m'atteler avec une concentration sans faille sur le tour de taille de sa robe trop large pour elle._**

**_Après deux heures de longs travaux et de coutures, la situation était devenue assez austère. Aucun des loups n'avaient donné signes de vie et chaque imprégnée faisait un effort pour ne pas paraître stressée aux yeux de Kim. L'excuse du mariage approchant pouvait fonctionner pour Emilie qui ne cessait de tourner en rond maintenant qu'elle avait de nouveau son jean. Pour nous, il n'en allait pas de même. L'ennui était peut être la solution à proposer, mais donner l'impression d'aller bien était encore la meilleure chose à faire._**

**_Mon portable se mit à vibrer et me fit sursauter. Moi qui désirais la discrétion, tous les regards étaient tournés dans ma direction. Je fouillai rapidement dans ma poche et mon cœur fit un bond quand je vis le numéro s'afficher._**

**_- allo?_**

**_Les filles étaient pendues à mes lèvres, attendant un signe suspect. Kim affichait un visage impassible, ne comprenant certainement pas l'enjeu de cet appel._**

**_- oui…euh…_**

**_Ma respiration s'accélérait à l'écoute des mots qui parvenaient à mes oreilles._**

**_- ouais…_**

**_La petite amie de Jared fronça les sourcils. Je me sentais blanchir et j'avais peur qu'elle se pose des questions._**

**_- hum…j'arrive…_**

**_Je raccrochai et rangeai doucement mon portable dans ma veste. Croisant le regard d'Emilie, elle dût comprendre que quelque chose venait de se produire._**


	11. Chapter 11

**_J'enfilai ma veste, cherchant à tout prix une excuse valable pour partir sans éveiller les soupçons de Kim._**

**_- je…euh dois aller chercher les garçons, il y a un petit problème avec la voiture, mentis-je en souriant._**

**_Ma voix était tremblotante et je ne parvenais pas à me calmer. Je ne voulais pas croiser le regard des filles et baissai la tête avant de me dépêcher de sortir. Bien entendu, mon stress ne passa pas inaperçu et, descendant les quelques marches du perron, j'entendais la porte s'ouvrir de nouveau._**

**_- attends je viens! On ne sait jamais…, déclara la voix d'Ashley._**

**_Je me retournai et voulus répliquer mais je voyais de la détermination dans ses yeux. Son imprégné risquait d'être en danger et elle le sentait._**

**_- qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Demanda-t-telle._**

**_- Embry. Il a disparu. Quil et Sam sont à sa recherche._**

**_Elle mit sa main devant sa bouche mais ne s'exprima pas pour autant._**

**_- écoute, ça m'embête vraiment que tu viennes, ça peut être dangereux si les vampires ne sont pas partis…_**

**_- hors de question que tu partes seule, dit-elle. Même si je ne pourrais pas faire grand-chose par rapport à toi je tiens à t'aider._**

**_Je poussai un soupir._**

**_- en espérant que Seth ne veuille pas m'étrangler quand il saura ça…_**

**_Elle rit nerveusement et se mit à ma hauteur. Ne pouvant donc pas partir à pieds, je décidai de me rendre chez Jake voler sa voiture. Je savais que la clé n'était pas indispensable pour la démarrer, et il s'agissait du véhicule le plus proche._**

**_- viens on va chez Jacob, dis-je en me mettant à courir._**

**_Nous arrivâmes là- bas en quelques minutes à vitesse humaine. Devant la petite maison, une vague de souvenirs envahit mon esprit, et je dus fermer les yeux pour ne pas en être submergée. Approchant de la camionnette rouge qui, apparemment, fonctionnait toujours, je tirai la poignée et ouvrai la portière du côté conducteur._**

**_- Jake le jour où tu fermeras ta porte…marmonnais-je en montant dans le véhicule._**

**_En quelques secondes je réussis à traficoter les fils pour démarrer. Priant pour que le père de Jacob ne soit pas là, je reculai et partis en trombe vers l'endroit où avait disparu Embry._**

**_Cette requête s'avérait dangereuse car les vampires devaient toujours se trouver sur le territoire. Si l'alpha avait eu recours à moi, c'est que la situation devait être particulièrement critique pour la meute. Essayant de ne pas y faire attention, je ne pouvais tout de même m'empêcher de penser à mon imprégné. J'avais peur pour lui plus que les autres, et ce fut à ce moment que je me rendis compte que l'imprégnation était aussi sensible de son côté que du mien._**

_o0o0o0o_

**_Suivant depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes la route qui traversait le cœur de la Push, je décidai de me garer à l'entrée du premier chemin venu, ayant atteint la forêt. Je sortis de la voiture et attendis un moment, Ashley à mes côtés. J'essayais de respirer une odeur lupine dans les parages._**

**_- alors? Demanda-t-elle._**

**_- je sens rien, on devrait avancer un peu. L'appartement où s'est fait attaquée la fille n'est pas loin d'ici._**

**_Je commençais à marcher, suivie de mon amie dont les battements cardiaques cognaient contre sa poitrine. Elle était collée à moi et je la sentais se retenir de me serrer le bras._**

**_- ça va aller? M'inquiétais-je._**

**_Elle acquiesça vivement, sans cesser de regarder droit devant elle. Je me doutais qu'elle aurait dû rester avec les filles. Je ne savais pas si elle avait déjà rencontrée des vampires et j'avais peur que sa première fois soit aujourd'hui…_**

**_Je perçu vaguement une odeur de sang mélangée à celle d'un loup au moment où nous perdions de vue la voiture._**

**_- viens, dis-je en tournant vers la droite, sortant du sentier battu._**

**_- quoi? T'as senti quelque chose? Demanda Ashley affolée._**

**_Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre, accélérant le pas dans la direction d'où provenait l'odeur âpre du liquide rouge. Je le sentais de plus en plus fort, courant presque pour arriver à l'endroit où je pensais trouver Embry._**

**_Je m'arrêtais brutalement en plein milieu d'un endroit où aucun arbre n'avait poussé. Seules des touffes d'herbe et de la terre fraîche nous entouraient. Fronçant du nez face à l'odeur nauséabonde, je tournais sur moi-même pour essayer de repérer quelque chose d'anormal._**

**_- où il est? Gémit la jeune fille qui avait aussi l'air de sentir la présence du loup._**

**_- j'en sais rien…_**

**_Ashley hurlait le nom de Embry mais je savais que, l'odeur du sang étant plus forte que celle du loup, il ne serait peut être pas en mesure de répondre…_**

**_Soudain, en une fraction de seconde, un puissant bruit de branches qui se brisent au dessus de nos têtes nous fit sursauter et regarder en hauteur. Réagissant au quart de tour, je tirai Ashley en arrière et m'éloignai juste assez pour ne pas être écrasée par une masse grise qui percuta le sol dans un bruit sourd. Mon amie avait poussé un cri suraigu, se cachant derrière moi. Une vague de feuille se déposa autour du corps, aussi lentement que la gravité pouvait le lui permettre._**

**_Je restais sans voix, n'osant pas faire un seul geste. Le loup était inanimé après la chute vertigineuse qu'il venait de faire. Je crus entendre Ashley sangloter et je décidai quand même de m'avancer, le cœur tambourinant contre mes côtes. Pas à pas, ma gorge se serrait et les larmes affluaient au coin de mes yeux. Je priais pour qu'il soit encore en vie et tentais de ne pas écouter les pensées négatives qui affluaient dans mon esprit._**

**_Arrivée à sa hauteur, je cherchais à respirer le moins possible le goût rouille qui envahissait mon nez et, m'accroupissant, je posais une main sur la joue de l'animal. Une tâche rouge maculait son flanc et coulait goute à goute sur la terre fraiche._**

**_- Embry._**

**_Je me penchais un peu plus et essayais de percevoir le moindre souffle chaud._**

**_- aller réveille-toi!_**

**_Tandis que je bougeai un peu ma main, son oreille frémit presque imperceptiblement._**

**_- Ashley!_**

**_Je m'entendis courir vers moi et s'arrêter non loin._**

**_- quoi? Il…il est vivant?_**

**_- oui…je crois…va chercher une couverture dans la camionnette._**

**_Elle avait l'air paralysée, les yeux exorbités sur le loup._**

**_- Ashley vite!_**

**_Elle se mit à courir et je posai de nouveau mon regard sur Embry qui avait repris sa forme humaine. Son visage était crispé de douleur et il avait peine à avaler de l'air. Ses mains étaient appuyées sur son ventre._**

**_Je sortis mon portable tout en lui murmurant des mots rassurants. Composant le numéro de Sam, je me rendis compte que je tremblais fortement._**

**_- Sam! Sam je l'ai retrouvé, il…il est blessé, il faut que tu viennes j'ai peur que ça ne soit plus grave que ça en a l'air…oui…d'accord…non on bouge pas._**

**_Je raccrochai et jetai mon téléphone dans un geste nerveux. J'avais posé mes mains sur ses joues et tentai de repousser les mèches qui collaient à son front. Embry fixait des yeux voilés sur moi._**

**_- hey, ça va aller? Demandais-je bêtement._**

**_- ouais…, répondit-il d'une voix rauque, la mâchoire crispée._**

**_Il avait l'air de mieux respirer mais je n'étais pas rassurée pour autant._**

**_- il s'est passé quoi?_**

**_- piège…, dit-il essoufflé._**

**_- et les autres?_**

**_- sais pas…_**

**_J'espérais qu'il fut le seul à être blessé._**

**_Ashley revint en courant et se jeta à mes côtés en recouvrant Embry de la couverture._**

**_- voilà, lança-t-elle. On fait quoi maintenant?_**

**_- on attend Sam, répondis-je._**

**_Je me levai et fis une ronde de quelques mètres histoire de m'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre. Entendant des pas de course, je revins vers Embry et Ashley et vit Sam arriver en boutonnant son short. Il se dirigea vers le membre de sa meute et se pencha vers lui._**

**_- j'ai fait le plus vite que j'ai pu, dit-il d'une voix hachée. Embry on va te ramener chez Jake._**

**_Mes traits se tendirent soudain dans un mouvement d'étonnement._**

**_- Jake? Demandais-je incrédule._**

**_- c'est le plus proche d'ici, et puis je suppose que les filles sont restées à la maison._**

**_J'acquiesçai mollement._**

**_Sam entreprit de saisir le bras de son ami et le mis autour de ses larges épaules. Se redressant tout les deux, Embry eut peine à tenir sur ses jambes et je supposai que son poids reposait sur son ami._**

**_- où êtes vous garées?_**

**_- viens, lança Ashley qui partit d'un pas décidé en direction de la camionnette._**

**_- tu veux que j'aille donner un coup de main aux autres? Proposais-je en les suivant tout de même._**

**_- non je préfère que tu reste avec Ashley et que tu t'occupes d'Embry, me répondit Sam gentiment. Même si je sais que cela t'embête d'aller chez les Black, je veux que tu ne cours aucun danger. Jacob me tuerait…_**

**_Malgré la gravité de la situation, cette dernière réflexion me fit plaisir, mais elle fut vite remplacée par de la déception. Je décidai quand même de ne pas défier son autorité et les accompagnai jusque la voiture, tandis que le loup garou blessé semblait reprendre un peu de forces._**

**_Une fois installés dans le véhicule, moi et Embry derrière et Ashley aux côtés de Sam qui conduisait, ce dernier partit dans une accélération pour arriver le plus vite possible chez Jacob. Je ne cessais de jeter des coups d'œil au membre de la meute dont la tête était appuyée contre la vitre. Les secousses ne semblaient pas le gêner, bien que son crâne claquait régulièrement au grès des nids de poules qui parsemaient la route en plusieurs endroits. Je baissai les yeux vers sa plaie et remarquai qu'elle n'était toujours pas cicatrisée. Approchant de la banquette, je posai mes coudes dessus._**

**_- tu penses qu'il a quelque chose de grave? Demandais-je à Sam. Il saigne encore._**

**_- la plaie est certainement infectée, déclara le conducteur. Il vaut mieux s'occuper de ça nous même._**

**_- du genre?_**

**_- du genre désinfecter, vérifier qu'il n'ait rien d'enfoncé et recoudre, dit-il comme si il faisait ça tous les jours._**

**_Il planta son regard sombre dans le rétroviseur et croisa le mien d'un air entendu. Il avait l'air d'attendre ma réaction, qui peinait à se découvrir._**

**_- ah…_**

**_Même Ashley avait une tête dégoutée, mettant certainement des images aux mots de Sam._**

**_- tu le feras avant de partir hein? Voulus-je finalement m'assurer avec des yeux ronds comme des billes._**

**_Il laissa ma question en suspend pendant au moins deux bonnes minutes, se concentrant sur la route. L'imprégnée de Seth me lançait des regards effrayés._**

**_- Nessie aussitôt arrivés, je vais déposer Embry et repartir aider les garçons. Je n'aurais pas le temps de m'en occuper, si le père de Jacob est ici il le fera…_**

**_- et sinon on se débrouille c'est ça? Dis-je en le coupant._**

**_Il soupira._**

**_- Nessie je suis désolé…_**

**_- nan t'as pas à l'être, tu dois faire ton boulot je comprends. On s'occupera de ça dès qu'on arrivera, hein Ashley? Déclarais-je soudainement prise d'une once de courage._**

**_Cette dernière finit par disparaître quand je vis la tête de mon amie qui n'avait pas l'air physiquement prête à jouer à la chirurgienne en herbe._**

**_Une fois arrivés, Embry fut installé dans la chambre de Jake. Non seulement j'avais la certitude que je m'en occuperais toute seule, mais Sam devait repartir et j'avais peur pour lui et la meute. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, mon esprit ne cessait de revenir six ans en arrière et j'avais peine à me concentrer sur les paroles de l'alpha._**

**_- ça va aller? Demanda-t-il._**

**_- oui…, répondis-je en gardant les yeux fixés sur le loup blessé dont la plaie saignait toujours abondamment. Vas-y mais fait attention hein!_**

**_Il me fit un sourire qui se voulut rassurant et sortit de la pièce. Le père de Jacob était absent et je m'en réjouissais._**

**_- qu'est-ce que je fais? Dit Ashley d'une voix tremblotante._**

**_- je voudrais que tu ailles me chercher du fil, une aiguille, des serviettes et du désinfectant. Il y a tout ça dans la pharmacie, déclarais-je platement._**

**_Son expression était devenue hagarde et elle avait blanchi d'un seul coup._**

**_- d'accord…_**

**_Elle sortit rapidement de la pièce. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle déposa le tout sur le bureau, tremblant nerveusement._**

**_- Nessie je…_**

**_Me tournant vers elle, je m'étais préparée à cette éventualité. J'avais promis de m'en charger et ne baisserais pas les bras, même sans mon infirmière._**

**_- c'est bon je vais me débrouiller. Sort d'ici avant de vomir par terre, dis-je en prenant la bouteille de désinfectant._**

**_Elle ne se fit pas prier et ferma la porte aussitôt après elle._**

_o0o0o0o_

**_J'étais assise à côté d'Embry, tenant une petite place sur le bord du lit. Je fixai mes mains maculées de sang, ainsi que la serviette qui avait pris cette teinte rougeâtre. Je n'avais pas revue Ashley et je préférais ça._**

**_- ça va mieux? Demandais-je au loup garou. C'est en train de se refermer._**

**_Il poussa un soupir et ferma les yeux, appuyant un peu plus sa tête sur l'oreiller._**

**_- ouais mieux que tout à l'heure…j'ai soif._**

**_Je pris soins de faire le moins de mouvements possibles et marchai vers la porte, mon matériel de chirurgie dans les mains._**

**_- je reviens._**

**_Refermant sans trop faire de bruits, je me dirigeai vers la cuisine quand j'entendis quelqu'un parler. Je m'avançai dans la pièce et à ma vue, les deux personnes se turent. Jacob et Ashley me fixaient, pour l'un étonné, pour l'autre dégoutée._**

**_- oh mon dieu, lâcha la jeune fille avant de sortir dehors en courant, la main devant la bouche._**

**_Nous la regardâmes partir puis je me tournai vers l'évier. Faisant couler l'eau, j'essorais la serviette dont le liquide s'évacuait rouge une fois avoir traversé le tissu._**

**_- il va bien? Me demanda Jacob réellement inquiet._**

**_- ouais, j'ai dû désinfecter, recoudre et je t'épargne d'autres détails…heureusement les vampires ne lui ont rien fait de trop grave._**

**_Je tentais vainement de nettoyer la serviette en frottant de toutes mes forces._**

**_- Ashley m'a dit ce qui c'était passé, reprit-il._**

**_Je ne répondis pas, trop concentrée, commençant aussi à m'énerver sur la tache qui ne s'effacait pas._**

**_- et pour vous ça s'est passé comment? Le questionnais-je pour oublier les images sanglantes que j'avais en tête._**

**_- pas trop mal. On en a tué un, il en reste au moins deux. Je me suis fait déboiter l'épaule et Sam a voulu que je rentre._**

**_Je grattais à la brosse le tissu, comme si cela m'importait vraiment qu'il fut propre. Jacob s'approcha de moi et me saisit la serviette des mains._**

**_- arrête tu vas la trouer! Lança-t-il._**

**_Je ne me rendis pas aussitôt compte que des larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Je fermai les yeux un instant et voulus essuyer mon visage, seulement la main de Jake enserra mon poignet._**

**_- tu vas étaler le sang sur tes joues…_**

**_- il faut de l'eau pour Embry, dis-je d'une voix éraillée._**

**_Le loup garou ouvrit le robinet pour remplir un verre trouvé sur le séchoir à couverts largement encombré._**

**_- j'y vais, lave-toi les mains, dit-il en partant._**

**_Je tentais de respirer profondément. Je n'arrivais pas à me remettre de cette situation. Comment avais-je pu faire une chose aussi douloureuse? Au fur et à mesure que les images défilaient je me demandais si la question s'adressait à Embry ou si elle concernait moi et Jacob. Le fait d'être chez lui me touchait plus que je ne le pensais et la tête commençait à me tourner à force de ressasser notre dispute, mélangée aux images de la blessure du loup garou. Sans vraiment ressentir la chute, je m'effondrai par terre, glissant le long du plan de travail. J'étais bouleversée à un tel point que j'avais l'impression de ne plus être en ce moment même chez Jake. Les larmes et les sanglots affluaient et mon esprit ne voulait plus quitter la scène produite ici six ans auparavant. Ma vue se troublait et je ne réagis même pas quand quelque chose d'humide se posa sur ma main gauche. Je sentais qu'on enlevait le sang qui séchait sur ma peau mais je n'avais pas la force de relever la tête, ni même de bouger. Je me sentais comme entre deux mondes, complètement perdue et incapable de revenir sur terre. La tension accumulée pendant toutes ces années était en train de se relâcher au fil des minutes que je passais assise sur le carrelage, dont je ne sentais même pas la froideur. Les jours passés à me retenir s'effritaient, disparaissaient avec les larmes. Mes efforts pour paraître digne et forte furent réduis à néant quand je compris grâce à un parfum de vanille que c'était Jacob qui s'occupait de moi._**

**_- je suis désolée, marmonnai-je dans une plainte._**

**_Comme si sa présence me permettait de refaire surface, j'avais trouvé la force de parler et de relever le visage vers lui. Mes mains étaient blanches de nouveau et je pinçais mes lèvres pour éviter les sanglots. Il s'était redressé, essorant le tissu et moi je restais assise tel un pantin désarticulé. Je le vis revenir à ma hauteur et me fixer un moment, attendant que mes larmes se tarissent. J'avais peur de vouloir le prendre dans mes bras, d'avoir besoin de lui et de briser l'équilibre précaire que nous venions enfin de construire. Dans un geste doux et naturel il tendit sa main et repoussa une des mèches tombées devant mon visage. Pris par son élan, il essuya également le liquide salé qui traçait des sillages sur mes joues rouges. Je baissais les yeux et finis par clore mes paupières, appréciant la chaleur de ses doigts sur ma peau. Je sentis une soudaine proximité et son souffle se déposa lascivement sur mon front, ainsi que ses lèvres. Dans un baiser léger il fit passer les sentiments à l'égard de ce qu'il ressentait et ne pouvait me dire avec des mots. Je sus pour le moment que ce geste resterait chaste et n'entrainerait rien d'autre. Je le sentais, tout au fond de moi._**

**_Nous restâmes un moment dans cette position, jusqu'à ce que mon esprit s'envole et laisse mon corps dans les bras de Morphée. Ou de Jacob._**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que je regardais Jacob dormir. Les jambes pendantes au dessus du bras du fauteuil, je doutais qu'il fut installé confortablement. Il étai recroquevillé, trop grand pour le meuble, mais pourtant plongé dans un sommeil profond. Moi-même j'étais allongée sur le canapé, une couverture épaisse à motif de loup sur les épaules. Je n'avais dormis qu'une demi-heure mais je me sentais responsable de ne pas avoir veillé sur Embry. Ayant été le voir aussitôt réveillée, je m'étais rassurée en le voyant dormir paisiblement. J'étais donc de nouveau assise, perdue dans la contemplation du visage de mon imprégné.**_

_**Je décidais de me lever définitivement avant de regretter l'attitude que j'avais envers Jake et sortis sans un bruit. La température extérieure fit contraste avec la chaleur de mon corps et un frisson me parcouru. Je fis le tour de la maison, directement attirée par l'atelier de Jacob. J'étais plongée dans son monde et je faisais abstraction de notre séparation. J'étais curieuse de savoir ce qu'il y avait fait depuis tout ce temps. Poussant la porte du bâtiment, je fus surprise de voir que rien n'avait changé. Les motos étaient toujours là ainsi que les outils éparpillés sur le sol. La crise de larme m'avait complètement vidée et je ne réagis même pas au fait que nous avions échangés notre premier baiser dans cette pièce. Je n'avais plus envie de pleurer, ni même de faire demi-tour. Il n'y avait quasiment aucuns bruits à part ceux de la forêt environnante et cette ambiance était reposante. La lumière se reflétait sur le bois des murs et les rayons du Soleil donnaient une couleur jaunâtre apaisante. M'asseyant sur le bureau, je fermai les yeux, un léger sourire étirant mes lèvres. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un havre de paix, mais cette situation fut de courte durée.**_

_**Au bout de quelques minutes une odeur lupine fit son chemin jusqu'à moi et je reconnus en celle-ci l'odeur de Jared. Il avait l'air d'être seul d'après le bruit de ses pas. J'hésitais entre rester ici ou aller a sa rencontre. Finalement, je pris mon courage à deux mains et sorti de l'atelier. Il s'était transformé et marchait à grandes enjambées vers la maison. Quand il me vit, il s'arrêta brusquement et pointa un doigt furieux vers moi.**_

_**- toi! Hurla-t-il en s'approchant rapidement.**_

_**Je sentais mes muscles se tendre, mon corps prêt à défendre à la moindre attaque.**_

_**- c'est de ta faute s'ils sont là! Continua Jared.**_

_**Il tremblait et respirait fortement. Il devait vraiment vouloir me parler pour réussir à redevenir humain avec l'état dans lequel il était.**_

_**- c'est toi qu'ils cherchent!**_

_**J'étais interloquée de me sentir aussi soudainement agressée pour rien. Comment les vampires avaient-ils put savoir que j'étais là? Et après plusieurs années ils me cherchaient toujours?**_

_**- qu'est-ce que tu raconte? Demandais-je en essayant de ne pas m'énerver.**_

_**- je dis simplement ce que ces buveurs de sang comme toi disent! C'est à cause de toi qu'ils nous ont attaqués! Si ils sont là c'est parce qu'ils t'on retrouvés, et maintenant c'est à nous qu'ils s'en prennent!**_

_**Ma mâchoire était crispée à un tel point que j'en avais mal aux dents. Je ne supportais pas qu'on m'accuse ouvertement de choses dont je n'étais pas responsable. Mes lèvres étaient pincées, signe que je cherchais à ne pas attaquer verbalement le loup garou, mais si il continuait dans cette optique, je ne tarderais pas à déborder moi aussi.**_

_**-tu pense peut être que je l'ai fait exprès? Lançais- je sèchement.**_

_**Il s'approcha, son visage à quelques centimètres du miens.**_

_**- personne ne peut prouver le contraire, dit-il en chuchotant presque.**_

_**Je bouillonnais de rage, sentant mes poings se serrer à mesure que mes yeux transperçaient les siens.**_

_**- peut être que le fait de vouloir te tuer n'est qu'une excuse, continua-t-il. Tu es revenue juste pour répandre ton petit venin de vampire, pour te venger une nouvelle fois contre nous…**_

_**Je me mis à rire nerveusement.**_

_**- tu ne crois pas que t'en fait un peu trop Jared? Si j'avais voulu me venger voilà bien longtemps que je serais revenu, et crois moi j'aurais put m'occuper de vous toute seule et d'une façon plus discrète!**_

_**J'avais l'impression d'adopter une posture ennemie face à lui. Je n'avais plus aucuns liens avec eux, et la seule chose qui me retenait était la hargne que j'éprouvais envers Jared. Ma peine et la rancœur que je ressentais envers moi-même s'étaient transformées en colère. Mes battements cardiaques s'étaient dangereusement accélérés mais j'avais encore soif de vengeance.**_

_**- je connais les conséquences et la gravité de ce que j'ai fait il y a six ans sans que tu ais le besoin de me le rappeler au quotidien. Je sais que cette dispute a pris de l'ampleur dans toute la meute et je sais aussi que ma place n'est pas ici, seulement j'ai fait le choix de venir pour Emilie et Sam, pas pour toi ni ceux qui ne veulent pas me voir. Tu n'as strictement rien à dire dans cette histoire Jared, alors avant de régler à ta façon les affaires des autres tu ferais mieux de t'occuper des tiennes.**_

_**Je décidais de reculer avant d'en dire de trop mais apparemment le loup garou n'en avait pas terminé.**_

_**- attend, de quoi tu parles? Mes affaires vont très bien! Cria-t-il tandis que je me tournais vers la forêt.**_

_**Je pivotais face à lui, un sourire carnassier planqué sur le visage.**_

_**- oh alors mentir à Kim tu appelle ça une affaire qui va très bien?**_

_**Quand ses sourcils se froncèrent, je sus que j'avais visé là où ça faisait mal et j'en profitais pour en rajouter.**_

_**- chacun fait des choix regrettables dans sa vie, tu devrais t'en rendre compte autant que moi. En attendant si la prendre pour une conne est une affaire qui fonctionne pour toi, alors je te souhaite bien du succès!**_

_**Sur ce, je partis de nouveau vers la forêt, ruminant tout ce qui n'était pas sortit de ma bouche. Je voulais continuer, lui dire que je ne comptais pas récupérer Jake, que j'avais autant peur que lui des vampires qui les attaquaient mais encore une fois j'étais bien trop en furie pour m'abaisser à des excuses. Je regrettais de ne pas avoir évolué de ce côté-là, de réussir à mettre à part ma fierté pour tenter d'apaiser les conflits. Je baignais entre deux eaux, celle où j'étais prête à tout pour me racheter, et celle qui me faisait couler à chaque disputes dans des vagues de rage incontrôlables.**_

_**Au fur et à mesure que les arbres défilaient devant mes yeux à vitesse surhumaine, je me rendais compte que rien n'avait changé en moi. J'étais toujours cette hybride gâtés et incapable de rester calme. Mes pensées allaient à l'encontre de mon caractère et je n'arrivais pas changer dans le bon sens. J'aimais Jake, comme une imprégnée pouvait le faire, mais à quel prix? Je ne pouvais pas me rapprocher de lui, et de toute façon je comptais repartir dès le mariage. Il fallait qu'il sache. Qu'il ne me reverrait plus, que même si Lena n'était pas sa destinée elle était là pour lui contrairement à moi. J'avais honte de le laisser de nouveau mais le comportement des garçons n'avait fait que confirmer ma certitude de ne pas rester ici. Je le faisais souffrir plus qu'autre chose en étant à la Push.**_

_**Je sentis une présence se rapprocher de moi coupant court à toutes mes pensées. Une odeur inconnue. Je décidais de ralentir et regrettais aussitôt ce geste. Sans que je ne puisse prévoir une défense, un poids énorme me projeta sur le côté et je percutais le sol violemment, glissant sur quelques mètres. Je me redressai rapidement, un peu sonnée malgré tout et regardai les alentours. La chose avait été aussi vite que moi et aucune odeur de loup ne me parvenait.**_

_**Je venais de subir ma première attaque de vampire.**_

_**Un rire aigu résonna dans mes oreilles. Un rire de femme.**_

_**- montre-toi au lieu de faire ta maligne! Criais-je.**_

_**Un léger bruissement de feuilles me fit me retourner, et une main glaciale saisit mon cou pour me claquer le long d'un chêne centenaire. Je montrai les crocs comme un chien attaqué sur son territoire aurait put le faire, et analysai le physique de mon adversaire. Elle était brune, plutôt jolie avec son teint de porcelaine si ses yeux n'avaient pas été rouges sang. Elle affichait un sourire vainqueur qui rajeunissait encore plus son visage poupon.**_

_**- on se rencontre enfin Renesmée, dit-elle d'une voix cristalline qui ne correspondait pas du tout à son regard assassin.**_

_**Je serrais son poignet comme si cela pouvait lui faire relâcher sa prise. Elle était plus forte que moi, me réduisant à l'état de proie.**_

_**- à qui ai-je l'honneur? Demandais-je d'un ton empli de fausse joie.**_

_**- Annabelle, mais appelle moi Anna, ou Belle, répliqua-t-elle en riant.**_

_**- je crois que Monstrueux Vampire serait plus adapté! Sifflais-je.**_

_**Elle resserra sa prise, empêchant l'air de passer dans ma gorge. J'étouffais presque, commençant à voir des étoiles autour de moi.**_

_**- ne fait pas ton intéressante! C'est dommage je n'ai pas trouvé ton grand père, sinon j'aurais pus te l'amener pour que tu lui dises un dernier au revoir!**_

_**- ça fait bien longtemps qu'il est parti d'ici!**_

_**Je ne compris pas pourquoi, mais la jeune femme décida d'enlever sa main de mon cou et me laissa respirer. Je me penchai un peu en avant, peinant à reprendre mon souffle.**_

_**- t'avise pas de bouger, m'ordonna t-telle. Cela fait si longtemps que j'attends ce moment. Mais tu étais en Floride avec le reste de ta famille. Donc intouchable. Mais là, nous avons deux vengeances pour le prix d'une seule!**_

_**Elle jubilait dans ses propos et moi je n'osais rien faire. Sans m'en rendre vraiment compte, j'étais avide d'entendre ce qu'elle avait à me dire.**_

_**- tu possède un sang très précieux tu le sais. Et quelques facultés non des moindres…**_

_**Annabelle s'était mise à tourner en rond, tel un prédateur qui attendait le moment propice.**_

_**- et alors? Demandais-je, voyant qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées.**_

_**Elle releva la tête vers moi et en un quart de seconde, fut presque à toucher mon visage avec son nez.**_

_**- tu es exquise… parfaite, Renesmée, déclara-t-elle en chuchotant, se rapprochant dangereusement de ma jugulaire. Tu pourrais me donner l'invincibilité avec les pouvoirs que j'ai déjà…**_

_**Le sang battait dans mes tempes et je savais qu'au moindre mouvement elle pourrait me tuer. Je fermai les yeux, renonçant à me défendre physiquement mais cherchant à tout prix un moyen de rester en vie.**_

_**- je pourrais aussi te tuer, Annabelle, dis-je tout bas en insistant sur les syllabes de son prénom.**_

_**Je doutais qu'elle fut effrayée par ma menace, mais cela lui fit tout de même relever la tête.**_

_**- oh tu crois. Essaye donc.**_

_**Elle fit glisser ses doigts sur mon avant bras jusqu'à les poser délicatement dans mes cheveux. Ce parcours fut comme enflammé, me laissant l'impression d'un millier de fourmillement là où sa peau était entrée en contact avec la mienne. De minuscules décharges électriques se répandaient dans mes veines, remontant peu à peu dans tout mon bras, empêchant le moindre mouvement de ma part. Elle avait la faculté de bloquer les muscles, ce qui pouvait être très pratique pour chasser et retenir ses proies, en l'occurrence, moi.**_

_**- qu'en dis-tu? En plus de tes transmissions d'images par la pensée je pourrais torturer les gens à ma guise et les regarder souffrir des heures et des heures durant.**_

_**Elle éclata dans un rire de démente, et me fit prendre en compte la situation. Que je le veuille ou non et par je ne sais quel moyens elle allait prendre toute ma force et ce qui faisait de moi un vampire. La seule chose qu'il me restait était d'espérer non sans craintes que la meute repère rapidement sa présence.**_

_**- ça va aller très vite, il te suffira juste de hurler et de me supplier d'arrêter. Tu pourras te débattre aussi, mais au final ton corps humain subsistera et tu finiras comme un légume, déclara-t-elle ravie d'entendre mon cœur s'emballer.**_

_**- et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre? Demandais-je la voix tremblante.**_

_**- je n'ai pas qu'un seul pouvoir tu sais… d'ailleurs j'ai le pouvoir de récupérer tout les pouvoirs, c'est pour cela que je convoite le tiens. Ensuite, viendra le tour des Cullen….**_

_**Elle avait le regard perdu dans un délice qui n'appartenait qu'à elle. Je voyais le piège se refermer. Cela ne faisait que quelques minutes que j'étais prisonnière mais j'avais l'impression de voir défiler des heures.**_

_**- tu n'es pas invincible, déclarais-je lentement.**_

_**- je sais, et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je vais me dépêcher de m'occuper de toi. Maintenant!**_

_**Je retins ma respiration, toujours bloquée entre le tronc et elle, mon bras infecté pendant à mes côtés.**_

_**- si les loups arrivent…**_

_**- ils ne seront pas assez rapides! Ricana-t-elle.**_

_**Voyant son visage se pencher vers moi, je fis la première chose qui me vint à l'esprit mais qui ne comportait aucunes chances de survie. Je la poussais de mon bras valide, et détalais entre les arbres le plus vite que je pouvais sachant qu'en moins d'une seconde plus rien ne me retiendrait à cette planète. Je pensais à Jacob tant que je le pouvais encore et à ma famille, jusqu'au moment où mes genoux s'affaissèrent sur le sol, suivis de la paume de ma main qui glissa sur la terre, emportés par Annabelle qui s'était déjà saisie de mon cou et y plantait ses crocs avides de mon sang. À peine eurent-ils transpercés ma peau que mon cri de souffrance ne résonnait déjà plus dans mes oreilles. Une ombre s'abattit sur mes paupières, et en même temps que la douleur de la morsure, le sentiment de pouvoir respirer de nouveau m'envahit. Elle ne m'écrasait plus.**_

_**Dans un mouvement non contrôlé je me retournai et me recroquevillai sur moi-même, ma main tremblante appuyant sur ma jugulaire comme si ce geste allait stopper le poison. Je ne m'entendais pas gémir, et je n'arrivais pas à réfléchir sur le fait que le vampire était parti. Je sentais mon sang bouillonner à mesure que son venin prenait possession de moi. Le fait de respirer me paraissait insoutenable mais pourtant je ne cessais de chercher de l'air. Je brûlais littéralement de l'intérieur et j'étais prête à tout pour m'affranchir de cette sensation. Un sifflement strident bloquait mon ouïe, je n'entendais plus rien sauf les ultrasons en continue. Je perçus quelque chose de différent sur mon bras, comme si quelqu'un cherchait à me bouger. Se pouvait-il qu'elle se soit déjà débarrassée de la meute ou un autre vampire s'était joins à elle?**_

_**Je fis un effort considérable pour ouvrir les paupières et lutter contre la lumière aveuglante de là où j'étais. Une forme m'empêchait de voir directement le ciel mais je n'arrivais pas à considérer de quoi il s'agissait. Cela bougeait, mais n'avait pas l'air de vouloir m'attaquer. Seulement, une brusque vague de douleur me ramena à mon propre corps et en brûlait de plus en plus de surface. J'avais l'impression qu'elle occupait plus mon bras droit car je ne pouvais pas le bouger. Je sentais mes muscles se tendre et ma mâchoire s'ouvrir pour laisser s'échapper une plainte que je ne percevais pas. Je voulais crier à l'aide mais rien ne sortait de ma bouche que je ne puisse comprendre.**_

_**Tout allait se terminer comme ça alors. Aussi brutalement. J'allais partir en ayant contre moi une partie de ma seconde famille.**_

_**Mes os devaient certainement être en train de se réduire en morceau. La douleur ne pouvait être pire qu'à ce moment là. Mon cœur commençait à se figer entre les flammes qui ravageaient depuis un moment ma poitrine et mes poumons avaient du mal à suivre mon besoin d'oxygène.**_

_**Je n'avais même pas put m'excuser auprès de Jacob, lui dire combien je l'aimais et que je voulais le voir heureux avec ou sans moi.**_

_**Un poids revint de nouveau et je me sentais prête à supplier qu'on me tue. Peut être l'avais-je dis tout haut car un contact froid repris possession de mon cou et le feu s'arrêta. Pendant une infinité de minutes je ne sentis plus rien d'autre que les canines enfoncée dans ma peau. Comme si tout s'était envolé, je percevais la mort comme un don précieux et me laissai aller à l'obscurité qui me tendait les bras.**_

_o0o0o0o_

**_Le Paradis était une chose de vraiment étrange. Dans beaucoup de légendes j'avais lu qu'on ne se souvenait pas de notre vie, et que parfois on se retrouvait dans un endroit où l'on avait été et dont on gardait un merveilleux souvenir. Moi, j'étais là, assise au milieu de la foule qui ne cessait de parler, de marcher, sans prêter attention au fait que j'étais la seule à ne pas bouger. Jamais je n'étais venue dans un lieu pareil. Il y avait des couleurs partout, des objets insolites et tapes à l'œil, disposés sur des stands qui formaient un immense marché. Ce qui me permettait d'avoir la certitude de penser à ma propre vie, était que je cherchais mes parents. J'avais une idée précise de leur visage, de leur caractère. Comment aurais-je pus alors oublier un tel endroit et me souvenir de ma famille? À moins que le fait d'être un vampire changeait la donne. Mais nous, avions nous droit au Paradis? Peut être était-ce une réplique et que c'était pour cela que je me souvenais de mon existence. Les légendes étaient donc fausses._**

**_Il y avait une ambiance festive mais je me sentais exclue. Je ne parvenais à faire aucuns mouvements et sentais la chaleur irradier mon dos. Simplement mon dos. Les gens me contournaient, remuant la poussière du sol en parcourant le dédale de commerçants. J'étais à même le sol et pourtant il me semblait largement confortable. Je me sentais bien malgré mon impossibilité de bouger. Chose que je ne comprenais pas d'ailleurs. On m'avait dit que le Paradis permettait d'être libre. Encore à cause de mon statut que je ne profitais pas de tout les privilèges?_**

**_J'avais la désagréable impression de ne pas être à ma place ici. Mourir après seulement quelques années de vie n'était pas non plus normal à mes yeux, mais ce n'était pas à cause de ma longévité. Je me sentais comme intruse à ce monde._**

**_Je ne parvenais pas à tourner la tête et pourtant je savais exactement ce qu'il y avait près de moi. À ma droite une femme d'origine africaine vendait des gousses de vanille. D'ailleurs l'odeur envahissait mes narines et je ne me souvenais pas l'apprécier autant. Je ne percevais pas son visage avec précisions mais je sentais sur moi son sourire. Un sourire étrange, crispé et tordu. Non pas un geste sincère mais quelque chose de forcé, comme un signe pour me dire que je ne resterais pas très longtemps assise ici en paix. Et en effet, ne discernant plus sa silhouette, je sus qu'elle venait vers moi. Une main se tendit dans mon champ de vision, et, sans que je n'aie le temps de douter sur mes capacités à la saisir, elle empoignait déjà mon bras pour me relever. Me trouvant enfin à sa hauteur, je pus voir que son sourire avait disparu et qu'elle arborait un air grave malgré que je ne puisse distinguer correctement les détails._**

**_- ouvre…tes yeux…_**

**_Ouvrir mes yeux? J'étais prête à lui rire au nez quand une étrange sensation parcouru mon être. Pourquoi avais-je l'impression qu'elle ne se fichait pas de moi?_**

**_- mais, je suis morte, déclarais-je calmement._**

**_Ses lèvres s'étirèrent de nouveau mais cette fois d'une façon plus amicale, presque contrite. Ce fut à ce moment que je remarquais qu'il n'y avait plus personne autour de nous. L'odeur de vanille était toujours présente, la chaleur dans mon dos aussi, et pourtant nous étions deux dans cet endroit, sans une once de vie. Les étalages avaient disparus et je me retrouvais entourée d'un désert immense. Était-ce mon imagination qui modifiait le paysage?_**

**_- force toi…, continua t-telle._**

**_Me forcer à quoi? J'avais la sensation que des murs invisibles entouraient l'endroit où j'étais, et petit à petit je me sentais enfermée._**

**_- ouvre tes yeux…_**

**_Pourquoi ne pas lui dire simplement qu'ils étaient déjà ouverts?_**

**_- rejoins le Soleil…, dit-elle dans un murmure._**

**_Elle commençait elle aussi à s'effacer, à devenir une ombre parmi les lieux, mais il m'était de nouveau incapable de bouger, voulant la retenir. Je me sentais engourdie, fatiguée. Je fermai mes paupières pour les rouvrir, comme si son conseil allait me procurer quelque chose, mais je fus seulement surprise de voir que j'étais désormais seule._**

**_Seule et dans une léthargie de plus en plus importante. J'étais oppressée et une migraine se faisait sentir. Fermer les yeux. Non je devais les ouvrir. Trop tard._**

**_Il faisait noir encore une fois. Un noir reposant. La vanille et la chaleur toujours présents, sauf qu'un souvenir me poussait à ne pas rester comme ça. Ouvrir les yeux. Je devais lutter, cherchant à ne pas m'enfoncer un peu plus. Je me concentrai sur mes sensations corporelles. Allongée assez confortablement, une clarté faisant son apparition, douleur au bras. Douleur au bras… aussi soudainement que cette phrase m'était apparue, une vague d'images envahit mon esprit. Une jeune femme brune, la forêt, Jared, Jacob et Embry. Ouvrir les yeux. Vite._**

**_La lumière fut si intense que je plongeai ma tête vers ce qui me semblait être un oreiller. Mon cœur s'accélérait face à ce réveil brutal. J'attendis que ma vue s'habitue puis je distinguai une fenêtre, un tableau accroché au mur, sur du papier peint bleu. Ma chambre chez Emilie. Le temps que mes sens se remettent à fonctionner normalement, je passais en revue les images. Je me souvenais de tout._**

**_Je voulais changer de position mais un obstacle ne le permis pas. J'étais allongé sur le côté droit, quelque chose dans mon dos. Quelqu'un. Un bras reposant sur ma hanche, un souffle chaud dans mon cou, une délicieuse odeur de vanille…_**

**_Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Il ne fallait vraiment pas que je bouge, mais mon bras me faisait souffrir. Un fourmillement désagréable s'en emparait. Je tentais de le dégager sans faire trop de gestes brusques, lentement et calmement._**

**_- tu fais vraiment des rêves étranges, dit une voix rauque derrière moi._**

**_Tout mes efforts venaient d'être réduis à néant. Mouvements ou pas, il avait dut suivre mon réveil à la secondes près. Comment, je ne le savais pas, car je parvenais désormais à contrôler mes rêves pour ne pas les afficher à tout le monde. Je me tournai donc sur le dos d'un geste lent et fixai le plafond. Sa main restait sur mon ventre._**

**_- ça va? Demanda-t-il._**

**_J'acquiesçais me sentant malgré tout pleine d'énergie._**

**_- ça fait combien de temps? Demandais-je en ayant l'impression d'avoir changé de voix._**

**_- nous sommes jeudi matin, il est neuf heures, si ça peut te donner une idée précise…_**

**_J'avais donc dormis une partie de la soirée ainsi que toute la nuit. Sans même le regarder, je sentais chez Jacob un immense soulagement. J'avais failli mourir, et pourtant j'étais là, allongée à ses côtés, réfléchissant aux nombreuses questions que je voulais lui poser. Si tout s'était passé dans un monde où mon foutu caractère n'existait pas, je serais certainement dans ses bras, à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps, rageant contre ma faute d'inattention qui aurait put me coûter la vie. Seulement là, je cherchais à éviter son regard pour ne pas commettre une erreur que je qualifiais de « désastreuse ». Je sentais pourtant les remparts se fissurer à mesure que je passais du temps avec lui._**

**_- j'ai bien cru arriver trop tard, murmura t-il._**

**_Je savais qu'à travers cette phrase je devais comprendre à quel point il avait eut peur._**

**_- pourquoi je suis encore là? Demandais-je._**

**_Sa respiration calme se promenait dans mon cou et descendait jusqu'à ma clavicule. J'en avais des frissons, et ceux-ci parcouraient mon corps jusqu'à s'arrêter au niveau de sa main brûlant qui reposait naturellement sur mon t-shirt._**

**_- un vampire est arrivé après Leah. C'est elle qui s'est occupée de t'arracher à Annabelle. Il disait être végétarien comme toi et les Cullen. Il a aspiré le poison…, finit-il d'une voix basse._**

**_Un sourire étira mes lèvres._**

**_- et tu l'as laissé faire? Dis-je en riant._**

**_Il ne répondit pas. Automatiquement, et non sans regrets après avoir accompli ce geste, je tournais ma tête vers lui. Le reste de mes membres suivit et je me retrouvais face à mon loup. Face à mon imprégné, dont si peut de centimètres nous séparaient._**

**_- c'était la seule solution, dit-il en plantant son regard sombre dans le mien._**

**_Mes barrières s'affaissaient. Si je ne faisais rien pour augmenter cette distance je me savais perdue. Tout ne tenait qu'à lui. J'avais failli mourir en le laissant dans une souffrance que seule une imprégnée pouvait infliger. Je ne pourrais jamais savoir à quel point il avait eut peur. J'étais à peine revenue que je recommençais déjà à jouer avec ses nerfs. Étais-je condamnée à le rendre malheureux?_**

**_Je contemplais les traits de son visage, approchant doucement ma main. Je n'avais pas le droit de faire ça. Dans ma tête résonnait les phrases qu'il m'avait dites à propos de l'imprégnation. Je pouvais faire de lui ce que je voulais, et je l'avais transformée en un être seul, triste, coincé entre son passé et ses sentiments._**

**_Mes doigts couraient désormais sur sa peau, effleurant sa joue, son menton, ses lèvres, sans jamais vraiment s'arrêter. Nos souffles se mélangeaient comme autrefois, ses battements cardiaques s'accommodant aux miens._**

**_- qu'est-ce que j'ai fait…, chuchotais-je plutôt pour moi-même._**

**_Sa main remonta jusque mon épaule et vint essuyer une larme vagabonde sur mon visage. J'avais baissé les yeux, me sentant honteuse d'apprécier terriblement cet instant. Je ne savais pas ce qui pouvait être pire: que Leah soit arrivée trop tard et que je fus morte, le laissant au grès de ses peines, ou être là, face à lui, allongée sur ce lit à attendre que quelque chose, n'importe quoi, se produise, certaine d'aggraver la situation._**

**_Il glissa une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille dans un geste tendre._**

**_- tout le monde va bien?_**

**_- tout le monde._**

**_- et Embry?_**

**_- il va mieux._**

**_Comme si il faisait exprès de répondre simplement trois mots, je le fixai, me voulant dure, mais je savais que c'était peine perdu. Un courant électrique passait entre nos yeux, pareil à celui du premier jour et je dus attendre de m'en détacher pour reprendre mes esprits._**

**_- on n'a pas le droit de faire ça…, déclarais-je lentement._**

**_Sa paume me réchauffait le visage et j'avais une envie irrésistible de fermer les yeux et de me blottir contre lui chose en totale opposition avec ce que ma raison désirait. Je pensais à Lena et à la discussion que nous avions eut sur la plage._**

**_- arrête, me dit Jacob._**

**_J'enlevai ma main pour prendre la sienne et la poser sur les draps puis me remettais sur le dos. J'avais apparemment un problème avec mes facultés mais ce n'était pas le centre majeur de mon attention._**

**_- quoi que tu fasses j'ai vu ce à quoi tu pensais et je sais que tu vas continuer, dit-il d'un ton neutre._**

**_Il avait raison. Même si il ne se passait rien de plus je m'en voulais d'être là, si proche de lui, près du but si il n'y avait pas eut la présence de Lena à ses côtés. J'étais torturée entre la part imprégnée de mon cœur et celle raisonnable qui s'effaçait peu à peu sous le poids de l'envie irrésistible de rester là, avec lui, pour l'éternité._**

**_La chaleur qui dégageait de son corps irradiait le mien, même à quelques centimètres de distance. Mon envie criait au rapprochement mais ma raison refusait chaque mouvement. Je me savais capable de rester coincée comme ça pendant des heures, et la seule personne qui pouvait tout faire basculer c'était Jake. Lui que je voyais si proche de craquer, capable de faire abstraction de tout juste pour moi, son imprégnée. Il était à la merci de ses sentiments, et si j'avais accéléré les choses, voilà plusieurs minutes que nous aurions scellés notre destin. Je tirais les ficelles, il était mon pantin. Si je baissai la garde ne serait-ce que quelques secondes, nous commettrions l'erreur. J'étais pourtant proche de finir le combat. Cette lutte incessante que je menais contre moi-même depuis six ans, et qui n'avait fait que se corser depuis mon retour pouvait en un instant se terminer. J'étais fatiguée mentalement de cette bataille, épuisée de m'empêcher de vivre, et ce fut là mon erreur._**

**_La simple pensée, le doux besoin de me laisser aller. Il le perçu. Aussi rapide que cela avait été à traverser mon regard, à l'illuminer d'une envie interdite, Jake avait sut le voir._**

**_Sans que je ne veuille réellement l'en empêcher, il se redressa et posa son coude au niveau de mon épaule pour se retrouver au dessus de moi. Je me mordais de nouveau la lèvre. Mes dernières résistances venaient de disparaître à la vue de ses yeux emplis d'envie. Ma main se glissa lentement dans son cou, et, chassant les pensées qui affluaient trop tard dans mon esprit, je n'eus pas besoin de l'attirer à moi pour que ses lèvres se posent avidement sur les miennes._**

**_Le lien se créa de nouveau. Ce contact réanimait en moi la puissance de l'imprégnation et plus rien d'autre ne comptait désormais que cet instant. Comme si un courant électrique traversait mes muscles, je me sentais enfin vivante. J'avais son visage entre mes mains de peur de le perdre encore une fois, ressentant autant que lui cette bouffée d'énergie qui faisait de nous des âmes sœurs éternelles. Je cherchais sa bouche merveilleusement douce et ne cessais de respirer à plein poumons son parfum de vanille qui n'appartenait qu'à lui mélangé à la fragrance des bois. Je me sentais apaisée et je me doutais que les sentiments de Jacob se mélangeaient aux miens. Sa main parcourait ma hanche de gestes tendres, laissant sur son passage des brûlures bien plus agréables que celles que j'avais ressentis à cause du vampire. Mon ventre frôlait son torse musclé, et je prenais conscience que tout son être était mien._**

**_Seulement ce bonheur devait avoir une fin, et aussi peu de temps que notre baiser avait duré, la réalité me frappa de plein fouet quand le loup garou quitta mes lèvres quelques secondes. Je gardais les yeux fermés et tentais de faire le vide, sauf que l'image de ce qui m'attendait quand Lena serait mise au courant commençait à envahir mon esprit. Il posa son front contre le miens et tentai de me faire passer un sentiment d'apaisement. Chose qui fut faible quand lui aussi se prit à ressentir de la honte. J'avais l'impression que nous pouvions communiquer sans se parler, sorte de lien télépathique qui renforçait notre union. En plus de mon pouvoir que je n'arrivais plus à contrôler, nous savions maintenant lire l'un dans l'autre comme dans un livre ouvert._**

**_Jacob retrouva sa position initiale à mes côtés, et m'attira dans ses bras où je me laissais aller à ma culpabilité, nichant ma tête dans le creux de son épaule._**

**_Jusqu'à ce que j'entende la porte s'ouvrir…_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Le grincement des gonds pouvait parfois avoir une allure tortionnaire. Soit pour quelqu'un qui était seul dans le noir et qui s'imaginait voir rentrer un tueur en série, soit pour une personne qui ne devait pas se trouver là. J'hésitais entre les deux pour mon cas. Si c'était Lena, elle aurait put très vite prendre une posture d'assassin face à moi dans les bras de son petit ami. J'avais tellement peur que je ne faisais plus un mouvement, appuyée sur un coude, fixant avec des yeux d'animal terrorisé la planche de bois qui finissait d'être poussée. Comme si les secondes se décomposaient en minutes et me laissaient le temps de bien écouter mes battements cardiaques, j'avais l'impression de voir la personne entrer au ralentit. Un bras fin et bronzé, une poitrine bien dessinée sous un débardeur blanc, une paire de jambes longues et hâlées recouvertes en partie par un bermuda en jean, et enfin des cheveux noir corbeau typiques des Quileutes._**

**_Leah._**

**_Mon cœur eut un raté. Hésitant entre soulagement et stress, je laissai la première réaction à la seule louve de la meute. Elle s'arrêta quand elle nous vit, mais ne sembla pas gênée pour autant. Au contraire, pour la première fois dans ses yeux je voyais du soulagement._**

**_- tu es enfin réveillée! S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix qui n'appartenait qu'à elle._**

**_Faisant un pas vers moi, je me redressai et m'asseyais, la regardant se poser à mes côtés. J'avais décelée dans sa phrase non pas sa mauvaise humeur habituelle mais quelque chose de plus profond que la gaieté qui apprivoisait son visage. Était-elle réellement heureuse de me voir?_**

**_Je connaissais d'elle la jeune femme renfermée, lançant des réflexions à qui allait trop loin pour lui parler, et surtout, la seule qui possédait derrière son regard de glace, des flammes que rien ni personne ne pouvait éteindre. Jamais elle ne m'avait vraiment parlé, mais elle ne cherchait pas non plus à m'attaquer sous peine d'être réprimandée par Jacob. Elle était à la fois sauvage mais totalement dévouée à la meute. Son seul repaire pour ne pas flancher face à l'amour que portait Sam à Emilie. D'ailleurs je m'attendais à la voir une fois de plus au top de son agressivité, où même ayant désertée la Push pour la semaine à venir._**

**_Sauf que ce fut tout le contraire de ce que je pensais. Elle tendit des bras chaleureux vers moi et me serra contre elle. Complètement choquée, je retournai un regard perdu vers Jake qui me répondit d'un sourire amusé. Depuis mon réveil, la situation prenait plaisir à m'échapper royalement, mais Leah était la cerise sur le gâteau._**

**_- c'est moi qui me suis occupée d'Annabelle. J'ai eu si peur quand je l'ai vu t'attaquer! J'aurais dut aller plus vite, tu n'en serais pas là aujourd'hui. J'espère que tu vas bien?_**

**_Elle avait dit tout cela d'une traite en desserrant son étreinte et en me fixant d'un air inquiet. Pas une seule fois je ne l'avais entendu parler autant. Je tentais de cacher ma stupéfaction. Ses yeux presque noir croisaient les miens et me faisaient perdre pieds. Elle n'avait pas changée en six ans. Ses traits toujours fins mais dur semblaient s'effacer sous son changement de caractère. Son teint cuivré agrémenté de ses cheveux corbeau lui donnait un air mystérieux, aussi mythique que le loup garou qu'elle pouvait être._**

**_- euh… merci… ça… ça va…, répondis-je vaguement._**

**_Elle jeta un coup d'œil à mon imprégné et un sourire effleura ses lèvres._**

**_- je vais redescendre avertir Emilie!_**

**_D'une joie que je ne lui connaissais pas, elle se leva d'un bond et ressortit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Une visite coup de vent juste pour ça? Y-avait-il un complot? Avait-elle fait semblant?_**

**_Je tournais un visage ahuri vers Jacob._**

**_- il s'est passé quoi là? Lui demandais-je._**

**_- la nouvelle Leah, répondit-il amusé._**

**_Je fronçai les sourcils._**

**_- disons qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose de très bénéfique, continua-t-il._**

**_- elle s'est…_**

**_- imprégnée. Oui._**

**_Les plis de mon front durent se faire plus nombreux face à cette révélation inattendue. Enfin elle avait le droit à sa part de bonheur._**

**_-avec qui? Demandais-je avide de savoir._**

**_- Neil, déclara-t-il le regard rieur._**

**_Mon cerveau mit quelques temps à saisir._**

**_- mais il est beaucoup plus jeune qu'elle! M'exclamais-je._**

**_- pas autant qu'on pourrait le croire. Et puis Neil est un jeune loup, il va se développer encore et la différence ne se verra plus, répondit Jacob posément._**

**_Je dégluti encore sous le choc. Cette jeune femme qui avait dut subir épreuves sur épreuves, qui s'était endurcie avec le temps et les liens qu'elle avait tissés devenait maintenant comme toutes ces filles qu'elle détestait tant. Amoureuse. Pire que ça même. Comme quoi l'imprégnation changeait les gens._**

**_- je vais y aller, dis-je soudainement, reprenant conscience de ma propre situation._**

**_Il acquiesça puis je me levai doucement, n'étant pas sûre de tenir sur mes jambes. J'avais l'impression qu'elles étaient en coton et que j'allais m'écrouler au moindre pas._**

**_- tu veux que je t'aide? Me demanda le loup garou en se redressant pour me rejoindre._**

**_- je pense pouvoir me débrouiller, répondis-je plus par peu qu'on nous surprenne que par réel intérêt d'être seule à marcher._**

**_J'étais encore habitée par la chaleur de ses bras, le goût de ses lèvres sur les miennes, l'électricité de nos gestes parcourant une dernière fois mes veines. Je me battais pour accéder à la porte qu'il m'ouvrit avec attention, posant sur moi un regard protecteur, prêt à m'aider à la moindre défaillance._**

**_- ton bras ça va mieux?_**

**_Je me concentrai sur ce membre et ne remarquai rien d'anormal._**

**_- oui, très bien, déclarais-je._**

**_Avançant lentement dans le couloir, je sentais Jake à quelques centimètres derrière moi. J'avais le sentiment de porter son odeur de vanille sur moi, et la peur que la meute le sente. De toute façon je pouvais bien me faire du mouron pour ça, ils finiraient par le voir. Je supposais que Jacob ne puisse pas se retenir de penser à ce qu'il venait de se passer, et que de mon côté le moindre frôlement pourrait causer des ravages. A retenir que je ne devais surtout pas toucher Lena._**

**_Une fois devant l'escalier, essoufflée comme si j'avais courus un marathon, j'avisai la descente à faire. Treize marches. Treize longues et terribles marches._**

**_- tu pense que tu va pouvoir le faire?_**

**_Je ne répondis pas. Au pire, si je tombais, je ne pouvais rien me casser, ni me sentir plus mal que je ne l'étais déjà._**

**_- tu veux que je passe devant au cas où?_**

**_- oui! Dis-je dans un souffle._**

**_Je me poussais pour laisser passer Jake dont l'étroitesse du couloir me faisait dangereusement serrer contre lui. Il commença à descendre puis m'adressa un regard tout en me tendant la main. Je la saisi lentement et senti les frissons que causaient nos deux peaux en contact remonter jusque mon épaule. Je fis un pas et franchi la première marche. Le reste ne paru pas si compliqué, quasiment accrochée au loup pour rester sur mes deux jambes. Une fois en bas, je soupirai de victoire avant qu'Emilie ne vienne à l'assaut._**

**_- oh mon dieu ma chérie! S'exclama-t-elle désespérée tout en me prenant contre elle. J'ai eu si peur!_**

**_Elle déposa sur mes joues un millier de baisers puis se recula pour m'observer._**

**_- Leah ma dit que tu allais beaucoup mieux!_**

**_Elle jeta un regard vers Jacob suivi d'un sourire victorieux qu'elle espérait discret._**

**_- oui, répondis-je pour attirer de nouveau son attention. Je suis juste un peu faible encore._**

**_- tu as faim? Demanda-t-elle._**

**_Je réfléchi à cette question. En effet j'avais faim, mais pas de ce qu'elle pouvait me proposer._**

**_- euh c'est-à-dire que… oui mais pour l'instant je vais survivre…_**

**_Elle ouvrit de grands yeux._**

**_- oh je vois!_**

**_Elle s'éloigna vers sa cuisine et je remarquai qu'il n'y avait personne dans la maison à part nous trois. Jake me pris le bras avec délicatesse et me tira une chaise._**

**_- assied toi._**

**_Chose que je fis en lui adressant un sourire reconnaissant. Toutes ces attentions signifiaient pour moi le retour du Jacob « maman poule » d'autrefois. Sauf qu'il serait obligé de faire quelques efforts pour le cacher. Il fut un temps où je m'en plaignais. Aujourd'hui j'étais prête à rattraper ces six années perdues, même avec le côté surprotecteur. Je le regardais s'éloigner vers la future mariée avec un regain d'espoir. Et si tout n'était pas perdu?_**

**_- Sam et quelques membres de la meute sont avec le vampire qui s'est occupé de toi, déclara la jeune femme tout en rangeant un cookie sur deux, les autres interceptés par Jacob._**

**_Je me redressai un peu plus. J'étais pressée à l'idée de rencontrer ce garçon qui était comme nous. Grand père en serait ravi._**

**_- où sont-ils? Demandais-je avide._**

**_- nulle part où tu iras tant que tu ne cheras pas en pleine forme, dit mon imprégné d'un ton calme et sans appel._**

**_Le côté ordre fut un peu abîmé à cause du fait qu'il parlait la bouche pleine, mais il ne m'en fallu pas plus pour me défendre._**

**_- je ne suis pas infirme! Lançais-je._**

**_Il releva un sourcil et je lui rendis la moue la plus vexée que j'avais en réserve._**

**_- ils sont chez les Clearwater, dit Emilie comme si elle n'avait pas entendue._**

**_Mon imprégné tourna la tête vers elle, déconfit._**

**_- elle n'ira pas bien loin ne t'inquiète pas, déclara-t-elle. Une sieste d'abord, manger au réveil et on verra par la suite. De toute façon il ne partira pas sans t'avoir vue._**

**_Je soupirai tout en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine._**

**_- j'ai déjà dormi toute la nuit!_**

**_- la preuve que ce n'est pas assez puisque comme tu n'as pas vraiment faim on ne peut pas accuser son estomac de ne pas te faire tenir sur tes jambes. Donc c'est la fatigue!_**

**_- merci de la déduction, maman! Dis-je en accentuant le dernier mot._**

**_- de rien mon chou. Va dormir maintenant. Mets-toi dans le canapé._**

**_Je me levai non sans regrets. Le plus chiant c'est qu'elle avait raison. C'était mon retour dans le monde des vivants qui m'avait réveillée et non pas le fait que je n'étais plus fatiguée. Je marchais doucement vers le canapé et qui paraissait à des kilomètres de la chaise. Une fois parvenue à destination je m'y laissai tomber de tout mon long. L'odeur vanillée que j'aimais tant vint à moi alors que je fermai les yeux, et une couverture fut posée sur mes épaules. Je voulais qu'il reste. M'endormir dans ses bras comme je le faisais avant._**

**_- si tu me laissais un place je pourrais, murmura-t-il à mon oreille._**

**_Zut. J'avais encore oublié ma déficience de facultés alors qu'il avait une main sur mon coude. Avec un sourire en coin je me redressai et il s'assit là où j'étais. Oubliant ma gêne et nos gestes fraichement retrouvés, je posai ma tête sur sa cuisse, inspirant l'odeur boisée de son jean. Je regretterais cet instant j'en étais sûre. Chut. Il pouvait m'entendre. En espérant que mes rêves, s'il y en avait, ne seraient pas trop surprenant, je me laissais glisser dans le sommeil, bercée par les doigts de Jacob jouant avec mes cheveux._**

_o0o0o0o_

**_Ce réveil fut moins brutal que le précédent malgré la brûlure qui commençait à prendre possession de ma gorge. L'odeur de Seth me paraissait très proche de mon visage. Je n'eus pas à ouvrit les yeux pour savoir ce qu'il faisait si près. Quelque chose vint me chatouiller le visage, comme une plume que l'on faisait glisser sur ma peau. Je me retins de sourire et tentais de garder mon sérieux._**

**_- Seth je sais que c'est toi, et si tu continue je sens que je ne vais pas me retenir de te mordre parce que j'ai très faim là._**

**_Un coup de vent me fit savoir qu'il était partit sûrement aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. J'entendis le rire d'Ashley plus loin et ne put garder mes paupières fermées plus longtemps. Je me redressai, appuyée sur mes coudes et regardai en direction de la salle à manger. Le loup garou se marrait comme à chaque fois qu'il était prêt à faire une bêtise et ne remarqua pas mes yeux emplis de vengeance. Quil lui fila un coup de coude et me montra d'un signe de tête. Seth me fixa, arborant sa mine joyeuse qui faisait de lui quelqu'un d'affreusement génial et mignon. Jake se mit à glousser derrière moi et je me levais rapidement pour le regarder tenter de rire discrètement. Je secouais la tête comme si j'étais désespérée de la situation et marchais avec un air redoutable vers mon meilleur ami. Ce dernier compris vite mes intentions et se mit à courir vers la porte._**

**_- ça tombe bien j'avais l'intention de chasser, criais-je à son attention en me mettant à courir à mon tour pour le rattraper._**

**_Arrivée vite à son niveau je sautais sur son dos et m'accrochait à son cou. Nous nous mimes à rire quand je vis Embry marcher en direction de la maison. Il fronça les sourcils en nous voyant et je criais son nom, heureuse de le voir enfin sur pied. Retombant de mon perchoir, je trottinai vers lui._**

**_- hey! J'suis heureuse de voir que tu va mieux! Lançais-je totalement ravie._**

**_Il me serra contre lui et je prenais garde à ne pas lui faire mal en passant mes bras dans son dos._**

**_- je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi, déclara-t-il. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez!_**

**_Il passa ses mains sur mes joues, la mine rayonnante. Mes lèvres s'étirèrent. J'étais ravie de le voir en bonne santé et j'avais la sensation que mon monde reprenait des couleurs depuis mon réveil avec Jacob._**

**_- ton réveil avec Jacob? Demanda soudain le loup garou._**

**_J'enlevai immédiatement ses mains de mon visage._**

**_- oups… t'as tout entendu?_**

**_- un peu que j'ai tout entendu! Je peux savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs?_**

**_- disons que j'ai quelques problèmes techniques avec mon don, déclarais-je gênée._**

**_Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres et ses traits se firent amusés._**

**_- je peux savoir…_**

**_- faut que j'aille chasser! Lançais en le coupant._**

**_Je fis rapidement demi- tour avant d'affronter la slave de questions sur ce fameux réveil._**

**_- tôt ou tard je saurais! Cria-t-il alors que je m'éloignais vers la forêt. Je vais même demander de ce pas à Jacob!_**

**_Je passais à côté de Seth, qui, je m'en doutais, me suivi de près, marchant dans les bois avec moi._**

**_- c'est quoi cette histoire?_**

**_- rien du tout!_**

**_- aller tu peux me le dire, je suis ton pote!_**

**_- Embry aussi c'est mon « pote »._**

**_- oui mais moi je suis le meilleur de tes potes!_**

**_Je m'arrêtai et le fixai d'un air exaspéré. Il avait l'air d'un gamin qui voulait absolument un jouet, tout en arborant un visage empli de fierté quelque peu comique._**

**_- laisse tomber. J'ai faim._**

**_- et alors? Je veux savoir! Décréta-t-il._**

**_Je me mis à rire._**

**_- arrête bébé Seth, c'est pas de ton âge! Lançais-je amusée._**

**_Sur ce, je me mis à courir à vitesse vampirique ayant repérée un lièvre et le laissai sur place. Je l'entendis encore crier avant de perdre sa trace, suivant celle de ma proie._**

**_Au bout d'une heure je fus rassasiée avec plusieurs animaux sauvages. J'avais toujours autant mal au cœur de tuer ces bêtes, mais il valait mieux cela qu'un humain. J'étais persuadée que le sang n'avait pas la même saveur ici qu'en Floride. Peut être cela différenciait-il avec la nourriture. Pensant au lieu où j'habitais, il fallait justement que j'appelle mes parents. Le mieux était de les prévenir maintenant pour ce qui m'était arrivé. J'entendais déjà les longues phrases de détresse de ma mère et mes tantes suivi des avertissements de mon père. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie mais plus j'attendais, pire ce serait. Hélas pour eux, mon portable avait disparu de ma poche et je supposais qu'il se trouva chez Sam. Ils devraient patienter. Au pire, je mentirais sur la date des évènements._**

**_Immobile au milieu des arbres à réfléchir à cette future discussion, j'en oubliais presque que j'avais rendez vous avec mon vampire de sauveur. Levant mon visage porcelaine vers le ciel, j'observai la course du Soleil pour atteindre son Zénith. Il devait être dans les dix heures et demie et l'astre se trouvait un peu à ma droite. Son lever se trouvant donc vers l'Est, le Nord était face à moi. J'avais déjà été chez Seth et Leah et instinctivement je savais que leur maison se trouvait au Nord- Ouest. Je marchais alors en bifurquant légèrement sur ma gauche. Je me trouvais subitement pressée. Je mourrais d'envie de rencontrer un vampire qui ne tenait pas à m'arracher la tête. Depuis le temps que je n'avais pas côtoyé des gens de mon espèce autre que ma famille. Terriblement pressée, je me mis à courir et fus rapidement devant chez les deux loups. D'ailleurs, le plus jeune m'attendait de pieds fermes, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, l'œil vif. Je tentais de retenir mon rire en m'approchant, malheureuse de pouvoir gâcher ce moment si rare où Seth arrivait à garder une mine en colère._**

**_- tu viens faire tes excuses? Demanda-t-il la voix dure._**

**_J'avais bien envie de répondre que non, puisque c'était la vérité, mais je fus prise de pitié devant sa moue qui le rajeunissait._**

**_- je suis désolée, commençais-je d'une petite voix. J'aurais pas dût être méchante avec toi. Tu me pardonne?_**

**_J'adoptai mon regard « chat Potté » qui marchait du tonnerre avec mes parents. Mon ami plissa les yeux en quête d'une quelconque moquerie que je dissimulais avec beaucoup d'entraînement. Je fis un pas vers lui, consciente que sa tête de plus me rendrait chétive à ses yeux. J'étais prête à faire trembler mes lèvres mais il abdiqua et me serra dans ses bras jusqu'à me briser une côte._**

**_- heureusement que je suis incassable, lançais-je dans un dernier souffle._**

**_En me relâchant il me donna un de ses sourires les plus charmants. Je le lui rendis, une pointe d'amusement dans mon regard._**

**_- cool! Maintenant je peux aller voir la personne qui m'intéresse vraiment?_**

**_Comme prévu ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, donnant à son visage un air dégouté. Avec mon agilité j'eus le temps d'éviter toute contre-attaque physique et je montais les marches du perron en riant. La porte s'ouvrit pour me laisser entrer, et je vis une Leah hilare, me croisant pour sortir._**

**_- bien joué Nessie!_**

**_Je pénétrais dans la maison toujours aussi accueillante. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à celle de Sam et Emilie, sauf qu'ici les pièces étaient plus grandes et la cuisine était simplement délimitée par des éléments. Il y avait peut être aussi plus de bazar avec la présence d'une planche à repasser, et de vêtements diverses qui peuplaient accoudoirs et meubles. Pourtant Sue, la maîtresse des lieux, ne semblait pas s'en soucier._**

**_- Renesmée! S'exclama-t-elle en me voyant entrer._**

**_Je ne sus dire si sa voix contenait plus une joie de me retrouver ou du soulagement. Ce qui était sûr, c'est que les deux étaient présents. À vrai dire, côtoyer des loups garous pendant plusieurs années ne devait pas aider à accueillir un vampire chez sois. Elle se saisit de ma main chaleureusement._**

**_- comment vas-tu? Demanda-t-elle._**

**_- bien, ça va bien, répondis-je dans un sourire. Et vous?_**

**_- oh très bien! Dit-elle en riant. Je ne voudrais pas vous faire attendre de plus, les garçons sont dans le garage avec le… jeune homme._**

**_Sue eut l'air tendue quand elle fini sa phrase. Je la remerciai d'un signe de tête et fis demi-tour en direction de la pièce. Repassant par dehors, je vis Seth assis sur les marches les coudes posés sur les genoux et son menton reposant nonchalamment dans ses paumes. Je m'approchais derrière lui et m'accroupi pour l'entourer de mes bras._**

**_- je t'aime tu sais, déclarais-je d'une voix enfantine avant de lui coller un baiser sur la joue et de me redresser pour repartir. Ses pas furent étouffés dans l'herbe mais je l'entendis venir et entourer mes épaules de son bras musclé. Malgré ma joie, j'eus une soudaine montée d'angoisse quand nous arrivâmes devant les grandes portes à double battant qui permettaient de ranger la voiture. Le loup me lâcha et tira le verrou pour m'ouvrir et faire une courbette d'homme galant._**

**_- merci très cher, dis-je de ma plus belle voix bourgeoise._**

**_Je n'entendis pas sa réponse, aussitôt plongée dans les yeux or du nouvel arrivant. Mon corps stoppa directement tout mouvement et je dus rester plantée comme une ahurie pendant plusieurs bonnes secondes._**

**_Il était blond, tirant tout de même sur le châtain, ses cheveux sauvagement laissés à leur état naturel, légèrement bouclés, mis en bataille par le vent. Son visage aussi pâle que la mort le rendait d'une beauté hallucinante. On aurait put penser que ses traits étaient taillés à même la roche. Les pommettes saillantes, le menton un peu prononcé lui donnait un air boudeur. Il avait l'allure d'un ange. Un ange tout droit sortit des enfers si on songeait à sa véritable nature. Mais qui aurait put penser ça en détaillant la perfection qu'était son corps. Pas très grand tout de même, il n'était pas vraiment musclé mais paraissait assez développé pour avoir l'air d'un homme mature. Ses vêtements ne faisaient qu'accentuer sa classe. Il était vêtu d'un trench noir, recouvrant une chemise de la même couleur. Il portait un simple jean délavé et des chaussures de ville._**

**_- Jacob, me chuchota la voix de Seth dans l'oreille. Pense à lui et sa future crise cardiaque quand il saura que tu matte un vampire._**

**_Cette réflexion eut le don de me faire fermer la bouche et j'adressai un regard perdu à mon meilleur ami._**

**_Tournant de nouveau la tête, je remarquai enfin que nous n'étions pas seuls. Paul était appuyé contre la voiture avec en face de lui Neil dont le bras entourait amoureusement la taille de Leah. D'ailleurs cette dernière paraissait plus préoccupée par son imprégné que par le jeune homme qui faisait parti de la race ennemie à la sienne depuis maintenant des siècles. Seul le loup de Rachel semblait garder un œil sur mon sauveur._**

**_- bonjour, fini par me dire ce dernier en s'approchant lentement._**

**_Seth se tendit et fus près de moi en quelques millièmes de secondes._**

**_- je m'appelle Nathan, continua le vampire, un sourire sincère sur les lèvres._**

**_Il y avait une sorte d'excitation dans sa voix, comme si il attendait ma rencontre depuis un bon moment._**

**_- Renesmée._**

**_- je sais, lança-t-il en me coupant presque, son regard fasciné par ma bouche tandis qu'il continuait de s'approcher._**

**_Cette fois, la main de Seth s'empara de la mienne et me tira un peu contre lui._**

**_- t'approche pas trop, déclara-t-il sur un ton de défi._**

**_Paul s'était redressé et il était presque derrière le vampire, les poings serrés. Leah et Neil se dirigeaient à ma gauche._**

**_- pardon, excusez moi je n'ai pas envie de vous fâcher, dit le jeune homme en s'arrêtant. Je suis ravi de te rencontrer._**

**_- moi de même, répondis-je d'une petite voix. Merci de m'avoir sauvée._**

**_- oh, c'est tout à fait normal. J'étais venu te parler, je n'allais tout de même pas te laisser mourir!_**

**_J'esquissai un sourire, ne sachant pas comment prendre cette déclaration._**

**_- cela fait des mois et des mois que je suis à la recherche de la famille Cullen tu sais. J'avais entendu dire qu'ils habitaient ici à Forks mais j'ai été vivement déçu de voir que leur maison avait été désertée._**

**_Il avait une façon de parler très courtoise, pourtant accentuée de mots qu'il cherchait à inclure pour ne pas paraître vieillot. Cela ne gâchait en rien son charisme mais j'aurais put le prendre pour une sorte de moquerie ou de supériorité._**

**_- oui, ça va faire six ans que nous sommes partis, déclarais-je sans savoir si j'avais le droit de divulguer notre nouveau lieu de résidence ou non._**

**_- quel dommage. Mais toi tu es là! Dans notre monde tu possède une grande notoriété. L'hybride qui a réussie à faire venir jusqu'à elle les Volturis. Ce n'est pas rien, peut d'entre nous s'en seraient sortis indemne._**

**_- c'est plutôt ma famille qu'il faut congratuler pour ça. Je n'ai rien fait de spécial._**

**_Il me sourit gentiment._**

**_- si, tu as réveillée la curiosité de toute notre race._**

**_Je me sentis soudain rougir et je fus gênée de cette dernière phrase. J'étais parfaitement consciente d'être un dérivé de l'espèce des vampires, et je savais que je pouvais être traquée à tout moment, mais l'entendre dire d'une autre bouche que la mienne ou celle d'un membre de ma famille me paru tout à coup insultant._**

**_- je ne pense pas que ce soit une chose à dire, intervint Seth._**

**_Le vampire quitta mes yeux un instant et se trouva étonné de la réflexion._**

**_- oh! Pardonnez-moi si j'ai été un peu rustre dans mes propos! Ce n'était pas mon intention, dit-il en me fixant de nouveau et se penchant légèrement en signe de soumission._**

**_J'écarquillai un peu les yeux, partagée entre la pitié et la méfiance._**

**_- je vous porte un grand respect à vous et votre famille, continua-t-il. J'ai renoncé au sang humain il y a plusieurs siècles déjà, mais vivant seul et reclus dans un village d'Angleterre je n'ai jamais entendu parler des Cullen. Jusqu'à il y a peu, quand j'ai enfin osé sortir sans avoir peur de tuer quelqu'un. Je suis tellement surpris et heureux à la fois de savoir que je ne suis pas le seul dans cette condition! C'est dur de créer des liens quand chaque personne à qui vous pouvez révéler votre secret cherche à vous tuer._**

**_Je pouvais lire dans ses yeux la pure vérité. Il avait dût souffrir de ce double manque à gagner. L'absence de sang, et celle de soutient. Je lui adressai un sourire courtois. Son regard s'illumina soudain._**

**_- puis-je vous proposer une ballade afin que nous puissions faire de plus amples connaissances? Bien entendu vos amis peuvent nous accompagner, s'empressa-t-il de rajouter face à la posture méfiante des loups._**

**_Je réfléchi en un quart de seconde avant d'accepter cette promenade, seule. Seth me tira la main._**

**_- tu ne peux pas partir avec lui! Décréta-t-il._**

**_- vous patrouillerez de toute façon, il n'y a aucuns risques, dis-je en le regardant d'une mine suppliante. Nous resterons bien entendus dans le domaine de la Push, informais-je Nathan._**

**_Il acquiesça vivement._**

**_- Jacob va nous tuer, lança Neil._**

**_- il ne tuera personne en ma présence, dis-je en marchant vers la porte._**

**_- Nessie, c'est trop dangereux, dit Seth._**

**_- je ne suis plus une gamine!_**

**_- et alors? Tu auras beau avoir six cents ans rien empêchera ce vampire de te tuer si il veut!_**

**_- je n'ai aucun pouvoir spécial, ni l'intention de lui faire du mal, intervint le vampire._**

**_- c'n'est pas parce que vous le dites qu'on est censés vous croire, déclara Paul de sa voix dure._**

**_Je poussais un soupir quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Lena et Kim qui sursautèrent de concert._**

**_- mais qu'est- ce que vous faites tous ici? Demanda l'imprégnée de Jared en nous voyant agglutinés, prêt à sortir._**

**_Plus aucuns d'entre nous ne décrocha un mot, presque aussi immobile que des statues. J'eus soudain peur que Nathan dise quelque chose et je cherchai sa main. Le sachant derrière moi je laissai promener mes doigts dans le vide jusqu'à toucher les siens froid comme la glace. Je lui envoyai la pensée de ne surtout rien dire, que tant que nous n'étions pas seuls, interdit de parler surnaturel. Il serra ma paume pour me donner son accord, et je pus le lâcher, par précaution._**

**_- disons que…, commençais-je._**

**_Je ne continuai pas, voyant hélas que le regard de Lena était parti visiter les iris de Nathan. Elle avait l'air subjuguée, perdant certainement toute notion du temps et de l'espace, comme l'aurait fait une simple humaine, et comme moi, quelques minutes auparavant. Son visage brillait de plaisir face au spectacle que lui offrait le vampire et sa bouche commençait à afficher un sourire béat. Je ne dus pas être la seule à voir cette admiration soudaine car la main de Paul vint tapoter le bras de la jeune fille. Kim quand à elle, le fixait avec recul, les sourcils froncés._**

**_- vous êtes là pour quoi? Demanda Leah cherchant clairement le changement de sujet._**

**_- on voulait savoir si Nessie souhaitait venir avec nous acheter des décorations en plus pour la salle, répondit la petite amie de Jacob d'un air vide._**

**_Comme quoi, elle continuait de suivre. Je sentis soudain Seth me pousser vers les filles._**

**_- bien sûre qu'elle veut! Lança-t-il._**

**_Je me retournai, le fusillant des yeux. Ça c'était lâche! Il me rendit son sourire le plus fière._**

**_- tu n'a pas l'air d'accord Nessie, dit Kim._**

**_- euh…s…si, répondis-je en lui faisant une mine réjouie peu convaincante._**

**_- si tu avais déjà quelque chose de prévu…_**

**_- non, elle s'ennuyait justement, continua le jeune loup garou._**

**_Je levai les sourcils avec un visage amusé comme si j'étais en accord avec Seth. En espérant qu'elle ne voit pas mon envie de vengeance à travers mes yeux._**

**_- très bien. Je pense que l'on devrait y aller maintenant, nous serons rentrées pour déjeuner. Lena tu viens?_**

**_Cette dernière mis un certain temps avant de se retourner et de suivre Kim qui marchait vers sa voiture. Je lançai une dernière fois mon regard meurtrier à Seth qui éclata d'un rire bruyant. Je le plaignais à mon retour celui-là. Nathan me souris, et je sus qu'il ne partirait pas avant de m'avoir longuement parlé._**


	14. Chapter 14

**_- on a juste besoin d'aller dans une petite boutique pas très loin pour trouver le nécessaire. Les filles avaient eut toute la déco là bas il me semble, dit Kim tandis qu'elle roulait tranquillement._**

**_Elle me jetait quelques coups d'œil pendants que je lisais la liste contenant exactement le nombre de ballons et de guirlandes nécessaires ainsi que les couleurs et le prix qu'il faudrait débourser. J'étais impressionnée par l'organisation qu'il y avait. Nous devions également vérifier si le traiteur avait bien reçu la commande et si tout serait prêt pour samedi. L'échéance s'amenuisait, et au fur et à mesure que nous devions tout superviser la tension augmentait. Sur la banquette arrière, Lena apprenait de long en large la moindre disposition des tables, des décorations, l'emplacement de la piste de danse et tout le matériel à installer au dernier moment, tout ça sur un plan fraichement concocté par Sam._**

**_- il est plutôt bon en dessin notre futur marié, dit-elle._**

**_- tu parles c'est Emilie qui l'a fait, rétorqua Kim. Tu pense vraiment que Sam aurait été capable de faire un truc aussi bien?_**

**_Nous rime en cœur._**

**_- oh il n'est pas si mauvais, dis-je au bout d'un moment. Un jour je l'ai soulé pour qu'il me dessine une princesse. Elle n'était pas moche!_**

**_Il y eut un blanc dans la voiture._**

**_- juste une tête légèrement…_**

**_Je tentais vainement d'expliquer la suite avec des gestes flous et les filles rigolèrent de nouveau._**

**_Nous arrivâmes quelques minutes plus tard en « centre-ville », si je pouvais appeler ainsi cet amoncellement soudain de bâtiments. J'étais déjà venue par le passé mais la petitesse et la chaleur humaine qui dégageait de cet endroit me paraissait encore plus flagrant maintenant, après avoir vécu dans la démesure et le luxe des grandes villes comme Miami. J'étais heureuse de retrouver cette simplicité qui habitait finalement ma courte enfance. La Push était une réserve qui gardait toute sa beauté naturelle et respectait son environnement, chose qui faisait d'elle un lieu vivifiant et apaisant._**

**_L'imprégnée de Jared se gara face à une petite boutique qui colorait la rue de son enseigne. Nous descendîmes et pénétrâmes dans le magasin, accompagnées d'un tintement de clochette. L'intérieur était peuplé d'objets divers de décoration mais aussi des jeux, de l'électroménager, de l'utilitaire et bien d'autres choses trouvable dans ce genre de commerce._**

**_- on est pas prêt de sortir, lançais-je._**

**_J'étais littéralement fan de ces boutiques. L'influence d'Alice devait en être pour beaucoup, elle qui était complètement surexcitée en rentrant dans les immenses centres commerciaux de Floride et qui y passait toute la journée avec moi._**

**_Je fis quelques pas, avançant lentement dans l'allée centrale. Un sourire s'afficha sur mon visage ravi et je dévorais des yeux toutes les babioles qui s'étalaient autour de moi._**

**_-trop cool! Gloussais-je._**

**_- Nessie, on est là pour des guirlandes, pas pour dévaliser la boutique, me rappela Kim._**

**_J'acquiesçai doucement tout en ne cessant d'analyser ce qu'il y avait autour de moi. Je respirai les odeurs d'amande, de vanille, dans le second rayon à ma droite je reconnaissais du patchouli. Tout cela mélangé dans la petite pièce donnait une senteur discrète, qui collait parfaitement à l'ambiance._**

**_- tu viens, c'est toi qu'à la liste, dit Lena appuyée à la caisse qui faisait face à l'entrée._**

**_Il n'y avait personne d'ailleurs. Mon amie semblait attendre quelqu'un sans trop d'impatience. Je m'approchai et sorti le bout de papier de ma poche pour le poser sur le marbre du bureau. Kim, qui trainait pour passer le temps, se mît à rire et se tourna vers nous. Elle tenait au niveau de sa poitrine un ensemble de sous-vêtements particulièrement aguicheur de « la mère Noel ». Lena pouffa tandis que je soupirais en riant._**

**_- tu devrais t'acheter ça, dit Kim à la petite amie de Jake. Je suis sûre que ça lui plairait…_**

**_Elle gardait un sourire coquin tandis que je perdais le mien. Je me sentis soudain de trop dans cet échange._**

**_- arrête c'est pas son genre…, répondit la concernée d'une voix gênée, le rouge lui montant aux joues._**

**_Entendre presque parler de la vie sexuelle de Jacob me fit fermer les yeux pour éviter la nausée. Forcément, un esprit créatif et développé comme le mien assimila aussitôt des images aux sous entendus de Lena. Je retenais une grimace et préférai changer de sujet._**

**_- bon, il est où le caissier…, marmonnais-je, pas assez fort à mon goût._**

**_- et toi avec ton copain? Continua la jeune fille. Ça va bien entre vous?_**

**_Mes souvenirs fusionnèrent en une fraction de secondes. À quoi il ressemblait déjà?_**

**_- euh… oui très bien._**

**_- comment il s'appelle?_**

**_Bonne question. Je cherchais vivement, espérant en même temps qu'un évènement se produise pour me laisser le temps de me rappeler. « J », ça commençait par un « j »…_**

**_- Josh! Lançais-je un peu trop précipitamment ce qui provoqua un imperceptible haussement de sourcil de la part de mon interlocutrice._**

**_Pour mon plus grand bonheur un bruit dans l'arrière boutique détourna son attention. La mienne aussi par ailleurs, car une odeur plus qu'inattendue parvint à mes narines. Aussitôt mes sens de vampires se mirent en action, et je réussi à faire abstraction des autres parfums environnant. Mes yeux accrochèrent la porte où il était indiqué « interdit d'entrer », et mon ouïe se mit à détailler le moindre son._**

**_- Nessie? Entendis-je marmonner la voix inquiète de Lena. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?_**

**_Elle s'était ostensiblement rapprochée de moi, certainement par crainte que Kim l'entende et par inquiétude à la vue de l'étonnement qui devait déborder de mon visage._**

**_Cette fragrance me laissait perplexe. Il y avait quelque chose que je connaissais bien dedans, que j'avais côtoyé pendant longtemps, mais rien ne me disait de quoi il s'agissait. Un mélange, un ingrédient plus présent que les autres qui mettait mon instinct en alerte. Du sang. En petite quantité mais bien présent quand même. Le reste ne me revenait pas en mémoire mais l'odeur semblait s'approcher. Bientôt la porte s'ouvrit et le tout percuta mes narines._**

**_Un jeune homme se trouvait devant nous, un air grave, renfermé, pesant sur ses traits d'indien. Il mit un temps infini à nous offrir un sourire crispé et s'appuya contre la caisse. Kim était revenue, mais aucunes de nous trois ne parlait. Mon amie devait attendre que nous fassions la conversation, mais les battements cardiaques de Lena m'indiquaient qu'elle était affolée par rapport à mon attitude. Quand à moi, ce n'était plus le souvenir de Josh que je voulais faire ressurgir mais celui de cette odeur particulière mélangée à celle métallique et à la transpiration._**

**_Je poussai la liste vers le garçon et sa main vint rencontrer la mienne tandis qu'il se saisissait du bout de papier. Nos regards se percutèrent à ce contact et ses yeux s'agrandirent. Il fronça le nez et ce mouvement fit brusquement revenir ma mémoire. J'avais pus ressentir le brûlant de ses doigt et grâce à ceux-ci, une image occupa entièrement mon esprit. J'avais huit ans physiquement, donc quelques mois, et cela faisait plusieurs jours que Jake n'était pas venu. À son arrivée sous sa forme de loup, j'avais plongée ma tête dans sa fourrure et respirée son parfum sauvage, agrémenté de l'odeur des bois et bien entendu, celle lupine. C'était cela, l'ingrédient manquant. Le loup. Et l'attitude de cet indien envers moi ne faisait que confirmer mes doutes. Il allait en devenir un._**

**_Il se recula sans même regarder notre commande, et son dos frappa le mur derrière lui. Il ne cessait de me regarder, presque effrayé par ma présence. Je sentis la main de Lena se refermer sur mon avant bras._**

**_- euh… ça ne va pas? Demanda Kim._**

**_- qui est tu? Demanda le jeune homme d'une voix enrouée, toujours fixé sur moi._**

**_Je ne pouvais pas répondre, la petite amie de Jared se poserait trop de questions, si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Intérieurement je demandais à Lena d'emmener notre amie dehors et de se calmer. Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire un mouvement, l'adolescent se tordait déjà en deux, gémissant et se tenant le ventre avant de s'écrouler à genoux._**

**_- oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce qui lui arrive? S'exclama Kim. Il faut appeler un médecin!_**

**_Je ne l'écoutais plus, faisant le tour du bureau et m'approchant doucement de lui. Je pris son visage brûlant entre mes mains et ses traits se détendirent quelque peu grâce à la fraicheur._**

**_- tu dois essayer de te calmer, dis-je tout bas._**

**_- peut pas… trop mal…_**

**_La discussion que j'avais eut avec Jacob sur les transformations résonnait en moi et je tâchai de le faire partager au garçon. Ne surtout pas paniquer, même si cela semble impossible, et respirer profondément. Essayer d'oublier la douleur si le stade de transformation n'était pas beaucoup avancé. Seulement le problème c'est que je ne savais pas depuis quand il était comme ça._**

**_- ça fait combien de temps que tu te sens mal? Demandais-je._**

**_- …deux…_**

**_- deux quoi?_**

**_-… jours…_**

**_Il y eut une sorte de blanc dans mon cerveau. Combien fallait-il de jours avant la première mutation? Comme pour donner une réponse à ma question muette, un craquement sourd se fit entendre du dos de l'indien et il se pencha en avant, un long cri d'agonie sortant de sa bouche. Je lui lâchai le visage pour qu'il n'entende pas l'affolement qui prenait possession de ma raison._**

**_- merde…, ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire._**

**_- oh mon dieu Nessie…, commença Lena._**

**_- appelle Jacob! Hurlais-je en me tournant rapidement vers elle._**

**_- quoi?_**

**_- appelle-le et sortez! Dit lui de venir avec des garçons, et de ramener des fringues au cas où!_**

**_- mais…_**

**_- dépêche-toi Lena!_**

**_Elle semblait complètement paniquée, et Kim se cachait le visage, certainement dépassée par les évènements. Je m'assurai que la petite amie de Jake fasse un mouvement vers son téléphone et je me concentrai de nouveau sur le jeune homme._**

**_- allonge-toi, lui intimais-je en l'aidant._**

**_Sa poitrine se soulevait beaucoup trop rapidement, et son regard semblait perdu. La respiration sifflante, sa bouche s'ouvrait pour emmagasiner le plus d'air possible. Ses bras et ses jambes étaient tendus, soutenus par ses muscles déjà saillants qui étaient contractés. Une nouvelle grimace tordit son visage et il laissa échapper un gémissement contenu. Fermant ses paupières, je vis son corps se mettre à trembler dangereusement, petit à petit. Je saisi immédiatement son poignet et criai dans son esprit de ne pas se laisser aller même si je doutais que cela ai de l'effet. Son poing serré vint à la rencontre de sa bouche dans un geste désespéré pour contenir son hurlement et sa douleur. Il se mit sur le côté, dos à moi, et recroquevilla ses jambes contre son ventre. Je m'approchai, la tête appuyée sur son épaule, murmurant des mots rassurants pour le calmer. Sachant que je ne pouvais pas éviter son mal être, je pouvais au moins essayer de faire reculer sa transformation. Je lui glissais des « chut » à n'en plus finir, par pur consolation de ne savoir que dire dans ce genre de moments. L'odeur de son sang vint à nouveau jusqu'à mes narines et je remarquais que ses dents étaient enfoncées sur ses doigts crispés. Je tirais sur son avant bras._**

**_- arrête ça sert à rien…_**

**_En quelques minutes la situation venait de basculer d'embarrassante à complètement hors de contrôle. Comment se faisait-il que ce garçon souffrait le martyr depuis deux jours et que personnes ne s'en soit aperçu? Bien sûre il fallait que ça arrive en ma présence. À moins que ce ne soit de ma faute?…_**

**_Je ne pus réfléchir de plus car il poussait un nouveau hurlement, accompagné d'un mouvement étrange au niveau de ses côtes. Je serrai un peu plus mes bras autour des siens, repliés contre lui, pour éviter un geste brusque. En parallèle j'entendais Lena qui tentait d'expliquer la situation à Jake en sanglotant. Je n'imaginais pas la catastrophe si Seth ne m'avait pas poussé à venir avec elles…_**

**_La respiration de l'adolescent devint plus profonde, moins rapide. J'avais peur de me réjouir trop vite et décidai de garder ma position. Quelque chose au fond de moi me disait que ce n'était que le début. En général ce genre d'intuition se révélait réelle et je n'eus pas besoin d'attendre plus de deux minutes avant de recevoir un coup puissant qui me fit étaler par terre, preuve de ce que j'attendais. Je le vis se redresser au dessus de moi avant que je ne puisse bouger et son poing s'abattit à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Si le sol était du parquet je ne doutais pas qu'il serait passé au travers. Faute de bois, ce fut le carrelage qu'il réduisit en miettes. Je voulus me relever mais ses doigts serrèrent ma gorge avec une force que seul un loup garou pouvait avoir à l'égard des vampires. Je tentai de le repousser en saisissant ses avant bras mais la rage et la douleur qui émanait de lui ne fit qu'accentuer sa prise. Je n'étais désormais plus face à un jeune garçon mais face à un animal dans un corps humain, simplement contrôlé par ses pulsions sauvages. Hélas pour moi, dans sa tête, mon odeur appartenait à une race qu'il fallait éliminer, cela faisait parti de ses gênes. J'étais donc en véritable danger, son envie de me tuer et sa puissance nouvelle prenant possession de ses muscles. L'air se raréfiait et je devais absolument trouver un moyen de lui échapper et de protéger les filles. Je réussi à dégager une jambe et lui assénai un coup dans le ventre. Il s'écroula à mes côtés et j'en profitais pour me relever aussi vite que mes facultés me le permettaient, avalant avec avidité des gorgées d'air._**

**_Kim et Lena étaient blotti l'une contre l'autre et je croisai le regard de cette dernière._**

**_- sortez…, criais-je avant de me faire plaquer de nouveau._**

**_Cette fois il n'eut le temps de rien faire, car à peine sur moi, il se redressa de toute sa hauteur et serra ses tempes entre ses mains pleines de sang. Sa mâchoire était serrée et un cri étouffé franchit ses lèvres. Je me reculai, m'aidant de mes mains pour rester le plus loin possible toujours en le fixant. Un hurlement animal vint couvrir celui des filles qui s'étaient assises par terre se tenant l'une et l'autre. En une fraction de seconde j'eus le temps de voir que la petite amie de Jake était plus étonnée et stressée de ce qui pouvait se passer que Kim, qui elle, n'osait même pas regarder ce qui se jouait devant elle._**

**_Je redoutais ce qui allait suivre. L'esprit du garçon était grand ouvert à la mutation et je savais que ce n'était qu'une question de minutes avant qu'elle ne fasse effet._**

**_- mettez vous derrière la caisse, lançais-je aux filles._**

**_Si elles ne pouvaient pas sortir de peur de créer un rassemblement, autant les protéger le plus possible en attendant l'arrivée de la meute que j'espérais rapide. Lena réagit assez vite à mon ordre et elle saisit la main de kim en la tirant avec elle. Je savais qu'elles ne seraient pas en sécurité mais au moins il en valait pour leur bien être futur de ne jamais voir ce qui allait se produire. L'odeur du loup était de plus en plus forte allant jusqu'à cacher celle de la sueur qui perlait sur le front de l'adolescent. J'étais toujours assise, appuyée sur mes paumes, guettant le moindre signe. Je savais qu'il était risqué d'attendre ici, mais que pouvais-je faire d'autre à part observer et me préparer au carnage qui allait se produire. Priant pour que personne ne rentre ni ne voit cette chose terrible, je me résignais à assister à la disparition du corps de l'indien pour laisser place à celui trois fois plus grand d'un loup. Celui-ci était d'un blanc immaculé, comme si la nature n'avait pas spécifiée de couleurs pour ce garçon, transformé trop tôt._**

**_J'eus une pensée pour Jared qui allait certainement s'en vouloir à vie après que Kim sorte de cette boutique. Si tant est qu'elle sorte indemne. L'animal était énorme et pas même la plus grande volonté pour qu'il se cache n'aurait put empêcher les filles de le voir._**

**_Je me relevai lentement, le voyant tanguer sur ses pattes, détruisant la totalité de ce qu'il y avait sur son passage avec sa queue. Pendant quelques instants il me parut calme, peut être le temps pour le jeune homme de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Seulement, presque aussitôt qu'il eut fait un tour sur lui-même, il croisa mon regard et se jeta sur moi, la gueule grande ouverte. Ayant eut le réflexe de bouger, je sautais sur le côté, me cognant contre une étagère. Le loup percuta de plein fouet le mur avec son flanc, faisant un trou dans le contre-plaqué et d'un bond s'élança dans ma direction sans que je n'aie le temps de réagir. Encore hagard dans ses mouvements, ses canines n'atteignirent pas ma gorge comme il l'aurait voulu et ce fut son poitrail qui me bouscula dans les étalages, faisant tomber avec moi un rayon débordant d'horloges de toutes tailles. Le tout s'écroula dans un fracas ahurissant, et je doutais que personne ne nous ai entendu. Je gisais parmi les aiguilles et les cadrans fissurés, percevant dans mes oreilles le tic tac incessant des secondes qui s'écoulaient. Je me relevais tant bien que mal, essayant de ne pas trébucher sur les restes éparpillés, et regardai autour de moi. Il était juste à ma droite, grognant aussi gravement qu'une bête de cette taille pouvait le faire. J'espérais qu'il entende les voix des membres de la meute pour qu'il se calme, mais rien n'y fit, il commençait déjà à marcher vers moi. Je reculai en le regardant droit dans les yeux, faisant sortir un feulement typique de ma gorge. En position de défense, j'attendais qu'il vienne à moi. Ce qu'il fit en un bond. Décidant de l'attaquer, je balançais mon poing gauche dans son omoplate, de toute la force que ma race le permettait et réussi à lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Il roula près des débris et se redressa encore plus énervé. Je devais le tenir loin de Lena et Kim sauf qu'il me poussait vers la caisse. Si je déviais ma trajectoire vers la gauche, je les laisserais sans protection. Mais avait-il seulement remarqué une autre présence que la mienne? Mon odeur était certainement plus forte pour lui que celle des humains. Plus répugnante surtout._**

**_Ses griffes le faisaient glisser sur le carrelage mais il ne tarda pas à m'approcher suffisamment pour que je lui saisisse le museau avant qu'il ai la chance de me couper un bras ou une jambe. Avec agilité, pendant qu'il se débattait, je grimpais sur son cou, à moitié avachie sur sa tête, et cherchai à le faire tomber. Il eut juste le loisir de défoncer les piles de journaux, et de se claquer contre la vitre renfermant quelques appareils électroménager à gagner, puis s'affaissa de lui-même, voulant certainement m'écraser. Il réussi en partie quand je poussais un cri, ressentant une douleur au niveau de mes côtes. Je lâchai prise par erreur, et il en profita pour saisir mon poignet entre ses crocs et me balancer à une vitesse vertigineuse, me faisant passer à travers la cloison. Je m'écroulais, ainsi qu'une dizaine de kilos de plâtre dans une pièce adjacente contenant les livraisons qui n'étaient pas encore en magasin._**

**_Un silence pesant s'installa à la suite de cette attaque, accentué par le sombre de la pièce. J'étais quelque peu sonnée et je tentai d'évacuer la poussière qui s'était introduite dans ma gorge. Seul le bruit de ma toux résonnait. Je voulu me redresser mais des centaines de points dansaient devant mes yeux. En attendant de retrouver une meilleure vision, j'écoutai attentivement, cherchant un grognement quelconque. Rien. Sauf des gémissements et des sanglots. La fragrance du loup me parvint moins forte, mais d'autres parfums virent envahir mes narines. Jacob, Sam, Quil et Jared étaient là._**

**_- Nessie!_**

**_À cause de la lumière je ne vis qu'une ombre s'approcher de moi. Jake. Il se pencha et passa un bras en dessous de mon cou pour me redresser. J'étais blanche et la clarté me parue soudain agressive. La tête me tourna un peu mais très vite, je fus concentrée sur la scène qui se jouait devant moi. Sam et Quil étaient autour du jeune garçon, tandis que Jared échappait à mon champ de vision. Je savais pourtant ce qu'il faisait, j'entendais ses mots rassurant à l'égard de Kim._**

**_- ça va? Me demanda mon imprégné._**

**_J'acquiesçai lentement, finalement fatiguée de tous ces coups. Je fermais les yeux et appuyai ma tête contre son épaule, craintive de ce qui allait arriver après ça. Il m'aida à me relever et je restai sans bouger pendant un moment, testant l'assurance de mes jambes._**

**_- comment tu t'appelle? Demanda l'alpha au garçon._**

**_- Matt…_**

**_Cette question m'interpella. Ils ne connaissaient pas son existence. Cet ado n'était pas censé muter, alors que se serait-il passé si nous n'avions pas été là? Aurait-il tué quelqu'un_**

**_? Je pensais que le destin faisait relativement bien les choses malgré tout. L'espèce aurait put être mise en danger à cause d'une transformation imprévue._**

**_- Jake, imagine qu'il ne soit pas seul, dis-je en me tournant vers lui._**

**_- on y a déjà songé, répondit-il gravement, passant un bras autour de mes épaules pour me rassurer. Viens._**

**_Il m'aida à me sortir des gravas, et je marchais vers les membres de la meute. Quil soutenait d'un bras le dénommé Matt et Sam lui fit signe de sortir._**

**_- on va repasser par la forêt au cas où, tu t'occupe des filles, dit ce dernier à Jacob. Nessie ça va?_**

**_- oui, t'en fait pas, répondis-je en souriant._**

**_Il marcha en direction de l'arrière boutique et disparu derrière la porte battante. Mon regard se posa sur Lena qui passait ses mains sur son visage couvert de larmes. Jared se releva, portant Kim contre lui. Celle-ci sanglotait toujours, sa tête blottie dans le creux de l'épaule de son petit-ami. Au fond des yeux du loup garou semblait s'être rassemblée toute la misère et la tristesse du monde. Une boule se forma dans ma gorge. Il ne méritait vraiment pas ça. Même si nous nous étions disputés, j'étais abattue face à ce qu'il l'attendait. Jake me serra un peu plus quand son ami le regarda d'un air désespéré._**

**_- prends la voiture, tu iras plus vite, déclara mon imprégné en sortant les clés de sa poche. Je vais t'aider._**

**_Il me lança un regard et j'acquiesçai discrètement, ayant compris sa question muette. À leur tour les garçons sortirent et je restai seule avec Lena qui n'avait pas bougée._**

**_M'approchant, elle s'appuya contre la caisse._**

**_- je suis désolée, gémit-elle, un sanglot s'échappant de nouveau._**

**_- mais pourquoi? Tu n'y es pour rien, tu…_**

**_- mais j'aurais dus t'écouter! Me coupa-t-elle. J'aurais dus sortir aussitôt, mais j'étais tellement pétrifiée par ce qui se passait!…_**

**_Elle enfouit son visage dans ses paumes et se mit à pleurer. Comme un geste des plus naturels pour moi, comme si nous étions amies depuis longtemps, et que rien n'aurait put briser cette relation pour les années à venir, je la pris dans mes bras. Je pensais à ses paroles qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être, que rien n'était arrivé à cause d'elle. Ne pas laisser filtrer autre chose que des mots rassurants._**

**_- je ne veux pas que tu t'accuse de quoi que ce soit, lui intimais-je. Elle va s'en remettre, Jared est là. Jake aussi._**

**_Je la lâchai car je sentais dangereux d'avoir dis cette dernière phrase. Ayant enfin appris à contrôler mes pensées, surtout à cause de mon père, j'avais l'impression de retourner quelques années auparavant. Je me doutais que Jacob serait présent pour elle, et je l'espérais vraiment, mais la peur de pousser mes réflexions trop loin s'était emparée de moi. Je lui offris un sourire qu'elle me rendit vaguement._**

**_- c'est cool ton pouvoir, dit-elle d'une voix étranglée._**

**_Je ris._**

**_- pas forcément quand on a plus aucuns contrôles dessus. Mais il est très utile en effet._**

**_J'entendis des pas et vis jake revenir._**

**_- on y va? Demanda-t-il._**

**_Lena fit le tour du meuble et je la suivi ne pouvant m'empêcher d'observer mon imprégné qui posait un regard inquiet sur sa petite amie. Il mit doucement une main sur sa taille et la fit sortir, chuchotant des « ça va aller » à son oreille._**

**_Quand je la vis appuyer sa tête sur son bras et se serrer contre lui, je sus immédiatement que mon baiser avec Jacob aurait une conséquence destructrice sur cette fille. Je me senti blêmir à ce souvenir et tout en pensant que j'avais fait ce geste délibérément, je savais la trahison prisonnière de mon être._**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Nous traversions silencieusement la forêt, telle une marche funèbre qui ne tenait dans son convoi qu'un couple enlacé et une troisième personne les suivant, le regard cloué au sol. Moi. Mes pensées se bousculaient concernant Kim. Je ne savais pas comment elle allait prendre cette nouvelle tournure dans sa vie, ce qu'allait devenir sa relation avec Jared, et surtout si elle pourrait faire face aux conséquences de cette découverte. Je ne cessais de retourner les situations dans tout les sens, oubliant même Jake et Lena juste devant._**

**_Les feuilles et les branches sur le sol rendaient le son de nos pas assez inquiétant, et même les oiseaux semblaient s'être arrêtés de chanter à notre passage. Il n'y avait pas mort d'homme, mais c'était tout comme. Les arbres étaient de plus en plus espacés à mesure que nous progressions vers la lisière. Je sentais le parfum rassurant de chez Emilie se rapprocher. Oubliant Kim quelques instants, je songeai à la meute qui s'était rassemblée là-bas, d'après les odeurs propres à chacun que je percevais._**

**_La terre meuble laissa place à des brins d'herbes et la lumière put se frayer un meilleur passage sans les arbres pour la découper en halo brillants. Malgré le temps gris qui annonçait une averse proche, il faisait relativement clair. La petite maison bordeaux apparue devant nous, bordée par la forêt et colorée par des fleurs de toute sorte. Je ne m'étais pas trompée, il y avait tout le monde à l'intérieur. Tout le monde sauf Jared et son imprégnée. Je le soupçonnais d'être rentré chez lui, ses parents devant certainement travailler. Il serait au calme pour parler à Kim._**

**_Franchissant le seuil en premier, Jacob nous laissa passer avant de refermer avec le moins de bruits possible. J'avais le sentiment que nous étions tous en deuil, rassemblés en silence dans la salle à manger. Une petite part au fond de mon cerveau trouva cette situation assez drôle. C'est comme si nous étions des agents secrets de retour au QG pour un briefing. L'heure était grave, nous avions un suspect qui n'était pas sur la liste, et il fallait trouver un moyen de s'assurer qu'il soit le premier et surtout le dernier._**

**_- je pense qu'une petite réunion s'impose, dit Sam en échangeant un regard avec mon imprégné._**

**_Ce dernier ne prit pas la peine de répondre._**

**_- où est le gamin? Demanda-t-il._**

**_- il dort pour le moment. Nous allons être plusieurs à veiller ce soir. Emilie ira dormir chez Rachel, Nessie tu fais comme tu veux, mais personne d'autre que nous ne restera dans cette maison tant que la mutation ne sera pas stable._**

**_J'acquiesçai sans vraiment réfléchir au lieu où j'allais passer la nuit._**

**_- et Nathan? Questionnais-je._**

**_- il a quitté la Push mais il ne doit pas être bien loin, me répondit Leah._**

**_Je scrutai l'ensemble du groupe et détaillai leur visage. Tous arboraient la même peur dans leurs traits, l'incertitude aussi. Mais ils n'étaient pas du genre à laisser tomber. Seth gardait toujours sa mine joyeuse imperturbable, Paul de la détermination, et Neil semblait voir le monde sous un jour nouveau, beaucoup plus coloré qu'auparavant. Je me rassurai. La relève était assurée, et quels que soient les problèmes que nous devions affronter avec ces mutations imprévues, les garçons seraient d'attaque pour les surmonter._**

**_- Jacob, toi et ta meute vous pourrez faire des tours de garde pour cette nuit? Demanda le fiancé d'Emilie._**

**_- ouais pas de soucis._**

**_- j'en choisirai quelques uns pour trainer en ville au cas où…_**

**_- et s'il n'était pas le seul, marmonna Embry. Qui sais, peut être qu'il y en a de déjà transformés et qui se cachent!_**

**_- on les aurait sentit, répliqua Paul._**

**_- parce que lui on l'a sentit? S'énerva son ami._**

**_- Embry…, releva Jacob. Ça ne sert à rien de faire des hypothèses, on est dans le flou total. Peut être qu'il est le seul, peut être pas, de toute façon nous sommes sur nos gardes et si il y en a un prochain on saura faire face._**

**_La plupart firent des signes positifs de la tête pour signifier leur accord avec Jake._**

**_- je vais rentrer, marmonna soudain Lena. Je suis fatiguée._**

**_- je te ramène, dit son petit ami._**

**_Il saisi sa main et s'excusa de ne pas manger avec les autres. Moi-même je n'avais pas faim. Je me rappelais qu'appeler mes parents devenait urgent et une fois de plus je rassemblai mon courage pour le faire. Prenant mon portable resté sur le bar, je l'agitai vaguement vers Emilie qui me regardait. Elle me fit un léger signe de tête en souriant et je sorti à la suite de Jacob._**

**_Marchant de nouveau vers la forêt, je composais le numéro de ma mère et plaçais lentement le portable à mon oreille comme si j'avais peur que l'objet ne me dévore la tempe. Tandis que je cherchais une façon d'annoncer tous les évènements à la famille, les « bips » résonnaient inlassablement. D'habitude elle décrochait à la première sonnerie. Cette attente fit monter en moi une boule de stress._**

**_- allo?_**

**_- maman c'est moi! Dis-je précipitamment. Comment allez-vous?_**

**_- oh ma chérie! Je suis heureuse de t'entendre enfin! Tout va bien ici, et toi ça va?_**

**_J'avais tellement envie de dire « parfaitement ». Le mot était au bord de mes lèvres et la voix de l'amour familiale me poussait à le dire. Seulement rien qu'en pensant aux crises qu'allait faire mon père en sachant le cours que prenait mon voyage, il m'était interdit d'attendre plus longtemps sous peine de revenir plus tôt que prévu avec interdiction de quitter la chambre._**

**_- euh… ça va…_**

**_- qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda soudain ma mère d'une voix inquiète, détectant tout de suite une mauvaise intonation qui s'était fait la malle dans ma phrase._**

**_- qui est avec toi là?_**

**_- ton père, Emmett et Rosalie, Carlisle est à l'hôpital, Esmée est dans la cuisine. Alice a trainée Jasper au centre commercial. Pourquoi?_**

**_Elle avait parlé précipitamment, voulant abréger son attente, et par la même occasion me précipiter dans le gouffre des révélations. Au dessus de ma tête j'entendais des gouttes de pluie s'écraser sur les feuilles. Génial, j'allais finir sous une averse._**

**_- je voudrais bien te dire de t'éloigner de papa mais je suppose que ça ne servira à rien, et comme là je sais qu'il m'a entendu et qu'il va demander pourquoi je dis ça, je vais répondre que j'ai peur des répercussions quand j'aurais tout déballé._**

**_- qu'est-ce que t'as fait avec Jacob? Lança soudain oncle Emmett._**

**_Bien sûr, toujours là quand il fallait._**

**_- mais rien, j'ai rien fait! Dis-je exaspérée._**

**_- mon ange qu'y a-t-il? Repris ma mère plus calmement._**

**_Je poussai un soupir, inaudible pour les humains, mais certainement stressant pour tout ceux qui patientait à l'autre bout du fil. Je marchais lentement sans but précis, évitant les flaques boueuses qui jonchaient le sol et frappant du pied un caillou._**

**_- comment dire…_**

**_Une des nombreuses qualités de ma mère était qu'elle savait différencier un blanc d'un moment de réflexion. Elle attendait patiemment, même si je savais qu'elle devait piétiner. Et elle avait de quoi._**

**_- je me suis fait mordre par un vampire hier, mais un autre, végétarien rassure toi, m'a sauvée…_**

**_S'agissant de personnes aux sens ultra- développés, il ne m'aurait strictement servit à rien de lâcher cette phrase aussi vite que le pouvait ma nature. C'est pourquoi j'ai décomposée les mots, presque exagérément, pour que le tout atteigne son cerveau sans trop de dommages collatéraux. Bien entendu, j'avais insistée sur la fin de ma tirade et repris très vite._**

**_- j'ai dormi toute la nuit, la meute a veillée sur moi, les cendres des vampires qui nous ont attaqués sont actuellement dans le vent, et celui qui m'a sauvé porte le nom de Nathan. Je n'ai pas eut le temps de bien discuter avec lui, mais il désirait nous trouver pour s'allier avec ceux de sa nature. Je n'a pas dis où nous vivions._**

**_N'ayant repris que très peu mon souffle, je m'autorisais enfin une inspiration profonde et attendais que la suite soit digérée. Je ne savais pas ce qui était le pire. Ne rien entendre à l'autre bout du fil, ou imaginer mon père déjà partit réserver un billet d'avion._**

**_- maman?…, osais-je d'une petite voix au bout de quelques secondes._**

**_- tu es sûre que tu vas mieux? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton étrangement posé._**

**_- oui parfaitement, j'ai chassée et…_**

**_Et j'ai failli me faire arracher en morceaux par un gamin qui mutait pour la première fois._**

**_-… ensuite j'ai été chez Seth pour trainer avec lui et revoir sa mère._**

**_- tu te sens mieux tu en est certaine?_**

**_- ouiii!_**

**_Une famille d'anges passa entre les ondes téléphoniques._**

**_- maman j'ai conscience de la gravité de ce qui s'est passé._**

**_- je n'ai rien dit Renesmée, se défendit-elle gentiment._**

**_- oui mais je sais que les parents on tendance à retenir le négatif et ne pas penser au positif, alors avant d'entendre chaque membre de ma famille me sermonner je tiens à vous dire que je suis en vie, chanceuse et pas insouciante!_**

**_Son rire cristallin résonna jusque mes oreilles et me détendit quelque peu. Je voguais toujours entre les arbres, quittant parfois le sentier pour plonger dans la nature sauvage. Je n'étais pas dupe. Je sentais l'odeur de Quil non loin de moi mais à distance suffisante pour que je ne le voie pas._**

**_- on t'aime ma chérie, dit soudain mon père._**

**_Mon cœur tambourina dans ma poitrine à l'entente de cette phrase. Non seulement il avait parlé et pas hurlé, mais en plus cet aveu était le signe d'une totale confiance envers moi et les Quileutes. Je le savais. Cette intonation mélodieuse qui en aurait fait baver plus d'une, ma mère la première, prouvait qu'il avait acquit assez d'expérience avec sa fille chérie pour lui accorder le droit de rester._**

**_- merci papa. Moi aussi je vous aime. Vous me manquez vraiment, je suis pressée de vous retrouver et de voir toutes les fringues que tante Alice m'a achetée!_**

**_J'entendis plusieurs rires et le portable passer dans d'autres mains._**

**_- bonjour Nessie! Lança joyeusement Rosalie. Mon chou il est vraiment temps que tu rentre tu sais!_**

**_Je rigolai bêtement._**

**_- comment ça se passe avec Jacob? S'enquit-elle._**

**_J'entendis Emmett râler quelque chose mais je ne sus reconnaitre de quoi il s'agissait._**

**_- humm bien…_**

**_- bien comment?_**

**_- bah bien! On a un peu parlé._**

**_- rien d'autre? Pas de rapprochements physiques?_**

**_Je soupirai._**

**_- non, conclus-je._**

**_- tu es sûre? Continua-t-elle._**

**_- je pense que je me rendrais compte si quelqu'un me plotait tata!_**

**_Un « surtout avec lui » fusa de mon oncle, ce qui ne m'étonna pas._**

**_- vous avez le temps, dit-elle._**

**_- ouais…_**

**_Trois jours seulement. Je repartirais le lundi matin pour l'aéroport de Seattle. Court séjour pour oublier le passé._**

**_- mais si tu veux revenir plus tôt…, commença-t-elle._**

**_- Rose je vais très bien! Tout le monde veille rassure toi._**

**_- oui je sais, mais nous sommes tous d'accord sur le fait que ce Nathan n'est peut être pas très fiable, alors faites attention._**

**_J'avais rêvée ou elle avait inclus d'autres personnes que moi dans son avertissement?_**

**_- pas de soucis, c'est pas comme si j'allais me jeter dans ses bras dès que je serais avec lui!_**

**_- oui, et puis ce serait dommage de faire ça avec lui et pas ton chien, répliqua le vampire._**

**_- oh mais arrêtez avec vos insinuations douteuses! Criais-je en tentant de garder mon sérieux._**

**_Je les entendis rire, et malgré tout je sus qu'ils s'étaient un peu détendus. Je décidai donc de les rappeler plus tard, une idée ayant germée dans mon esprit. J'eus du mal à me séparer d'eux, mais après maintes promesses de leur téléphoner dans la journée, je pus enfin raccrocher, prête à courir vers ma nouvelle destination: l'ancienne maison familiale._**

**_J'avais ressentis cette envie soudaine qui vous prend aux tripes et ne vous lâche que si vous la réalisez. Le besoin impérieux, pressant, de me retrouver dans ce havre de paix rempli de souvenirs quelconques. Je connaissais le chemin par cœur, ayant même l'impression de revoir les traces de nos pas sur la terre. Les miens, et ceux de la meute au temps où tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Les deux clans s'entendaient à merveille, j'avais réussie à créer une amitié sans failles avec tous et surtout Paul et Seth. Avec ce dernier, ça avait été comme un accord tacite entre nous. Je me revoyais encore marcher sans vraiment savoir où j'allais. Le cimetière de la réserve était isolé mais jamais ce jour là je n'aurais imaginée m'y retrouver, et encore moins y voir le jeune loup qu'il était. Celui qui avait toujours le visage épanoui, des yeux brillants et joyeux, un sourire à faire craquer même la plus froide des personnes, et un rire communicatif, était assis en tailleur dans l'herbe grasse, la tête entre les mains, fixant d'un œil vide une tombe bien trop récente. Alors j'avais sus. Qu'il fallait que j'aille le rejoindre parce que de toute façon il m'avait sentit, et que c'était un devoir pour moi de me mettre à ses côtés. Un devoir que je ressentais au plus profond de mon être, une sorte d'imprégnation amicale. Ma tête sur son épaule, j'avais attendu que les quelques larmes qui s'échappaient cessent de couler, et longtemps il me parla de son père, de l'impression de ne pas être à la hauteur qui l'habitait, et de sa mère, abattue. Souvent je me rendais compte à quel point j'avais une chance inouïe et encore maintenant. Jamais je ne perdrais un membre quelconque de ma famille, et je me permettais de faire la bonne copine face à Seth sans pouvoir ressentir la douleur qu'il pouvait avoir. C'est pourquoi je m'étais impliquée dans cette relation, prouvant aux autres et à moi par la même occasion, que je pouvais veiller sur lui sans pour autant impliquer mon bien être._**

**_Ressassant toutes les images de mon passé, je fus surprise de voir que j'étais quasiment arrivée au cottage. Franchissant les derniers mètres, je m'arrêtais quand même à une distance suffisante. Ce lieu faisait parti de tout ce qui me rattachait à mon départ, et je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir y rentrer. Face à la fenêtre de mon ancienne chambre, mes souvenirs avec Seth se troquaient pour ceux où je jetais rageusement des vêtements dans ma valise, sanglotant et essuyant avec violence l'eau salée qui débordait sur mes joues. Je revoyais mon père, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, suivant des yeux mes mouvements brusques entre mon dressing et mon lit. Il n'avait rien dit ce jour là. Pas une parole contre ma décision, pas non plus une affirmation pour ce déménagement. Et pourtant, tout les Cullen avaient suivis sans un mot. D'ailleurs je n'avais jamais posée de questions par rapport à ce silence. Aurais-je dus?_**

**_Finalement je décidais de continuer vers la villa, voulant éviter une dose de culpabilité en plus. Posant les pieds sur la terrasse, j'approchais mon visage de la baie vitrée maintenant recouverte d'un film argenté de poussière. L'intérieur était évidemment vide, tous les meubles ayant été revendus aux profits d'œuvres caritatives. Pour Alice, changer de maison équivalait à changer les éléments, donc la déco, et si possible la garde robe, chose qui n'avait strictement rien à voir. Je me reculais un peu, cherchant un moyen d'entrer sans trop faire de casse. Avec des vitres partout, l'affaire ne serait pas réglée avant un moment. La porte d'entrée pouvait en fait très bien faire l'affaire. Contournant la maison et grimpant sur le perron, je jetai un coup d'œil à droite et à gauche, sachant très bien qu'il n'y avait personne. Forçant un peu la serrure, je pus me faufiler dans un grincement glauque qui aurait put faire fuir un humain même en plein jour. Après avoir refermé doucement je posais mes yeux sur ce qui était auparavant le salon. Qu'il soit vide ne changea rien à ma vision des choses, et mon imagination ne dut pas faire trop d'efforts pour replacer le mobilier et les habitants. Me revint l'odeur de la cuisine que faisait ma grand-mère pour les loups, le bruit des gens qui s'affairaient autour de moi, ainsi que des rires, et des éclats de voix joyeux de toute la bande réunie. Montant les escaliers, je fus saisie par un souvenir vivace, le dernier de Jacob et moi discutant relativement bien. Relativement car il m'avait rejoint dans la chambre d'amis qui m'appartenait, presque hors de lui. C'était d'ailleurs à ce moment là que mon amitié avec Paul s'était encore plus améliorée._**

**_Je souris vaguement, poussant la porte de la pièce dans une volute de poussière. Les rayons du Soleil qui traversaient la baie me donnaient l'impression de nager parmi les micros saletés plus légères que l'air ambiant, et qui, normalement étaient invisibles. Posant un doigt sur le carreau, je dessinai des formes circulaires tout en fermant les yeux, replongeant cette fois avec délice dans cette partie de ma mémoire._**

**_FLASHBACK_**

**_Je me retenais de rire à voir sa mine déconfite. Il avait plongé ses poings serrés dans les poches de son bermuda et fixait le sol avec détermination._**

**_- tu ne va pas lui faire la tête pour ça? Dis-je._**

**_- et pourquoi pas? répondit Jake d'un ton acide._**

**_Cette fois je ne pus que lâcher un gloussement fort pénible pour lui._**

**_- il s'est imprégné d'elle Jacob! Je trouve normal qu'il veuille officialiser tout ça!_**

**_- mais tu n'as jamais vu ma sœur c'est pas le genre de fille à se marier!_**

**_- surtout pas avec Paul tu veux dire, répliquais-je._**

**_- encore moins avec lui en effet!_**

**_Cette situation m'amusait beaucoup. Avant de conquérir le cœur de sa belle, le loup garou avait dut s'occuper de celui de mon imprégné. Je ne savais pas pourquoi ça le gênait tant que ça._**

**_- mais ce n'est qu'un mariage! Continuais-je._**

**_- mais justement! Tu ne comprends pas!_**

**_- non pas vraiment, mais si tu m'expliquais peut être…_**

**_- il respecte les coutumes! Me coupa Jake._**

**_Je levais un sourcil, ne voyant pas ce que cette phrase venait faire là dedans._**

**_- ça veut dire: pas de sexe avant le mariage, termina-t-il avec un visage maintenant horrifié._**

**_- oh…_**

**_Tout était clair désormais. Pouvant se partager les pensées, je me doutais qu'après le retour de Paul de sa lune de miel, Jacob et les autres seraient assaillis d'images d'ébats amoureux._**

**_- oui « oh »! Et j'ai pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout envie de voir ma sœur faire des… trucs avec… lui!_**

**_J'adoptais une mine atterrée, prenant conscience du dilemme de mon loup. Pourtant je trouvais cette situation risible, mais ne rien laisser paraitre à mon amusement valait mieux pour mon matricule. Je m'approchais, le serrant dans mes bras pour lui envoyer des images plus positives de nous deux._**

**_- vous êtes tous dans le même cas. Je pense qu'aucuns d'entre vous n'a envie d'exposer sa vie sentimentale, et tout ce qui suit. Mais vous êtes une meute, et vous empêcher de vivre n'arrangera pas les choses. Sans vouloir t'offenser, Paul n'attendra pas ta bénédiction pour épouser Rachel, et quitte à ne pas muter pendant des jours pour que les souvenirs se fassent moins vivaces, il aimera quand même ta sœur parce qu'elle est sa destinée. Et union ou pas, je ne pense pas qu'il aurait réussi à tenir encore des années, conclus-je._**

**_Il se recula, et encadra mon visage de ses mains, un sourire timide et crispé en coin._**

**_- le pire c'est que je sais déjà tout ça, mais c'est dur de se l'avouer. J'attendais d'avoir ton avis, déclara-t-il avant de m'embrasser. Tu es vraiment la fille la plus géniale de cette planète!_**

**_Je riais tandis qu'il s'emparait de mes lèvres à nouveau._**

**_FIN DU FLASHBACK_**

**_Rouvrant les paupières, je ne fus pas étonnée de voir des dizaines de cœur effleurant la couche de poussières sur la vitre. Mon doigt était recouvert d'une pellicule grisâtre que je chassai d'un souffle. Des « j » majuscule se mélangeaient ça et là, ainsi que des étoiles et des Soleils. Pas très artistique, mais cela représentait l'état de mon esprit quand je pensais à lui, à nous._**

**_- tu aurais dut faire des Lunes, dit soudain une voix grave et terriblement attirante dans mon dos._**

**_Je ne l'avais pas entendue rentrer. Son parfum ne venait donc pas de mon imagination._**

**_- je ne veux pas me mettre dans le dessin, répondis-je tout simplement._**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Je n'osais pas me retourner. Prise en flagrant délit de sentimentalisme._**

**_- tu pensais à quoi exactement? Demanda Jake tout en s'approchant d'un pas._**

**_Il y avait une sorte de tension dans sa voix, comme de la retenue._**

**_- au fait que j'ai gâché le mariage de Paul._**

**_Parce que c'était la pure vérité. J'avais oublié son bonheur en revenant ici. J'avais voulu grandir, être une femme, et je critiquais les parents qui ne voyaient que le mauvais côté des choses, seulement c'est-ce que j'avais fait pendant des années. Était-ce ça être adulte? Que d'être heureux ne soit qu'un rêve perturbé par les obstacles de la vie? Trop concentrée sur moi-même encore une fois, j'en étais arrivée à me demander pourquoi Paul était si hargneux envers moi. Et pas une seule seconde je n'avais pensé à son union. Je n'avais pas envie de pleurer. Je m'en voulais trop pour ça. Mon autre meilleur ami, celui que j'avais sauvé des foudres de Jacob et qui n'avait cessé de me remercier pour ça. Je l'avais oublié. Passé à la trappe, complètement zappé, mis de côté et toutes les autres expressions possibles et imaginables._**

**_- quand je pense que j'ai encore eu le culot de me sentir lâchée par lui…_**

**_L'odeur de vanille s'infiltra un peu plus et je sentis le corps de Jake dans mon dos._**

**_- il ne s'est pas marié Nessie, murmura calmement celui-ci._**

**_Je fronçai les sourcils, attendant la suite._**

**_- Rachel n'était pas prête. Finalement j'avais raison. Mais ça ne les a pas empêchés de faire ce que je ne voulais pas qu'ils fassent…_**

**_Cette phrase pleine de remords m'arracha un faible sourire._**

**_Sa main frôla doucement ma hanche dans une caresse exquise._**

**_- ne te blâme pas pour ça… pour rien, continua-t-il._**

**_J'inspirai doucement. Nous arrivions enfin dans le vif du sujet qu'il avait subtilement glissé sur le tapis._**

**_- Jacob…_**

**_- chut, coupa-t-il dans un souffle qui réchauffa le creux de mon cou. Pas tout de suite._**

**_Ses doigts appuyèrent légèrement sur mon ventre et il me tourna vers lui, ce que je fis sans trop de difficultés. Sa paume vint se poser sur ma joue et mes paupières se fermèrent. Dans un geste familier je posai mon front sur sa poitrine et ses bras vinrent me serrer contre lui._**

**_- je peux pas attendre indéfiniment, dis-je d'une voix étouffée. Je me suis promis de ne pas faire souffrir Lena mais en même temps je sais que si je repars comme je suis arrivée ce sera encore pire qu'avant._**

**_- tu ne pourras pas repartir comme tu es arrivée il y a quelques jours Ness, murmura-t-il en levant délicatement mon visage vers le sien tout en s'écartant. Il s'est passé des choses entre nous. On a changé depuis le temps non? Je pense que chacun a appris de ses erreurs. Nous avons… grandi. Mentalement parlant, bien sûr, termina-t-il avec un sourire en coin._**

**_- oui, mais nous avons des gens qui nous entourent Jake. Je sais que l'imprégnation donne le sentiment d'être invincible quand les deux êtres sont réunis et que plus rien ne compte, seulement voilà, avec ce qu'il s'est passé, des personnes sont entrées dans notre vie et je ne veux surtout pas les faire dégager comme des moins que rien._**

**_Ses traits devinrent tristes en une fraction de secondes._**

**_- ah oui… j'avais oublié que tu n'étais pas disponible, dit-il accablé._**

**_- toi non plus je te signale ! Lançai-je pour détourner le sujet de Josh._**

**_- il est au courant?_**

**_- de quoi?_**

**_- de toi, de ce que tu es…_**

**_Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre, évitant tout contact avec lui désormais. C'était bête, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il sache maintenant. Le « pourquoi » désinvolte trainait dans mon esprit et je tentais de me recentrer sur Jake, ce qui ne fut pas chose difficile._**

**_- je…, commençais-je._**

**_- tu n'es pas venue pour moi, je sais, coupa le loup garou. Même si ce n'est pas ça que tu as voulu dire, cette excuse fait partie des raisons pour lesquelles nous n'irons pas plus loin. Je veux juste que tu saches que je voulais parler à Lena, j'ai bien vu qu'elle s'était rendue compte de quelque chose et je ne veux pas la faire avoir des soupçons trop longtemps._**

**_Je le fixais sans un mouvement. J'écoutais, comme une enfant pouvait écouter un de ses parents lui dire un secret. Le plus attentivement du monde._**

**_- t'es vraiment con._**

**_Les petites filles sont censées être polies et ne pas parler comme ça aux gens qu'elles respectent, seulement cette phrase venait de sortir sans que je ne puisse avoir de contrôle dessus. Pourtant dieu sais que je respectais Jacob. L'intonation n'avait pas été méchante, ni agressive. Non, juste des mots échappés le plus simplement du monde, avec un ton neutre, une articulation lente et à peine exagérée. D'ailleurs le dit « con » releva un sourcil, assez étonné. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment, mais ce fut l'élément déclencheur de mon mal être. Une sorte de mini tornade dont l'œil était ma dernière phrase et le vent, la réaction de mon imprégné._**

**_- t'es con et je n'ai pas l'impression que tu t'en rends compte à cent pour cent. Tu as laissé tomber l'affaire dès le départ! Nous étions tout les deux furieux, aucun moyen pour nous arrêter, et je suis partie parce qu'il le fallait, ma famille ne pouvait plus se montrer. Bien sûr jamais je ne l'aurais fait si rien ne s'était produit, mais le destin a fait se précipiter les choses. Pourtant j'avais confiance en toi Jake. J'étais persuadée que tu t'en voudrais, que tu penserais que je ne voulais plus jamais te revoir, mais c'était faux. Dès que j'ai été dans l'avion j'ai su que nous avions eu tord, et pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai prié. Prié pour que tu viennes me chercher, que tu te battes pour me garder, tout ça avec autant de ferveur que si tu voulais tuer un vampire. Avec la même hargne, la même détermination._**

**_Ma voix s'élevait doucement, et pourtant je n'avais pas envie de lui hurler dessus. Simple révolte de base. Le rouge me montait aux joues, et lui, il était perdu dans une sorte de réalité parallèle qui se créait au fur et à mesure du flot de paroles qui dégoulinait._**

**_- après ce qui s'était passé entre toi et maman, je pensais que tu me retrouverais avec cette éternelle combativité dans les yeux. Mais j'ai attendu. Je me suis persuadée que tu m'en voulais trop, ou que toi tu te refusais de venir. Jamais j'aurais pensée que t'allais faire cette connerie d'aller voir quelqu'un d'autre pour une relation sérieuse. Et si je dis ça c'est pour elle, pas par jalousie. Si tu souffrais trop Jacob, fallait avoir le courage de venir, pas de bercer cette fille de pauvres illusions._**

**_Je pensais en avoir fini avec mon engueulade douteuse. Je ne sais pas si j'avais résumé l'ensemble de mon point de vue depuis des mois, mais ça me semblait bien assez. Je savais que pour un imprégné, le moindre reproche prenait une ampleur capitale. Alors j'attendais encore une fois sa réaction. Son regard fixait le parquet flottant dont la couleur s'était grisée avec la poussière. Il y avait les traces de nos pas, mais rien d'autre. Et le silence rendait la pièce encore plus vide, plus abandonnée._**

**_- dis quelque chose, suppliais-je. T'as bien des arguments contre tout ça. Prouve-moi…_**

**_- j'ai rien à te prouver, trancha-t-il d'une voix devenue froide. Tout ce que tu as dit est la vérité._**

**_Il commença à tourner le dos mais dans un mouvement vif, ma main attrapa son bras._**

**_- attend!_**

**_Il ne bougea plus, et de nouveau sa chaleur envahit tout mon être._**

**_- j'éprouve juste du regret Jake. Jamais je ne t'ai haï de ne pas être venu, j'aurais certainement fait la même chose, et peut être aussi que tu attendais que ce soit moi qui vienne._**

**_- non, lâcha-t-il enfin. Tu n'aurais pas pu venir de toute manière. Ta famille t'aurait empêchée, et moi aussi._**

**_Je fus surprise de cette dernière information. Pas pour ma famille, car j'avais assez d'images qui restaient gravées de Rosalie complètement hors d'elle, mais pour lui._**

**_- pourquoi toi?_**

**_- tu connais déjà la réponse._**

**_Je n'osais y songer, mais oui, au fond je savais. Et comme si le hasard voulait forcer les choses, ma cicatrice me picota légèrement en punition pour Jacob qui put lire en moi._**

**_Ses traits se firent douloureux._**

**_- pardon, m'excusais-je d'une voix rauque._**

**_Dans un geste presque brusque, il mit sa main dans mon cou, la plongeant dessous ma chevelure. Son front vint buter contre le mien et nous restâmes plusieurs secondes dans cette position. Je sentais qu'il s'accrochait à moi, mais qu'il regrettait sa façon de faire. Nos respirations se mélangeaient de nouveau, et je me sentais indéniablement attirée vers sa bouche. Mon cœur martelait mes côtes, et je doutais que notre position rende sa fuite plus facile, non seulement par mes pensées mais aussi par les réponses de mon corps. Mes doigts s'accrochèrent à sa chemise et la tiraient peu à peu vers moi, tandis que mon esprit ne cessait de hurler qu'il m'embrasse. Mon statu d'imprégnée dut finir de l'achever car il posa durement ses lèvres sur les miennes après un temps qui se devait « de réflexion ». Ma main gauche s'agrippa à ses cheveux, et encore une fois il me fut impossible de réfléchir. Je voulais le garder pour toujours, quitte à ne plus sortir de cette pièce. La magie fut là en quelques instants, et comme prévu tout disparu: la villa, la Push, l'Amérique, la terre entière, plus rien n'existait sauf nous. J'avais l'impression de tout ressentir en décuplés. Ce que nous avions manqués en six ans se retrouvait dans notre baiser de plus en plus pressant. Son bras enserrait ma taille, et le bonheur de ce moment se multipliait dans ma tête pour le lui faire partager. Juste le temps de respirer et sa bouche retrouvait la mienne comme si elles ne s'étaient jamais quittées. Il y avait plus de choses dans cet échange que dans le peu de précédents que nous avions eu. Ici je ressentais la maturité, le pardon, l'envie, et cet amour qui résidait, encore plus puissant. Comme une deuxième imprégnation. Ma force de vampire mélangée à celle du loup donnait part à un empressement quasi incontrôlé. La soif d'avoir plus croissait dans mon ventre pour se répandre comme une nuée de papillons dans tous mes membres. Le seul neurone qui n'avait pas grillé quand Jake me mordait les lèvres criait stop, mais hélas rien de ce qui constituait mon cerveau n'était disponible pour transmettre un arrêt imminent. Ce fut donc mon imprégné qui, dans un éclair de lucidité, parvint à se détacher de quelques centimètres, complètement essoufflé._**

**_- j'ai dis à Emilie qu'on la rejoignait, chuchota-t-il d'une traite, avant que je ne l'embrasse de nouveau._**

**_On ira un autre jour, tant pis. Jacob releva la tête de nouveau._**

**_- attends… ce midi, j'ai dis qu'on y allait ce midi…_**

**_Autre baiser, plus calme cette fois. J'avais compris, mais c'était dur de s'arrêter. Finalement de longues secondes furent nécessaires pour faire retomber la trop forte dose de plaisir. Je mis plus longtemps à quitter ses bras, et une fois que nous fûmes calmés, je nous autorisais enfin à descendre._**

**_J'avais l'esprit embrumé heureusement. Pas de retour sur terre trop brutal. Nous marchâmes sur le sentier emprunté maintes fois, mais je ne ressentais aucune émotion. Pour une fois j'avais la capacité de ne penser à rien, et j'en profitais. Aucun mot ne fut échangé mais le silence n'était pas pesant. Seulement, arrivés chez Sam, Jacob ralentit en fixant la fenêtre du premier étage. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, signe que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et je ne mis pas longtemps à savoir quoi, me rappelant que le jeune loup de ce matin dormait dans la chambre du couple. Franchissant cette fois les derniers mètres en courant, nous pénétrâmes dans la maison et montâmes les escaliers quatre à quatre. Une fois dans le couloir, mon imprégné me saisit la main en se mettant devant moi._**

**_- je ne veux pas, entendis-je de la pièce._**

**_- tu es obligé, répondit la voix de Sam._**

**_Il poussa doucement la porte et je pus apercevoir le dénommé Matt assis en tailleur sur le lit, entouré du futur marié, Paul, Embry et Seth. Tous jetèrent un regard vers nous à notre entrée._**

**_- qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Jake à l'assistance._**

**_Mon meilleur ami fixa nos mains jointes d'un air entendu, mais, croisant mon regard, il retint tout commentaire._**

**_- sa mutation est terminée, déclara Paul._**

**_- déjà? S'exclama le deuxième alpha. Mais c'est impossible, ça doit prendre bien plus de temps!_**

**_- pourtant il est tout à fait normal, expliqua Sam. Sa température est stable, il reste dans sa forme initiale, plus de perte de connaissances, rien. Il est comme nous._**

**_Le concerné poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme._**

**_- quand on l'a entendu se réveiller j'ai fais sortir tout le monde, mais le problème c'est qu'il maitrise déjà tout. Enfin, je ne sais pas si on peut qualifier ça de problème._**

**_Finalement nous aurions pu rester plus longtemps à la villa._**

**_Embry lança un coup d'œil à Jacob._**

**_- pourquoi tu souris? Lui demanda-t-il._**

**_Je baissai les yeux pour ne pas rire. Vive les problèmes techniques chez les demi- vampires._**

**_- comment ça se fait qu'elle soit avec vous? Cracha soudain le jeune garçon._**

**_- elle n'est pas un buveur de sang à part entière, répliqua l'imprégné de Rachel. Sa famille l'est, mais les sangsues ne sont pas toutes bonnes à cramer._**

**_Était-il possible que ce soit un acte de défense envers moi? De la part de Paul?_**

**_- je vais ramener Nessie avec les filles au cas où, dit soudain Seth qui semblait se réveiller d'une transe._**

**_Les garçons m'apparurent surpris, et moi aussi par la même occasion, juste avant que ne comprenne le pourquoi du comment. Le loup garou s'approcha et prit mon coude pour me tirer avec lui hors de la chambre._**

**_- viens._**

**_Je lâchais Jake et fis demi-tour tout en fermant la porte derrière moi. Comme si ça allait changer quelque chose au fait qu'ils entendent toutes les questions de mon ami._**

**_- je suis fière de ton excuse, tu t'es surpassé, lançais-je quand même._**

**_- si tu ne veux pas que les autres le sachent avant ce soir, pense le._**

**_- penser quoi?_**

**_C'est vrai, par où commencer, nos déclaration, nos baiser, notre première fois…._**

**_- quoi? S'écria soudain Seth en s'arrêtant devant moi, les yeux ronds comme des billes._**

**_J'éclatais d'un rire franc, heureuse de m'amuser ainsi et de voir sa réaction._**

**_- arrête Ness, commença-t-il à râler, il s'est passé quoi?_**

**_Je tentai de contrôler mon hilarité et fini par prendre pitié de lui. Ma main vint serrer la sienne et j'avançais vers les escaliers en lui racontant le gros des évènements,. Il m'écouta avec une attention particulière, et ne posa pas de questions avant d'arriver près de la plage. Mon amusement, malgré toutes mes tentatives pour le garder, avait fait place à une consternation sans précédent, et je terminais mon récit, une boule au ventre._**

**_- ah…, lâcha-t-il finalement._**

**_- évite de faire une réflexion du genre « vous êtes dans la merde » ou toute phrases qui y ressemble s'il te plait._**

**_Il leva les mains en l'air en signe d'omission mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de me regarder avec pitié._**

**_- il faudrait vraiment un miracle là, fit-il par dire._**

**_- à qui le dit tu, approuvais-je._**

**_- j'ai toujours pensé que vous étiez des boulets, marmonna le jeune homme._**

**_- n'en rajoute pas une couche, je pense qu'on s'en est aperçu._**

**_Il se figea au milieu du sentier._**

**_- mais tu vas rester alors? Demanda-t-il, la pupille brillante comme un gamin plein d'espoir._**

**_Je n'osai pas répondre, ce qui dut aggraver mon cas._**

**_- Seth, je n'en sais rien, ça dépend de la tournure des évènements, me défendis-je, alors qu'il repartait, me dépassant._**

**_Je le suivi, ne cherchant pas à être à sa hauteur non plus._**

**_- tu ne peux pas jouer comme ça avec nous Nessie, si tu repars ça redeviendra comme avant._**

**_Il avait été blessé par mon absence de réponse. Je ne pouvais pas lui mentir en disant que je resterais ici, car ma famille allait me manquer, mais vivre en Floride me paraissait moins envoûtant maintenant._**

**_- laisse-moi du temps, ça fait à peine quatre jours que je suis là, et tout est en train de m'échapper. Ma vie prend une tournure importante et je ne voudrais pas tout foirer encore une fois! Déclarais-je._**

**_Le loup garou ralentit et me fixa un moment. Il fini par m'offrir un de ses sourires maison et s'excusa. Passant son bras autour de mes épaules, il décida de se planter au milieu du chemin._**

**_- et si on allait chez moi rejoindre les filles comme prévu? Parce que je voudrais pas dire, mais on a pas mangé!_**

**_- tu es très fort aussi en changement de sujet et conversations sans queue ni tête tu sais? Dis-je. Mais je suis d'accord!_**

**_Sur la route, il me demanda comment ça c'était terminé entre Jacob et moi, avant d'arriver. Je lui ai répondu qu'après notre baiser nous n'avions pas continués de parler. La magie de l'instant sûrement. Il était évident que nous discuterions de tout ça plus tard. En attendant je voulais voir Nathan, et me confronter à un choix tout aussi difficile: fallait-il lui faire confiance et le ramener chez les Cullen? Ne plus penser à mon couple me semblait une bonne solution pour l'instant._**

**_- tu me préviendras quand tu lui donneras rendez- vous, déclara Seth tandis que nous arrivions sous le porche de sa maisonnette._**

**_Je ne voulais pas faire ma fortiche et lui dire que je savais me défendre seule car de toute façon, vu le ton qu'il avait mis pour me dire ça, rien ne pourrait lui faire changer d'avis._**

**_- ouais…_**

**_Derrière la porte, toutes les filles étaient attablées, y compris Sue._**

**_- ah vous voilà enfin, vient t'asseoir Renesmée, dit-elle en se levant. Des spaghettis ça te va?_**

**_J'acquiesçai et pris place à côté d'Ashley pendant que la mère de mon ami remplissait une assiette de pâtes._**

**_- tu es repassée à la maison? Demanda Emilie l'air inquiet._**

**_- oui, mais apparemment il serait stable d'après Sam. Rien à craindre quoi, déclarais-je, évitant au vol une fourchette et un couteau de la part de Mme Clearwater qui gérait de l'autre côté mon plat chaud._**

**_- voilà ma chérie, dit cette dernière._**

**_- merci madame._**

**_- Sue! Madame pour moi ça veut dire vieille bique._**

**_Nous rimes et je piochais vaguement dans la nourriture qui me faisait face._**

**_- vous avez des nouvelles de Kim? Demandais-je._**

**_- non, dit Rachel. On a pas osées appeler non plus._**

**_- je me doute, vu l'état de Jared…_**

**_Avalant une bouchée, j'espérais que notre amie fut rassurée par le loup garou._**

**_- si ça continue comme ça, je pense décaler le mariage, dit soudain Emilie._**

**_Je suis quasiment certaine que toutes les têtes se levèrent en même temps et en une fraction de secondes. Mon couteau ripa sur l'émaille dans un bruit strident, puis plus rien. Même Seth avait arrêté d'embrasser son imprégnée._**

**_- pardon? Demandais-je._**

**_- je n'ai pas envie de le faire si rien ne va, et j'y songe vraiment parce que ça m'étonnerais que dans deux jours tout soit réglé._**

**_- oui et moi ça m'étonnerais que tu ose faire ça, lança Rachel. Au pire on fera des tours de garde, on abrègera, j'en sais rien, mais pour rien au monde Sam et toi vous ne vous marierez pas samedi! Si ce garçon est stable, rien ne t'empêche de l'incruster à la cérémonie et à la petite fête, ensuite je suis sûre que Kim ne restera pas traumatisée toute sa vie, et enfin Nessie est revenue juste pour vous alors tu va te marier, point barre!_**

**_J'esquissai un sourire. Rien n'avait été méchant dans ses paroles, mais la menace débordait largement. La jeune concernée poussa un léger soupir mais ne répondit pas. Elle ne semblait pas embêtée, même au contraire, limite ravie du soutient qu'elle recevait. Au fond, moi aussi j'espérais que tout se passe bien ce jour là. Passer une semaine aussi riche en rebondissements pour me voir refuser ce pour quoi j'étais là m'aurait vraiment embêtée. Même si rester un peu plus longtemps ne me gênait plus vraiment à présent._**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapitre 17:**_

_**La petite Claire, que je m'amusais à appeler ainsi bien que je sois née après elle, avait maintenant mon âge. Désormais c'était à mon tour d'être surnommé « la petite Nessie ». Étant de vrais moulins à paroles chacune, nous discutions depuis une bonne demi heure de tout, mais surtout de rien. Sa vie avec Quil paraissait être un véritable conte de fée. Elle aussi avait su toute la vérité depuis le début, et ça lui avait permis d'aborder les différentes étapes avec une facilité déconcertante. Elle avait été désolée d'apprendre que pour moi et Jacob, la dernière étape ne s'était pas vraiment bien passée.**_

_**- c'est qu'il n'a eu que neuf ans pour s'habituer, dit-elle gentiment, alors que nous étions rejointes par Rachel, un saladier de pop corn à la main.**_

_**- et c'est à cause de ça que je suis partie, déclarais-je. Je voulais tout faire, tout avoir, comme si ma vie était un vêtement que je désirais tellement que tout le monde devait faire de son mieux pour que je l'aie le plus rapidement possible. Seulement Jake a essayé de me faire comprendre que ça ne marchait pas toujours comme ça, que les gens n'étaient pas tous à mon service. J'ai pas saisi le concept sur le coup.**_

_**Claire me sourit et j'en fis de même. Rachel, dont je croisai le regard, faisait face à nous, affalée dans le fauteuil. Elle mangeait par poignée ses pop corn, et nous observait alternativement. J'avais compris que nous étions la télévision.**_

_**- tu veux prendre part au débat? Demandais-je.**_

_**Elle fit non de la tête. Je m'approchai et piochai dans son plat.**_

_**- mais maintenant t'as saisi? Dit-elle finalement, après avoir avalé sa bouchée.**_

_**- oui heureusement! Mais il est trop tard…**_

_**- il n'est jamais trop tard! Lança l'imprégnée de Quil d'un ton philosophique.**_

_**Ma réponse fut interceptée par quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte tout en l'ouvrant. C'était Jacob, qui avait rapidement viré sa chemise pour rester en short crasseux.**_

_**- Seth! Cria-t-il.**_

_**Il marcha vers nous en souriant.**_

_**- tient la p'tite Claire, ça va?**_

_**Celle-ci lui lança un regard noir mais amusé. Le loup s'assit sur le bras du fauteuil où était sa sœur et plongea sa main dans les pop corn. Mon meilleur ami descendit et nous regarda une fraction de seconde, l'air perdu.**_

_**- quoi?**_

_**- bah c'est ton tour de garde, dit Jake. Commence pas à râler on a décidé d'en faire toute la journée, et ce pour tout le monde.**_

_**Le concerné ne dit rien et repartit dans sa chambre.**_

_**- c'est méchant d'utiliser ton pouvoir d'alpha, dit Rachel.**_

_**Il eut un petit rire étouffé et reprit:**_

_**- Lena est censée venir. Vous restez ici le temps qu'on vérifie tout. Si on est sûr qu'il n'y a pas d'autres transformations, ce soir c'est feu de camp.**_

_**- cool! S'exclama la copine de Quil.**_

_**- tu pourras faire des châteaux de sable, la taquina Jake.**_

_**- t'es pas drôle, râla-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.**_

_**- oh ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas embêtée!**_

_**- j'en connais d'autres ça fait encore plus longtemps, répliqua-t-elle.**_

_**Mes joues s'enflammèrent en quelques secondes, me sentant aussitôt visée. Je relevai la tête vers Jacob qui me lança son regard rieur, ainsi qu'un sourire en coin.**_

_**- c'est pas faux…, dit-il faisant bien trainer les syllabes.**_

_**Seth vint à notre rencontre accompagné d'Ashley, qui tentait vainement de replacer une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille. Je devais absolument avoir un briefing sur eux. De leur rencontre à l'évolution de leur relation. C'était vital. J'avais désormais ce besoin de connaître le bonheur des gens, peut-être pour combler le mien, et en particulier savoir tout sur celui de mon ami.**_

_**o0o0o0o**_

_**Au final cette après midi fut calme. Aucun incident majeur, sauf que j'avais dû éveiller les soupçons en évitant de toucher Lena. Jake était reparti rapidement, peu après Seth qui avait réussi à passer outre mon interrogatoire sur sa vie sentimentale. À six heures, nous regardions un épisode rediffusé d'Alerte à Malibu, complètement avachies les unes sur les autres, honorant dignement le canapé, les fauteuils et le tapis pour celles arrivées trop tard. Nous avions passé du temps à cuisiner des crêpes et le tas commençait à se réduire inexorablement. Leah, qui avait rejoint Neil vers deux heures, fut de retour en plein milieu de la discussion sur Pamela Anderson et sa capacité à savoir nager.**_

_**- la mise en quarantaine est levée…, dit-elle assez bas, se rendant certainement compte que nous ne l'écoutions pas.**_

_**- de toute façon c'est des faux seins, elle flotte forcément, conclu Rachel.**_

_**- ça veut rien dire! Répondit Emilie. Et puis à cet âge tu vas pas me dire qu'elle en avait déjà rajouté!**_

_**- c'est pas pour son talent qu'elle a été choisie…, renchérit Ashley.**_

_**- et les autres? Demanda la future mariée. Elles ont pas toutes des seins refaits.**_

_**- non mais tu penses bien qu'il fallait une bimbo dans le groupe.**_

_**- dans tous les cas, intervins-je, les figurants ils ont dût bien s'amuser à jouer les noyés!**_

_**Un rire léger parcouru le groupe, et les filles remarquèrent enfin la nouvelle imprégnée. Elle n'avait pas tout perdu de son caractère, vu l'air blasé qu'elle affichait en nous regardant.**_

_**- je viens de vous dire que vous êtes libres, et la seule chose que vous trouvez à faire c'est mater une blonde à forte poitrine. Je rêve. Vos mecs déteignent vraiment sur vous!**_

_**- oh ça va hein…, râla sa mère.**_

_**Je me levai tant bien que mal, une jambe coincée sous la cuisse d'Ashley et mon épaule gauche servant de coussin à la tête de Claire. Quand je réussis enfin à rejoindre Leah, je fus amusée de voir le groupe de plancton dont je faisais partie quelques secondes plus tôt.**_

_**- t'as vu Jared? Demandais-je tout bas, reprenant mon sérieux.**_

_**Elle fit non et son regard s'assombrit.**_

_**- j'espère qu'il viendra ce soir, dit-elle. Sam est parti lui parler mais ça m'étonnerait qu'il veuille sortir. Ou plutôt elle.**_

_**La louve baissa les yeux sur ses pieds nus.**_

_**- et Matt?**_

_**- aucun changement non plus. Ton vampire s'est proposé pour nous aider mais on a préféré garder nos distances. Il est de retour à la Push, il t'attend. Seth et Jacob aussi d'ailleurs.**_

_**Je l'entendais déjà me dire « ils ne changeront pas d'avis », donc je me tus et prévins le reste des mollusques que je sortais, tout en excusant mon absence pour la préparation du feu de camp.**_

_**- ils sont devant chez Paul, me prévint Leah.**_

_**J'acquiesçai et franchis la porte sous une slave de « à tout à l'heure feignasse », accusée de tricherie pour ne pas aider à concocter les plats de ce soir. Ce fut le sourire aux lèvres que je courrais jusqu'à la petite maison qui, dans mes souvenirs, était peinte d'un vert foncé, écaillé par endroits. Sachant que j'aurais pu me perdre si elle avait été repeinte, je me rassurais en sentant deux odeurs de loups familières et une moins connue, mais tout aussi agréable. Elle n'était pas naturelle, et je me demandais si les vampires, mis à part tante Alice, avaient l'idée de mettre du parfum. Une fois à destination, je rejoignis Seth et Jacob, tout deux assis aux côtés de Nathan, qui me regardait la mine joyeuse.**_

_**- bonjour! S'exclama-t-il de son fameux accent « bourgeois ».**_

_**L'énorme tête lupine de Jake se tourna pour fixer l'homme, et je crus voir passer une once d'énervement.**_

_**- salut, dis-je simplement dans un sourire.**_

_**L'or de ses pupilles était toujours aussi étincelant et je pris garde à ne pas rester trop longtemps fixée dessus. Il dégageait des ondes rassurantes et mes craintes furent apaisées.**_

_**- j'ai appris ce qui c'était produit ce matin, je suis vraiment gêné…, dit-il.**_

_**- pourquoi? Ce n'est pas votre faute.**_

_**- j'ai bien peur qu'il se soit transformé à cause de mon arrivée.**_

_**Échangeant un coup d'œil avec Seth, je vis qu'il n'avait pas d'avis préalable sur cette hypothèse.**_

_**- non, la meute en aurait été informée, répondis-je.**_

_**Le vampire ne répondit pas.**_

_**- ne remettez pas la faute sur vous, et même si c'était vrai, vous ne pouviez pas savoir. Il se serait transformé un jour ou l'autre.**_

_**Je n'étais pas sûre de cette dernière affirmation mais je préférais rester dans les explications rassurantes, autant pour lui que pour moi. Il me fit un léger sourire. J'approchai d'un pas.**_

_**- et si nous marchions un peu? Demandai-je.**_

_**Il acquiesça et j'eus l'impression d'être à mon premier rendez-vous. Le stress de la situation, la peur que ça se passe mal, que j'en dise trop, tout ça finalement m'aidait à ne pas regretter la présence des garçons. Nous nous mîmes en marche, suivis des loups, et Nathan me parla aussitôt de mon grand père.**_

_**- j'ai toujours admiré ce pour quoi il s'est battu, dit-il. Au temps où j'étais encore un vampire sanguinaire je le trouvais bien trop fou, mais j'aimais ça. Moi-même j'apprécie vraiment découvrir de nouvelles choses, j'ai donc essayé d'arrêter le sang humain. Bien entendu j'ai décimé des troupeaux entiers dans mes débuts.**_

_**Il semblait complètement happé par ses souvenirs et apparemment n'avait aucune peur à me les révéler.**_

_**- j'ai pris conscience de beaucoup de choses à cette époque. N'étant pas heureux, ce pari a pris la tournure d'un but à atteindre: être sevré et pouvoir marcher sans tuer une personne sur mon passage.**_

_**J'en aurais presque été émue si Seth et Jacob ne poussaient pas des soupirs communs à chaque pause du vampire.**_

_**- le plus difficile était d'être seul, et comme j'ai dit ce matin, j'ai tout fait pour retrouver Carlisle. J'avais besoin d'aide. Et puis vous connaissez la suite. J'ai entendu les propos de cette femme, Annabelle, un jour ou je trainais. Elle parlait des Cullen, qu'elle voulait les rejoindre pour tous les tuer mais transformer la jeune hybride et la ramener avec elle pour lui voler son pouvoir. Elle savait où vous étiez, je l'ai donc suivie, pensant trouver le reste du clan.**_

_**Jake grogna légèrement mais je préférai laisser carte blanche au vampire. Cependant j'avais un doute.**_

_**- vous m'avez dit que cela faisait des siècles que vous ne buviez plus de sang humain, et que vous ne connaissiez pas ma famille, et c'est seulement maintenant que vous cherchez?**_

_**Ses paupières se relevèrent un peu.**_

_**- oh mais je ne savais pas que votre grand père avait réussi sa mission!**_

_**Il eut un petit rire.**_

_**- à vrai dire je me croyais le seul vampire assez fou pour avoir essayé. Mais finalement le reste des Cullen y est arrivé aussi.**_

_**- non, mon grand père les a mordus quand ils étaient sur le point de mourir. Ils ont été « éduqués » comme ça.**_

_**Sa mine fut assez surprise, bien que curieuse.**_

_**- donc je suis le seul assez dingue…**_

_**- il y a d'autres clans, le coupais-je. D'autres qui sont aussi végétariens.**_

_**L'épaule de Jacob entra en contact avec la mienne, signe que je commençais à divaguer sur des choses trop confidentielles pour un inconnu.**_

_**- mais n'espérez pas que je vous en dise plus sur ces personnes, me rattrapais-je.**_

_**Il eut un sourire amusé.**_

_**- je n'en demande pas tant! Déclara-t-il. Ce serait déplacé. Tout comme il serait également déplacé, je suppose, de vous demander où est maintenant votre famille?**_

_**- vous supposez bien. J'ai rapidement parlé de vous, mais c'est à eux de décider si votre visite leur sera importune ou non. Je ne peux rien pour vous donc.**_

_**Il y eut un silence, entrecoupé du bruit sourd des pattes qui s'abattaient sur le sol. J'entendais le déferlement des vagues se rapprocher au fur et à mesure de nos pas. Quitte à passer ma soirée à la plage, je n'allais pas refuser d'y aller maintenant. Je ne savais plus quoi dire, doutant que Nathan veuille réellement faire connaissance avec moi sans passer par le sujet de Carlisle ou mon statu de demi-vampire. De même que si je continuais à garder pour moi le lieu où nous habitions, viendrait forcément le moment de mon départ. Il aurait beau être sincère et extrêmement gentil, il me suivrait forcément jusque la Floride. Je n'étais pas du genre à ramener des inconnus à la maison, même si je savais que ma famille était capable de se défendre.**_

_**- mais pourquoi êtes-vous ici, toute seule? Demanda-t-il.**_

_**- je suis là pour le mariage d'une amie.**_

_**- oh, vous ne restez pas longtemps alors.**_

_**Il paru déçu.**_

_**- ça dépend, répondis-je.**_

_**Je savais que Jacob nous écoutait, je faisais donc attention à mes réponses, pour qu'elles paraissent les moins précipitées possibles.**_

_**- vous êtes censée repartir quand? S'enquit le vampire.**_

_**- lundi matin. Mais j'espère que mes parents accepteront votre visite, ce qui vous évitera de devoir me suivre en douce.**_

_**- j'aime le ton que vous donnez à cette discussion Renesmée.**_

_**Je lui fis un rapide sourire et trottinai jusqu'à la lisière, ravie de voir enfin le sable remplacer la terre fraiche. Étant près des falaises qui bordaient l'océan, je fus heureuse de trouver de gros rochers, échoués ici et là par je ne sais quel miracle de la nature. M'asseyant sur le plus petit, je me retournais pour voir Nathan marcher vers moi, et Seth détaler comme un fou vers l'eau salée. Jake n'était plus dans mon champ de vision et je le soupçonnais être parti se transformer. Effectivement, une fois notre visiteur installé à mes côtés, mon imprégné fut de retour, défiant du regard celui qui m'avait sauvée. Ce dernier dut être mal à l'aise car il prétexta être mieux debout et sauta d'un bond sur le sable. Jacob grimpa agilement à ma gauche et poussa un soupir, fixant d'un air désespéré le loup qui s'amusait dans les vagues. Partagée entre les frissons que me procurait le vent, et les bouffées de chaleur dues au corps trop proche de mon ami, je tentais de mon concentrer sur la question qui brûlait les lèvres de Nathan.**_

_**- vous êtes un amant très protecteur, dit-il à Jake.**_

_**Si je m'étais attendue à celle là…**_

_**C'était particulièrement lâche de ma part, mais comme il ne s'était pas adressé à moi, je ne pris pas la peine d'aider. De toute manière qu'aurais-je pu dire sans vexer qui que ce soit. Mon regard dévia interminablement vers la droite, perdu dans un monde où j'attendais patiemment la réponse de Jacob. Même mon meilleur ami s'était arrêté de jouer, les poils dégoulinants, collés sur ses omoplates.**_

_**Pourquoi « amant »? Certainement le plus gros problème de cette question. Il aurait pu simplement dire oui s'il n'y avait pas eu ce mot. Mais dans ce cas présent, pour nous, cela signifiait s'avouer ce à quoi nous ne voulions pas penser. Finalement, il y avait plus de sens que dans n'importe quelle phrase anodine.**_

_**- possible…, lâcha finalement mon imprégné au bout de secondes qui me parurent des siècles.**_

_**- pourquoi possible? Demanda Nathan.**_

_**- on est pas ensemble, lançai-je soudainement.**_

_**Mieux valait tirer les choses au clair maintenant avant de s'embarquer dans une série de quiproquos.**_

_**- oh… vous avez l'air pourtant…**_

_**- oui! Mais non, déclarais-je sonnant la fin de cet interrogatoire peu convenu.**_

_**Seth, qui était subitement redevenu un humain en short blanc, courut jusqu'à nous et posa ses mains sur ses hanches, attendant une quelconque révélation. Le Soleil déclinant, son visage avait l'air grave alors que je savais pertinemment qu'il voulait lui aussi en caser une sur le sujet.**_

_**- vous parlez de quoi? Feignit-t-il.**_

_**- de rien, répondit Jacob. Écoutez je ne pense pas que ce soit bien pour vous de rester ici. Nous vous sommes très reconnaissants d'avoir sauvé Nessie mais c'est un territoire Quileute et aucun vampire ne devrait avoir le droit d'y poser les pieds sans repartir en morceaux. Le fait d'avoir aidé ne donne pas une autorisation pour être sur notre parcelle ni de discuter comme si vous étiez un vieil ami.**_

_**- je comprends votre méfiance, se défendit Nathan, mais je n'ai aucunement l'intention de faire du mal. Mais si vous désirez mon départ alors dans quelques heures je serai loin d'ici.**_

_**- non! Intervins-je.**_

_**- Ness…**_

_**- attendez au moins de savoir si mon grand père veut vous rencontrer. Comment allez vous faire si vous partez, vous ne le trouverez jamais, ou pas avant des années!**_

_**- Jake à raison, dit le deuxième loup, nous sommes censés nous méfier, pas pactiser avec tout le monde sous prétexte qu'il a fait une bonne action.**_

_**Je ne répondis pas étant d'accord avec eux, mais une part de moi avait tout de même pitié de cet homme. Parfois je voulais être comme Esmée, pouvoir aider les gens dans le besoin, seulement, contrairement à elle je ne savais pas faire la différence entre ceux qui l'étaient réellement et ceux qui profitaient. Comment deviner si Nathan était vraiment seul? S'il n'en profiterait pas pour ramener sa bande et nous tuer?**_

_**- vous savez quoi? Je vais appeler mes parents, et dès demain je vous donne une réponse claire au sujet de votre visite. En attendant…**_

_**- je fais comme si je n'existais pas, termina le vampire. Je suis d'accord.**_

_**- et vous? Demandais-je aux garçons. Ça vous va?**_

_**Seth acquiesça et Jacob émis un léger « mmhh » quasi imperceptible. Je plongeai mon regard dans celui du blond et il me fit un sourire aimable.**_

_**- je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, déclara-t-il tout en amorçant un signe de tête.**_

_**- merci. À demain.**_

_**D'un clin d'œil, il disparu à la vitesse de la lumière, me laissant seule avec les loups dans le crépuscule naissant. Personne ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que Jake nous assure qu'il avait quitté la Push.**_

_**- je ne le sens pas ce gars, déclara-t-il.**_

_**- peut être parce que c'est un vampire, lançais-je.**_

_**- pourquoi tu le défends ? Demanda Jacob d'un ton sec.**_

_**- je ne le défends pas, je lui laisse une chance. Il m'a quand même sauvée je te rappel!**_

_**Oui il s'en rappelait très bien vu la mine douloureuse qu'il me fit.**_

_**- si il a besoin de toi c'est sûr qu'il n'aurait pas hésité! Qui te dit que sa compagne n'était pas Annabelle? Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre qu'il soit arrivé en même temps qu'elle?**_

_**- si, bien sûr que si mais je ne vais pas le condamner à cause de ça.**_

_**- je pense que tu juges à la tête du client, intervint soudain Seth.**_

_**Un blanc s'installa, le temps que le sous-entendu fasse irruption dans les pensées de Jacob et dans les miennes. Je fusillai mon ami du regard.**_

_**- fallait pas le dire? Demanda-t-il d'une voix aussi fluette que possible pour lui.**_

_**- non t'aurais pas dû te sentir obligé! Crachais-je. Surtout que c'est faux!**_

_**- tu craques pour cette sangsue, dit Jacob, à mille lieux de la réalité.**_

_**Je soupirai, me levant d'un coup.**_

_**- bien sûr que non! Ce n'est pas du tout mon type, crus-je bon de rajouter.**_

_**- c'est vrai qu'entre lui et Jake y'a pas vraiment de points communs, dit Seth.**_

_**- toi va voir ailleurs si Ashley n'y est pas! Criai-je.**_

_**- non elle est…**_

_**- dégage!**_

_**Il me fit de grands yeux étonnés mais ne chercha pas à rester plus longtemps. Je le vis partir en courant dans la forêt, et je me retrouvais enfin au calme.**_

_**- écoute Jacob, je ne ressens rien pour Nathan si ce n'est de la pitié, d'accord?**_

_**- t'as pas à te justifier, déclara-t-il, une teinte de tristesse dans sa voix.**_

_**- oh je t'en pris ne dis pas ça! Tu veux savoir? Il n'y a personne dans ma vie, et il n'y a jamais eu personne à part toi!**_

_**Je perçus le froncement de ses sourcils malgré les derniers rayons du Soleil. Il plongea ses yeux dans les miens.**_

_**- personne? Mais…**_

_**- personne. Ça a toujours été toi, et ça le sera toujours.**_

_**Je m'étonnais des efforts surdimensionnés de mon ego à rester planqué. Le loup ne répondit pas, trop perdu dans les méandres de son esprit. En plus du battement de son cœur qui se joignait au bruit de l'écume, j'entendis des rires lointains, ainsi qu'une odeur de nourriture. C'était terminé pour ce soir, les autres arrivaient.**_

_**- je vais les rejoindre…, dis-je en reculant.**_

_**Pas de réponse. Je fis demi-tour et courus jusqu'à la meute, accompagnée des filles. Ainsi que de Kim et Jared.**_


	18. Chapter 18

**_Jared avait le visage impassible. Aucune émotion ne troublait ses traits, pas d'angoisse ni même d'apaisement. Rarement je voyais des gens aussi neutres. Parfois le corps se chargeait de traduire les sentiments, mais celui du loup ne montrait strictement rien. Il avait des morceaux de bois dans les bras et suivait Paul pour allumer un feu. Rien d'anormal. Pas de distance avec les autres ou au contraire de proximité flagrante._**

**_Kim, quant à elle, discutait avec Lena. Elles parlaient assez bas mais j'entendais tout. J'étais d'ailleurs leur sujet de conversation._**

**_- je suis certaine qu'elle n'est pas dangereuse Kim. Elle ne se nourrit pas de sang…humain._**

**_L'interlocutrice eut un froncement de sourcils bien distinct._**

**_- on ne la connait pas, ce que Jacob t'a dit c'était son comportement il y a six ans, peut être qu'elle a changé. Et puis après ce qu'elle lui a fait…_**

**_Une alarme se déclencha soudain dans ma tête quand Lena allait ouvrir la bouche, la mine perplexe. Mon corps passé en mode automatique, je me précipitai d'instinct vers elles. Me voyant arriver, elles me fixèrent._**

**_- hey Nessie, s'exclama mollement la petite amie de Jake._**

**_- salut les filles, dis-je gênée._**

**_Je détestais ce genre de silence où il fallait meubler pour éviter de vouloir se cacher. Je ne voulais pas m'attarder sur la mine renfrognée de l'imprégnée de Jared. Je ne savais pas si elle avait bien pris toutes les révélations de ce matin mais ce qui semblait le plus la déranger c'était mon cas._**

**_- je suis contente de te voir, lui dis-je tout de même._**

**_Comme je me doutais, elle ne répondit pas, me lançant seulement un sourire jaune._**

**_- Jake est ici? Voulut savoir Lena._**

**_- oui, je pense qu'il est avec les garçons, répondis-je._**

**_- je vais aller le voir._**

**_- je viens, déclara Kim._**

**_Je les laissai partir et attendis, les mains sur les hanches, réfléchissant à ce qui avait failli se passer. Kim savait absolument tout maintenant, et paraissait bien décidée à mettre son amie au courant. Jared l'avait-il montée contre moi ou était-ce juste une façon de protéger Lena?_**

**_Finalement je rejoignis moi aussi le reste du groupe. Quil jetait des allumettes parmi les pierres qui entouraient les branchages, Emilie et Rachel posaient les plats remplis de hot dog, Ashley, Kim, Lena et Claire attendaient en regardant Neil, Embry et Paul installer des troncs d'arbres morts en guise de bancs. Les autres n'étaient pas là._**

**_- ils sont où? Demandai-je en m'approchant de la future mariée._**

**_- Sam est à la maison avec Matt, il voulait l'emmener donc ils ne devraient plus tarder à arriver. Le reste de la meute…_**

**_- est?_**

**_- dans la forêt, finit-elle en chuchotant._**

**_Pour preuve Leah déboula sur la plage, furibonde._**

**_- je savais que ce truc ne serait pas une bonne idée! Râla-t-elle en s'asseyant lourdement sur un tronc._**

**_- qu'est-ce qui se passe? Lui demanda Neil en s'approchant._**

**_- de vrais gamins! Incapables de réfléchir trente secondes tous autant qu'ils sont!_**

**_- je vais aller voir, dit Paul en se relevant._**

**_- non toi tu restes ici, ne va pas empirer la situation, lança la louve._**

**_Il prit un air vexé mais échangea un regard vers son imprégnée._**

**_- reste là, laisse-les se débrouiller, dit cette dernière gentiment._**

**_- moi je vais y aller, je suppose que ça me concerne, déclarai-je en commençant à m'éloigner._**

**_Une main attrapa mon épaule droite. Je tournai la tête vers la personne pour découvrir Lena me fixer gravement._**

**_- je viens avec toi, moi aussi j'ai des trucs à savoir._**

**_Mon cœur fit un léger bond dans ma poitrine à écouter la façon dont elle avait lâché ça. Je ne dis rien et continuai, écoutant ses battements cardiaques s'accélérer à mesure que nous quittions le groupe qui ne disait plus un mot. Je ne savais pas ce qui nous attendait là bas. Ça allait me faire beaucoup d'émotions en une journée, j'en avais la certitude._**

**_- Nessie attends, dit soudain Lena alors que nous franchissions la lisière._**

**_Une fois de plus je me retournais vers elle, sentant un air impatient peser sur moi._**

**_- je préfère que ce soit toi qui me le dises, déclara-t-elle en baissant la voix._**

**_- te dire quoi?_**

**_- ce que Kim allait me dire. Et ne me demande pas « quoi » je sais que tu as entendu. C'est sûrement pour ça que tu es venue._**

**_- qu'est-ce que tu crois que j'ai à te dire? Lançai-je, reprenant de l'assurance pour une raison obscure._**

**_- ce pour quoi tu es partie._**

**_Je ne répondis pas, la fixant avec pitié. Le moment était venu où la situation m'échappait des mains. Depuis le temps que j'attendais de me sentir mal face à elle qui me demanderait d'être sincère._**

**_- ce n'est pas à moi de le faire!_**

**_- c'est pourtant toi qui as quitté la Push, insista-t-elle._**

**_Je soupirai. Elle continua._**

**_- je ne suis pas si bête. Je suis la seule à ne pas savoir, mais les autres laissent filtrer des indices. Même toi. Même Jacob._**

**_Je serrai la mâchoire. J'avais l'impression que ses mots, ses regards me blessaient physiquement. Je me tournai et continuai mon chemin, avec ou sans elle. Encore une fois j'abandonnais la partie, laissant le sale boulot à Jake. Elle était en position de force, moi le cœur du problème._**

**_- je ne changerai pas d'avis à propos de ce qui pourrait se passer pour lui, entendis-je crier dans mon dos._**

**_Je marchais plus vite, retenant mes larmes._**

**_- et si c'est arrivé alors je suis heureuse que ce soit avec toi!_**

**_- arrête! Hurlais-je en me retournant. Je t'interdis de dire ça! Tu ne devrais même pas être contente de quoi que ce soit! Tu devrais te battre bec et ongle, en faire baver à Jake, à moi, à n'importe qui pour le garder!_**

**_Elle sembla surprise de mon éclat de voix soudain._**

**_- t'as pas le droit de trouver quelque chose de positif ici! T'es la plus mal placée pour n'avoir rien à reprocher à personne!_**

**_Ses traits se figèrent et ma poussée de colère diminua aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Je reculai et continuai ma route initiale. Pas de bruissements de feuilles, ni de respiration ne vinrent contredire mon choix de partir. Je ne voulais même plus rejoindre les garçons ni le reste de la bande qui nous attendaient au feu. Mon seul souhait était d'être éloignée de tout ça, au calme. Seulement, connaissant la chance que j'avais de ne pas être soumise à la dure loi de la réalité, je ne fus presque pas affolée d'entendre Lena crier. Pas étonnée non plus de faire demi-tour en courant à vitesse vampirique et de la rejoindre. Par contre mes yeux s'écarquillèrent quand je vis Matt la regarder avec attention. Un simple bermuda ayant survécu aux transformations des garçons sur les hanches, il avait déjà adopté le non port du t-shirt. Ses cheveux courts s'ébouriffant avec le vent du large, son odeur de loup parvint à mes narines. Quelque chose dans son expression me fit m'attarder sur ses traits. Ses lèvres entrouvertes laissaient apparaitre une jolie rangée de dents blanches, aperçues dangereusement ce matin. Ses joues étaient roses et je doutais que ce fut à cause du froid mordant qui se répandait. Ses iris étaient plantés dans ceux de la jeune fille que je supposais terrorisée d'après le nombre d'inspirations par minute qu'elle faisait. Il la fixait comme si elle était la huitième merveille du monde, et l'hypothèse hallucinante qui s'était glissée dans mon esprit se découvrit peu à peu réelle._**

**_- oh…, fis-je bêtement._**

**_Au final le peu de contrôle que chacun avait était en train de nous échapper, se moquant et nous laissant seuls, sans ressources._**

**_La puissante admiration que ressentait Matt débordait par tous les pores de sa peau caramel. Son cœur battait la chamade comme tout amoureux transi qui se respecte, et son souffle semblait ne pas vouloir sortir de sa gorge. C'était étrange pour moi d'assister directement à cette expérience. Voir dans ses yeux le flot de sentiments qui se déversait, le tracé immédiat de son destin face à la seule personne qui pourrait le déstabiliser. Sa vie lui devenait hors d'atteinte, il ne pourrait rien changer sans souffrir ou la faire souffrir. Dans ses gênes naissait le besoin de la protéger, de vivre avec elle pour le restant de ses jours, de la rendre heureuse et de lui faire plaisir._**

**_Si Lena ne ressentait rien, on frôlait la catastrophe existentielle. Je m'approchais un peu mais rien ne fit bouger Matt. Il avait devant lui son « apparition divine » et n'avait pas l'air de vouloir la toucher de peur qu'elle s'envole. Ce qui risquait fortement d'arriver quand je vis le visage crispé de la jeune fille. Son regard me lança un appel au secours furtif, prenant conscience de ce qui lui arrivait elle aussi. Finalement ce ne serait pas pour ce soir le moment de solitude que je désirais tant. Prenant sur moi je marchai encore vers eux et tentai de croiser les pupilles bouillonnantes du loup garou._**

**_- Matt? Il faut qu'on rejoigne les autres au feu de camp. Je ne sais pas comment t'es arrivé là mais tu vas venir avec nous. Ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile je pense._**

**_Serrant le bras de Lena, je la tirai un peu pour qu'elle me suive. Comme prévu, le jeune homme ferma la marche sans une parole._**

**_- mais comment je vais faire, gémit mon amie, complètement paniquée._**

**_- t'en fais pas, ça va bien se passer, la rassurais-je. C'est pas comme si Jacob allait le prendre mal, tout le monde sais qu'ils ne contrôlent pas ces choses là._**

**_Elle mit sa main libre devant sa bouche et tenta d'étouffer un sanglot._**

**_Arrivés assez rapidement, tous les regards furent braqués sur nous en quelques secondes. Les pieds dans le sable, je marchais vers le feu qui crépitait et contrastait avec le roulement incessant des vagues._**

**_- je pense que nous avons… je ne sais pas si je peux appeler ça un problème, déclarais-je en enjambant un tronc sur lequel était assis Embry._**

**_Paul se leva et roula des yeux, apparemment blasé._**

**_- tu pouvais pas attendre! S'exclama-t-il à l'adresse du jeune loup qui semblait complètement perdu. On en a à peine parlé!_**

**_Contrairement à lui, le reste de l'assistance qui semblait avoir compris que Lena était l'heureuse élue, me lança un sourire. Les filles en particulier se retenaient de sauter partout, j'en avais la certitude. Sauf Kim. Celle-ci se leva et prit la nouvelle imprégnée par la main pour l'éloigner. Je les regardais partir, ainsi que Matt._**

**_- assieds-toi, lui proposais-je. T'en fais pas elle va revenir._**

**_Je lui poussai l'épaule et lui fis signe de s'installer. Il avait l'air d'un zombie désormais._**

**_- mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? Demanda-t-il autant pour lui-même que pour nous._**

**_- l'amour! Lança Quil qui avait un bras autour de la taille de Claire._**

**_Je m'assis entre Emilie et Rachel et fixai les flammes qui reflétaient dans les iris noirs de Matt. Finalement tous les loups imprégnés avaient les mêmes. Ce regard rempli d'envie, de douceur, de besoin de protéger et de s'inquiéter pour rien. Un sourire en coin naquit sur mes lèvres et le reste de la meute en profita pour pointer le bout de son nez. Nous les regardâmes s'approcher et Neil s'esclaffa en disant qu'ils avaient loupé quelque chose._**

**_- pourquoi? S'enquit Seth qui vint s'installer près d'Ashley en l'embrassant._**

**_- le jeunot n'a pas perdu de temps, dit Paul. Il s'est imprégné._**

**_Étant la seule à avoir le regard perdu dans les branches qui se consumaient, je sentis que tous les yeux s'étaient plantés sur moi. Un malaise s'installa quand les jambes de Jacob furent dans mon champ de vision, au-delà du feu. Je relevai la tête vers lui et haussai les sourcils l'air de rien, mais je savais très bien qu'il redoutait que ce fut moi la fameuse victime._**

**_- quoi? Dis-je innocemment._**

**_- c'est pas elle Jake! Dit Emilie presque en riant._**

**_Il dut se sentir bête et se mordit la lèvre en tournant le visage vers Matt._**

**_- qui? Lui demanda-t-il._**

**_Le concerné rougit face à la question. S'il avait put disparaitre je suis certaine qu'il ne serait plus là depuis bien longtemps._**

**_- Lena, avoua Rachel._**

**_Cette fois la mâchoire du second alpha fit une chute libre. Il ne s'attendait pas à celle là._**

**_- je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé! Se défendit aussitôt le nouveau._**

**_Jacob s'assit sur le tronc en face du mien tout en continuant de regarder le loup._**

**_- je m'excuse, je…_**

**_- t'en fais pas, le rassura Sam en posant une main sur son bras. Il ne va rien faire._**

**_Tout le monde esquissa un sourire._**

**_- elle est où? S'enquit Jake qui semblait doucement revenir à la vie._**

**_- là, entendis-je dans mon dos._**

**_Me tournant de moitié je vis Lena, les joues ruisselantes, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Je reportais mon attention sur mon imprégné qui la fixait complètement perdu. Il se leva et en même temps croisa mon regard une fraction de seconde. Marchant vers elle, il contourna notre banc et lui prit la main pour l'entrainer à part. Kim rejoignit Jared et tout le monde se tut, respectant la gêne qui s'installait peu à peu. J'avais la sensation que personne n'osait bouger, comme si un meurtre venait d'être commis et que nous avions perdu un être cher. Je n'essayais pas de me concentrer sur le bruit des pas de Jacob et Lena qui s'éloignaient encore, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Je n'éprouvais pas non plus l'envie de savoir ce qu'il lui dirait enfin, ni la réaction de mon amie. J'attendais comme les autres que quelque chose se produise. Ou peut être pas. Assise là, perdue dans les flammes, je ne ressentais rien. Je fermais les yeux, la fatigue commençait à peser sur moi et j'appuyais ma tête entre mes mains, les coudes sur les genoux. Quelqu'un bougea à ma droite, certainement Emilie. Je l'entendis prendre le plat de nourriture et le poser près d'elle. Elle dut tendre des hot dog à chacun car des mercis résonnèrent autour de nous._**

**_- Nessie tu en veux? Me demanda-t-elle._**

**_- non, je n'ai pas faim, marmonnais-je._**

**_Un soupire contrarié franchit sa bouche mais je ne bougeai pas pour autant._**

**_Finalement, deux heures passèrent et l'ambiance s'était apaisée. Les loups discutaient du fait d'être imprégné, argumentant avec humour pour calmer Matt qui s'était plongé dans une crise de panique en attendant de retrouver Jacob. Tout le monde riait, même Kim et Jared. J'avais l'impression que l'ambiance était la même qu'avant, revoyant les nombreux fous rires que nous avions ces soirs là quand j'étais plus jeune. Je me rappelais que tard le soir, quand mon esprit vagabondait bien loin de la plage et que mes paupières se fermaient, Jake me portait et m'emmenait sur le haut de la falaise la plus proche. Là bas, je me blottissais dans ses bras, oubliant le vent, me concentrant juste sur la chaleur de sa peau, bercée par sa respiration, son cœur, et les vagues quelques mètres plus bas qui s'écrasaient sur la roche._**

**_Émergeant soudain de la morosité qui s'installait sur mon visage, j'eus envie d'y retourner. Et je devais y aller maintenant sous peine de douter et de renoncer. Me levant, je n'eus pas de mal à feindre la fatigue._**

**_- je suis désolée mais je vous abandonne là, dis-je. Je vais m'endormir si ça continue._**

**_La fiancée de Sam me sourit gentiment et me fit un clin d'œil._**

**_- d'accord, dit-elle. On ne devrait pas tarder non plus._**

**_Passant par-dessus le tronc, je souhaitais une bonne nuit à tout le monde et m'éloignai doucement sur le sentier. Une fois sûre qu'ils ne me verraient plus, je piquai un sprint vers l'opposé de là où était la maison d'Emilie. Pendant une dizaine de minutes je courus, évitant les branches tombées, et slalomant entre les arbres. Une fois à destination, je me laissai tomber là où s'asseyait Jake il y a six ans. Fermant les yeux, j'offrai mon visage aux bourrasques puissantes et respirai à pleins poumons l'air salé. M'allongeant doucement, j'appuyais ma tête sur les touffes d'herbe sèche et laissai mes pensées suivre leur cours. Elles n'allèrent pas plus loin que cette semaine, et encore moins loin de Jacob. À bien y réfléchir nous étions libérés de tout désormais. Le temps opérerait ses changements, Lena serait avec Matt et elle pourrait enfin vivre heureuse. Le reste des couples vivrait en harmonie et j'espérais que les conflits cessent. Mais j'avais l'impression que c'était trop simple. Trop simple pour moi en tout cas. Ces quelques jours faisaient partie de ceux qui avaient bouleversés ma vie, et là, sur le regard d'un loup pour une adolescente, deux personnes que je connaissais à peine et qui se rencontraient, tout devenait facile. Non. J'avais besoin de plus. Une preuve que ce n'était pas seulement l'imprégnation d'un gamin qui me ferait revivre. J'avais besoin de Jake, de ses mots à lui, de sa façon d'expliquer tout ça, de son optimisme, de sa conviction, sa manière de me persuader que cette semaine ne finirait pas par notre séparation à l'aéroport avec une promesse de se revoir parce que, oui, tout était simple désormais. Non. Rien n'est jamais simple._**


	19. Chapter 19

ça y est! le voilà enfiin le chapitre 19! ^^

encore et encore merci pour ceux qui m'ont soutenu et reviewé et ajouté en favoris, blablabla...

en espérant des commentaires de la part de celles qui ont attendu patiemment, je vous laisse lire ("enfiin" je vous entends d'ici!)

bisous bisous! ;D****

**_

* * *

_**

Je trouvais impressionnant comment, en une seconde, l'esprit pouvait se remettre en route après plusieurs heures de veille. Les odeurs, les sensations, les bruits poussaient à émerger du monde des rêves et faire son grand retour dans la réalité. Étant demi-vampire, mes sens analysaient plus précisément ce qui m'entourait, surtout que le lieu dans lequel je me réveillais ne semblait plus vraiment le même que celui où je m'étais endormie. Le bruit des vagues avait laissé place à un silence lourd, seulement percé par quelques bruits lointains. Me sachant entourée de quatre murs, je me concentrai sur mes membres. À travers la couche de vêtements, je me sentais reposer sur le bord d'un matelas confortable dont les draps étaient inexistants. Il y avait juste un oreiller épais où j'avais enfoncé mon visage, le cachant des rayons du Soleil. Je respirais profondément l'odeur de shampooing qui avait marqué le tissu, mélangée à celle du loup à qui appartenait la chambre. Faisant glisser ma main vers la droite, je rencontrai très vite un mur. Lit une place donc. Si j'avais eu la force de lever le bras j'aurais certainement senti le rebord de la fenêtre. Malgré la fatigue persistante et l'envie intense de rester allongée, ma curiosité me piquait de savoir à quoi ressemblait la pièce depuis mon opération sur Embry. Me tournant avec lenteur, j'ouvrais doucement les yeux pour m'habituer à la luminosité. Sans surprise je découvris à proximité du lit des shorts et autre fringues jetées sans retenue sur le sol. M'asseyant mollement, le dos à la cloison, j'observai le bureau vide en face de moi, la porte fermée à gauche, et ma veste pendante sur une chaise. Un sourire parvint à mes lèvres. Je ne m'étais vraiment rendue compte de rien. Au moment où je repensais durement à la veille, la porte s'ouvrit et je pus découvrir Jacob appuyé contre le chambranle, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Il s'esclaffa.

**_- enfin réveillée, dit-il d'une voix rocailleuse et terriblement sexy._**

**_Je ne répondis pas, me retenant même de sourire béatement. Imprégnation ou comment éviter une surpopulation hormonale._**

**_- j'ai même pas remarqué le changement, marmonnais-je en me frottant les yeux._**

**_- ne me dit pas que mon lit est aussi dur que la pierre? Lança-t-il en s'approchant. Il fait moins froid ici._**

**_- je n'ai pas eu assez chaud, dis-je._**

**_- désolé j'ai pas retrouvé les couvertures…_**

**_- pas forcément besoin de couverture._**

**_Il me fixa en s'asseyant à ma droite et fit une moue attristée mais plutôt drôle._**

**_- j'étais de corvée cette nuit…, avoua-t-il le regard rieur._**

**_Je passai une main dans mes cheveux emmêlés. Et puis il fallut que je revienne au sujet sensible._**

**_- il s'est passé quoi après mon départ? Ou avant ça va de soi._**

**_Je perçu un soupire presque indistinct, mais si il fallait que je lui tire les vers du nez pour qu'il parle, je n'allais pas hésiter. Mes pensées d'hier soir ne s'étaient pas envolées en route, loin de là._**

**_- j'ai été rassuré Lena, lui dire qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre, commença-t-il._**

**_- tu lui as dit la vérité? Demandais-je pleine d'espoir._**

**_Il sourit nerveusement._**

**_- disons qu'elle avait déjà deviné, et puis quand je lui ai parlé des sentiments de Matt j'ai… été emporté par mes arguments…_**

**_Je relevai un sourcil._**

**_- elle a saisit que ça m'était arrivé quand mes yeux se sont mît à briller, perdus dans le vague, que ma voix à vibrée d'émotion, enfin tu sais tout les trucs de mecs dingues amoureux, et imprégnés en plus quoi._**

**_Je ne retins pas mon rire nerveux, mais malgré tout j'attendais la suite impatiemment._**

**_- et puis quand vous avez trainée toute les deux en forêt avant que Matt n'arrive… et même encore avant. Lena a un sens de l'observation assez prononcé, dit-il._**

**_J'étouffai un bâillement, les traits encore tirés par le sommeil. Me frottant lentement le visage, je tentais de réfléchir correctement à la situation. Donc Lena, en plus d'être le nouveau centre du monde d'un loup, savait que j'étais moi-même celui de Jacob depuis une bonne paire d'années._**

**_- tu lui as filé du détail? M'enquis-je._**

**_- tout, répondit-il aussitôt._**

**_Avais-je vraiment une raison d'être fière de lui à ce moment la? J'en doutais, mais après tout ce temps, il fallait se réjouir de la moindre avancée._**

**_- et? Continuais-je._**

**_- rien, elle était contente._**

**_- c'est tout?_**

**_- oui._**

**_Je lui lançai un regard perplexe._**

**_- et ensuite? Tu n'as plus rien fait ni dit jusqu'à ce que tu puisses rentrer chez toi et me trouver en train d'émerger dans ton lit?_**

**_Encore une fois ses lèvres s'étirèrent et virent prononcer ses fossettes. J'avais envie d'avancer ma main et de frôler sa peau mâte, faire glisser mes doigts sur sa joue, son menton, sa bouche, remonter l'arrête de son nez pour peu être finir dans ses cheveux. À mesure que j'imaginais ce qui pouvait arriver, mes yeux parcouraient ses traits et je ne remarquais même pas qu'il me détaillait lui aussi, redevenu sérieux. Il m'avait été impossible d'oublier son visage, son parfum et tout ce qui faisait de lui mon âme sœur pour l'éternité. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que nous étions désormais libre, ensemble mais surtout réconciliés et pour ma part un peu plus mature._**

**_- j'ai raccompagné Lena chez elle tout en lui gémissant mes plus plates excuses pour ce que j'avais fait. Elle ma dit qu'elle ne regrettait rien, que sa vie avait trouvé un sens et qu'elle ne m'en remercierait jamais assez même si évidemment elle n'était pas prête pour une autre relation maintenant. Je l'ai laissé rentrer et je suis parti vers le feu de camp où il n'y avait plus que Sam et Matt. J'ai parlé au jeunot de ce qui s'était passé pour moi et il a arrêté d'avoir peu en me voyant. Il est complètement perdu mais il va s'en remettre. Le temps qu'il digère tout ça il restera chez Sam. Je suis reparti pour faire une ronde sauf que j'ai croisé ton odeur en chemin._**

**_Il repoussa une mèche derrière mon oreille et s'y attarda un peu. Sa main sur la mienne reposait sur le matelas et il me serra doucement la paume. J'eus l'impression que sa chaleur habituelle était un peu plus élevée qu'à la normale. Enfin, sa normale._**

**_- je l'ai suivie, jusqu'à ce que je comprenne que tu étais à la falaise. J'ai hésité mais je me suis dis que l'occasion d'être tout les deux ne se présentait pas souvent deux fois dans la même journée. J'ai continué et je t'ai vu endormie là où nous nous asseyions toujours. Quand j'ai regardé ton visage j'ai pensé que j'avais vraiment fait une connerie et que j'étais le mec le plus con de cette planète._**

**_Il fit une pause, ses iris noir profonde déviant sur mes lèvres immobiles._**

**_- je t'ai porté et ramené ici pour que tu ne meures pas de froid. Et puis j'ai été continué ma ronde parce que je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil et aussi, enfin, surtout, parce que j'avais peur de rentrer à la maison et te réveiller._**

**_- je ne t'en aurais absolument pas voulu, parvins-je à répondre._**

**_- moi si. Tu avait passé une dure journée… j'avais…peur d'aller trop loin…_**

**_Ses doigts remontèrent le long de mon bras dont la chair frémit au contact brûlant de sa peau. Ils franchirent mon épaule dans une caresse, passant au dessus du coton de mon t-shirt, puis retrouvèrent mon cou, ma pommette et finalement mes lèvres. J'avais lâchement passé mon tour et il en profitait pour me voler mes idées. Il fallait vraiment que je fasse quelque chose avec ces pouvoirs, non pas qu'ils ne me dérangent vraiment à ce moment présent._**

**_- je suis désolé Nessie. Je sais que ça ne suffira pas à changer tout ce qui est arrivé, mais sache que je me rends compte de l'immense chance que j'ai de te revoir. Je ne vais pas te mentir et te dire que s'il n'y avait pas eut Lena je serais revenu vers toi. J'attendais ton signal, savoir si tu m'avais définitivement oublié ou si j'avais encore cette place dans ton_**

**_cœur._**

**_Pour la première fois son regard se posa véritablement sur ma cicatrice._**

**_- je me suis infligé une sorte de punition, ne pas retourner te chercher, te laisser vivre en paix. Parce que cette décision de partir c'est toi qui l'avait prise, et même si c'était sur un coup de tête jamais tu ne l'aurait fait si il n'y avait pas eut une réflexion avant. Je t'ai blessé autant physiquement que moralement et pour moi tu avais toutes les raisons du monde à ne pas revenir. Et à ce que je ne vienne pas te supplier. Alors oui j'ai été en colère mais elle s'est vite évanouie. Par la suite j'ai vraiment sombré et les garçons m'ont trouvés un boulot en ville soit disant pour me « sortir ». J'ai rencontré Lena. Elle m'a tout de suite semblée gentille. Je le voyais qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de moi. J'ai laissé faire. Tu étais partie avec mon cœur et je m'en foutais de faire souffrir les gens…_**

**_Je ne sais pas si c'était pour nous protéger ou non, mais à cet instant précis, mes lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes pour qu'il arrête de parler. Je serrais ses joues pour ne pas le perdre et attendit quelques secondes avant de quitter le goût sucré de sa bouche. Les larmes me montaient dangereusement aux yeux._**

**_- excuse-moi…, sanglotais-je en passant mes bras autour de son cou._**

**_Les siens emprisonnèrent ma taille et il posa sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule._**

**_- tu sais quoi, dit-il, je pense que… non je suis certain que nous avons fait autant d'erreurs l'un que l'autre. Et qu'il serait inutile de se blâmer chacun notre tour pendant le reste de cette semaine. J'ai pas envie d'en louper de plus avec toi._**

**_Je ris légèrement._**

**_- Je crois qu'on en a déjà assez fait comme ça oui… Je… je viens de me rendre compte là, en t'écoutant, que tout était fini…, avouais-je en m'écartant un peu pour fixer sa réaction._**

**_- qu'est-ce qui est fini?_**

**_- ce qui nous empêchait d'avancer…_**

**_Ma phrase resta en suspend, le temps que je prenne pleinement conscience de mes mots, et Jake m'embrassa de nouveau, après plusieurs secondes, comme pour me répondre implicitement. Il prit le temps d'essuyer la goutte d'eau salée sur mon visage d'un geste calculé et plongea ses yeux dans les miens._**

**_- tu as raison, avoua-t-il dans un sourire._**

**_- Jacob! Entendis-je crier d'une autre pièce._**

**_J'avais reconnue la voix grave de son père. Mon cœur manqua un battement. Qu'est-ce qui allait arriver s'il me trouvait ici?_**

**_- quoi? Hurla à son tour mon imprégné._**

**_- viens voir!_**

**_J'arrêtai de respirer, comme si ça allait cacher ma présence dans cette maison._**

**_- t'inquiète pas, dit Jake, il sait que tu es ici._**

**_- ah…, marmonnais-je, pas vraiment rassurée._**

**_Il se leva et avant de partir se retourna vers moi, toujours immobile sur le lit à le regarder._**

**_- tu peux aller prendre une douche, et si tu veux te changer j'ai encore des t-shirt du temps où j'étais plus… mince, qui pourraient relativement aller._**

**_J'acquiesçai et me levai pour me rendre dans la salle de bain, le suivant de près au cas où Billy ne me remarque et veuille parler avec moi, chose que je n'étais absolument pas prête à faire._**

**_- à tout de suite, dit-il en déposant un baiser sur mon front tandis que j'arrivais devant la pièce pour y prendre ma douche._**

**_- euh…, tu es sûr que…, commençais-je._**

**_- oui! Et puis au pire, tu cours plus vite que lui alors tu pourras te sauver, lança le loup en continuant de traverser le couloir._**

**_Aucuns doutes sur la dernière affirmation, mais tout de même. Je n'étais pas du genre à faire comme si rien ne c'était passé et d'après moi, tout le monde devait être pareil. Je me mettais à sa place et m'imaginais en train de vociférer contre la terre entière, ne voulant surtout pas que la fille qui avait fait souffrir mon enfant ne mette ne serait-ce qu'un pied chez moi._**

**_Fermant le verrou, j'essayais d'écouter leur conversation. Il y avait un troisième homme que je ne connaissais pas. Ils avaient l'air amis tout les trois. Finalement, songeant que ça pouvait paraître suspect à Jacob si l'eau ne coulait pas, je me résignai à enlever mon t-shirt puis mon jean et allai vers le robinet. Il n'y avait pas de doute sur le fait que c'était le loup garou qui s'était lavé en dernier, la température étant réglée au maximum sur le froid. Ôtant mes sous vêtements, je me glissai dans la cabine, sentant la chaleur me recouvrir peu à peu à mesure que ma peau s'humidifiait. Je soupirai d'aise et fermai les yeux._**

**_En sachant tout ce que j'avais vécu en moins d'une journée, je m'estimais heureuse d'en être arrivée au stade « dormir chez son imprégné », même si j'avais passé ma nuit seule. Je ne voulais pas penser au reste, ni à Nathan, ni à Kim, à rien ni personne sauf moi. Et Jacob bien entendu. Je ressentais toujours une petite appréhension par rapport à Lena, mais mon cœur semblait plus léger. Je souriais toute seule et redécouvrait ce qu'était être joyeuse. Comme si l'eau brûlante faisait renaître l'ancienne Nessie, je me sentais peu à peu reprendre possession de mon propre corps et réaliser à quel point j'étais libre, chanceuse, mais surtout amoureuse. Plus je restais sous la paume de douche, plus la vie reprenait son souffle, apportant avec elle les souvenirs à la villa, les promenades avec Jake, et tout ce qui faisait de mon enfance quelque chose de merveilleux. Je retrouvais ma façon de penser à la Renesmée, j'oubliais le gris du ciel magnifique de Floride, j'oubliais mes journées seules et pourtant entourée de ma famille, les fêtes, les gens que j'avais rencontré mais qui m'étaient complètement indifférent, et je ressentais à une puissance infinie le bonheur de l'imprégnation. Je n'avais que le parfum de la vanille dans la tête, son visage derrière mes paupières, sa peau au bout de mes doigts, et ce qui faisait sa force m'entourait dans une bulle protectrice. Je me mordais la lèvre pour ne pas crier de joie et me retenais de sauter partout. J'ouvrais les yeux et mis ma main sur ma bouche pour étouffer mon rire. Ma prise de conscience me tombait dessus d'une façon évidente et je m'amusais moi-même de la bêtise dont j'avais fait preuve toutes ces années. Pas si mature que ça finalement._**

**_Je me dépêchais de me laver, prenant ce que j'avais reconnu comme étant le gel douche de Jacob, et fermai le robinet, me saisissant d'une serviette bleue accrochée près du radiateur. Étant dans une maison d'hommes j'avais appris que pour le père et le fils il n'y avait aucune raison de ranger les serviettes et les gants de toilette si c'était pour les ressortir juste après. Et de toute façon, il n'y en avait pas besoin de cinquante pour deux avait cru bon de rajouter Mr Black. La serrant autour de ma poitrine je réfléchissais à la proposition de mon imprégné quand à prendre un t-shirt lui appartenant. Je n'en avais pas réellement besoin. Enfin, pas physiquement, mais comme j'étais bien partie pour en profiter aujourd'hui, je crus bon de sortir pour en choisir un._**

**_Ouvrant la porte de la chambre à la volée, je trouvais Jacob en train de faire du rangement. Quand il se retourna en sursautant, son regard analysa en quelques secondes ma tenue et je fus presque sûre qu'il avait prit subitement des couleurs._**

**_- mais…, balbutia-t-il._**

**_- je viens chercher un t-shirt, le coupais-je gaiement, marchant d'un bon pas vers sa commode._**

**_Pour ma part je n'étais aucunement gênée de la petitesse de ma tenue. Après tout, la serviette ne m'arrivait que mi- cuisse. Et je ne portais rien en dessous. Mais c'était tellement plus drôle de voir la tête de mon imprégné dans ce genre de situation. Je sentais ses yeux posés sur moi alors que j'étais dos à lui, ouvrant un tiroir à la recherche d'un vêtement. Je me demandais bien à quoi il pensait._**

**_- c'était qui? Demandais-je, repensant à la discussion que je n'avais pas écoutée._**

**_J'attendis la réponse, fouillant toujours et essayant de ne pas désordonner les habits durement pliés. Le flot de lessive mélangé à l'odeur des bois et au parfum de Jacob me parvenait à chaque mouvement, et je respirais le tout goulument. Au bout de quelques secondes qui me parurent suffisantes pour penser qu'il ne m'avait pas écouté, je me retournai. Son regard rencontra le mien après avoir rapidement dévié de l'endroit qu'il détaillait avec soin, la mâchoire tombante._**

**_- pardon? S'excusa-t-il._**

**_- je voulais savoir qui était l'homme qui est venu, tout à l'heure? Repris-je, amusée._**

**_Ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement, le temps certainement qu'il se souvient de son passé proche._**

**_- oh! Euh un gars qui voulait savoir si je pouvais jeter un œil à sa moto, répondit-il enfin. J'ai accepté, cru-t-il bon de rajouter._**

**_J'hochai la tête et me saisi finalement d'un t-shirt noir avant de refermer et me diriger vers Jake. Ce dernier recula d'un pas._**

**_- il ne vaut mieux pas que tu franchisses la ligne de sécurité, lança-t-il._**

**_Je m'arrêtai, surprise, et fit mine de regarder par terre._**

**_- je vois rien, déclarais-je._**

**_- imagine, répliqua-t-il. Imagine…_**

**_Je m'esclaffai mais ne voulu pas le gêner encore plus. Je levai les bras en signe d'accord._**

**_- t'es devenu réputé alors comme mécano, dis-je pour le détendre un peu, ce qui ne fonctionna pas le moins du monde._**

**_- ouais, on va dire ça comme ça…_**

**_Il y eut un blanc pendant lequel le loup garou tentait de ne pas fixer ma peau laiteuse à découvert. Mais ce fut peine perdu quand je remarquai que ses pupilles s'étaient accrochées à un point bien précis: ma cicatrice. Je ne fis aucuns mouvements, pas une parole pour le déranger dans son observation. Un temps de plus et sa main franchit les centimètres précieux nous séparant. Il posa ses doigts sur la marque dans une caresse exquise. Je tentai d'apaiser ma respiration. Comment allait-il réagir?_**

**_Il ne dit rien, mais je sentais toute sa haine se déverser à l'intérieur de lui-même. Il retraça la marque et je pouvais voir dans ses yeux noirs le douloureux souvenir qui s'emparait de son esprit._**

**_- tu ferais mieux d'aller t'habiller, déclara-t-il soudain, le ton de sa voix résonnant dans la pièce._**

**_Son bras retomba près de son corps et il me fixa, bien décidé cette fois à ne pas lâcher prise._**

**_- oui, répondis-je en m'éloignant._**

**_De retour dans la salle de bain, j'eus peur que ma joie ne soit soudain qu'itinérante. Nous savions qu'il serait impossible d'oublier, mais allions nous y arriver?_**

**_Préférant ne pas penser à cela, j'enfilais mes vêtements, enfonçant nonchalamment le t-shirt trop grand dans mon jean remonté, ce qui me donnait un style très années quatre vingt dix. Une fois mes cheveux peignés et rassemblés en une queue de cheval avec un chouchou salvateur retrouvé au fond du meuble à pharmacie, je décidais de sortir, attirée par une odeur exquise de chocolat chaud. Jacob était en train de disposer des brioches et des pains au chocolat sur une assiette et je profitais qu'il ne me voit pas pour m'approcher un peu, les mains dans les poches. Il avait l'air concentré dans sa présentation ce qui lui donnait un visage de petit garçon, particulièrement mignon à regarder. Un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres et j'oubliai ce qui venait de se passer._**

**_- j'ai réfléchi à un truc, dit-il soudain, sans détourner le regard de son plat._**

**_Je soupirai doucement, déçue de ne pas avoir réussi à le surprendre encore une fois._**

**_- désolé mais c'est comme si il y avait un double de moi dans cette maison quand tu arrive! Rigola-t-il._**

**_- de toute façon, avec ou sans ton gel douche je pense que tu m'aurais senti, déclarais-je._**

**_- pas faux!_**

**_Il prit son assiette et se retourna, fière de son effort pour préparer la cuisine._**

**_- voilà! Ton chocolat au lait t'attend sur la table du salon._**

**_J'écarquillai les yeux d'un air faussement surpris, et le suivi jusqu'au canapé. Nous nous assîmes côtes à côtes et pris la tasse brûlante entre mes mains._**

**_- merci beaucoup, dis-je en buvant une gorgée du délicieux liquide._**

**_Je sentis le mélange glisser dans ma gorge et me réchauffer de l'intérieur. Pendant toute mon enfance j'avais été littéralement accro au chocolat que faisait Jacob. Je me demandais comment j'avais pus m'en passer durant six longues années. Il me regardait en souriant, voyant combien de plaisir je prenais à boire son précieux cacao._**

**_- t'es génial, lançais-je le nez dans le mug, sentant la buée se poser sur mon visage._**

**_Il s'esclaffa, admirant toujours avec soin mon attitude réjouie._**

**_- au fait tu voulais me dire un truc? Demandais-je, relevant la tête vers lui._**

**_Il ouvrit la bouche et, attendant le début de sa phrase, je pris un pain au chocolat._**

**_- je pense que l'on devrait tout recommencer, lâcha-t-il._**

**_Mâchonnant avec entrain, je fis une pause, analysant ce qu'il cherchait à me dire._**

**_- nous deux, expliqua-t-il. On devrait reprendre à zéro. Tourner la page, en réécrire une autre, enfin je sais pas, n'importe quelle expression, mais tout effacer. Du moins, ce qui peut l'être._**

**_Je cherchai, mais aucune phrase ne me vint à l'esprit._**

**_- j'ai pas envie de continuer, je veux que l'on redémarre autre chose. Quelque chose de mieux, dont on connaît les bases._**

**_Avalant ma bouchée, je réfléchi aux nombres de possibilités qui s'offrait comme réponses. Il n'y en avait qu'une._**

**_- ce serait parfait, dis-je simplement._**

**_Il paru soulagé de savoir que j'étais entièrement de son côté et s'approcha un peu plus de moi._**

**_- tu sais quoi? Demain soir il y a une petite fête et je voulais savoir si tu accepterais d'y aller avec moi?_**

**_Je me mis à rire silencieusement, mais marchais tout de même dans son jeu._**

**_- avec joie jeune homme._**

**_Il s'approcha pour m'embrasser mais je reculais, non sans peine. Il voulait recommencer, nous allions recommencer._**

**_- tu sais, on est même pas censés se connaître. D'ailleurs je ne devrais pas être ici!_**

**_Il fronça les sourcils mais rapidement, parvint à me voler un baiser._**

**_- c'était le dernier, promis!_**

**_Il m'en donna un autre, auquel je répondis par un troisième. Je sentais que la partie allait vite être perdue… jusqu'à ce que les roues du fauteuil de Billy ne se fassent entendre._**


	20. Chapter 20

bonnnsoiir tout le monde!

comme je suis gentille et que je vous aimes trèès fort ( ceux qui mettent des reviews et des alertes, les autres... n'ont qu'à se manifester!) je poste le 20. Mais ne vous attendez pas au 21 d'ici samedi ou dimanche. Il faut reprendre les bonnes vieilles habitudes, donc un chapitre par semaine (faut bien que je les écrives les suites allons! ^^)

voilà je vous laisse, n'oubliez pas de cliquer sur la bubulle à la fin de la page ;D

bisous!

* * *

**_La tasse était vide. Le goût du chocolat encore dans ma gorge, je tentais d'en profiter le plus possible, mais à mesure que les minutes défilaient, je sentais bien qu'il disparaissait peu à peu. Et puis de toute façon je commençais à ne plus y songer, trop occupée à écouter Billy avec une attention imperturbable._**

**_-… quand ces vampires sont arrivés peu de temps après j'ai eu peur qu'il se passe quelque chose. Neil a fait son entrée dans la meute et je me suis occupé de lui comme je ferai avec Matt. Ça m'occupe maintenant que ton grand père est parti…_**

**_Je buvais ses paroles pourtant anodines, me laissant envoûter par sa voix grave et chaleureuse, et admirant ses traits vieillissants. Parce que, oui, le père de Jacob me parlait, à moi. Et c'était ça qui était magique avec la famille Black. Tous autant qu'ils étaient (du moins le peu que je connaissais), ils acceptaient le pardon avec une désinvolture déconcertante. Là où d'autres auraient sonné le glas de la sentence, me condamnant à ne plus les approcher pour le mal que j'avais fait, eux réussissaient encore à trouver des éléments positifs, même dans les situations les plus critiques. Je ne pouvais qu'admirer cette sagesse, et la compréhension qui s'y ajoutait dans les traits de Jake comme ceux de Rachel, où l'on pouvait voir l'ouverture d'esprit héritée de leur père et certainement aussi de leur mère. Il y avait ce mélange de magie indienne et de naturel sauvage pour le loup, en harmonie parfaite avec le savoir qui descendait de génération en génération. Leur visage rayonnait de bonne humeur, leurs yeux reflétaient la chaleur humaine et leur façon d'être n'aspirait qu'à se sentir en sécurité auprès d'eux. Et en ce moment je me trouvais dans cette bulle de protection qu'ils dégageaient sans le savoir. À mes côtés mon imprégné, qui avait un bras sur le dossier du canapé et que je sentais se rapprocher peu à peu de mes épaules, et en face de nous, le patriarche, m'assurant qu'il ne m'en avait jamais voulu d'être partie. Il avait une vision des évènements tellement large que je ne doutais pas qu'il ait pu remettre en cause les agissements de son fils unique le jour de mon départ. Essayer d'équilibrer la balance, c'était ça qu'il savait faire le mieux._**

**_- vous avez des nouvelles de mon grand père ? Demandai-je voulant éviter le sujet de Jacob et moi._**

**_- oui souvent! Il vient le plus souvent possible quand il arrive à avoir quelques jours. Il m'a promis qu'à sa retraite il reviendrait, plaisanta l'homme._**

**_Charlie avait été muté dans le sud de l'état, habitant une ville plus petite que Seattle. Il s'occupait d'un secteur en tant qu'officier, aidé de son coéquipier avec qui il avait découvert le club poker en vogue tous les jeudis soirs. Il appelait maman régulièrement s'informant sans plus de notre quotidien. Il était passé au dessus de nos histoires de vampires mais il ne fallait pas non plus en parler._**

**_- il m'a même dit que la Floride l'intéressait fortement, rajouta Billy._**

**_J'en fus ravie autant qu'étonnée. Je le voyais mal en plein soleil alors qu'il avait passé sa vie à Forks._**

**_- c'est vrai? Il s'est bien retenu de nous en parler, riais-je._**

**_Le père de Jacob me sourit._**

**_- il ne voulait pas faire de faux espoirs et moi non plus._**

**_- de toute façon je n'arrive pas à l'imaginer en maillot de bain…, déclarai-je._**

**_Nous nous mîmes à rire mais fûmes interrompus par la sonnerie de mon portable. Je me trémoussai pour tenter de l'attraper au fond de ma poche, et une fois sorti, décrochai en saluant précipitamment l'interlocuteur avant même de l'avoir à l'oreille._**

**_- c'est d'accord, déclara aussitôt mon père à l'autre bout de la ligne._**

**_- qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis? Demandais-je en devinant qu'il parlait de Nathan._**

**_- Alice. Elle a eu une vision plutôt positive de son arrivée chez nous._**

**_Je me réjouis de cette nouvelle et un sourire s'étendit sur mes lèvres. Jake quant à lui, fronça un instant les sourcils, entendant certainement ma conversation._**

**_- très bien, je le préviendrai alors. Il sera peut être là demain matin ou ce soir._**

**_- où est-il en ce moment?_**

**_- je ne sais pas, dis-je lentement, mais il ne doit pas être très loin!_**

**_Mon père dut réfléchir quelques instants car je ne perçus rien d'autre qu'un énorme soupir, présent plus pour me faire réagir que par réel besoin de respirer._**

**_- quoi?_**

**_- rien. Ton séjour se passe bien? Détourna-t-il._**

**_- toujours aussi bien qu'hier papa. Et toi, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?_**

**_Son rire mélodieux résonna dans l'appareil._**

**_- je m'inquiète c'est tout. Ne reste pas seule avec lui, déclara-t-il._**

**_- pas de soucis, le rassurais-je en jetant un coup d'œil à Jacob, bien décidé à écouter le conseil de mon père vu le regard déterminé qu'il posait sur moi._**

**_- ne dis pas ça pour me faire plaisir Nessie, je te connais, lança mon père._**

**_- mais papa! Râlai-je comme une enfant._**

**_- oui, je sais ce que tu vas me dire mais sache que j'ai ta mère et tes tantes sur le dos également. Sans compter Esmée… alors fais simplement attention. Et reviens nous vite._**

**_- ne vous en faites pas!_**

**_- passe une bonne journée mon ange._**

**_- oui, merci vous aussi. Embrasse tout le monde! Vous me manquez!_**

**_- toi aussi. Je t'aime Nessie._**

**_- je t'aime aussi papa. Merci encore._**

**_Il raccrocha, chose qu'il parvenait à faire plus rapidement que n'importe quel membre de la famille, et je rangeai de nouveau mon téléphone, jetant un coup d'œil à Billy et Jake qui me regardaient avec attention. Je relevais un sourcil et le loup garou prit la parole._**

**_- il va donc falloir revoir cette sangsue, dit-il amèrement._**

**_J'acquiesçai._**

**_- si tu n'as rien de prévu on peut y aller maintenant, proposa-t-il._**

**_- mais tu ne dois pas t'occuper de la moto? Demandai-je._**

**_- tu comptes passer la journée avec lui?_**

**_- non!_**

**_- bien, alors mes affaires peuvent attendre!_**

**_Il se leva, pris ma tasse et l'assiette vide et disparu dans la cuisine. Billy me lança un regard amusé ainsi qu'un sourire, que je lui rendis._**

**_- ah je sens que les clients ne vont plus se précipiter ici comme avant…, geignit le vieil indien._**

**_- pourquoi tu dis ça? Lança Jacob, déjà revenu._**

**_- et bien, il fut un temps où tu ne sortais quasiment plus de ton garage, et là tu reportes déjà ce que tu as à faire…_**

**_- tu vas pas te plaindre, je laisserai du boulot pour les autres, toi qui me parles toujours de solidarité!_**

**_Le père éclata d'un rire franc et gras, qui se termina dans une quinte de toux._**

**_- aller sauvez-vous les jeunes! Dit-il en reprenant son souffle tandis que je me levais à mon tour._**

**_- je vais chercher ma veste, dis-je._**

**_- je t'attends dehors._**

**_Je détournai mon chemin de celui de Jacob, et traversai une nouvelle fois le couloir pour entrer dans la chambre. Me saisissant du vêtement qui m'attendait sur le dos de la chaise, mon regard se posa sur un des tiroirs ouverts du bureau. Il n'y avait rien de spécial à première vue, mais j'eus la soudaine envie de fouiller dedans. Un tas de feuilles quelconques reposait par-dessus des crayons, des feutres, des rouleaux de scotch, bref, beaucoup de choses qui ne servaient plus depuis longtemps à Jake. Je pris un papier et le dépliai pour découvrir un magnifique dessin, et pas n'importe lequel. Le mien. Ou plutôt, un de ceux que je faisais sans arrêt pour mon imprégné. D'ailleurs il devait être le seul homme sur terre à avoir des coloriages digne d'un maître d'art, faits par une gamine de cinq ans. Sur celui-ci étaient représentées les falaises de la Push, avec quelques traits noirs dans les airs qui figuraient la meute en train de sauter. Rien à redire. Le papier était abîmé, ayant dû être plié et déplié maintes fois. Le posant sur la surface plane, je plongeai de nouveau ma main, sortant d'autres réalisations de ma part. Beaucoup de peintures mais aussi des collages, et des pliages en forme de loup. Dont un caramel qui avait apparemment subi des dégâts. La tête avait été arrachée et le reste était chiffonné, comme si on l'avait réduit en boule avant de finalement le garder. Ma gorge se serra, sachant que je fouillais dans les affaires personnelles de Jacob. Affaires que je lui avais moi-même données, donc ce n'était pas un crime, mais je changeai rapidement d'avis quand, reposant entre un cœur pailleté et un loup en peluche, je reconnus mon bracelet._**

**_Mon estomac se noua. Doucement, je pris la lanière de cuir et touchai la forme qui y était gravée. Un amour éternel. Il l'avait gardé malgré ce qu'il signifiait pour nous. Ma découverte s'accompagna des souvenirs et je dus retenir les larmes de couler. Le jetant là où il reposait il y a quelques secondes, je m'empressai de tout remettre en ordre dans le tiroir et enfilai ma veste rapidement pour rejoindre mon imprégné. Ce dernier dut remarquer ma gêne car il fronça les sourcils au moment où je le dépassais pour marcher vers nulle part, sautant avec agilité au dessus des quelques marches de son perron._**

**_- qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda-t-il en me suivant précipitamment._**

**_Je m'arrêtai et me retournai avec vigueur, ne voulant pas laisser de secrets s'instaurer entre nous désormais._**

**_- je ne veux pas que tu le gardes, déclarai-je comme si il allait comprendre directement de quoi je voulais parler._**

**_- pardon? Dit-il en écarquillant les yeux._**

**_Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, regrettant soudainement d'avoir voulu en parler._**

**_- le… le bracelet, dis-je beaucoup moins sûre de moi._**

**_Je baissai les yeux, attendant une réaction de sa part. En y pensant bien, ce bijou avait été son seul lien avec moi, ainsi que tous les dessins et autres créations, durant de longs mois. Et il fallait encore que je trouve mon mot à redire._**

**_- excuse… je…_**

**_- t'as fouillé dans mon bureau, me coupa-t-il platement._**

**_Je le regardai de nouveau, finalement très peu fière de moi._**

**_- oui… mais le tiroir était ouvert et…, commençais-je à me défendre._**

**_En voyant son visage peiné, je décidai d'abandonner._**

**_- … et je n'avais aucune raison de mettre mon nez dedans… je suis désolée…_**

**_- c'est pas grave, ce n'est pas comme si t'avais découvert des trucs compromettants, reprit-il d'un ton qui se voulait plus léger._**

**_- pourquoi, j'aurais pu en trouver? Demandai-je pour détourner la conversation._**

**_Je remarquais ses joues rosir un tantinet et il hésita avant de mettre ses mains dans les poches avec une certaine gêne._**

**_- euh non… juste… non rien…_**

**_- juste quoi ? Insistais-je avec un léger sourire._**

**_- rien! Se défendit-il en commençant à avancer vers le petit chemin qui menait à la route._**

**_Je le suivis bien décidée à savoir ce qu'il me cachait, mais il nous ramena sur le sujet premier de cette conversation._**

**_- si ça te dérange vraiment, je peux le brûler et on en parle plus, dit-il._**

**_- oh non!_**

**_Il me fixa, un air incompréhensif sur ses traits._**

**_- mais tu as dis…_**

**_- laisse tomber ce que j'ai dis, l'interrompis-je, tu fais ce que tu veux, c'est juste que ça m'a fait bizarre de le voir. C'est tout._**

**_- j'en referais un autre et on réduira celui là en cendre, déclara-t-il en me jetant un coup d'œil._**

**_Je lui souris et je sentis ses doigts s'enrouler autour des miens dans un étau brûlant. Nous allions vraiment tout recommencer à zéro._**

**_Nous marchâmes pendant plusieurs minutes en silence, quand il reprit la parole._**

**_- on va repasser chez Sam pour savoir si on pourra être en retard cette après-midi._**

**_- pourquoi être en retard?_**

**_- nous sommes de corvée de décoration de salle mon chou! Lança-t-il._**

**_J'avais complètement oublié cette partie du programme._**

**_- et je voulais t'inviter à manger en ville vu que nous allons passer la matinée à chercher ton vampire._**

**_- arrête de dire mon vampire, il n'est pas à moi! Râlai-je._**

**_- il n'est pas à moi non plus! Répliqua-t-il._**

**_Je levai les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré et soupirai théâtralement, exagérant ce que je pensais. J'étais ravie que nous puissions discuter comme ça de nouveau, j'avais l'impression de redevenir la Renesmée de Jacob au temps où tout était facile._**

**_- mais tout est toujours facile, c'est juste nous qui rendons les choses compliquées, déclara mon imprégné._**

**_J'esquissai un sourire._**

**_- nous sommes particulièrement forts en la matière je trouve, riais-je en lâchant sa main et en marchant dans l'herbe qui bordait l'asphalte._**

**_Je lui jetai un regard, devinant sa mine renfrognée suite à mon geste. Et j'eus raison._**

**_- j'ai besoin de penser seule, lui dis-je, répondant à sa question muette._**

**_- penser à quoi?_**

**_- ou à qui ! Répliquai-je pour la forme._**

**_Il m'offrit un éclat de rire joyeux, dont je profitais pleinement, savourant avec délice l'image parfaite qu'il renvoyait. Je ne savais pas s'il avait conscience du charme naturel qu'il dégageait, si toutes les filles s'en rendaient compte ou si j'étais la seule à y avoir un accès privilégié. Il était là, marchant lentement au beau milieu de la route déserte, le Soleil transperçant avec force les milliers de feuilles sur les arbres immenses qui bordaient le bitume, donnant une sensation de chaleur et de bien être, accentué par la verdure. Il faisait chaud, et cette chaleur émanait aussi de la peau caramel du loup garou, semblant être un modèle parfait dans ce décor pour une fois rayonnant. Il avait retrouvé ses traits d'ado insouciant, coincé pour l'éternité dans son jeune âge et pourtant loin de donner l'impression d'être immature. Même s'il pouvait l'être souvent. Le Jacob de Renesmée était là, avec moi, me détaillant avec admiration, un air joueur habitant ses traits qui restaient malgré tout sauvages. Il avait grandi, mûri et l'homme qu'il était devenu me plaisait d'autant plus. Comme ça j'étais au Paradis, flirtant avec la simplicité, la bonne humeur maladive de mon imprégné, et le bonheur de le savoir ici, accessible et amoureux. J'avais peur que l'instant soit fugace, éphémère, alors je profitai de le regarder avec un plaisir non dissimulé, la perspective d'avenir se formant dans un coin de mon esprit qui n'était pas embrumé par la fascination dont j'étais prisonnière. La nature colorée le mettait vraiment en valeur. À moins que ce ne fût lui qui mettait en valeur la nature. Je choisissais personnellement la deuxième option. Rien ne m'avait semblé plus beau que maintenant. Pas même l'océan azur de la Floride, ni le sable bouillant, ni les cocotiers, ni les lumières de la nuit, ni les étoiles du ciel sans nuages. Aucuns de ces petits plaisirs ne valaient l'immense que j'avais à être à quelques mètres de Jake, respirant le même air que le lui, foulant la même terre, subissant avec la même force le lien qui nous unissait. C'était mille fois mieux. Des millions de fois mieux. Lui était mille fois mieux que tous ces gars qui cherchaient à s'afficher, le torse brillant, les pectoraux trop entraînés pour être saillants, le sourire étincelant de produit pour faire blanchir les dents, mieux que toutes les personnes qui se disaient amoureuse et dévouées, mieux que le monde entier qui se voulait prévenant, solidaire, mieux que les soit disant amis qui se définissaient comme simples, amusants, et accueillants. Lui il avait toutes ces qualités au naturel et bien plus encore, ne se rendant certainement pas compte de la moitié, et moi la seule chose que j'avais et qui comptait réellement en cet instant c'était son amour. Et cela me comblait plus que n'importe quoi._**

**_S'il avait été possible de vivre deux imprégnations sur une même personne, alors j'étais en train de subir la seconde de plein fouet. Je ne me rendis même pas compte que j'étais arrêtée au milieu des marguerites qui pointaient leurs pétales blancs, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, et que Jacob me fixait de son sourire lumineux._**

**_- si tu me dis que tu ne penses pas à moi, je me sentirais vexé…, déclara-t-il en s'approchant._**

**_- et si je te réponds le contraire tu fais quoi?_**

**_Une lueur malicieuse naquit dans son regard tandis que la distance entre nous s'amenuisait, ne se comptant plus qu'en tout petits centimètres. Sortant avec douceur de ma béatitude, je sentis ses doigts effleurer ma joue tendrement._**

**_- si nous n'étions pas censés reprendre du début je t'aurais certainement embrassée…passionnément, dit-il en approchant ses lèvres des miennes, détachant les syllabes avec lenteur._**

**_J'avais bien envie de sceller notre possible baisé, mais j'étais prise au jeu malgré son souffle vanillé qui m'attirait comme un aimant._**

**_- oui, et c'est bien connu on ne s'embrasse pas avant le troisième rendez-vous, murmurai-je._**

**_- est-ce que mon invitation de ce midi sera comptée comme le premier?_**

**_- c'est possible, si je l'accepte!_**

**_- bien entendu. Et la réponse est?_**

**_Je reculai un peu, et fis semblant de réfléchir avant de continuer mon chemin. Prenant un malin plaisir à le faire patienter, je jouais avec minutie la jeune fille perdue dans ses pensées, un doigt sur le coin de ma bouche. Je poussais quelques soupirs distincts tout en lui jetant des regards en coin, amusée par sa mine impatiente. S'il n'avait pas compris que ma réponse était déjà choisie depuis très longtemps, je lui ferais payer cette erreur encore quelques minutes._**

**_- tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu réfléchis comme ça Ness! S'esclaffa-t-il. Te connaissant tu savais quoi répondre avant même que je ne pose la question._**

**_Je passai un bras autour de sa taille et pensai très fort au fait que j'étais pressée d'être avec lui toute la journée, le midi inclus. Il recouvrit mon épaule de sa main et m'attira à lui en déposant un léger baisé sur ma tempe._**

**_Une fois devant chez Sam, je le lâchai et ouvris la porte à la volée, sursautant en tombant face à face avec Paul. Nos yeux se jaugèrent un instants, électriques, mais il reporta son attention sur Jake._**

**_- j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu, il me désespère ce gamin! Lança-t-il avant de marcher en direction de la forêt._**

**_Reportant mon attention sur l'intérieur de la maison, je vis Matt, attablé seul face à Sam, la tête entre les mains. Il ne réagit même pas à notre entrée. L'alpha quant à lui, nous fournit un précieux indice._**

**_- Lena…_**

**_Hochant la tête, je vins m'asseoir aux côtés du chef de la meute et Jacob trouva refuge le long du bar sur lequel un plat de biscuits trônait courageusement. Apparemment ça ne l'avait pas rassasié de me laisser un seul pain au chocolat et d'engloutir le reste de l'assiette qu'il m'avait fièrement préparée._**

**_- il se passe quoi exactement? M'enquis-je._**

**_- rien justement! Se plaignit aussitôt le jeune loup au bord des larmes._**

**_- ça fait une demi-heure qu'on essaie de lui expliquer que Lena a besoin de temps. On ne l'a pas revue depuis hier soir, me dit Sam._**

**_Saisissant la main du jeune homme, je plongeai mon regard dans le sien, complètement abattu._**

**_- elle ne pourra pas rester loin de toi indéfiniment tu sais, commençais-je. Vous avez un lien puissant tous les deux, comme les garçons ont dû t'expliquer. Elle ressent la même chose même si pour le moment c'est encore vague chez elle. Ce n'est qu'une humaine, il faut lui laisser le temps de digérer tout ce qui lui arrive. Elle finira par comprendre qu'elle a besoin de ta présence, de te connaître mieux que n'importe qui. Je me doute que ce n'est pas facile pour toi, ta vie a basculée en quelques heures seulement, mais elle aussi. Sauf que si c'est difficile maintenant, dis toi que vous allez quand même finir par vous retrouver, parce que vous êtes la destinée de chacun, que vos âmes ne peuvent pas se séparer, vous êtes deux parties d'un même objet, et il n'aura de valeur que s'il est entier. Tu te sens comme une coquille vide sans elle et rien que le fait de savoir qu'elle est loin ne te donne pas envie d'avoir une perspective d'avenir. Elle doit être à tes côtés c'est le seul moyen pour toi d'imaginer un futur. Mais saches une chose, c'est que si l'attente est longue et pénible, les retrouvailles n'en seront que meilleures, bien que je ne te souhaite pas d'être séparé d'elle aussi longtemps que j'ai vécu loin de Jake. D'ailleurs tu devrais me remercier, si je n'avais pas fait de connerie tu serais encore à attendre la fille qui illuminerait tes journées et t'empêcherait de dormir! Et aussi je ne serais pas là à te parler de mon expérience personnelle!_**

**_Il y eut un blanc de plusieurs secondes avant qu'un sourire franc et angélique ne se dessine sur les lèvres de Matt. Mon discours se terminait sur une note légère bien que tout à fait vraie, et je lâchai le loup garou, lui ayant suffisamment transmis des pensées positives._**

**_- j'ai l'impression que ça passe mieux avec l'avis d'une fille, lança Sam, totalement ravi._**

**_- les garçons ne savent pas s'exprimer quand il s'agit de sentiments c'est bien connu, répondis-je en croisant les iris sombres de mon imprégné qui avait l'air affecté par mes quelques phrases._**

**_- alors c'est exactement la même chose pour les loups que pour les filles dont ils se sont imprégnés? Me demanda Matt. Tu as ressenti ça comme moi je le ressens?_**

**_- peut être pas aussi fort sur le coup, car mon caractère a pris le dessus, mais oui, j'étais pareille._**

**_- et c'est cent fois pire quand on compte cette séparation en années, rajouta Jacob d'une voix atone._**

**_- mais vous êtes maso tout les deux! S'exclama le dernier de la bande. Faut vraiment être fou pour rester sans aucun contact aussi longtemps! Moi je lui aurais couru après, jamais je l'aurais laissée partir, et puis j'aurais jamais su vivre sans elle et retrouver quelqu'un d'autre. Je me serais tué si elle n'avait…_**

**_- stop! Coupa soudain l'alpha tandis que Jake s'était mis à fixer dangereusement le jeune homme._**

**_La scène venait de prendre une toute autre tournure et mon cœur rata un battement. Mon imprégné s'approcha lentement de Matt, le visage devenu froid et fatalement plus mature qu'il y a quelques minutes. Je redoutais l'incendie._**

**_- tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, déclara-t-il entre ses dents._**

**_- si! Se rebiffa l'autre. Je sais que tu as eu l'indécence de la mordre!_**

**_Le geste se produisit en l'espace de trois secondes mais j'eus l'impression de le voir au ralenti. Jacob saisit Matt par le col en faisant tomber la chaise au passage et l'écrasa violemment contre le pan de mur à côté de la porte. Sam bondit de sa place et j'en fis de même, criant le nom de mon imprégné tout en lui tirant le bras sans grands résultats._**

**_- arrête, le suppliai-je._**

**_- ça suffit! Tonna le plus vieux, lâche le._**

**_Ce dernier posa sa main sur le torse de Jake et le poussa pour l'éloigner. Matt avait l'air affolé et bredouillait des excuses tandis que les mains puissantes cessaient de vouloir l'étouffer. La situation venait totalement de nous échapper._**

**_- sors, intima Sam à mon loup, ce que ce dernier fit sans un mot._**

**_Je le suivis du regard avant de le voir se transformer, déchirant au passage ses vêtements._**

**_- je t'ai déjà dis de garder ta langue dans ta poche! Reprocha l'alpha au jeune homme encore tremblant au bout de longues minutes._**

**_- mais Nessie…._**

**_- Nessie n'est pas Jacob!_**

**_- je ne savais pas non plus qu'il allait réagir comme ça, déclarai-je d'une voix blanche. Je pensais que c'était réglé d'une certaine manière…_**

**_Prenant mon visage entre mes mains, je tentais de respirer calmement._**

**_- je suis désolé, marmonna le garçon._**

**_- je vais aller le retrouver, dis-je._**

**_- non, laisse le un peu seul, m'intima Sam. Je pense qu'il a besoin de réfléchir. Je vais rappeler les gars pour qu'il soit tranquille un moment._**

**_Il s'éclipsa à son tour, et je restai avec Matt, aussi bouleversé que moi. Il ramassa la chaise et nous attendîmes patiemment le retour de la meute._**

**_- je ne voulais pas être méchant dans mes propos, me dit-il au bout d'un moment._**

**_- je n'en doute pas. Seulement, Jacob et moi c'est encore fragile tu comprends?_**

**_- oui bien sûr. Je peux te demander quelque chose?_**

**_- vas-y._**

**_- Sam. Il lui est arrivé la même chose avec Emilie?_**

**_J'hésitai pour répondre. Avais-je le droit de lui en parler maintenant? De toute façon il le saurait un jour ou l'autre._**

**_- oui. Mais c'était il y a très longtemps et elle lui a pardonné aussitôt._**

**_- pas toi?_**

**_Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, gênée tout à coup. Je me demandais toujours ce qui m'avait poussée à fuir. La dispute ou la blessure?_**

**_- pardon, je n'aurais pas dû…_**

**_- non, c'est… j'en sais rien en fait. Je ne lui en veux pas, c'est évident, mais à cette époque… j'ai encore du mal à choisir la raison de ma fuite._**

**_- s'il ne l'avait pas fait tu serais restée?_**

**_Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien, curieux et intéressé de pouvoir m'aider. Réfléchissant sérieusement à ma réponse, j'en trouvai une finalement appropriée._**

**_- s'il ne l'avait pas fait, il n'aurait pas hésité à me courir après pour me garder près de lui._**

**_Matt parut touché par cet aveu mais il ne continua pas._**

**_Dix minutes plus tard, alors que je me servais un café dans la cuisine et que le loup s'était renfermé dans son silence, une partie de la meute fit irruption de façon plutôt bruyante._**

**_- mais il s'est passé quoi? Demandèrent Seth et Quil d'une même voix._**

**_- pourquoi on doit foutre la paix à Jake? S'enquit Embry. J'ai pas tout suivi là!_**

**_Je me tournai vers eux et souris à l'alpha._**

**_- Ness, m'interpella mon meilleur ami en s'approchant, qu'est-ce qu'il y a eu ?_**

**_- rien de grave, répondis-je en buvant une gorgée. Petite altercation entre Jacob et Matt, sans gravité._**

**_Il ne parut pas rassuré pour autant et jeta un coup d'œil aux deux autres arrivés en même temps que lui._**

**_- on l'a entendu ruminer sur ce qui s'était passé…entre vous, continua-t-il en me fixant de nouveau._**

**_- oui, un malentendu, Matt s'est mal exprimé. Juste le temps qu'il se calme et tout sera rentré dans l'ordre! Promis!_**

**_Il acquiesça et partit rejoindre ses frères à la table. Ashley et Emilie firent elles aussi leur entrée, mais semblèrent moins curieuses._**

**_- tiens une revenante! S'exclama la future mariée à mon égard. N'étais-tu pas censée rentrer ici hier soir?_**

**_Il y eut un grand silence et tous les regards se braquèrent sur moi. Tous arboraient plus ou moins le même sourire, m'indiquant que chacun savait où j'avais dormi._**

**_- hum… j'ai été me balader et… je me suis endormie sur la falaise, me défendis-je._**

**_- et ensuite? Continua mon amie._**

**_- je me suis réveillée chez Jacob…_**

**_- je le savais! Cria Embry, applaudi par Quil et Seth._**

**_Un rire léger parcouru l'assistance et la jeune femme vint me rejoindre à la cuisine._**

**_- excuse-moi, mais… ce n'était pas prévu, lui dis-je d'une petite voix._**

**_- Nessie… je ne t'en veux absolument pas! J'ai juste été un peu inquiète mais Sam a vu Jake donc j'ai vite été mise au parfum!_**

**_Elle m'embrassa sur la joue et ouvrit son frigo._**

**_- vous mangez avec nous ce midi? Demanda-t-elle._**

**_Mon rendez-vous avec mon imprégné me revint soudain en tête. Fixant l'horloge, je doutais qu'en une heure il serait assez calme pour faire un tour en ville et de plus, chercher Nathan._**

**_- quoi? M'interrogea Emilie. Tu as quelque chose de prévu? Ce n'est pas grave!_**

**_- non… enfin, je devais déjeuner avec Jacob ce midi…_**

**_- ah. Et tu penses que c'est râpé?_**

**_J'avais vraiment envie de partager un moment tranquille avec lui, quitte à annuler et attendre toute la journée qu'il revienne. Mais une meilleure idée germa dans mon esprit._**

**_- peut être pas… tu as de quoi faire des sandwichs?_**

_o0o0o0o_

**_Je marchais avec détermination depuis quinze bonnes minutes dans ce que l'on appelait « la broussaille ». Il devait vraiment vouloir être seul pour s'éloigner dans cet endroit le plus sauvage de la forêt. Je bénissais ma mère de ne pas avoir hérité de sa maladresse et tentais coûte que coûte de sortir en un seul morceau des ronces, branches mortes et autres mauvaises herbes. La plage n'était pas loin, mais ce n'était pas l'odeur du sel qui me guidait. Il était passé par ici, et je le rattrapais peu à peu. J'espérais qu'il m'ait sentie et qu'il attende au moins mon arrivée._**

**_Finalement, après de nombreuses insultes, un grand panier à la main et la mine quelque peu échevelée, je me retrouvais face à lui, grand loup caramel d'humeur particulièrement maussade au vue de ses prunelles sombres._**

**_- heureusement que j'ai une moitié vampire et que je m'appelle pas Bella Swan, sinon je te jure que tu ne m'aurais jamais retrouvée ! Ça fait vingt minutes que je suis partie!_**

**_Je crus entendre une sorte de rire de sa part mais ne m'en formalisai pas. Reprenant mon souffle je continuai mon monologue._**

**_- j'aurais vraiment été vexée si tu m'avais posé un lapin au premier rendez-vous, et comme je m'accroche j'ai décidé de prendre les devants. Je t'ai ramené un short et un t-shirt au cas où l'idée te prendrait de te transformer et de me rejoindre à la plage pour un pique-nique, à défaut d'un déjeuner en ville!_**

**_Je lui montrai le panier et en sortis les vêtements que je posai devant lui. N'en disant pas plus, je lui tournai le dos, et cette fois, fonçai courageusement en direction de l'océan._**


	21. Chapter 21

ça y est je suis ENFIN revenue!

mille fois désolée, j'ai été débordée, ça et le manque d'inspiration j'ai mis un temps fou à écrire ce chapitre! Et en plus il a fallu que FF bug! Z'avez pas été gâtés mes pauvres!

bref, voilà la suite, et un grand merci à Butterfly971 pour m'avoir filé la solution au problème ^^!

bisous!

**_

* * *

_**

Les vagues s'étaient retirées, donnant une impression de vide immense dans mon dos. Le vent tombé laissait place au Soleil, entouré par quelques nuages, mais le ciel dans son ensemble était d'un joli bleu. J'étais assise en tailleur sur une couverture, offrant mon visage au temps agréable qu'il faisait. J'attendais, ne daignant pas manger avant que Jake n'arrive. Et il viendrait, qu'il soit d'humeur ou non. Il ne pouvait pas me refuser ça.

**_Et effectivement, après cinq minutes, il me rejoignit aussi discrètement que le pouvait un loup garou auprès d'un demi vampire. Il avait la mine sombre et renfrognée mais je tâchai de ne pas y faire attention._**

**_- tiens, dis-je en lui lançant un sandwich qu'il rattrapa au vol tout en s'asseyant._**

**_- merci, marmonna-t-il._**

**_J'entamais le mien et le regardais faire de même avec une certaine violence._**

**_- n'essaie pas de t'imaginer la tête de Matt à la place de ce bout de pain, lançai-je ironiquement._**

**_Je reçus un regard noir mais il ne commenta pas. Sa deuxième bouchée fut plus soft. Un sourire aux lèvres, j'appréciais ce moment. Même s'il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir décrocher un mot. Une simple histoire de provocation et je pourrais bientôt l'écouter parler pendant une heure._**

**_- finalement tu serais resté sous ta forme de loup je m'en serais pas mieux sortie!_**

**_- excuse-moi d'être un peu sur les nerfs à cause de ce bouffon!… pourquoi tu souris? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils._**

**_J'éclatai d'un rire léger._**

**_- rien, je te connais comme si je t'avais fait…._**

**_- c'est plutôt dégueu, commenta-t-il._**

**_- pourquoi?_**

**_- bah ça voudrait dire que t'es amoureuse de ton fils! C'est malsain cette histoire!_**

**_Je soupirai tout en riant un peu plus._**

**_- tout ça pour te dire d'arrêter de te ronger les sangs avec ça, continuai-je après quelques secondes. Il ne comprend rien à ce qui lui arrive, tout lui tombe dessus d'un coup, il n'a pas voulu être méchant, il a juste cru que la pilule était passée. Sauf qu'apparemment non._**

**_- et elle ne passera jamais Ness! Je te vois venir d'ici, me demande pas l'impossible._**

**_- je ne t'ai rien demandé!_**

**_- mais tu vas le faire. Tu vas me dire d'oublier…_**

**_- non Jake, là tu fais erreur. Je sais que tu ne pourras pas, et moi non plus, seulement ce que je désirerai c'est que tu passes à autre chose! Regarde Sam!_**

**_- il se morfond tous les soirs…_**

**_- mais c'est pas pour autant qu'il va frapper les gens, lui!_**

**_- je ne l'ai pas frappé! Et puis c'est arrivé qu'une fois!_**

**_- qui n'aurait justement pas dû avoir lieue!_**

**_Le ton était monté d'un cran. Je venais d'être prise à mon propre jeu._**

**_- pourquoi tu le défends? Cria-t-il soudain en posant son sandwich._**

**_- parce que j'ai été aussi surprise que lui! Merde Jacob t'as failli étrangler un de tes frères! Hurlai-je en me levant._**

**_Entre nous il n'y avait pas de demi-mesure. Soit tout était tout rose, un amour parfait dans le meilleur des mondes, soit tout noir, c'était à celui qui aurait le dernier mot quitte à devenir méchant. Et les deux pouvaient se rejoindre en un millième de seconde. Comme aujourd'hui. Mais je n'avais pas envie de tout gâcher encore une fois. Plus maintenant._**

**_Il se releva à ma suite, et se dirigea d'un bon pas vers l'océan qui restait loin de nous._**

**_- hey! Te barre pas comme ça j'ai pas fini!_**

**_Je le suivis, trottinant pour rattraper ses foulées._**

**_- t'as voulu qu'on recommence à zéro alors fais pas ton crétin! Dis-je en lui attrapant le bras._**

**_Il s'arrêta brusquement, levant les yeux au ciel._**

**_- s'il te plait, ne te torture pas, ce n'est qu'une simple erreur, c'est tout! Repris-je plus calme. Oui j'ai une cicatrice et alors? Tout le monde en a, les humains ont des cicatrices! Même si ils ne se sont pas tous fait mordre par un loup garou…_**

**_Sa mâchoire se crispa._**

**_- je voudrais que tu répondes sincèrement à ma question Ness, déclara-t-il enfin._**

**_J'acquiesçai._**

**_- c'est à cause de ça que tu es partie?_**

**_- on me l'a déjà demandé…_**

**_- et tu a dis quoi?_**

**_- que très sincèrement, je n'en savais rien. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui importe! Je suis revenue, et on a une chance de repartir alors on va la saisir! Tu auras toute l'éternité pour te plaindre de la tragédie qui est survenue, mais en attendant je t'en prie, fais un effort! Pour moi!_**

**_Il baissa la tête, semblant réfléchir. J'étais sur le point de le faire craquer._**

**_- oublie Matt, oublie les autres et pense à ce que tu m'as dit ce matin. Je suis prête à t'entendre pleurer pendant des semaines entières si il faut mais pas maintenant!_**

**_Je cherchai son regard que je n'eus pas de mal à trouver. Il tentait vainement de dissimuler un sourire en coin._**

**_- qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour toi, dit-il en regardant mes lèvres._**

**_- t'arrêter de vivre, murmurais-je avant de l'embrasser._**

**_Je restai un moment dans ses bras, ne faisant même pas attention au vent qui se levait à nouveau. Rien ne restait jamais calme à la Push._**

**_- hey, dit Jake alors qu'il avait plongé son nez dans mon cou._**

**_-mmhh…_**

**_- on a enfreint les règles…_**

**_-…s'en fout…, marmonnais-je contre son torse. Façon on fait jamais rien comme les autres…_**

**_Il se mit à rire un instant et me serra un peu plus fort._**

**_- viens, dis-je en me dégageant de son étreinte et en le tirant._**

**_- quoi? Tu vas où?_**

**_- me baigner avec toi! M'exclamai-je en riant et en courant sur le sable._**

**_- l'eau est gelée!_**

**_Je le regardai d'un air malicieux._**

**_- mais toi non! Répliquai-je._**

**_o0o0o0o_**

**_- vous comprendrez bien que je ne peux vous laisser partir avec moi, ce qui est juste une histoire de confiance, lui déclarai-je le plus sincèrement du monde._**

**_Nathan acquiesça, m'écoutant sans broncher, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles._**

**_- bien. Donc je les ai prévenus de votre arrivée ce soir ou demain matin. Ça ira?_**

**_- parfaitement, répondit-il enfin._**

**_Nous n'avions mis que vingt minutes à le trouver Jacob et moi, également accompagnés de Sam qui paraissait plutôt dans un état second. Le vampire était resté près de Forks et nous avait attendus avec impatience. Mon imprégné avait été ravi d'annoncer lui-même la nouvelle, allant jusqu'à oublier sa mauvaise humeur du midi._**

**_- je vous remercie vraiment d'avoir été si compréhensive avec moi Renesmée. J'espère que votre famille le sera tout autant, déclara-t-il en me serrant la main chaleureusement. Si tant est que cela puisse être possible._**

**_- mon grand-père sera ravi de vous recevoir! Vous avez retenu l'adresse? Demandai-je, plus pour la forme._**

**_- oui, ne vous en faites pas, ria-t-il._**

**_Mon loup haussa les sourcils mais ne fit pas de commentaire._**

**_- merci encore de m'avoir sauvée, rajoutais-je en le voyant s'éloigner._**

**_Il me sourit une dernière fois et me fit un signe discret avant de s'éloigner à allure humaine. Nous étions en centre-ville, ordre de Sam, pour une mesure dite « de sécurité »._**

**_Après être rentrée de ma baignade imprévue, j'étais revenue me changer chez l'alpha, trempée jusqu'aux os mais tout de même heureuse. Celui-ci était resté là-bas, terminant son cadeau pour sa future femme dans un état de nervosité jamais atteint pour lui. Je lui avais proposé de nous accompagner et ainsi penser à autre chose que son mariage le lendemain._**

**_Seulement maintenant que Nathan était parti et qu'il fallait rejoindre le reste de la troupe pour terminer les décorations dans la salle, le loup garou se tendait imperceptiblement._**

**_- ça va Sam? S'enquit Jacob en rigolant._**

**_Son ami lui rendit un regard noir._**

**_- ça rend affable de se passer la corde au cou! Continua-t-il tout en s'éloignant vers notre lieu de rendez-vous._**

**_- tout va bien se passer, dis-je au fiancé d'Emilie en lui tapotant sur l'épaule._**

**_- j'espère…_**

**_Je retenais mon amusement. Lui qui était toujours imperturbable quant à la chasse aux vampires, qui n'avait peur de rien, pas même risquer sa propre vie, se mettait à trembler comme une feuille face à son mariage avec son âme sœur. C'était un moment important, mais tout de même. Le voir dans cet état me donnait presque pitié._**

**_Une fois arrivés, Jake entra et me retint la porte ainsi qu'à Sam qui avait l'air pétrifié. Il s'arrêta d'ailleurs sur le seuil, le second alpha tenant toujours le battant._**

**_- on est juste en train d'installer! Voulut rassurer ce dernier. Pas besoin de te sauver en courant aujourd'hui._**

**_- ni demain non plus, lançai-je. Aller viens!_**

**_Je l'attrapai par le poignet et le tirai avec moi dans l'entrée menant à la salle. J'entendais des rires, des ordres donnés par-ci par-là, des bruits de tables qu'on traine, de ballons qu'on gonfle, et pleins d'autres sons dus au remue ménage. Pénétrant dans l'espace des futures festivités, je laissai courir mon regard sur nos amis qui s'activaient déjà._**

**_- ah vous arrivez juste à temps pour nous aider à attacher les guirlandes! S'exclama Rachel en venant vers nous, un énorme carton entre les mains._**

**_Elle fit un clin d'œil à Sam et mit l'objet dans les bras de son frère._**

**_- suivez-moi, je vais vous dire où mettre tout ça!_**

**_Elle trottina jusqu'au fond de la salle pensant certainement qu'on marchait derrière elle. Ce que je m'empressais de faire, la voyant prendre de l'avance._**

**_- il faut coller sur la moitié du mur à peu près, dit-elle en croisant mon regard perplexe._**

**_J'atteignais à peine le quart, je laisserais l'affaire à Jacob._**

**_- il y a tout ce qu'il faut dans le carton, et surtout disposez les en fonction des couleurs. De toute façon, Nessie tu sais comment on veut les mettre?_**

**_Je me souvenais vaguement de la discussion sur la décoration l'après-midi où nous avions retouché les robes._**

**_- oui, dis-je, très peu sûre de moi._**

**_Inattention quand tu nous tiens…_**

**_- parfait! Je vous laisse, Sam viens avec moi je vais te trouver un truc à faire de moins dangereux que le reste._**

**_- pourquoi? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils et en commençant à partir avec elle._**

**_- il ne faudrait pas abîmer le marié! Lança-t-elle comme si c'était l'évidence même._**

**_Nous restâmes donc seuls, Jake et moi, face à notre mur blanc cassé qui ne demandait qu'à être orné de ballons beige et bordeaux ainsi que de guirlandes assorties._**

**_- qui fait quoi? S'enquit-il en se penchant pour regarder ce que contenait le carton._**

**_- tu gonfles les ballons! Répliquai-je aussitôt. Moi je mets du scotch sur les guirlandes et ensuite tu colles._**

**_- j'aime pas faire ça… se plaignit-il._**

**_- moi non plus ça tombe bien!_**

**_Il soupira, puis un sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres._**

**_- j'ai une idée!_**

**_- laquelle? Demandai-je suspicieuse._**

**_- celui qui gonfle des ballons le plus vite possible! Si c'est aussi chiant pour toi que pour moi, autant essayer de se distraire un peu._**

**_Il n'avait pas tort._**

**_- y'a quoi à la clé?_**

**_Il sembla réfléchir un court instant._**

**_- un deuxième rendez-vous et tu choisis le lieu? Minauda-t-il, découvrant ses dents blanches dans la grimace hautement exagérée de celui qui espère vivement que sa douce accepte l'invitation. Sourire Ultra Bright et moi, censée être éblouie._**

**_- mmhh…. C'est d'accord! Dis-je en saisissant un ballon dans le tas énorme que nous avions à gonfler._**

**_Il en prit un aussi et se mit en face de moi, une lueur de défi dans les iris._**

**_- cinq chances pas plus, m'informa-t-il en rapprochant le bout de plastique de ses lèvres._**

**_- attends! Et si je perds?_**

**_- c'est moi qui choisis où on va!_**

**_Dans les deux cas, nous aurions quand même rencart._**

**_Je me préparais en regardant ma montre._**

**_- quand l'aiguille des secondes sera sur le douze, lui dis-je._**

**_Il acquiesça et je tendis mon bras face à nous. Plus que sept secondes. Et dire que je prenais le défi au sérieux…_**

**_- oublie pas de faire un nœud, se moqua-t-il à une seconde du départ._**

**_Nous nous mimes à souffler en même temps, le plus fort et vite possible. Pas de doute que nous avions l'air de deux gamins mais l'esprit de compétition m'avait fait oublier le reste. Finissant le premier, je m'empressai de tirer dessus pour le boucler tandis que le loup garou en prenait un deuxième. Les autres suivirent rapidement, jusqu'à ce que le drame survienne._**

**_Jake faisait un nœud sur son dernier ballon, moi aussi. Mais le bout me glissa des mains avec l'humidité et je n'eus pas le temps d'appuyer dessus que l'air me soufflait déjà au visage dans un bruit peu attrayant. Jacob fit claquer son morceau de plastique et explosa de rire en voyant mon propre oxygène pollué soulever quelques mèches de mes cheveux. J'abandonnai et attendis que le ballon se dégonfle._**

**_- ahah! S'exclama-t-il joyeusement en me pointant du doigt. J'ai gagné!_**

**_Je l'admirais faire sa danse de la victoire, tentant de simuler un regard meurtrier. Une fois qu'il eut arrêté de chantonner je remarquai qu'il n'y avait plus un bruit dans la salle. Me retournant, je me rendis compte que notre jeu n'était pas passé inaperçu. Toute la bande nous observait sans esquisser le moindre geste. J'entendis mon compagnon glousser tandis qu'il se penchait vers le carton pour prendre le rouleau de scotch. Je me retournai, empêchant vaguement un fou rire de franchir ma bouche. Question de débilité nous atteignions des sommets._**

**_Nous fîmes semblant de nous intéresser aux guirlandes sachant très bien que les yeux étaient encore posés sur nous malgré le travail qui avait repris._**

**_- tiens, lui dis-je en tendant un ballon sur lequel j'avais posé le plastique collant._**

**_Il le prit et se redressa, évaluant à peu près le milieu de la cloison pendant que scotchais le reste._**

**_- plus haut Jacob! Entendis-je crier Rachel dan mon dos._**

**_Il grogna et se mit sur la pointe des pieds, les bras en l'air tout en tirant la langue dans un signe évident de concentration._**

**_- t'es pas à la moitié là! Renchérit sa sœur._**

**_- désolé je ne sais pas grimper au mur! Râla-t-il en relâchant._**

**_Il se tourna vers moi et m'observa quelques secondes. J'avais du ruban adhésif partout sur les doigts et tentais de m'en débarrasser avec une certaine tension dans mes gestes._**

**_- t'es aussi douée que ta mère, lâcha-t-il._**

**_L'insulte._**

**_- viens m'aider, continua-t-il._**

**_Je posais mes yeux sur lui, dans un signe évident d'incompréhension._**

**_- et comment? Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais je suis plus petite que toi!_**

**_Il s'accroupit._**

**_- grimpe sur mes épaules tu seras plus grande!_**

**_J'eus un moment d'hésitation puis je me levai, finissant de décoller le plastique dans une dizaine de petits bouts cette fois accommodés au carrelage. Je m'appuyai sur le dos de mon imprégné, tout en passant mes jambes de chaque côtés de sa tête. Il posa ses mains brûlantes sur mes mollets pour me tenir en équilibre et la chaleur agréable me fit frissonner, remontant sur mes cuisses jusqu'au creux de mes reins. Je fermai les paupières un instant, appréciant le contact tandis qu'il se relevait, me faisant largement gagner en hauteur. Rouvrant les yeux je vis sa main me tendre un ballon et je le saisis. Je collai le scotch et il décida de se retourner vers sa sœur, me faisant perdre l'équilibre, toujours accrochée au mur._**

**_- ah! Va doucement! Râlai-je._**

**_- ça va comme ça? Beugla-t-il en m'ignorant royalement._**

**_Rachel leva les deux pouces en l'air en signe affirmatif. Derrière elle je vis Seth et Ashley en plein exercice de pliage de serviette qui nous regardaient amusés. Emilie, assise à côté du loup, lui asséna un coup de coude pour qu'il reste concentré sur sa tâche. Pas facile de faire des petits froufrous avec des morceaux de papier pour un modificateur. Je remarquai un tas de serviettes ratées qui gisait entre lui et son imprégnée. Ils étaient installés sur une table ronde, identique à toutes celles disposées un peu partout dans la salle. Au fond se trouvait la porte d'entrée, et bientôt, quand tout serait rangé et qu'il n'y aurait plus personne, une allée se dessinerait entre les tables, conduisant des doubles battants à la piste de danse où nous nous trouvions Jake et moi pour l'instant._**

**_Une partie de la meute était réquisitionnée pour nettoyer les couverts ce qui n'avait pas l'air de les enchanter plus que ça. Paul, Embry et Quil étaient donc un chiffon à ma main, cherchant à faire briller couteaux, fourchettes et cuillères. Claire, Neil et Leah essuyaient les verres et les assiettes. Jared et Kim finissaient d'orner le mur à ma gauche, aidés, eux, d'un escabeau. Lena était assise dans un coin, concentrée à écrire les noms des invités sur des petits cartons. Matt n'était pas dans la pièce mais je me doutais qu'il se trouvait dans la cuisine. Chacun vaquait à ses occupations, sauf Sam, qui tenait son balai dans la main et semblait à des kilomètres de la salle, son regard fixé sur Emilie sans vraiment la voir._**

**_- je me demande bien dans quel état il va être demain, lança Jacob en me tendant un deuxième ballon._**

**_Je reportai mon attention sur le mur et collai l'objet à la droite du premier._**

**_- juste un peu nerveux mais ça devrait aller, répondis-je. Il va gérer, c'est l'alpha._**

**_Il ricana tout en se baissant lentement pour récupérer d'autres guirlandes, sans me faire tomber. Sa main s'accrocha un peu plus à mon tibia, remontant vers mon genou pour améliorer sa prise. Même à travers mon jean j'avais l'impression que sa peau consumait la mienne d'une façon bien agréable. Qu'aurais-je ressenti si j'avais été en short…_**

**_Ne surtout pas y penser. Rien imaginer._**

**_- pourquoi tu récites un poème en latin soudainement? Voulut savoir le loup garou en entendant mon esprit divaguer._**

**_- comment tu sais que c'est en latin? Répliquai-je._**

**_- tu récitais le même quand tu ne voulais pas que ton père écoute tes pensées._**

**_Et mince…_**

**_- bah je m'en suis souvenue, alors…_**

**_- c'est moi qui te fais te souvenir de ce truc?_**

**_- parfaitement!_**

**_- à d'autres Ness. Tu ne songeais pas du tout à ça!_**

**_- c'est justement pour foutre la paix à mes songes que j'essaie de me rappeler de ce maudit texte dont j'espérais oublier l'existence!_**

**_Ses épaules tremblèrent, signe qu'il se moquait de moi. Je lui assénai une tape sur le haut du crâne._**

**_- aïe! J'y peux rien si tu veux être en short! Râla-t-il toujours amusé._**

**_Je posais la guirlande bordeaux entre les ballons et demandai à Jacob de reculer pour admirer le résultat._**

**_- c'est pas mal! S'exclama-t-il._**

**_- ouais… plus qu'une dizaine…_**

**_Au bout d'une heure nous eûmes fini, et je pus enfin redescendre sur terre, assaillie par tout ce à quoi je n'avais pas pu penser, perchée sur mon imprégné. Son parfum stagnait dans mes narines et je me sentais légère. Jared et Kim avaient également fini leur côté, et le mur d'en face, aidés par Rachel. Matt avait les ballons restant et les disposait un peu partout sur les portes et sur les lampes._**

**_- demain il ne restera plus qu'à acheminer la nourriture, les cadeaux, mettre les couverts et s'occuper de la lumière et de la musique._**

**_- je peux ramener des CD, proposa Seth qui avait abandonné ses serviettes, remplacé par Claire._**

**_- ouais, tu iras en chercher chez tous les membres de la meute, on en aura assez, dit Emilie._**

**_- j'y vais maintenant! Lança-t-il en faisant demi-tour tandis que le portable de Jake sonnait._**

**_- allo?…oui…ce soir?…mais j'ai pas le temps…non…oui…oui!…j'arrive!_**

**_Il raccrocha et croisa un instant mon regard._**

**_- je dois rentrer, le gars qui veut que je répare sa moto en a besoin pour ce soir, déclara-t-il, la mine renfrognée._**

**_Soupirant, il cria à Seth de l'attendre et marcha vers lui avant de s'arrêter et de faire demi-tour. Revenant sur ses pas, il déposa un baiser furtif sur mon front et repartit de plus belle, disparaissant cette fois pour de bon. Je tournai la tête vers Lena, toujours assise par terre, et rencontrai ses iris sombre qu'elle s'empressa de replonger sur sa feuille. Je doutais sur le fait qu'elle ait dit la vérité à Jacob hier soir, au vue de la mine affable qu'elle arborait. Ou bien était-ce lui qui m'avait menti pour ne pas m'inquiéter un peu plus. Dans les deux cas, s'était raté, je me surprenais à avoir des doutes sur la situation. Les images de la veille défilant devant mes yeux, je me rappelais que si nous étions parties dans la forêt elle et moi c'était pour y retrouver les garçons. Finalement je n'avais jamais su ce qui s'y était passé._**

**_- je vais avec eux! M'écriai-je soudain, faisant sursauter l'imprégnée de Paul qui tentait avec une motivation sans faille de faire sortir Sam de sa léthargie grandissante._**

**_J'entendis vaguement sa réponse, m'élançant en direction de la porte, effrayant Matt au passage qui s'apprêtait à rentrer dans la salle._**

**_Les garçons avançaient vers la forêt. Je me précipitai, courant avec peine à allure humaine._**

**_- attendez! Hurlais-je._**

**_Ils se retournèrent dans ma direction et s'arrêtèrent, attendant que je les rejoigne._**

**_- qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda mon meilleur ami._**

**_Je ralentis une fois à leur niveau et repris mon souffle quelques secondes._**

**_- je viens avec vous, déclarais-je._**

**_Ils froncèrent les sourcils._**

**_- t'as plus envie de rester? S'enquit Jacob._**

**_- si mais… je dois vous parler!_**

**_- de quoi? Voulut savoir Seth en recommençant à marcher._**

**_- de ce qu'il s'est passé avant votre arrivée au feu de camp._**

**_Aucun des deux ne répondit. Nous prenions à nous trois la largeur du trottoir et une femme, envions la cinquantaine, traversa carrément la route en nous voyant arriver. Il fallait dire que les garçons n'avaient pas une allure de jeunes pré-pubères maigrichons, loin de là._**

**_- on était avec toi et Nathan, répondit Jake, l'air concentré sur les pavés qu'il foulait._**

**_- après mon départ! Même que Leah est revenue en furie._**

**_- oh… ça…, continua-t-il._**

**_- oui ça! Alors? Vous vous êtes disputés à propos de moi ou du vampire? Ou autre chose hein, n'ayez pas peur je ne me sentirai pas vexée._**

**_Il y eu encore un blanc. Je sentais que cette conversation allait nous mener loin. Très loin._**

**_- ok très bien…_**

**_- on s'est légèrement pris la tête à cause de ton retour en Floride lundi, lâcha soudainement Seth._**

**_Mon imprégné soupira. Clearwater ou comment être sûr que votre secret sera révélé à un moment ou un autre._**

**_- pourquoi?_**

**_- Jacob t'expliquera, répliqua le jeune homme avant de franchir en courant les derniers mètres qui nous séparaient de la lisière._**

**_Le concerné voulut répliquer mais il se ravisa._**

**_- je te retourne donc la question, dis-je._**

**_- il ne veut pas que tu repartes._**

**_- et toi?_**

**_- moi non plus! S'indigna-t-il._**

**_- bah alors ou est le problème? Demandai-je un peu larguée._**

**_- je te laisse le choix. Pas lui._**

**_Je savais que ça embêtait vraiment Seth que je parte mais rentrer chez moi ne voulait pas dire ne plus jamais revenir à la Push._**

**_- il va où? M'enquis-je._**

**_- trouver de la musique pour demain dans ses CD._**

**_J'acquiesçai et prenai un peu d'avance._**

**_- je vais lui parler, je te retrouve dans ton garage plus tard._**

**_- ok, dit-il dans un sourire._**

**_Je changeai de trajet, suivant mon ami qui avait déjà muté. Le convaincre de me laisser partir allait être difficile, sachant qu'il pouvait être aussi borné que sa sœur. Du pain sur la planche en perspective._**


	22. Chapter 22

bonjoooour! allez me revoilà (évitez de me jeter des cailloux ça fait mal!) excusez moi encore pour l'attente, je devrais pas mais bon, je ne passe pas ma vie sur l'odinateur que voulez- vous, nous les pauvres écrivains de fic devrions être des machines pour vous satisfaire!...

en tout cas merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii pour les reviews mes fidèles! je vous aime! très fort! et je vous embrasse! partout! (ok je sors)

* * *

**_J'étais assise en tailleur sur ce qui faisait office de bureau dans le garage de Jacob. Je l'observais silencieusement depuis une bonne heure, dévorant des yeux son visage concentré sur ses gestes, aussi précis que ceux d'un chirurgien. Nous n'avions pas échangé un seul mot, respectant chacun l'attention de l'autre. Enfin, je doutais qu'il fut silencieux pour m'aider à parfaire mon admiration pour lui, mais comme j'étais censée réfléchir à mon avenir proche, il ne tenait pas plus que ça à me gêner dans ma soi-disant réflexion._**

**_Un soupir censé être inaudible parvint quand même à franchir mes lèvres et mon imprégné tourna sa tête vers moi._**

**_- tu t'ennuies ? Me demanda-t-il._**

**_Je fis signe que non._**

**_- tu n'as toujours pas avancé dans ton dilemme._**

**_- non… répondis-je d'une voix chagrine._**

**_Il ne fit pas de commentaire, replongeant son nez dans le moteur de la moto._**

**_J'étais repartie de chez Seth encore plus perdue qu'à mon habitude, doutant réellement de la discussion que nous venions d'avoir._**

**_FLASHBACK_**

**_- t'aurais pas dû faire ça, voilà tout! Lança-t-il tout en marchant._**

**_Nous parlions seulement depuis une dizaine de minutes mais je commençais à m'énerver contre lui. Ce n'était vraiment plus le moment de me faire des reproches sur Nathan._**

**_- mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit ton avis plus tôt? Râlai-je en le suivant._**

**_Je l'entendis soupirer d'agacement._**

**_- ça fait trois fois que tu me le demandes !_**

**_- parce que je voudrais la vérité!_**

**_- la vérité je te l'ai dite dans mes trois réponses précédentes. C'était à toi de décider, pas à moi._**

**_- et pour la quatrième fois, je vais moi-même te répéter que tu m'as laissé le choix pour cette histoire mais tu ne veux pas me le laisser pour rejoindre ma famille?_**

**_Nous n'avions pas l'habitude de nous disputer, je ne voulais en aucun cas rester en froid avec lui._**

**_- tes excuses ne tiennent pas la route, dis-je. Et en plus t'es même pas capable de continuer à te défendre. On tourne en rond!_**

**_Il s'arrêta brusquement et se retourna si vite que son visage se retrouva à quelques centimètres du mien. Ses yeux étaient noirs, et pour la première fois j'y lus de la haine véritable. Il faisait beaucoup plus homme comme ça. Un homme blessé. Mais il allait enfin me dire ce qu'il pensait vraiment._**

**_- on ne pouvait pas se permettre de le garder ici. Tu n'aurais pas voulu que je le tue. Et malgré tout, les autres non plus._**

**_La nouvelle fit l'effet d'une bombe dans mon esprit pendant qu'autour de moi le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Mon meilleur ami avait voulu tuer Nathan, en dépit de sa meute. En dépit de moi. Mes sentiments se brouillaient mais je revins sur terre quand je le vis s'éloigner._**

**_- t'as eu la trouille? Hurlai-je soudain en marchant à grands pas vers lui._**

**_J'entendais son cœur accélérer, son souffle devenir court._**

**_- réponds! Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait?_**

**_- parce que je tiens à toi, répondit-il calmement, ralentissant ses foulées._**

**_Il me parlait comme si de rien n'était, alors que je me rapprochais dangereusement, sentant la colère monter un peu plus._**

**_- donc tu m'as laissée l'envoyer à ma famille!_**

**_- j'ai pensé qu'ils auraient un meilleur jugement que celui de la meute et du mien, voilà tout! C'est pas comme s'ils ne savaient pas se défendre!_**

**_Je restais sans voix face à sa passivité._**

**_- et maintenant t'as plus envie que je rentre parce que tu viens de te rendre compte que t'as fait une connerie c'est ça? Continuai-je moins durement après plusieurs secondes._**

**_- oui, je pensais que ça serait réglé plus tôt et qu'il aurait le temps de se faire renvoyer de la Floride aussi._**

**_Je m'arrêtai au milieu du petit chemin qui menait à son porche. Il dut remarquer le silence soudain, car il me fit face, les mains dans les poches de son bermuda, la mine triste._**

**_- je suis désolé Nessie mais tu aurais été encore plus mal si je l'avais tué. Les autres n'auraient pas compris mon geste par manque de preuves. J'ai préféré laisser faire les choses tout en prenant garde de te protéger avec soins. Seulement ce contretemps fait que je ne veux pas te laisser partir désormais._**

**_Il avait déclaré ça d'un ton solennel qui n'allait pas du tout avec son caractère. Pourtant à ce moment là, je n'avais pas l'impression d'avoir le vrai Seth en face de moi. Juste une pâle copie, qui venait de commettre une erreur._**

**_- c'est Jake qui t'as fait changer d'avis l'autre soir? Voulus-je savoir._**

**_Il acquiesça._**

**_- mais Jared était avec vous, et Leah aussi._**

**_- ils sont arrivés après. On a inventé un truc pour leur faire croire qu'on se disputait._**

**_Je ne répondis rien, essayant de m'imaginer l'effort des garçons pour garder ce secret. Secret qui auparavant n'en aurait pas été un. La meute se dissolvait encore un peu plus._**

**_- je n'étais pas censée connaître le fin mot de l'histoire n'est-ce pas? Demandai-je._**

**_- non…_**

**_Ne sachant plus comment agir avec Seth, je décidai de repartir chez Jacob, sans dire un mot. Mon ami restait à quelques mètres, mais ne chercha pas à me retenir._**

**_FLASHBACK_**

**_Je n'osais pas en parler à Jake, peut être avait-il encore espoir que Seth ne m'ait rien dit. Chose dont je doutais fort. Seulement je ne pouvais pas indéfiniment rester assise à ruminer ce qu'il venait de se passer. Je devais agir. Réagir._**

**_- mais il n'a qu'à venir avec moi! M'exclamai-je soudain, faisant sursauter Jacob ce qui lui valut la chute de son précieux boulon._**

**_Il soupira, se retournant vers moi avec un regard incompréhensif._**

**_- Seth! S'il ne veut pas que j'y aille toute seule, qu'il fasse partie du voyage!_**

**_J'avais dis ça comme s'il s'agissait de l'évidence même, ce qui ne parut pas du goût de mon imprégné au vue de sa mine perplexe._**

**_- si tu veux inviter la moitié de la meute pas de souci, me dit-il en se penchant pour récupérer sa vis ronde._**

**_Je fronçai les sourcils._**

**_- pourquoi la moitié de la meute?_**

**_- parce que si Seth t'accompagne, il va vouloir prendre Ashley, vous serez alors deux à devoir être protégées, donc pour un max de sécurité il va demander à l'un d'entre nous de venir aussi. Avec un peu de chance ça sera moi, sauf que je ne peux pas laisser ma meute sans chef, vu que c'est Seth mon second. Sam sera absent et remplacé par Paul ou Jared et aucun des deux ne voudra s'occuper de mes gars. Sans parler de Leah qui ne laissera pas partir son frère seul, et viendra, bien entendu, accompagnée de Neil._**

**_Il avait débité ça avec tellement de facilité que je doutais qu'il s'agisse là d'improvisation._**

**_- il s'était déjà proposé pour me suivre? M'enquis-je._**

**_Il acquiesça._**

**_- alors toi!_**

**_À vrai dire, je me doutais qu'il ne répondrait pas. Je n'avais pas non plus envie qu'il vienne. Non pas que je ne voulais pas être accompagnée par mon imprégné, mais j'avais quand même peur pour sa santé. Et sa survie. Rosalie ne l'aurait certainement pas autorisé à franchir le pas de la porte._**

**_- je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée…, commença-t-il._**

**_- moi non plus à vrai dire!_**

**_Il y eu un blanc de quelques secondes pendant lesquelles je tentais de trouver une solution. Je n'en avais pas réellement envie. J'avais assez confiance en ma famille pour me protéger de tout danger émanant de Nathan. Je savais que si je devais fuir vers la réserve, les garçons n'hésiteraient pas à tuer le vampire. Les Cullen non plus._**

**_- je crois qu'il n'y a rien à faire. Je vais y aller quand même, et même s'il devait se passer quelque chose ce ne sera pas pour maintenant._**

**_- comment tu peux en être sûre? Demanda Jake._**

**_- Alice n'a rien vu de mal dans sa vision et j'étais avec eux. Je ne risque rien._**

**_- ne sois pas si optimiste Ness, me prévint-il. Seth a peut être raison de vouloir t'accompagner, imagine que Nathan te veuille du mal, ce n'est pas en prenant l'avion de l'autre bout du pays jusqu'ici que tu pourras le semer, et encore moins en courant._**

**_- pourquoi tu ne cherches pas à me faire rester, comme Seth?_**

**_- j'ai tout de même confiance en ton jugement et en ta famille. Je sais qu'ils vont te protéger et je sais aussi que tu as besoin de les voir. Ça ne va pas être facile bien sûr, mais je dois faire avec. Je suis en partie responsable de cette distance entre eux et nous._**

**_- ce n'est pas toi qui nous as dit de partir en Floride Jacob!_**

**_- non, mais là bas ou ailleurs ça revient au même pour moi._**

**_Je ne répondis rien. J'avais l'étrange impression qu'il abandonnait vite le combat mais je ne tenais pas à m'en formaliser. Pour l'instant, seul mon départ devait rester le sujet principal de cette conversation._**

**_- ok d'accord. Alors tu me proposes qui comme accompagnant?_**

**_Il ne parla pas aussitôt mais je vis clairement dans ses yeux qu'il avait déjà son idée._**

**_- Embry. Il n'est pas imprégné, Sam voudra bien le laisser partir et je pense qu'il sera heureux de te suivre._**

**_Je réfléchis quelques secondes à la proposition mais ne fut pas contre. Le loup garou n'avait jamais été spécialement révulsé par ma famille au contraire de Paul, et eux ne semblaient pas se formaliser de son statut._**

**_- bien. Tu te charges de le mettre au parfum, je ne voudrais pas qu'il pense que c'est moi qui en est responsable._**

**_- c'est tout comme, répondit Jacob._**

**_- je n'allais pas refuser, je vous aurais encore eu sur le dos pendant des jours. Et puis Seth arrêtera peut être de faire la gueule._**

**_Mon imprégné esquissa quand même un sourire mais s'abstint de commentaire. Maintenant que tout était réglé pour eux, je pouvais désormais me plonger corps et âme dans le mariage d'Emilie. En attendant, je profitais de mon perchoir pour continuer d'observer Jake, s'énervant doucement mais sûrement sur la vieille bécane « complètement pourrie qui aurait dû partir à la casse depuis longtemps »._**


	23. Chapter 23

bonjour bonjour!

voilà enfin la suite, le grand jour est arrivé pour Sam et Emilie!

j'attends vos reviews avec impatience et comme toujours je remercie chaleureusement toutes celles qui m'en mettent!

bon on se retrouve en bas, et je préviens de suite, pas de cailloux ou objets diverses qui peuvent faire mal s'il vous plait... (mouahaha je vous inquiète d'avance avouez! xD)

* * *

**_Je m'observais nerveusement dans le miroir, comme si c'était moi qu'on mariait aujourd'hui. Cela faisait au moins dix fois que je touchais à mon chignon, m'assurant encore et encore qu'il soit parfaitement en place. Avec le nombre de pinces que j'avais glissées à l'intérieur pour tenir mes mèches, je voulais être sûre qu'il résiste à la moindre tempête, et même à un susceptible rock 'roll endiablé au cours de la soirée. Niveau maquillage il n'y avait rien non plus à redire. J'avais décidé de jouer sur le naturel et d'ajouter le moins de couches possibles sur ma peau déjà parfaite. Non, la seule et unique chose qui me contrariait était on ne peut plus gênante. Pire qu'une coiffure mal faite ou qu'un pot de peinture renversé ostensiblement sur le visage. La petite chose se trouvait être la fermeture éclaire de ma robe. Tout à fait agréable lors des essayages, celle-ci avait décidée dès à présent de m'ennuyer au plus haut point. À quinze minutes de la cérémonie, sans qu'aucune autre demoiselle d'honneur ne puisse m'aider car trop occupée avec son propre corps, je me contorsionnais furieusement, cherchant par tous les moyens à tirer dessus sans pour autant faire un trou impardonnable. Je maudissais ces moments où je me trouvais seule, sans preux chevalier pour voler à mon secours. Toujours entourée mais jamais quand il fallait._**

**_Commençant imperceptiblement à jurer dans ma moustache, je sentis la vague d'énervement envahir doucement mes membres et plus exactement mes mains qui forçaient avec violence sur le tissu fin. À bas celui qui avait eu l'idée de mettre des fermetures dans le dos. Je ne pouvais décemment pas rester avec un décolleté plongeant sur mes reins. Ce fut à ce moment là que mon sauveur décida de faire son entrée en scène, que j'aurais jurée comique. Frappant quelques coups à la porte, il n'attendit pas que je l'autorise pour ouvrir et entrer. Prête à lui sauter dessus pour le supplier de m'aider, mes ardeurs furent vite refroidies quand je vis le reflet de Paul dans la glace. Ses yeux se posèrent sur mon dos et il n'amorça aucun mouvement, ne cherchant pas non plus à détourner le regard. Me sentant soudain gênée, je raclais doucement ma gorge. Ses pupilles croisèrent enfin les miennes sans que j'eus besoin de me retourner pour le faire._**

**_- je cherche Rachel._**

**_- elle doit être avec Emilie, dis-je simplement._**

**_Devais-je tenter ma chance avant qu'il ne s'éclipse ou attendrais-je qu'une âme charitable passe par ici? Chose qui me semblait peu probable vu l'heure qu'il était._**

**_Je n'eus pas besoin d'ouvrir la bouche une seconde fois, le loup garou s'approcha avec hésitation. Il fallait dire que ma main rencontrant toujours mes omoplates était un indice témoignant de l'état de détresse dans lequel je me trouvais. Ses doigts brûlants vinrent donc frôler ma peau et ma robe se resserra au fur et à mesure qu'il remontait avec une infinie lenteur._**

**_- Nessie, souffla-t-il dans ma nuque une fois fini._**

**_Un « oui » quasiment inaudible franchit mes lèvres. Je ne savais pas comment réagir face à cette soudaine proximité qui m'avait fait perdre mes moyens. Étrangement je ne le sentais pas nerveux, au sens où il voulait encore me faire du mal. Cette fois j'avais l'impression qu'il avait plus de difficultés à parler car il était stressé._**

**_- excuse-moi, dit-il presque en chuchotant. Pour mon comportement de cette semaine. J'ai vraiment été un con._**

**_- non…_**

**_- j'ai déjà du mal à m'exprimer alors si tu commences à me contredire dès la première phrase! Lança-t-il sur un ton d'humour._**

**_Je retins un rire et lui intimai de continuer en lui promettant de ne rien dire de plus._**

**_- c'est pas facile pour moi, et même pour nous tous, reprit-il. Au début j'étais comme Seth, persuadé que tu allais vite revenir. Il m'aurait été impossible de quitter Rachel de cette façon alors je pensais qu'il en serait de même pour vous._**

**_J'eus un sourire crispé. Quand je disais que nous étions hors normes._**

**_- finalement on a vite déchanté. Jake ne voulait pas faire d'efforts, toi non plus. J'ai compris très vite que rien ne changerait. Je te connaissais bien._**

**_Il se tut comme si ça lui coutait la plus grande peine du monde de continuer. Et je ne devais pas être loin de la réalité._**

**_- je n'ai pas voulu pousser les autres à perdre espoir. C'est juste que je cherchais à leur faire ouvrir les yeux mais tout n'a pas marché comme prévu. Jake était complètement largué et il s'est mis à penser n'importe quoi…_**

**_- ce qui a poussé au débordement, terminai-je._**

**_Il hocha la tête sans un mot de plus. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de connaître les états d'esprit par lesquels était passé Jacob. C'était personnel et certainement difficile à étaler. J'en avais eu un bref résumé largement suffisant, pas besoin de plus._**

**_Paul était toujours dans mon dos et fixait un point invisible derrière le miroir. Il était beau. Vraiment beau. Son corps irradiait une chaleur étouffante certainement due au stress et à son costume trois pièces d'une riche élégance._**

**_- tu as dû être aux premières loges, dis-je._**

**_Il fronça les sourcils._**

**_- pour Jacob. Sa sœur devait être très inquiète._**

**_Un soupir franchit sa bouche._**

**_- elle me répétait sans cesse qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas, que s'il faisait une connerie elle ne s'en remettrait jamais. Elle a même annulé le mariage…_**

**_Sa voix se brisa quelques millièmes de secondes mais ce fut assez pour faire remonter en moi toute la douleur de mon départ._**

**_- je m'excuse Paul…_**

**_- elle n'était pas prête._**

**_- peut être, mais si elle l'avait été je n'aurais pas été là non plus._**

**_Il ouvrit lentement la bouche pour répondre mais aucun son n'eut le temps de sortir avant que la porte ne s'ouvre à la volée sur Ashley._**

**_- ah vous êtes là! Rachel te cherche partout, vite! dit-elle au loup qui avait l'air déçu de ne pas avoir pu terminer notre conversation._**

**_Il attendit quelques secondes et commença à s'éloigner de derrière moi._**

**_- à tout à l'heure, me glissa-t-il tout bas en croisant cette fois mon regard sans qu'aucune vitre réfléchissante ne nous sépare._**

**_Je lui fis un sourire en coin et le vis partir en silence. L'imprégnée de Seth attendit qu'il soit assez loin pour me lancer une mine incrédule._**

**_- je peux savoir pourquoi vous étiez dans la même pièce sans vous crier dessus? S'étonna-t-elle._**

**_J'haussais les épaules. À vrai dire je n'avais pas envie de répondre maintenant, tellement la joie que m'avait procuré la venue de Paul refaisait surface d'un seul coup._**

**_- bon, pas de temps à perdre, tu m'expliqueras tout ça ce soir! Continua la jeune fille en s'approchant pour me tirer par le bras. Il est temps de rejoindre la future jeune mariée pour peaufiner le déroulement de la cérémonie._**

**_o0o0o0o_**

**_J'avais du mal à croire qu'il y ait autant de monde ce jour là. Chacun en avait profité pour inviter des membres de sa famille qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis longtemps. Mes yeux se promenaient dans la salle et la plupart des visages m'étaient inconnus sauf une partie de la meute qui se trouvait à chahuter au premier rang à gauche sous le regard réprobateur des anciens de la réserve. Il n'y avait que le père de Jacob pour sourire face au spectacle enfantin que donnaient Matt, Neil, Jared, Embry et Quil. Le reste des loups était en face de moi, parfaitement alignés derrière Sam, aussi blanc que pouvait le rendre sa peau bronzée. Chacun sur une marche de l'hôtel se trouvait face à une demoiselle d'honneur. J'étais donc à la même hauteur que Jake, qui ne cessait de m'admirer de haut en bas, après moi Ashley qui souriait à Seth devant elle, et enfin Rachel qui était l'objet de toute l'admiration de son imprégné. Leah ne se trouvait pas dans l'autre rang qui nous était réservé et j'avais peur qu'elle n'ait pas voulu assister à la cérémonie malgré son nouveau couple avec Neil. Seulement ce dernier n'avait pas l'air préoccupé, je décidais donc de ne pas m'en faire, étant bien trop stressée. Lena et Kim étaient censées tenir la traine de la robe d'Emilie et Claire lancer les fameux pétales de roses. D'ailleurs elle avait été très agacée d'être reléguée à ce rôle qui, pour elle, appartenait aux petites filles. Réflexion qui lui valut une pique de Jacob comme à son habitude. Elle resterait la gamine de deux ans avec laquelle Quil s'était imprégné quelque soit son âge. J'étais persuadée que même à soixante dix ans ils continueraient de la charrier._**

**_L'orgue résonna soudain, me sortant de mes pensées. Le cœur de Sam eut un raté plutôt long et inquiétant et Jake lui tapota l'épaule en guise de soutient. Pour ma part, j'eus une nouvelle montée d'angoisse à l'idée de pouvoir oublier les alliances. Cela faisait au moins la cinquième frayeur et Rachel ne cessait de me répéter que la boite ne pouvait physiquement pas s'évaporer tant qu'elle restait dans ma main. Je ne cessais de l'ouvrir pour vérifier que les bagues, elles, restaient dans leur écrin._**

**_Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'énorme porte et les sourires d'impatience se firent de plus en plus présents sur les visages. Les notes remplacèrent le brouhaha des paroles échangées et tous attendaient impatiemment l'entrée d'Emilie. Celle-ci apparut à la suite de Claire qui souriait malgré sa mission, son panier à la main. Plus rayonnante que jamais dans sa robe blanche, la jeune mariée avait ses cheveux remontés dans un chignon dont quelques boucles retombaient élégamment sur ses épaules. Elle tenait dans ses mains un bouquet de petites fleurs de toutes les couleurs joliment entouré d'un nœud blanc que Lena avait mis vingt minutes à faire, tout en essayant de garder sa frustration cachée pour ne pas abîmer le seul morceau de tissus que nous avions. La jeune mariée souriait et affichait ses dents d'une parfaite blancheur. Ses yeux brillants fixaient Sam avec une telle intensité que je me demandais si elle n'allait pas se mettre à courir pour le rejoindre. Heureusement, elle réussit à garder le contrôle et arriva sans encombre face à son fiancé, ému par la beauté de son imprégnée. Kim et Lena retournèrent s'asseoir sur le premier banc et l'orgue s'arrêta, laissant un silence pesant mais impatient._**

**_Le prêtre parla quelques minutes, trop longtemps à mon goût pour que je continue de suivre. D'ailleurs j'avais l'impression que personne ne l'écoutait et encore moins les deux époux qui se dévoraient du regard et avaient certainement hâte que ça se finisse. Un sourire se nicha sur mes lèvres. Eux qui paraissaient si sérieux et matures habituellement donnaient l'air de gamins pressés de faire leurs bêtises ou d'aller s'amuser ailleurs. Ce qui allait sans doute arriver dans quelques heures. Dérivant dans des pensées très peu catholiques, j'essayai tant bien que mal de revenir sur terre, mais la voix monocorde du vieil homme m'empêchait clairement de faire le moindre effort. Si je résistais je finirais certainement par dormir debout ce qui allait être un sacrilège en ce jour saint et longtemps attendu. Finalement, vampire ou pas, les messes n'étaient vraiment pas une partie de plaisir. Je posai donc mes yeux sur Jacob, qui avait hélas les siens bien à droite de moi. Suivant l'axe, je regrettai de tomber sur Lena qui avait l'air faussement plongée dans une admiration du couple qui s'unissait. Faisant le voyage entre elle et le loup garou je compris vite le léger malaise qui s'installait sur les traits des deux protagonistes. Reportant mon attention sur Sam, mon esprit restait tout de même focalisé sur ce que j'avais vu et au fil des minutes le doute prit place peu à peu dans mes sentiments. Jacob regrettait ce qu'il lui avait fait. J'en étais presque sûre vu la mine qu'il arborait en la regardant. Mais il regrettait quoi? De l'avoir embarquée dans cette histoire, ou de l'avoir quittée? Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine à cette idée et les trois témoins firent de moi le nouvel objet de leur attention pendant de très longues secondes. Je vis Seth froncer les sourcils et je m'obligeai à lui faire un sourire. Mes pupilles se retrouvèrent d'instinct dans celles de Jacob qui étaient revenues à moi, et vu la vitesse à laquelle se mettait à battre mon palpitant en ressassant mes nouvelles questions, j'étais certaine d'avoir droit à un interrogatoire à la sortie de l'église._**

**_- mademoiselle, intervint soudain le prêtre._**

**_Je tournai la tête vers lui. Je devais avoir l'air d'une ahurie, ne comprenant pas sur le coup pourquoi il me regardait en faisant des signes répétés de la main._**

**_- les alliances, me chuchota Ashley alors qu'Emilie se retournait vers moi en pouffant de rire._**

**_- oh! Pardon! Lançai-je en m'avançant._**

**_Sam soupira en levant les yeux au ciel d'un air amusé tandis que je me plaçais entre lui et sa moitié pour leur présenter les bagues sur leur écrin pourpre._**

**_- monsieur Uley, proposa le vieil homme._**

**_L'intéressé reprit vite son sérieux tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à faire son petit discours._**

**_- tu sais que je ne suis pas très doué avec les mots, commença-t-il à l'adresse de sa belle, mais je vais quand même faire un effort parce que c'est important pour moi de te dire aujourd'hui à quel point je t'aime et comme je suis heureux de t'avoir près de moi. On n'a pas eu des jours faciles tous les deux, j'ai été la cause de beaucoup de choses qui n'auraient pas dû t'arriver, pourtant je ne parviens pas à me dire que si tu n'avais pas été là la vie aurait été différente mais tout aussi bien. C'était avec toi ou rien du tout. Tu es ma moitié Emilie, sans toi, tu sais ce qui peut se passer, mais avec toi je sais que rien ne peut m'arrêter. Toujours à tes côtés, même au-delà de la mort qui ne nous séparera pas._**

**_J'en avais les larmes aux yeux, pourtant de là où j'étais je pouvais voir Leah, de retour et souriante mais tentant vainement de cacher l'amère solitude qu'elle avait ressentie pendant des années. Rien, pas même l'imprégnation ne pourrait vraiment panser la blessure qu'avait créée Sam en trouvant Emilie. J'espérais que le temps et Neil apaiseraient les souffrances de la Quileute._**

**_Le loup garou prit l'alliance en or blanc sertie d'un petit diamant et la passa au doigt de son âme sœur qui peinait à retenir ses larmes d'émotion._**

**_- mademoiselle Young, continua le prêtre._**

**_Celle-ci essuya les goutes d'eau salées et souffla pour rassembler son courage._**

**_- Sam, ce lien qui nous unit me donne envie de profiter de chaque jour qui passe. Je veux fonder une famille, continuer de vivre ces merveilleux moments avec toi et toute la bande…_**

**_Les garçons furent emprunts d'un sourire fière qui rendit la situation moins tendue et plus drôle pour la jeune femme._**

**_- même si parfois la journée je suis inquiète de ne pas te voir je sais que quand tu rentreras je me sentirai encore mieux que la fois précédente parce que plus je te regarde et plus je suis amoureuse, plus j'ai envie d'être avec toi et de te garder à mes côtés pour l'éternité, et… je t'aime Sam! Conclut-elle en l'embrassant avidement._**

**_Un rire parcourut l'assemblée devant son empressement._**

**_- attendez, le baiser n'est pas pour maintenant, dit le prêtre en riant._**

**_Emilie revint à nous, les joues rosies de plaisir et se saisit de la seconde alliance pour la passer rapidement à son mari._**

**_Le tout continua avec le bien connu « vous êtes désormais mari et femme, vous pouvez embrasser la marié » tandis que je retrouvais ma place et avec elle le visage malgré tout inquiet de mon imprégné qui se doutait de mon mal être._**

**_La foule se mit à applaudir et les cloches résonnèrent, annonçant notre sortie. Les jeunes mariés se dirigèrent main dans la main vers la porte et au fur et à mesure de leur avancée les invités les suivirent. Finalement la cérémonie n'avait pas duré longtemps et je soupçonnais le couple d'avoir négocié sur les passages de la messe à supprimer. Grand bien nous en fasse à tous, ils avaient dû craindre trop de chahut au bout d'un moment de la part des gamins qui nous servaient de loups protecteurs. Les imprégnées se retrouvèrent et Embry se faufila entre elles pour me rejoindre._**

**_- alors comme ça on part en voyage ensemble? Lança-t-il en me tendant son bras._**

**_Je lui saisis le coude tout en suivant lentement le convoi qui se dirigeait vers la place de la Push._**

**_- il parait oui, dis-je en souriant. La Floride c'est pas rien comme vacances!_**

**_- avec toi en plus!_**

**_Je lui lançais un regard en coin._**

**_- je suis sensée le prendre comment?_**

**_- très bien je suppose!_**

**_Je lui donnai un coup dans les côtes et il s'esclaffa bruyamment. Des doigts brûlants vinrent saisir mon autre poignet, et, me retournant, je tombai nez à nez avec Jake._**

**_- Nessie, tu peux venir cinq minutes, demanda-t-il._**

**_Je jetai un regard à Embry, étonnée de tant de détermination, et celui-ci me fit un clin d'œil. Je me détachai de lui pour suivre le loup garou qui m'entrainait déjà vers un coin moins bondé. Il s'arrêta près des cierges en grande partie allumés et se tourna vers moi, un air déterminé sur son beau visage._**

**_- il faut qu'on parle._**


	24. Chapter 24

bonsoiiiir ! Non je ne suis pas morte entre deux chapitres, rassurez vous !

En remerciant trèèès chaleureusement ma colocataire (ici présente) de me prêter son PC le temps d'un post (juste pour vous, alors on ne râle pas à la fin, merci!) (*mais de rien* ajoute ma topine =D), je tiens à vous remercier vous aussi pour vos reviews, plus nombreuses qu'il fut un temps d'ailleurs, en espérant que ça continue d'augmenter!

bisous et merci spécial à ma béta DOUMBEA et mon papillon des îles Butterfly971( ainsi qu'a ma petite colocataire adorée qui s'incruste pour écrire ça ! ) (bref)

bon j'arrête et je vous laisse, au plaisir de vous retrouver dans des commentaires rageux ( je ne dirais pas pourquoi les commentaire rageux... vous le saurez bien assez tôt! mouahaha)

* * *

_**Je le fixai, attendant une quelconque manifestation de sa part. J'essayais de ne pas paraitre craintive face à cette conversation, mais, comme je me trouvais plongée dans son regard incertain et assaillie par l'image de Lena, je n'étais pas sûre de parvenir à un bon résultat.**_

_**- il s'est passé quoi tout à l'heure? Demanda-t-il enfin.**_

_**Je supposais qu'il évoquait mon raté cardiaque.**_

_**- rien de spécial.**_

_**- à d'autres, j'ai bien vu que tu avais changé de comportement.**_

_**Je poussai un profond soupir. Mieux valait jouer cartes sur table plutôt que de faire l'innocente avec lui.**_

_**- tu devrais en avoir une idée, dis-je lentement.**_

_**- je ne regrette rien avec Lena si c'est de ça dont tu as eu peur en me voyant la regarder.**_

_**Je lui fis un petit sourire.**_

_**- alors pourquoi ces yeux remplis de gêne que tu me fais là Jacob?**_

_**Il mit ses mains dans les poches de son costume et fixa le sol comme si les pierres blanches avaient une énorme valeur à ses yeux.**_

_**- je ne sais pas si elle va vouloir d'une quelconque relation avec Matt, lâcha-t-il dans un soupir.**_

_**J'haussai les sourcils, surprise par tant de pessimisme.**_

_**- mais… elle est imprégnée, elle a quand même besoin de lui, voulus-je me rassurer.**_

_**- il ne s'est encore rien passé entre eux, elle peut refuser.**_

_**Je savais que le jeune loup-garou pouvait être dévasté face à cette éventualité. Je ne le souhaitais pas le moins du monde et j'avais l'impression qu'il pouvait avoir sa chance, pourtant ce quelque chose dans les yeux de Jacob me criait le contraire. Et puis je compris, ou plutôt, ce que je savais depuis le début refit surface.**_

_**- tu resteras son seul amour…, avouai-je en murmurant.**_

_**Il ne dit rien, mais je savais que j'avais visé juste.**_

_**- je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça, déclara-t-il.**_

_**- oui je sais, mais vous avez été trop loin. Tu lui as promis des fiançailles! Lançai-je d'un ton qui se voulut léger.**_

_**- Nessie je ne veux pas t'inquiéter avec ça ni te pourrir la soirée, je souhaite simplement que tu n'aies pas de crainte à ce niveau là. Il n'y a que toi que j'aime.**_

_**Sa déclaration me fit sourire et il posa délicatement sa main chaude sur ma joue.**_

_**- non Jake. Elle aussi tu l'aimes. Seulement c'est de moi dont tu t'es imprégné.**_

_**Je venais de dire ça avec un calme tellement olympien que je fus étonnée moi-même. Pour éviter une énième dispute je l'embrassai délicatement sur la joue et me reculai, finissant par rejoindre le reste du groupe.**_

_**Je n'étais pas dégoutée de m'être rendue compte de ça, ni même énervée. Non. J'avais juste cette sensation d'être un peu plus légère qu'à l'accoutumée, d'avoir reçu une sorte de révélation qui pouvait m'aider à mieux avancer dans ma vie. Et j'avais l'impression que c'était le cas. Pas de jalousie, juste de la compréhension et la fierté d'avoir deviné moi-même ce que Jacob n'osait certainement pas se dire ni dire aux autres. Quoi de plus normal que d'aimer quelqu'un après quatre ans de vie commune même en ayant sacrifié son cœur à une autre depuis bien longtemps? Se couper de tout avec elle n'aurait pas été une solution. Lena était bien assez blessée comme ça pour que Jacob ne la rejette pas totalement. Je ne l'aurais de toute façon pas laissé faire.**_

_**J'arrivais enfin à sortir sans toutefois savoir s'il m'avait suivie. Je n'avais aucune idée de la façon dont il avait pris les choses mais j'espérais qu'il ne songe pas à m'en vouloir.**_

_**- Renesmée, viens pour la photo avec les demoiselles d'honneur! M'interpella Rachel en me faisant signe.**_

_**À tous les coups on attendait plus que moi, et je fus bien obligée de constater que j'avais raison en voyant les mariés ainsi que les filles, déjà prêts, me regardant approcher.**_

_**- allez, lança Ashley en me tendant son bras droit pour me le passer autour des épaules et me tirer vers elle.**_

_**Je fis un sourire joyeux mais pas trop, juste ce qu'il fallait pour me montrer heureuse sans pour autant exagérer le bonheur qui dégageait de l'assemblée. Le flash crépita plusieurs fois avant que ce ne fut le tour des témoins.**_

_**Descendant quelques marches en évitant agilement les invités, je fus surprise de voir l'imprégnée de Paul sauter dans les bras d'une jeune femme. Mon étonnement fit finalement place à une jolie vision de sa sœur jumelle, Rebecca, qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. Elle était accompagnée d'un homme qui me semblait plus jeune, ne dépassant sans doute pas la trentaine. Il était brun, les cheveux courts et possédait un style aussi riche que celui des gravures de mode.**_

_**- je te présente Arthur, entendis-je glousser la jeune femme. Il est français, il est venu faire un an d'étude à New- York il y a un moment et il a décidé de rester. Il parle très bien l'anglais!**_

_**À ces mots, le concerné appuya les dires de sa petite amie avec un accent particulièrement charmant qui avait dû en faire fondre plus d'une. Rachel eut un rire assez expressif, ce qui eut pour don de faire rappliquer Paul qui lançait déjà un regard meurtrier au pauvre homme.**_

_**Je me détournai de la scène, souriant au spectacle qu'ils offraient à eux quatre.**_

_**- Paul! Reviens on n'a pas fini! Beugla Sam à l'adresse du loup qui avait subitement déserté la photo pour voler au secours de sa fierté personnelle. Il se sentait le devoir d'être le seul à faire rire Rachel comme ça.**_

_**Finalement, avec un effort surhumain et à contrecœur, il la quitta, non sans l'avoir embrassée à pleine bouche, histoire de bien montrer son territoire à l'ennemi, qui, à part un léger froncement de sourcil, ne parut pas gêné plus que ça.**_

_**Je posai mon regard sur les garçons, tous aussi fiers les uns que les autres, essayant de se coller pour rentrer dans le cadre. Paul se précipita vers eux et fit fuser quelques réflexions, comme quoi il arrivait toujours au mauvais moment. Le jeune homme fit la moue et décida soudainement de s'asseoir par terre au moment où le photographe lançait son fameux « cheese ». Pour le coup, personne n'avait regardé l'objectif, tous occupés à observer la réaction de leur frère. Le second cliché fut à peine mieux quand un fou rire s'empara de la moitié de la meute, dont les mariés. Au bout de cinq, Emilie décida d'arrêter là. Selon elle, la joie était le point central de la bande donc il serait normal d'avoir des photos complètement désordonnées, montrant ainsi la complicité des garçons. Dans quelques minutes ils allaient terminer la célébration de leur union par un rite Quileute dans lequel était simplement conviée la famille proche. Le problème c'est que pour Sam, la meute entière était sa famille proche, mais même avec négociation les anciens n'avaient pas cédé. La cérémonie était ainsi, pas plus d'une dizaine de personnes sur place. Il s'agissait de quelque chose de solennel, un moment intime pour que, d'après ce que je j'en avais compris, les esprits puissent se réunir correctement grâce aux prières et porter la chance et le bonheur aux deux époux. Seuls les parents pouvaient donc se rendre dans l'endroit secret, avec Billy qui présiderait l'union à l'indienne.**_

_**En attendant tous les invités devaient se rendre à la salle. Nous avions terminé l'installation toute la matinée et Emilie avait été plus que ravie du résultat. Même si elle ne passerait pas beaucoup de temps à l'intérieur, prenant un vol de nuit pour leur lune de miel histoire d'arriver plus en avance à Hawaii, elle semblait émue du travail accompli.**_

_**Les photos finies, le couple rejoignit le père de Jake qui les attendait dans une sublime calèche et ils grimpèrent dedans pour filer vers leur prochaine destination où leur union serait d'autant plus officielle. Tout le monde fit signe de la main et ils répondirent, un merveilleux sourire sur les lèvres.**_

_**Une fois hors de vue, la foule se dispersa et les familles montèrent en voiture pour se rendre à la salle. Je décidais d'y aller à pied, comme la plupart des membres de la meute. Me suivaient Seth, Paul, Matt accompagnés d'Ashley et Rachel. En ce qui concernait Lena, je ne l'avais plus aperçue après notre photo. Regardant les filles présentent, je voyais clairement l'émotion qui noyait les beaux yeux de la sœur de Jacob. Son loup- garou ne décrochait pas un mot, nos pas étant simplement rythmés par les exclamations joyeuses de Seth et Ashley, comme à leur habitude. Matt semblait perdu dans un lointain assez sombre et je décidai de m'approcher de lui.**_

_**- ça va? Demandai-je pourtant sûre de la réponse.**_

_**Il marmonna un oui entre ses dents et fourra ses mains dans les poches de son smoking.**_

_**- elle t'a parlé aujourd'hui? Tentai-je.**_

_**Il fit non de la tête mais parut prêt à continuer. Étant les derniers, il ralentit nettement le pas pour que les autres ne puissent pas l'entendre, ou un minimum. Une fois à bonne distance, il soupira et sembla hésiter.**_

_**- elle ne s'est pas approchée, lâcha-t-il.**_

_**Il avait une moue boudeuse, renfrognée, qui aurait pu être drôle si la situation n'avait pas été si dérangeante.**_

_**- elle finira par venir, commençais-je.**_

_**- j'en ai pas l'impression… elle m'évite c'est clair, mais même après ce que tu m'as dit, j'ai l'impression que ça ne finira jamais cette histoire.**_

_**- de quoi tu parles?**_

_**Il s'arrêta, et j'en fis de même pour me mettre devant lui. Il paraissait désormais honteux et cherchait à éviter mon regard.**_

_**- bah… entre elle et Jacob, dit-il enfin à voix basse.**_

_**Je fronçai les sourcils, un peu perplexe sur son résonnement.**_

_**- pourquoi? Je comprends qu'elle soit encore attachée à lui mais viendra un moment où ce sera toi, déclarai-je calmement.**_

_**- Sam m'a dit qu'elle pouvait refuser notre truc, se plaignit-il.**_

_**J'eus un sourire malgré tout. Ce n'était en tout et pour tout qu'un pauvre gamin que la dure réalité des Quileute avait pris. En seulement deux jours, toute sa vision de la vie se retrouvait bouleversée, et il était là, se battant seul avec ses démons.**_

_**- elle peut, mais si tu montres que tu es là pour elle, si tu te bats elle ne pourra pas te virer comme ça toute sa vie!**_

_**- mais comment tu veux que je fasse? Je suis complètement largué par tout ça! S'exclama-t-il en s'asseyant soudain sur le muret qui bordait le trottoir.**_

_**Tout comme Jared le jour où, justement, il avait retrouvé Kim devant la transformation de Matt, j'avais l'impression que ce dernier portait tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Je le regardai, restant debout, me voulant protectrice et de bons conseils.**_

_**- les garçons t'ont expliqué tout ce qui se passait.**_

_**- oui j'ai compris la théorie, mais la pratique est bien plus difficile. J'aime pas devoir mentir à mes parents, savoir que ma vie est déjà faite… faut que je m'adapte, en soit le truc est assez cool à digérer, j'en suis fier, mais j'ai peur de faire des conneries…**_

_**- mais nous sommes là pour t'aider! Ce n'est que le début, ça n'a été facile pour aucun d'entre eux! Et imagine Sam qui a été le premier! Il n'avait personne pour lui expliquer, mais toi, toute la meute est là, et moi aussi, terminai-je.**_

_**Ses lèvres s'étirèrent et la lueur dans ses yeux fit son retour… avant de s'effacer quelques secondes plus tard.**_

_**- mais je peux faire quoi alors pour Lena? Tu sais, d'un côté je trouve cette histoire d'imprégnation super étrange et dans le genre de prison dorée, mais de l'autre, je sens que je ne profiterais pas pleinement de la vie tant qu'elle ne sera pas près de moi de son plein gré. J'ai besoin d'elle.**_

_**- je sais, mais il faut que tu sois patient, tu ne pourras pas commencer en disant vouloir être son petit-ami, mais essaye juste de devenir son ami, puis confident. Procède par étape. Ce soir tu vas lui parler, dis-lui que tu comprends parfaitement ses sentiments, et surtout dis-lui que tu seras là en tant qu'ami. Je pense qu'au moins ça elle ne pourra pas te le refuser. Raconte-lui ce que tu m'as dit, ensuite tout dépendra d'elle. Mais ne baisse surtout pas les bras Matt! Je te fais confiance!**_

_**Son regard s'ancra dans le mien, avec de nouveau une part d'espoir.**_

_**- tu me fais trop confiance justement! Répondit-il seulement. N'oublie pas que j'ai failli te tuer la première fois qu'on s'est vu!**_

_**- même pas en rêve louveteau! T'aurais jamais réussi, répliquai-je.**_

_**Nous rîmes de bon cœur, et je lui fis signe de se lever. Il était temps de rejoindre les autres.**_

_**- j'ai l'impression que j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre hein? Demanda-t-il en se mettant de nouveau à mes côtés.**_

_**- on a tous quelque chose à apprendre de la vie mon chou! Répliquai-je philosophiquement, concept un peu élimé à cause du surnom.**_

_**Il s'esclaffa. Nous nous dirigeâmes silencieusement vers la salle, jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de poser lui-même les questions. Comment ça allait avec Jake, est-ce que j'avais parlé à Seth? Je lui répondais sincèrement, disant qu'avec mon imprégné c'était comme pour Lena, à lui de décider, et ensuite que je n'avais pas eu le courage de parler à mon meilleur ami.**_

_**- comment tu sais d'abord? Demandai-je en ce qui concernait la deuxième question.**_

_**- je l'ai vu pendant une patrouille, dit-il. Mais n'ais pas peur d'aller le voir, il ne t'en veut pas!**_

_**Je riais. Comme si Seth pouvait m'en vouloir très longtemps. À part si je faisais du mal à Ashley, je ne pensais pas qu'il puisse faire la tête autant de temps. C'était physiquement impossible pour ce garçon.**_

_**Finalement nous arrivâmes de meilleure humeur que prévu. Un joyeux bordel se faisait entendre dans la salle alors que le Soleil commençait à peine à décliner vers l'horizon. Poussant les portes recouvertes de ballons que Matt avait collés la veille, nous vîmes une foule de personnes discuter entre elles. Certaines riaient, d'autres racontaient leur vie palpitante, bref, l'ambiance avait l'air d'être au rendez vous. J'étais toujours autant étonnée de voir le monde qui était venu. Le nombre de tables hier m'avait impressionné, mais voir les invités présents me faisait vraiment rendre compte à quel point Sam et Emilie étaient appréciés. Eux qui avaient l'apparence d'un couple discret, totalement dévoué à la meute, j'avais eu la bonne surprise de voir le nombre important de proches qu'ils avaient.**_

_**Je me faufilai, suivie du jeune loup garou, et ne tardai pas à trouver d'autres membres. Ils étaient tous ensembles, leur veste de smoking ayant déjà disparues. Chacun avait un verre de champagne à la main et ils riaient comme les enfants qu'ils pouvaient encore être parfois. Matt me dépassa pour les rejoindre alors que je ralentissais au fur et à mesure que je me rapprochais de Jacob. Je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de le voir en chemise blanche, ce qui faisait ressortir le caramel de sa peau. Il avait tenté d'amadouer ses cheveux sans réel résultat et sa cravate détachée retombait mollement sur ses pectoraux, ce qui le rendait encore plus sexy qu'il ne l'était habituellement. Je rêvais éveillée et ne m'aperçus pas que j'étais arrêtée juste devant eux. Quil se marra en me voyant et je fronçais les sourcils, faussement vexée. M'approchant de lui, je volai son verre et en bus une gorgée.**_

_**- hey! Pas d'alcool à ton âge, répliqua-t-il en reprenant son bien.**_

_**- si tu savais à combien de soirées j'ai assisté pour savoir jusqu'où je pouvais pousser pour être bourrée…, dis-je en souriant.**_

_**Il me fit les gros yeux, la mine amusée.**_

_**- et tu peux aller jusqu'à combien de verres?**_

_**- je préfère compter en bouteilles. La dernière fois c'était douze. J'ai arrêté parce que je commençais à en avoir marre d'aller aux toilettes toutes les dix minutes.**_

_**Son expression effarée ne s'effaça pas avant une bonne minute.**_

_**- la vache! S'exclama-t-il enfin. J'ai jamais été jusque là!**_

_**- en même temps les soirées d'ici ne doivent pas être les mêmes que celles de Miami!**_

_**Il paru vexé.**_

_**- crois pas qu'on fait des fêtes de bouseux ici! Loin de là!**_

_**J'éclatai de rire.**_

_**- Quil tu dois être quasiment tous les soirs en patrouille et les seules fois où tu n'y es pas tu dors, vas pas me faire croire que tu fais des fiestas de fou!**_

_**Il souffla et se retourna pour prendre un petit four. Devais-je prendre la peine de préciser qu'ils étaient tous collés au buffet? J'entendis tout de même mon ami se marrer, signe qu'il n'était pas vraiment en colère.**_

_**- ok, mais j'ai une super résistance moi aussi! Se défendit-il.**_

_**- j'en doute pas!**_

_**Je pris moi aussi un toast et croquai dedans en faisant face à la salle bondée, appuyée à la table. Neil vint se placer à ma gauche quand Quil décida de me quitter quelques minutes plus tard, apparemment trop loin de sa dulcinée.**_

_**- t'es pas avec Jake? Demanda mon nouveau voisin en buvant un peu du liquide doré qui faisait des bulles dans sa coupe de cristal. Coupe que je fixais en attendant de sortir une réponse adéquate.**_

_**- dois-je appeler ça de la perspicacité? Lançai-je finalement.**_

_**- comme tu veux, j'attends juste une réponse, déclara le jeune homme.**_

_**- et bien comme tu peux le voir, non je ne suis pas avec Jacob.**_

_**- et pourquoi?**_

_**- et toi pourquoi t'es pas avec Leah? Répliquais-je.**_

_**- parce qu'elle discute avec Rebecca et Rachel, mais change pas de sujet!**_

_**- Jacob discute avec ses amis!**_

_**Il me fit un sourire en coin et tourna sa tête à notre gauche. Je suivis son mouvement et remarquai, à mon grand déplaisir, que mon imprégné ne parlait à personne.**_

_**- ok, il discute plus apparemment, dis-je, penaude.**_

_**Neil me jeta un regard plein de sous-entendus, cherchant certainement à me persuader de cette manière d'aller le rejoindre.**_

_**- n'essaye même pas, le menaçai-je.**_

_**- il n'y a plus de problèmes entre vous, alors pourquoi rester là? Demanda-t-il. À moins qu'il ne se soit encore passé quelque chose?**_

_**Je lui fis les gros yeux tout en assurant que rien n'était venu perturber notre équilibre précaire.**_

_**- et puis j'ai le droit d'avoir une vie sociale avec d'autres! Continuai-je.**_

_**-tu devrais plutôt te concentrer sur ta vie amoureuse!**_

_**Cette discussion, j'en étais sûre, allait tourner au vinaigre.**_

_**- je fais ce que je veux!**_

_**- tu es frustrée, lança-t-il d'un air victorieux.**_

_**J'ouvris la bouche pour lui crier au visage une de mes réflexions maison, mais la seule chose qui franchit le seuil de mes lèvres fut un lamentable et piteux « toi même ». Ce qui eut le redoutable malheur de le faire éclater de rire.**_

_**- crois moi, je dois faire partie des moins frustrés de la bande! rétorqua-t-il quelques secondes plus tard, fier comme un coq. Leah est…**_

_**- stop! J'ai compris! Criai-je. J'ai vraiment pas envie de savoir qui fait partie du top cinq, crois-moi!**_

_**Son regard fut perdu un instant dans le vague, un sourire niais sur les lèvres, avant qu'il ne revienne à moi, l'iris plus malicieux que jamais.**_

_**- je pense qu'on est tous bien servis dans le lot. À part peut être Embry mais lui il se contente de deux ou trois filles par semaines…**_

_**Je regrettai soudain d'avoir accepté de l'embarquer pour la Floride. Des femelles en chaleur, ça ne manquait pas par là bas et j'espérais ne pas avoir à le chercher dans toutes les chambres d'hôtel à proximité…**_

_**- et il a bonne réputation dans le coin. Tu comprends pourquoi…, continuait mon ami.**_

_**Oui, j'avais vaguement entendu parler des « bienfaits » du gêne lupin. S'ils étaient aussi performants que les vampires, ça promettait!**_

_**- et puis Jake n'était pas mal classé avant ces dernières semaines! se rappela soudain Neil. Il est resté longtemps dans le top trois avec Paul et moi.**_

_**Là c'en était trop, deuxième fois qu'on me parlait des ébats de mon imprégné, je n'étais décidément pas faite pour entendre ce genre de choses. Le loup garou dut le voir car une mine soupçonneuse s'installa sur son visage tandis que le mien se décomposait de nouveau, accumulant trop de scènes érotiques d'un coup.**_

_**- j'ai touché un point sensible on dirait…**_

_**- pas du tout! J'en ai connus aussi des hommes!**_

_**- dit la fille qui nous a fait gober une pseudo- relation avec un super surfeur!**_

_**Je lui lançais un regard noir.**_

_**- tu m'excuseras de ne pas apprécier autant que vous les films pornos qui ont comme acteurs mes propres amis! Crachai-je.**_

_**- et toi tu m'excuseras d'être un loup garou qui doit partager toutes les pensées de sa meute! C'est pas comme si j'étais délibérément branché sur le câble « moins de dix huit ans »!**_

_**Je soufflai et remarquai que nos visages s'étaient dangereusement rapprochés. Nos yeux tentaient de se percer et je m'efforçai d'adopter un air impassible quoi qu'énervé contre lui.**_

_**- mais comme je t'ai dit, reprit-il, il a arrêté depuis quelques semaines. Je pense, depuis qu'il sait que tu viens. Il se réserve pour toi, c'est pas mignon?**_

_**À cet instant ma main voulu s'écraser contre sa joue rosie par la chaleur de la salle et certainement aussi par une montée soudaine de peur en voyant mon bras amorcer un mouvement. Mais bien sûr, il fallut que des doigts chauds et puissants viennent emprisonner mon poignet pour m'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Encore un qui avait senti le geste arriver. Je tournai vivement la tête vers le perturbateur et rencontrait le visage de Jake, fixé sur son frère. Je ne savais pas ce qui était le pire: le fait que ce soit lui qui m'ait arrêtée et donc qu'il ait forcément entendu le passage le plus sexuel de la discussion, ou bien la mine détendue qu'il arborait à ce moment là. Parce qu'on parlait tout de même de lui d'une manière très personnelle.**_

_**- pas d'esclandre le jour d'un mariage voyons! Dit-il en rabaissant mon bras sans toutefois lâcher mon poignet.**_

_**- j'étais en train de lui dire…, commença Neil.**_

_**- oui je sais ce que tu disais, coupa Jacob, mais au lieu de jacasser sur les autres tu devrais aller t'occuper de Leah…**_

_**Oh mon dieu, j'allais clairement assister à une discussion remplie de sous-entendus entre deux bêtes de sexe (c'était le cas de le dire), dont l'un m'était destiné à vie. Prenant mes précautions sur les visions imminentes qui allaient perturber mon cerveau, j'enlevai ma main de celle de mon imprégné.**_

_**- t'inquiète, répondit le jeune loup avec de nouveau son sourire fier, c'est déjà fait!**_

_**- apparemment les deux minutes que tu lui as offertes ne lui ont pas suffi alors! Lança l'alpha avant de me prendre de nouveau le bras et de s'éloigner dans la**_

_**foule, laissant le membre de la meute se dépêtrer avec ses excuses.**_

_**J'étais quelque peu soulagée de la fin rapide du sujet mais je ne dis rien, suivant Jake qui avait entrelacé ses doigts aux miens, me trainant vers je ne sais où à travers les invités. Finalement, une porte plus loin, nous nous retrouvions dans l'immense cuisine remplie de plats en tout genre et d'odeurs alléchantes. Mon loup-garou se tourna vers moi, retenant un rire.**_

_**- je l'ai bien mouché sur le coup, s'exclama-t-il en faisant le tour de l'ilot central recouvert de mets attirants pour son appétit féroce.**_

_**- comment tu savais? Demandai-je en le suivant du regard.**_

_**- je ne savais pas justement! J'ai dis ça comme ça, répondit-il fier de lui.**_

_**- une chance sur deux, t'es tombé sur la bonne c'est tout! Répliquai-je pour l'embêter.**_

_**- deux?**_

_**- bah soit il l'avait fait deux minutes soit pas du tout…**_

_**- soit ils ont fait ça pendant une demi-heure durant la messe, ce qui offre donc une troisième option et qui prouve encore plus que je suis vraiment le meilleur!**_

_**J'haussai un sourcil, puis je décidai de frapper ironiquement dans mes mains.**_

_**- merci, lança Jacob en continuant de tourner dans la cuisine, l'œil brillant.**_

_**- et sinon, pourquoi sommes-nous ici? Continuai-je. C'est une sorte de masochisme envers ton estomac?**_

_**Il rit pour de bon cette fois.**_

_**- c'est pas mon genre…**_

_**Étais-je la seule à y comprendre un double sens?**_

_**- tant mieux, j'aime pas trop ça!**_

_**- moi non plus, je suis plutôt un romantique.**_

_**Non, je n'étais pas la seule donc.**_

_**- merci de la précision, mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de connaitre ta vie sexuelle Jacob!**_

_**Il gloussa de nouveau en s'approchant de moi, ayant fini son petit tour.**_

_**- pourtant vous aviez l'air bien partis pour partager des détails croustillants tout à l'heure!**_

_**Touché.**_

_**- Neil était bien parti, moi je n'étais clairement pas réceptive!**_

_**- oui j'ai cru m'en apercevoir, dit-il en s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres.**_

_**Je fis un sourire gêné, triturant mes doigts dans mon dos.**_

_**- pour répondre à ta question…, commença-t-il.**_

_**Mon dieu, quelle question avais-je posé déjà? Clairement, je n'étais pas prête à avoir une discussion sur son intimité, pas maintenant. Je me maudissais intérieurement de mes propos précédents.**_

_**- …je suis venu ici pour avoir un peu de tranquillité.**_

_**En espérant que le soulagement ne se lise pas trop sur mes traits…**_

_**- ce n'est que le début! Rigolais-je.**_

_**- je sais, c'est-ce que je me suis dit aussi!**_

_**Nous partageâmes un rire et il posa délicatement sa main sur ma joue. Je détaillai son visage, heureux. Sa paume glissa le long de ma mâchoire, et se retrouva à irradier mon cou. Il se colla un peu plus à moi, emprisonnant ma hanche gauche de son autre bras. Je sentis mon dos se presser contre le mur, alors que sa bouche faisait de même avec la mienne. Fermant les yeux, je me laissai bercer par sa chaleur et son parfum. L'électricité revint comme à chaque fois, et un frisson parcouru mon corps entier. Mes lèvres bougeaient au gré des siennes, et instinctivement, mes doigts vinrent empoigner sa chemise pour l'attirer un peu plus. Je tentai de calmer les soubresauts de mon cœur, mais quand il voulut approfondir notre baiser, je sus que ça ne servirait à rien. Sa main remonta le long de ma colonne tandis que l'autre caressait en douceur mon bras pour atteindre mon poignet. Il le saisit et le fit glisser de son torse jusqu'à son épaule, pour enfin atteindre sa nuque. Je pris les devants en faisant de même avec l'autre tandis qu'il quittait ma bouche pour m'embrasser la jugulaire et remonter lentement pour mordiller le lobe de mon oreille. J'étouffai un soupir de bien-être, posant mon menton sur sa clavicule alors que son souffle erratique chatouillait mon cou dans une brûlure des plus exquises. Je le sentis respirer à pleins poumons l'odeur de mes cheveux, et nous restâmes finalement dans cette position de trop courtes secondes.**_

_**Il reprit de nouveau l'assaut de ses baisers incandescents, me trouvant parfaitement réceptive à ses envies, jusqu'au moment où la chute plutôt bruyante d'une casserole nous fit sursauter tous les deux pour interrompre prématurément ce que nous avions commencé. Il se retourna et mes bras retombèrent le long de mon corps en voyant le visage de Lena inondé de larmes à l'autre bout de la pièce.**_


	25. Chapter 25

bonjouuur! J'espère que vous êtes contentes, j'ai eu un débit intense d'inspiration soudaine qui m'a fait écrire mon chapitre en une soirée (entre deux révisions, exemple même de la concentration!), donc le voilà avec au moins deux semaines d'avance.

Mais je vous préviens, le prochain n'est pas avant ces fameuses deux semaines. Faut pas pousser, ça m'étonerait fort que j'arrive à en sortir un autre comme celui-ci est venu!

Un spécial merci pour MissJOJO , vanessa et Takumihachiko dont les reviews m'ont fait vraiment plaisir ^^(soyez pas jalouses les autres, je peux pas leur envoyer de MP alors ça se fait ici! rho!). Et ENORME merci pour mes habituées, dont j'attends les réactions avec impatience!

Et pour la petite fan de Rafael Nadal, j'attends son arrivée en France pour régler son problème! voilà! xD

Bon allez, j'me casse ;D

* * *

**_Comment était-ce possible d'être heureuse et d'avoir honte en même temps? Je m'en inquiétais, pourtant je sentais bien le malaise l'emporter sur tout le reste. Au fur et à mesure que son visage strié de larmes s'imprimait dans ma tête, je me demandais si j'avais vraiment bien fait de revenir. Au fond, j'espérais qu'elle pleurait déjà avant notre arrivée dans la cuisine, mais ça n'aurait rien changé quant au fait qu'elle était malheureuse à cause de nous. De moi._**

**_- Lena…, commença Jacob complètement mortifié._**

**_Je posai ma main sur son coude tandis qu'il s'approchait d'elle._**

**_- laisse, lui chuchotais-je._**

**_Je passai devant lui et croisai son regard, songeant que c'était moi qui devais lui parler. Tandis que je le lâchais, il acquiesça imperceptiblement et recula pour sortir, non sans hésitation._**

**_J'attendis de longues minutes pendant lesquelles j'espérais qu'elle se calme. Ce qu'elle fit. Ses sanglots s'espacèrent alors qu'elle me tournait le dos, appuyée au plan de travail._**

**_- Lena je suis désolée, dis-je piteusement._**

**_J'avançai d'un pas. Elle ne répondit pas._**

**_- j'aurais pas dû…_**

**_- Nessie, coupa-t-elle dans une sorte de plainte._**

**_Je relevai la tête vers elle. Son visage était tourné vers moi, les yeux pleins de douleurs._**

**_- je comprends, reprit-elle. Je comprends ce que vous ressentez, je sais que c'est dur pour vous de ne pas vous rapprocher, j'ai côtoyé assez longtemps des imprégnés pour savoir à quel point vous pouviez être liés, mais j'arrive pas à…_**

**_De nouveaux sanglots. Je n'osai pas la prendre dans mes bras._**

**_- je me sens tellement pathétique, murmurai-je._**

**_- tu n'as pas à l'être. Vous n'avez pas choisi, dit-elle._**

**_- non tu as raison, répondis-je lentement. Jake n'a pas choisi de tomber amoureux de ma mère juste parce que j'allais naître un peu plus tard. Il n'a pas choisi non plus de s'imprégner d'un petit monstre qu'il avait décidé de tuer avant de croiser son regard. Il n'a pas choisi de se disputer avec moi il y a six ans. Mais il a choisi de continuer avec toi, et même si te dire ça n'arrangera en rien ce qui se passe, tu es quand même la seule chose qui n'a pas été prévu depuis que je suis arrivée dans sa vie._**

**_Elle me sourit tristement, essuyant d'un revers de main les larmes qui continuaient de dévaler ses joues._**

**_- c'est là que tu te trompes, dit-elle._**

**_Je fronçai les sourcils._**

**_- quand je l'ai vu pour la première fois, j'ai su que quelque chose n'allait pas avec ce garçon. Pourtant j'en suis tombée amoureuse. C'était le genre de personne à avoir du vécu et à se cacher derrière un regard noir et une mine renfrognée. J'ai tout de suite voulu en savoir plus sur lui. Quelque part, je savais que j'allais m'y brûler les ailes. Mais je m'ennuyais tellement. J'étais arrivée peu de temps auparavant du Dakota du Sud où j'avais eu une vie plus que banale. Et là je me retrouvais avec un gars plein de charisme, mystérieux et sombre, le genre que toutes les filles rêvent de rencontrer, digne d'un personnage de roman. Il était là devant moi, presque accessible si je puis dire. Alors je me suis laissée prendre au piège. Toutes ces semaines j'ai tenté de percer sa carapace, même si je voyais qu'il mettait beaucoup d'énergie dans notre relation pour dissimuler ses secrets. Et puis j'ai fini par en découvrir un, et le deuxième je l'ai deviné lundi midi._**

**_Elle fit une pause durant laquelle je pris le temps de détailler ses traits. Elle paraissait perdue dans ses souvenirs, mais pourtant bien décidée à me livrer ses sentiments. Je me taisais, attendant la suite dans un silence respectueux._**

**_- je ne sais pas si on peut dire d'une personne qu'elle était tendue et en même temps plus sereine, mais c'est ce que j'ai ressenti quand Jacob s'est trouvé dans la même pièce que toi. Sam m'avait parlé de l'imprégnation le jour où j'ai appris l'existence des loups il y a trois ans. Et quand je vous ai vus lui et toi il y a six jours, j'ai fait le lien avec le secret qu'il me cachait, celui qui continuait de faire de ce garçon quelqu'un de brisé. J'ai pu me rendre compte du respect que vous engagiez entre vous, aussi de la tension, du malaise avec moi. Ça m'a confortée dans l'idée mais j'ai fait comme si de rien était..._**

**_Je continuai de garder le silence. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas vu la vérité dans son regard un peu plus tôt?_**

**_- Ce que j'essaie de te dire, continua-t-elle, c'est que dès le début j'ai deviné que je ne serais pas celle qui le ferait aller mieux. Je savais que quand il m'embrassait, je n'étais pas la fille qu'il imaginait en fermant les yeux. Il ne m'a pas choisie Nessie. J'étais là au moment où il avait besoin d'autre chose. Moi, comme ça aurait pu être une autre. C'est un homme merveilleux, mais à ce moment là, la vie lui importait peu. Tout a été régi par son besoin de t'oublier, pas par sa propre conscience…_**

**_Une boule s'était formée dans ma gorge. Je détournai le regard, sentant les larmes affluer. Ses mots collaient parfaitement à ce que Jake m'avait dit, mais de son côté à elle, c'était d'autant plus fort. Plus réel._**

**_- je ne veux pas que tu te sentes responsable. Surtout pas. J'ai été trop faible pour m'éloigner de tout ça, mais j'avais envie de vivre quelque chose. Seulement, maintenant que j'ai l'opportunité d'avoir une vraie histoire, je n'arrive pas à la saisir, fini-t-elle ironiquement._**

**_Je souris, un air compatissant sur le visage. J'attendis quelques secondes, cherchant les mots pour lui dire n'importe quoi, mais rien de bien ne me venait à ce moment là._**

**_- si j'avais su, je n'aurais certainement pas osé revenir, avouais-je doucement._**

**_- et moi si j'avais su, j'aurais convaincu Jacob d'aller te retrouver. Parce que, c'est bien connu, quand on aime vraiment quelqu'un, on ne veut que son bonheur!_**

**_Nous échangeâmes un sourire._**

**_- alors j'ai pas vraiment saisi le proverbe…, avouais-je en baissant la tête._**

**_- on fait tous des erreurs Nessie. C'est comme ça que l'on apprend._**

**_Je fus surprise de sentir la paume de sa main se poser sur mon bras. Croisant son regard, je la vis s'approcher et finalement me serrer contre elle. Je mis un temps avant de passer moi aussi mes bras autour de sa taille. Nous restâmes comme ça un moment, silencieuses. J'étais plus détendue, peut être même plus heureuse. Tout en ressassant cette conversation, je m'arrêtai sur son imprégnation avec Matt._**

**_- et de ton côté…je suis sûre qu'il t'attendra, dis-je au bout de quelques petites minutes._**

**_Je n'avais pas besoin de donner plus de détails, mes pensées défilant toujours en live à chacun de mes contacts avec une personne. Elle se détacha de moi et parut gênée._**

**_- j'ai peur de le faire attendre trop longtemps…_**

**_- ne le laisse pas de côté Lena. Il n'a pas forcément besoin d'être ton petit ami, juste de pouvoir te parler et d'avoir ta confiance. Je sais que ça n'est pas facile pour toi, mais Matt est un garçon génial, bien que perdu par ce qui lui arrive. Laisse-le t'approcher, créer des liens avec toi, tu t'en sentiras d'autant mieux. Soyez juste amis, à toi de décider pour la suite. Il peut attendre si c'est ce que tu désires. Il ne te forcera en rien et ca sera peut être une raison pour…_**

**_- oublier Jacob, finit-elle à ma place._**

**_Je ne m'étais rendue compte que trop tard de ce que j'allais dire, mais elle l'avait encore une fois deviné._**

**_- et puis tu m'as dit savoir ce qu'était l'imprégnation, donc pourquoi te faire du souci? Tu sais qu'il t'est entièrement dévoué et qu'il ne te fera jamais de mal!_**

**_Elle me rendit de nouveau un sourire mais je n'eus pas le temps de dire ou faire quelque chose. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer un peu plus fort la musique qui résonnait dans la salle et je pus apercevoir le visage de Matt dans l'entrebâillement._**

**_- quand on parle du loup! M'exclamais-je._**

**_Lena me donna un coup de coude et je remarquai son air stressé._**

**_- je vous cherchais, dit-il un peu gêné. Sam et Emilie viennent d'arriver, ils sont entrain d'ouvrir les cadeaux._**

**_- génial, je vais aller voir ça! Tu viens? Demandais-je à Lena._**

**_Elle ne parut pas emballée par l'idée, se frottant les joues pour effacer les dernières traces de larmes._**

**_- euh… je vais venir…après, répondit-elle._**

**_J'acquiesçai tout en la remerciant pour sa franchise. En marchant vers Matt, je me félicitai intérieurement de l'idée qui germait dans mon esprit. Une fois prête à sortir, je m'arrêtai quelques secondes et me penchai vers le loup garou._**

**_- reste un peu avec elle, chuchotais-je en prenant garde à ce que la concernée ne m'entende pas._**

**_Il me fit des yeux apeurés mais je ne m'en préoccupai pas, affairée à le pousser dans le dos tout en refermant la porte derrière lui._**

**_Je me dirigeai fièrement vers l'attroupement que causait l'ouverture des présents de chacun. J'étais contente d'avoir pu un minimum convaincre Lena même si l'affaire n'allait pas se conclure dans les prochains jours. J'avais peut être fait ici ma BA de la semaine!_**

**_Me faufilant entre les invités, je réussis à me retrouver aux premières loges, ayant, je l'avoue, suivi le parfum de Jacob. Une fois à ses côtés, je piquai sa coupe et bus une longue gorgée de champagne pour me détendre avant d'embrayer sur la fête qui s'annonçait._**

**_- comment…comment ça s'est passé? Me demanda-t-il fébrilement à l'oreille._**

**_- parfaitement bien, répondis-je. Nous avons parlé de toi, de nous, et aussi de Matt._**

**_- elle n'a rien dit de spécial?_**

**_- non, juste une discussion entre filles!_**

**_- et elle va mieux?_**

**_- oui, je l'ai laissée avec son imprégné…_**

**_Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, trop occupé à regarder les différents gadgets offerts aux mariés, dont une jolie paire de menottes et dans un autre genre, une cafetière multifonctions._**

**_- t'as fait quoi? S'exclama-t-il enfin._**

**_- et bien le petit jeune à pointé le bout de son nez, donc je suis partie._**

**_- mais tu n'as pas peur…_**

**_- Jake! C'est son imprégnée! Je pense qu'il a tout de même un soupçon de self contrôle pour éviter de lui sauter dessus non?_**

**_Il ne dit rien, reportant son attention sur Emilie qui pleurait de joie et serrait tout le monde se trouvant près d'elle. Nous allions bientôt y passer._**

**_Mon cadeau à moi ne se trouvait pas ici mais à Hawaii. Hier soir, après moult coups de fils à Alice, j'espérais que mon idée allait les occuper un peu durant leur séjour, et surtout leur être agréable. Sam m'avait secrètement informé de son angoisse vis-à-vis de l'île qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas, et j'avais songé à leur offrir une visite, avec journée de massages et taxi personnel, le tout régi et commandé par ma chère tante. Bref, les activités étaient réservées, et l'hôtesse de leur lieu de résidence en avait été informée. Je sentais mon côté narcissique reprendre du gallon en pensant que je serais peut être l'auteur de leur meilleur présent._**

**_Quand la jeune mariée se présenta face à moi, nous échangeâmes un regard et elle me serra contre elle à m'en broyer les côtes. Si tant est qu'elle en eut été capable._**

**_- mon dieu, Renesmée tu vas tellement me manquer, sanglota-t-elle. Merci pour tout! Merci d'être venue!_**

**_- mais tout le plaisir a été pour moi! Lançais-je en me reculant pour rompre le contact._**

**_Même si la décision avait été difficile, je l'avais prise pour eux. Je n'avais pas ressenti que du plaisir c'est vrai, mais une bonne partie de mon temps ici n'avait pas été gâché comme prévu._**

**_- promets-moi de revenir bientôt! Dit-elle en prenant mon visage entre ses mains._**

**_- promis! Et toi promets-moi de ne pas rester à Hawaii!_**

**_Elle éclata d'un rire joyeux entrecoupé de sanglots et déposa un baiser sur ma joue avant de se mettre face à Jacob. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou tandis qu'il posait son menton sur son épaule pour être à sa hauteur._**

**_- tu fais ce qu'on a dit surtout, lui dit-elle, ne se doutant aucunement que je pouvais l'entendre._**

**_Je fronçais les sourcils alors qu'elle quittait mon imprégné, et celui-ci me regarda, un sourire innocent sur les lèvres._**

**_- tu es censé faire quoi au juste? Demandais-je._**

**_- attiser ta curiosité! répondit-il apparemment fier de sa réplique._**

**_Je soupirai, sachant que s'ils complotaient contre moi, je n'en saurais rien avant le jour j._**

**_o0o0o0o_**

**_Je sirotais ma bière depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, assise à l'une des tables rondes qui occupaient l'espace. La soirée était bien entamée, j'avais dansé une bonne heure sur la musique qui résonnait dans la salle et j'avais besoin de me poser un peu. Surtout aussi pour digérer tranquillement les tonnes de nourritures avalées. Le menu avait été parfait, tellement que j'avais eu l'envie irrésistible de goûter à tous les plats. Attablée avec des estomacs sur pattes, il ne m'en avait pas fallu plus pour craquer et mettre de côté la voix de la raison. J'allais être malade, j'en étais certaine, mais pour une fois…_**

**_Les trois quarts des invités restaient sur la piste ou se retrouvaient dehors pour fumer et prendre un peu l'air. Mon regard parcourait les moindres coins et je pouvais voir la moitié de la meute s'amuser parmi les invités. L'autre moitié avait disparu comme Seth et Ashley, Embry, Quil et Claire ainsi que Jacob. Ayant passé une grande partie de la soirée avec lui, je ne m'en formalisais pas et tâchais de me concentrer plutôt sur Lena et Matt. Ces deux là étaient appuyés contre le mur et paraissaient discuter gaiement. Ce qui me rendait d'autant plus joyeuse._**

**_- salut beauté! Lança soudain une voix grave que je reconnus aussitôt et qui me fit perdre le fil de mes pensées._**

**_Sam vint s'asseoir sur la chaise vacante à ma droite, et me fixa d'un air amusé._**

**_- quoi? Demandais-je en avalant ma gorgée._**

**_- tu es seule ce soir?_**

**_- possible, pourquoi? Répliquais-je avec un regard séducteur tout droit sorti du théâtre._**

**_- je me demandais comment une aussi jolie fille pouvait rester sans cavalier?_**

**_- je suis comme qui dirait, inaccessible!_**

**_Il se prit au jeu et se rapprocha un peu plus de moi._**

**_- dommage…_**

**_- pour vous?_**

**_- pour les autres. Moi je suis un homme marié!_**

**_- dont la femme attend pour le voyage de noces, je me trompe?_**

**_Il éclata de son rire tonitruant avant de reprendre son sérieux._**

**_- non, tu as raison, déclara-t-il. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça à la base que je suis venu._**

**_- vous partez?_**

**_- oui. Dans quelques minutes. Emilie est en train de se changer, alors j'en ai profité pour venir te voir. Je voulais te remercier d'avoir prit le temps de venir. Je sais que ça n'a pas du être facile pour toi et je t'en suis reconnaissant._**

**_Il me prit la main et déposa un baiser sur mon front._**

**_- pas d'adieux effusifs, ça me plait! Déclarais-je._**

**_Son sourire chaleureux s'empara de ses lèvres._**

**_- reviens nous vite!_**

**_- oui, je l'ai déjà promis à ta chère et tendre!_**

**_Il se leva et passa une dernière fois ma mèche derrière mon oreille._**

**_- passez un bon séjour, dis-je tandis qu'il s'éloignait._**

**_- j'y compte bien! Lança-t-il._**

**_Je restai à le fixer jusqu'à ce que la porte se referme derrière lui et que je me sente de nouveau seule à ma table. La musique changea pour laisser place au fameux et tant attendu slow. Attendu pour ceux qui avaient quelqu'un avec qui danser. Même une amie. Moi je restais là, à voir qui allait se mettre avec qui. Mes yeux se posèrent sur Rachel et Rebecca qui se serraient dans les bras l'une de l'autre, riant tout en bougeant lentement leurs corps au rythme des notes qui sortaient des hauts parleurs. Il me semblait bizarre que Paul n'ait pas accordé ce moment tranquille à sa belle. Mais peut être avait-il horreur de danser, pensais-je. La réflexion fut vite contredite quand je sentis une présence près de moi._**

**_- tu voudrais m'accorder cette danse? Demanda le loup sujet de mes songes, alors qu'il me tendait la main._**

**_J'eus un temps d'hésitation, jugeant de sa franchise. Au vu de son sourire gêné, je ne doutais pas qu'il avait vraiment peur d'un refus. Chose que je ne fis pas._**

**_- avec plaisir! Répondis-je en me levant et en croisant mes doigts avec les siens._**

**_Il parut se détendre un peu et me guida jusqu'à la piste, où bon nombre de couples étaient déjà enlacés. Une fois trouvé un petit espace de libre, il posa ses mains sur mes hanches et je fis de même avec les miennes sur ses épaules._**

**_- j'aurais dû mettre des talons plus hauts, marmonnais-je, me sentant encore plus petite qu'avec Jake._**

**_Il rit, et nous nous mîmes à tourner lentement. Au bout de quelques secondes, avant que la question ne se forme véritablement dans mon esprit, je décidais de prendre les devants pour la poser._**

**_- c'est une sorte de trêve que tu me proposes là?_**

**_Il ne répondit pas aussitôt, cherchant certainement ses mots. Alors non, il s'en fichait, il faisait juste ça sur ordre de Rachel pour éviter une nouvelle confrontation. Il ne savait pas quoi dire._**

**_- non je sais très bien ce que je veux dire! Lança-t-il. Je veux juste trouver les bons mots pour t'exprimer mon envie que ça redevienne comme avant avec toi…_**

**_Sa perte de repères m'amusait._**

**_- bah tu viens de le dire! Rigolais-je._**

**_Il encra son regard au mien et se mit à rire aussi en comprenant sa bourde._**

**_- je suis vraiment con des fois…_**

**_L'atmosphère se détendit soudain un peu plus._**

**_- et Rachel n'y est pour rien dans cette invitation! reprit-il._**

**_- ravie de le savoir!_**

**_Nous n'échangeâmes plus un mot jusque la fin du morceau. J'appréciais énormément son geste et son désir de reprendre un semblant d'amitié avec moi me touchait vraiment. Ma tête avait fini par se poser sur son torse et notre étreinte s'était resserrée au fur et à mesure que nous dansions ensemble. Quand tout fut fini, il me lâcha et nous échangeâmes un sourire._**

**_- quelqu'un t'attend…, me dit-il avant de s'éloigner en me faisant un léger signe de main._**

**_Je lui murmurai un merci avant de me retourner. Je pus voir Jacob, appuyé contre la table soutenant la merveilleuse pièce montée qui jadis, trônait parmi nous. À cette heure avancée de la nuit, il ne restait plus que trois parts, restées fièrement sur leur installation, attendant un quelconque appétit vorace. Et mon loup garou qui n'en avait même pas touché un bout, trop occupé à me regarder approcher._**

**_- finalement tu auras réussi à te réconcilier avec tout le monde, dit-il alors que je volais un bout de chocolat resté sur la nappe._**

**_- je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est pour Jared et Kim, mais sinon oui, disons que ça va mieux!_**

**_Je le vis arborer une mine soucieuse à l'énoncé du couple et je me tournai vers lui._**

**_- il y a un problème avec eux?_**

**_- rien de très grave…juste Kim qui lui en veut un peu d'avoir menti toutes ces années._**

**_D'un sens elle avait raison, mais j'étais sûre qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps sans lui._**

**_- c'est normal, déclarais-je._**

**_- oui tu as raison, enfin, ça ne durera pas!_**

**_- je vois qu'on pense la même chose! Lançais-je amusée._**

**_Il me fit son fameux sourire en coin et se redressa un peu, me faisant face._**

**_- ça te dit de faire un tour dehors, je meurs de chaud!_**

**_- sans problème, dis-je en prenant son coude qu'il me tendait._**

**_Une fois à l'extérieur, le froid mordant d'une nuit à la Push me fit frissonner malgré le bien être que je ressentais à pouvoir respirer la fraicheur. Une veste vint se poser sur mes épaules et je m'étonnais de ne pas avoir vu où Jacob l'avait récupérée. J'étais peut être trop concentrée à refouler mes pensées tandis que nous traversions la salle, moi collée à lui…_**

**_- merci de ta galanterie, même si le coup de la veste c'est du vu et revu! Le taquinais-je._**

**_- oui mais moi je n'ai pas besoin de la fameuse excuse « pardon tu as malencontreusement gardé ma veste hier soir» pour venir frapper à ta porte demain!_**

**_J'éclatai de rire et il me suivit. Les invités autour de nous lancèrent des regards appuyés mais leurs pensées étaient les dernières de mes préoccupations à ce moment là. Nous avions l'air éméchés? Et bien si c'était ce que notre joie faisait transparaitre alors je voulais bien passer pour une alcoolique._**

**_Une fois calmés, il me prit par la main et s'éloigna de l'entrée, longeant la petite route qui menait à l'église. Nous marchâmes en silence un bon bout de temps, et je remarquais finalement la fatigue qui pesait sur mes paupières._**

**_- quelle heure il est? Demandais-je d'une voix que j'avais l'impression d'être sortie d'outre tombe._**

**_- cinq heures et des brouettes, répondit Jake._**

**_En effet, passer une partie de la nuit à brailler pour se faire entendre n'aidait pas à avoir une bonne tonalité vocale. De plus, mes oreilles bourdonnaient, ayant trop emmagasinées de musiques pour la soirée. Même si je m'amusais réellement, je n'avais qu'une envie, dormir._**

**_- je te raccompagne, déclara-t-il en bifurquant soudain._**

**_- non, reste, je partirai plus tard, voulus-je le convaincre._**

**_Il me fit non de la tête._**

**_- à vrai dire j'ai un grand besoin d'être au calme, alors j'insiste!_**

**_Je poussai un soupir pour la forme, ravie qu'il tienne vraiment à me suivre. Il rigola doucement à l'entente de mes pensées, mais pour cette fois je n'avais plus la force de me battre contre ce défaut de fabrication._**

**_- oh attends ! Fis-je soudain en m'arrêtant au bout de plusieurs secondes._**

**_- quoi? Demanda mon imprégné en se tournant vers moi._**

**_- j'ai pas les clés, avouais-je penaude. Elles sont restées dans mon sac qui est lui-même resté à la salle…_**

**_Il ne répondit pas tout de suite mais ses lèvres s'étirèrent malicieusement._**

**_- c'est ouvert chez moi! Comme tu es tout à fait charmante je veux bien t'héberger, dit-il._**

**_- et me céder ton super lit une place? Parce que je doute fort qu'on tienne à deux toi et moi!_**

**_- je comptais trouver une solution une fois dedans…, déclara-t-il l'œil charmeur._**

**_Je ne répondis pas, secouant la tête d'un air exaspéré qui ne correspondait pas du tout à ce que mon cerveau en disait réellement._**

**_Nous continuâmes jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse de marcher à son tour._**

**_- ça te dit que je me transforme pour arriver plus vite?_**

**_- t'es pressé de dormir dans le canapé on dirait! Lançais-je en pouffant._**

**_Il me fit une grimace et s'enfonça malgré tout dans la forêt. Une fois à l'abri des habitations alentours, il me lâcha la main et commença à déboutonner sa chemise en se dirigeant vers les arbres._**

**_- tu bouges pas je reviens!_**

**_- j'vais pas partir sans toi ce serait dommage, répliquais-je._**

**_- quel gâchis, entendis-je sa voix crier alors qu'il m'était hors de vue._**

**_Une bonne vingtaine de secondes plus tard, je sentais son odeur lupine prendre le dessus et son museau vint rencontrer mon bras ce qui me fit sursauter._**

**_- t'es bien discret dis donc! Dis-je en prenant ses vêtements entre ses crocs. T'aurais pu les plier…_**

**_Il émit une sorte de grognement qui ressemblait plus à un rire chez les humains, et je m'avançai vers son flanc, caressant au passage ses poils épais. Repensant à certaines habitudes que j'avais étant plus jeune, je plongeai mon nez dans sa fourrure, sentant les muscles de son omoplate se tendre à mon contact. Je fermai les yeux et appréciai le parfum sauvage et boisé de l'animal. Son énorme tête vint s'appuyer contre moi et je passai mes doigts entre ses oreilles pointues. Il ferma les yeux, et nous pûmes profiter un peu d'un retour en arrière qui s'offrait à nous. Le vent de la nuit me fit cependant rappeler la légèreté de ma robe, et, un énième frisson me parcourant, je m'agrippai à l'encolure de Jacob pour grimper sur son dos après m'être réveillée du monde imaginaire où j'étais plongée._**

**_Il se mit à courir en direction de chez lui, et nous ne mîmes que quelques minutes avant d'arriver. Je m'étais complètement allongée sur lui, empêchant les bourrasques plus fortes dues à sa vitesse de me geler encore plus. Quand je ne sentis plus mes cheveux voler, je relevai la tête et fit face à la petite maison rouge. Je descendis avec lenteur, ennuyée de quitter sa chaleur qui me faisait reprendre conscience bien trop fort du froid mordant._**

**_D'un mouvement de tête il m'intima de rentrer, et après lui avoir rendu ses affaires, je poussais la porte en bois, le regardant s'éloigner à nouveau._**

**_Il faisait bien meilleur à l'intérieur, et j'avais l'impression de m'y sentir comme chez moi malgré l'obscurité qui m'entourait. Je n'osai pas allumer de peur de réveiller Billy s'il était déjà rentré. J'attendis alors le retour de mon imprégné, avançant sans bruit vers le couloir qui menait à sa chambre. En entrant dans celle-ci, je sentis une différence de degré par rapport au reste des lieux. J'eux rapidement la réponse en voyant la fenêtre entrouverte. À travers je pouvais voir les arbres qui s'étendaient par centaines jusqu'à l'océan. En me concentrant, je respirai les effluves salées mélangées à l'odeur des pins. Parfum typique qui ne cessait de me rendre heureuse._**

**_Je me tournai vers la porte, attendant patiemment le retour de Jake. Seulement, en sentant une main se poser sur ma hanche et une chaleur irradier mon dos, je me trouvai bête de ne pas avoir songé qu'il pouvait très bien rentrer par la fenêtre._**

**_- t'as fini de me faire peur? Murmurai-je tandis qu'il me serrait contre lui, nichant son nez au creux de mon cou._**

**_Je le sentis sourire contre ma peau._**

**_- pas fait exprès…_**

**_Il s'éloigna finalement et je pus me retourner vers lui, admirant à mon aise dans la semi obscurité son torse révélé par sa chemise ouverte._**

**_- t'avais peur d'attraper froid que tu as prit la peine de mettre quelque chose sur tes épaules…_**

**_Il s'esclaffa et saisit le tissus blanc qu'il enleva avec lenteur, me faisant louper un bon nombre de pulsassions cardiaque. Cherchant en vain à détourner les yeux de sa peau caramel, mes efforts bâtirent en retraite quand il s'approcha. Mes mains furent automatiquement attirées telles des aimants, et mes doigts vinrent caresser la forme de ses muscles alors qu'il posait les siens sur mon visage. Son front toucha le mien et je n'eus soudain plus froid du tout. Je commençais même à avoir un peu chaud. Mais c'était bien plus agréable. Ses lèvres trouvèrent les miennes dans un baiser tendre et je me laissai aller contre lui._**

**_- viens, chuchota-t-il en reculant et en prenant mes poignets. On va se trouver une place._**

**_Je lui rendis son sourire taquin et avançai vers son lit en laissant tomber mes escarpins. Il s'allongea dos au mur et me prit aussitôt dans ses bras, ramenant la couverture fine sur nos épaules._**

**_- attend, dis-je soudain._**

**_- quoi?_**

**_- j'ai pas très envie de dormir en robe de soirée…, avouais-je._**

**_Il prit de nouveau le drap et commença à se redresser._**

**_- non! L'arrêtais-je. Je connais le chemin!_**

**_M'asseyant sur le lit, je me tournais vers lui et lui indiqua la fermeture d'un sourire contrit. Loin de le déranger j'en suis sûre, il tira lentement dessus, découvrant ma peau un peu plus. Une fois fini, je sentis ses doigts s'attarder sur mes reins mais je me relevai, ne cherchant pas non plus à lui faire avoir des idées quant à mes intentions._**

**_- ferme les yeux, dis-je une fois devant la commode._**

**_- pourquoi? Il fait noir!_**

**_- m'en fiche, ferme les yeux ou je vais dans le canapé!_**

**_Il poussa un soupir mais s'exécuta, son visage éclairé par la lune._**

**_Je laissai glisser ma robe par terre et enfilai rapidement un t-shirt avant de ramasser mon vêtement et de le jeter sans ménagements sur son bureau. Je fus rapidement de retour dans ses bras, collant mes jambes aux siennes._**

**_- y'a un truc qu'à changé…, marmonnais-je._**

**_- oui tu m'excuseras j'ai pas très envie de dormir en pantalon de smoking!_**

**_Je ris, avant de plonger un peu plus ma tête dans son cou, respirant avec une délectation sans limites sont parfum de vanille. Il déposa plusieurs baisers d'une extrême légèreté sur mon front, et je m'endormis au son de sa respiration et des battements de son cœur qui s'accordèrent aux miens._**


	26. Chapter 26

Mais qui est ENFIN de retour? bah c'est moi!

vous m'excuserez de cet énorme retard mais entre le bac, l'anniversaire, les papiers d'inscription et de demande de logement, je ne m'en sortais plus!

bref le chapitre est ici, sans la correction de la béta puisqu'elle est en vacances, donc pardonnez moi d'avance pour les fautes!

la mauvaise nouvelle c'est qu'il s'agit ici de l'avant dernier chapitre! eh oui, ma fiction touche à sa fin, je n'ai rien dis avant parce que je ne savais pas exactement si j'allais encore écrire beaucoup mais là je suis formelle, le prochain c'est le dernier!

MAIS la bonne nouvelle c'est qu'il y aura une suite que je suis actuellement en train de préparer ^^. Alors elle n'arrivera pas aussitôt la fin de celle-ci, je préfère avoir quelques chapitres d'avance, mais ça ne devrait pas prendre des années non plus, je ne peux décemment pas vivre sans vos reviews!

d'ailleurs je garde pour la fin les fameux remerciements, Gijoe pour son gentil commentaire qui m'a fait très plaisir, et tous les autres merci d'être encore là, JE VOUS AIME! (et je promet encore une fois à Josh Duhamel qu'il sera invité dans la suite de cette fiction! ;D)

je vous laisse lire, et on se donne rendez-vous dans les reviews! bisous!

* * *

_**Le sommeil s'estompa peu à peu quand mes sens reprirent le dessus sur mon corps. J'étais enveloppée dans une bulle de chaleur, sauf mon bras gauche qui pendait lamentablement du lit et m'arracha quelques frissons. À moins que ceux-ci ne proviennent de doux baisers déposés lentement sur mes épaules et le haut de mon dos, ou d'une main qui caressait délicatement mon flanc. Je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer de bien être, me concentrant sur sa chaleur et sur ses doigts qui s'étaient indéniablement glissés sous mon t-shirt. Il ne faisait que frôler ma peau, mais pourtant réussissait à créer des milliers de petites décharges dans mes terminaisons nerveuses. Je le sentis un peu plus proche de moi et sa bouche vint effleurer ma joue.**_

_**- il faut se lever princesse, chuchota-t-il alors que son souffle parcourait ma clavicule et le creux de mon cou.**_

_**Je ne pus répondre que par un gémissement, tout en continuant de garder les yeux fermés.**_

_**- les autres nous attendent, continua-t-il toujours aussi bas.**_

_**- m'en fou, marmonnais-je d'une voix plus rauque encore que la veille. Ou que quelques petites heures plus tôt.**_

_**Je le sentis sourire contre mon visage.**_

_**- quelle heure?… continuais-je tout de même.**_

_**- dix heures.**_

_**Deuxième gémissement de ma part.**_

_**Cette fois il s'éloigna et rit franchement. Comment faisait-il alors que seulement cinq heures de sommeil nous séparaient de cette soirée?**_

_**- l'habitude, répondit-il en s'asseyant.**_

_**Mon corps se refroidit d'instinct et je sentis comme un vide me saisir. Il n'était vraiment pas bon de dormir à ses côtés alors que dans quelques heures je repartirais pour l'autre bout du pays.**_

_**Ce souvenir m'assailli durement, d'autant que les brumes de ma courte nuit commençaient à s'éloigner. Ne voulant pas trop y songer, je me tournai sur le dos, les yeux enfin ouverts sur sa chambre, et sur la lumière terrible de ce dimanche matin. Ciel gris, temps morose. Je soupirai et croisai son regard amusé.**_

_**- bien dormi? Demanda-t-il.**_

_**J'haussai les sourcils. Pour avoir dormi, oui, j'avais passé une agréable nuit, mais en ce qui concernait la longueur…**_

_**- peut faire mieux dans le timing, dis-je en me redressant à mon tour.**_

_**Je remarquai ma grande proximité avec le bord du matelas et louchai sur le parquet. D'un geste, je me décalai pour me retrouver complètement collée à Jacob.**_

_**- tu m'excuseras de te grimper dessus mais je ne suis pas en état de me relever si je tombe, lui expliquais-je.**_

_**- ça ne me gêne pas.**_

_**- que je tombe?**_

_**- non que tu sois grimpée sur moi.**_

_**Je le fixai, un sourire malicieux plaqué sur les lèvres.**_

_**- je croyais qu'on nous attendait…**_

_**- c'est le cas! Mais je n'ai pas dis que j'allais te garder non plus! Rétorqua-t-il.**_

_**La raillerie fit place à la vexation, mais Jake était tellement fière de sa blague qu'il fini par me faire rire moi aussi. Il passa au dessus de moi, déposant au passage un baiser sur mon front, et se leva, faisant craquer ses articulations en s'étirant langoureusement. Moi je restai dans le lit, à fixer un point invisible sur le mur d'en face, incapable physiquement et psychologiquement de faire un seul pas en dehors de la chambre. J'eus la mauvaise idée de fermer les paupières en soupirant et j'aurais volontiers fait basculer mon buste sur la place vacante si un loup ne s'était pas saisis de mon bras pour me tirer hors des draps. Je baragouinai des suppliques pour rester, mais comment lutter contre une personne qui devait faire le double, voir plus, de votre poids?**_

_**Par je ne sais quel miracle, mes jambes nues me supportèrent et je remarquais que Jacob avait déjà enfilé un t-shirt et un short. Soit il avait été très rapide, soit j'avais vraiment perdu la notion du temps. Me tirant par la main, nous sortîmes et une odeur de pancakes vint envahir mes narines et éveiller un tant soit peu mon estomac.**_

_**- bonjour les jeunes! S'exclama Billy d'une voix qui résonna dans mes tympans.**_

_**- salut p'pa, répondit mon imprégné.**_

_**Je lâchai ce dernier et me posai lamentablement sur une chaise de la cuisine, la tête basculant contre le bois de la table.**_

_**- la forme Renesmée? Demanda l'ancien, le ton bien trop moqueur pour que la question en soit vraiment une.**_

_**J'entendis Jacob lui murmurer un « elle a trop bu » mais je ne pus répondre que par un grognement. Son père se mit à rire, et une assiette se posa devant moi. Confiture de framboise sur la pâte encore chaude du pancake. Il y en avait deux. Rien que le parfum me rendit quelques forces et je pus lever mon visage vers ce qui serait un déjeuner délicieux.**_

_**- bon appétit, me dit le loup garou qui s'installait devant moi avec une bonne dizaine de ces crêpes épaisses.**_

_**Je m'emparai de la fourchette et la plantai avec une mollesse non feinte. À ce rythme là, j'étais certaine qu'il aurait fini avant moi…**_

_**o0o0o0o0**_

_**Grossière erreur que de m'être endormie dans la voiture quand nous repartîmes pour la salle. Le lointain souvenir de la douche qui m'avait un tant soit peu réveillée me manqua soudainement, alors que j'étais avachie sur une des nombreuses chaises, luttant sévèrement pour rester parmi les autres. Nous étions finalement peu de monde à cette heure-ci. D'après ce que Jacob m'avait dit avant que je ne perde le fil de la conversation, certains loups étaient en patrouille ce matin, et d'autres avaient droit au sommeil comme Matt, Neil et bien sûr Leah. J'avais envie de trouver ça injuste car la plupart des filles étaient ici, ainsi que Seth et Embry, mais d'un autre côté, je ne cessais de penser à mon départ du lendemain. Dans vingt quatre heures j'allais être dans l'avion, quittant Jake et tous les autres pour une durée indéterminée, alors même si ici je ne servais à rien, je profitais de mes derniers instants en leur compagnie.**_

_**- Emilie et Sam viennent d'atterrir! Cria soudain Rachel qui sortait de la cuisine comme une furie. Le voyage c'est très bien passé, il fait beau et le paysage est, bien évidemment, magnifique. Ah et Nessie, il faudra que tu appelle Emilie!**_

_**J'acquiesçai lentement et la regardait partir pour finalement se retourner.**_

_**- mais si tu n'as rien à faire, me dit-elle, viens avec nous laver les couverts!**_

_**Un sourire faussement joyeux vint m'accueillir alors que je me levai et marchai vers elle. Sans plus attendre, elle ferma la porte derrière moi comme si une réunion importante allait se dérouler, et me lança un chiffon que j'attrapais malgré tout avec agilité. Nous étions trois avec Lena. Cette dernière ne releva pas la tête de l'évier et continua de frotter avec ferveur le verre qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.**_

_**- t'as bien dormi? S'enquit la sœur de Jacob.**_

_**- pas assez, me plaignis-je en prenant une assiette pour l'essuyer.**_

_**Je savais que Rachel voulait quelques infos sur ma nuit chez son frère, mais étant en présence de ce que je pouvais à présent nommer son ex, je doutais que ce fut très subtil d'en parler ouvertement. De plus, je sentais bien que Lena n'était pas vraiment à l'aise.**_

_**- moi aussi je suis crevé, d'autant plus que Paul est partit il y a une heure et comme je n'arrivais pas à me rendormir je suis venue plus tôt que prévu.**_

_**- plus tôt que prévu? Demandais-je.**_

_**- oui! Répondit-elle. Rien ne presse tu sais!**_

_**Je fermai les paupières un instant, sentant une très légère colère contre Jacob m'envahir. Très légère.**_

_**- je vais le tuer, marmonnais-je.**_

_**- qui? Mon frère?**_

_**J'acquiesçai.**_

_**- pourquoi? Lui aussi t'as réveillé?**_

_**- il m'a dit que nous étions attendus à la salle, dis-je le plus calmement possible.**_

_**- oh, je suis sûr qu'il a utilisé cette excuse pour rester un peu plus longtemps éveillé avec toi!**_

_**Je ne sais pas si elle se rendait compte de la portée de ses paroles envers Lena. Je vis cette dernière se crisper un peu sur le couteau dont elle frottait la lame.**_

_**- euh Rachel ne raconte pas de bêtises…, tentais-je de rattraper.**_

_**- non! Je connais mon frère…**_

_**Je lui donnai un coup de pied dans le mollet pour lui intimer de se taire. Elle le fit, se raclant la gorge et comprenant certainement le motif du malaise.**_

_**- tu ne reste pas alors? Demanda l'imprégnée de Matt.**_

_**Je mis un temps avant de répondre, ne sachant pas comment prendre la question.**_

_**- non, mon vol est pour demain matin, dis-je finalement.**_

_**- et tu reviens quand? Parce que je suppose que tu vas revenir, continua-t-elle.**_

_**Je tournai la tête vers elle pour chercher son regard. Elle ne bougea pas, lavant toujours avec conviction ses couverts. Rien dans sa voix ne trahissait de la colère ou de la peine.**_

_**- je… j'en sais rien à vrai dire…**_

_**- et toi avec Matt ça va? S'enquit soudainement la sœur de Jacob.**_

_**Cette fois, Lena ne fit plus un geste, et ses yeux fixèrent le mur droit devant elle. Je soupirai, un tantinet exaspérée.**_

_**- oui, dit-elle, glaciale.**_

_**- oui, oui ou oui…**_

_**- parfaitement bien! Coupa-t-elle en se tournant brusquement vers nous.**_

_**Elle jeta son éponge et fila en coup de vent, prenant soin de claquer la porte derrière elle.**_

_**- j'aurais peut être pas du, geignit Rachel.**_

_**- je ne pense pas en effet… c'est trop tôt encore.**_

_**Nous continuâmes finalement de laver le restant d'assiettes, fourchettes, couteaux et autres verres à pieds, ce qui nous prit quand même deux bonnes heures, avec cinq minutes de pauses tout les quarts d'heures. Jake venait jeter un coup d'œil de temps en temps, souvent quand on ne faisait rien, et s'indignait de savoir que nous n'avions pas encore fini. Je le soupçonnais fortement de faire exprès de se pointer à ces heures là pour pouvoir râler contre sa sœur. Nous n'échangeâmes presque plus un mot avec Rachel, l'attitude de notre amie ayant refroidit l'atmosphère. Mes pensées ne faisaient rien pour aider. Je songeais de plus en plus à mon départ et était plongée dans une sorte de léthargie. Je réalisais les gestes machinalement, ne répondait qu'à moitié à mon amie quand elle parlait, et mon esprit restait fixé sur mes valises, le vol, le retour, et la distance nouvelle avec Jake. Ce serait la seconde fois que je le quitterais, mais la première avec cette peur d'être loin de lui, de ressentir le vide bien plus puissant, cette fois sans la colère ni la haine. Je me forçais à songer à autre chose, mais dès que je regardais Rachel pour avoir un semblant de conversation avec elle, je voyais les traits de mon imprégné et cela me ramenait à notre au revoir trop proche.**_

_**Je pus faire une pause dans mes réflexions quand nous entendîmes Jared, Embry et Paul revenir. L'imprégnée de ce dernier jeta son torchon, s'empara du miens et le posa sur l'évier avant de me tirer la main et de sortir de la cuisine avec un grand sourire.**_

_**Son loup garou la vit aussitôt et la prit dans ses bras tandis que je la lâchais pour m'éloigner un peu. Une table avait été mise et je vis Ashley et Kim poser de la nourriture emballée entre les assiettes en carton.**_

_**- puisque tout le monde est là, vous pouvez vous mettre à table! Lança joyeusement la petite amie de Seth.**_

_**- enfin! Se plaignit celui-ci en s'asseyant.**_

_**- t'as pas eu assez des huit brioches ce matin? Dit-elle en se mettant à ses côtés.**_

_**- tu sais bien qu'il y a toujours de la place dans mon estomac!**_

_**- quand je pense que c'est pareil avec tous les autres, maugréa Rachel. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment fait Emilie!**_

_**Quelques uns se mirent à rire et je pris la chaise à droite de Jacob. Il me fit un sourire rayonnant et posa sa main dans le creux de mon dos avant de m'embrasser la tempe.**_

_**- t'es plus réveillée que tout à l'heure on dirait, chuchota-t-il.**_

_**Je m'esclaffai et prit le plat que me tendait Kim. Elle ne me donna pas un regard et j'étais sûre qu'étant en face d'elle, ce geste était accomplit simplement par bon sens et non par désire d'enterrer la hache de guerre. Qu'elle avait d'ailleurs déterré toute seule, soit dit en passant.**_

_**Quand toute la troupe fut servie, les discussions allèrent bon train, surtout concernant le voyage de nos jeunes mariés. Chacun allait de son petit grain de sel pour argumenter ce qui allait se passer sur l'île, et j'en profitai pour jeter un coup d'œil à Seth qui restait le nez plongé dans son assiette. Pour quelqu'un qui prétextait avoir faim, il n'avait pas beaucoup touché à la nourriture qui se trouvait devant lui. Je risquai un regard sur son visage, ses cernes nouvelles et son air crispé qui créait une petite ride sur son front. Je ne sais pas s'il sentit mes yeux inquisiteurs sur lui, mais quand il releva la tête je ne pus m'empêcher de tomber dans le chocolat de ses iris. Son expression resta neutre un moment, jusqu'à ce que je tente un sourire contrit. Il ne me fallut que quelques secondes pour voir la lueur de joie se rallumer et pour qu'il me rende ce fameux sourire en bien plus lumineux. Ma journée prit soudain une nouvelle teinte et je fus heureuse de participer, ainsi que mon meilleur ami, aux hypothèses farfelues sur comment occuper un séjour à Hawaii avec Sam et Emilie.**_

_**Le repas continua donc dans la bonne humeur, ainsi que l'après-midi. Mon enthousiasme s'estompa tout de même quand je vis que Lena n'était toujours pas revenue. Jake avait déjà sentit ma tension durant le déjeuné et il avait tenté de me rassurer, disant qu'elle était repartie manger avec sa mère, mais je restais inquiète pour elle. J'espérais secrètement que Matt vienne faire une apparition ici pour lui soutirer des informations sur la veille.**_

_**En attendant, j'étais assise sur une table, observant les garçons empiler les chaises les unes sur les autres au fond de la salle. Je repensais sérieusement à ma semaine ici. J'avais l'impression d'être restée une éternité tout comme le sentiment que tout était passé trop vite résidait en moi. C'était étrange comme sensation. Comme si ma journée s'écoulait normalement, mais que le soir, en y repensant, je n'avais rien vu défilé. Et les six derniers jours me donnaient ce vertige temporel. Allais-je regretter? Non, il était arrivé ce qu'il devait arriver. Carlisle m'avait appris que nous ne devions rien reprocher à la vie, et surtout pas au passé, car aussi puissant que nous pouvions être, nous n'avions pas le pouvoir de modifier ce qui était arrivé. Nous devions vivre avec, et un jour où l'autre, ce que nous avions vécus de désagréable, se remboursait en moment de bonheur. J'espérais que croire en cette philosophie m'aiderait à avancer, mais il était difficile de ne pas regarder en arrière. De ne pas jeter un coup d'œil et de se dire que si cela n'était pas arrivé, nous ne vivrions pas ainsi en ce jour.**_

_**Mon imprégné s'approcha de moi et passa ses longs doigts sur ma joue dans une caresse brûlante. Je revins sur terre dans une brusquerie loin de m'être désagréable.**_

_**- à quoi tu pense? Demanda-t-il.**_

_**- à ces derniers jours.**_

_**Il fronça un peu les sourcils et retira sa main.**_

_**- et ta conclusion? Continua-t-il.**_

_**- très bonne!**_

_**Le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, il remit ses doigts sur ma peau et repoussa par la même occasion l'éternelle mèche gênant l'admiration du visage de toutes filles dans ma situation.**_

_**- pour moi aussi, elle a été plus que bénéfique, me dit-il. Même si…**_

_**- il y a eu quelques bas, terminais-je.**_

_**Il acquiesça doucement.**_

_**- je suis vraiment heureux Nessie, malgré tout.**_

_**- moi aussi, je suis heureuse, même si demain je vais avoir du mal à l'avouer, riais-je.**_

_**- ouais… demain.**_

_**Je sentis son malaise faire surface et m'en voulu aussitôt d'avoir mis ce sujet sur le tapis.**_

_**- non Ness, ne te blâme pas, il faut bien que ça arrive! me dit-il. En l'occurrence dans moins de vingt quatre heures, mais je suis content que ce ne soit pas pour les mêmes raisons que la dernière fois.**_

_**- vient avec moi! Lâchais-je soudain en posant mes mains sur ses biceps.**_

_**Il hésita un instant avant de baisser les yeux.**_

_**- tu m'as dis que ça faisait mal d'être loin de moi et je suis sûre que je vais ressentir la même chose, alors suis moi jusqu'en Floride!**_

_**Cette fois, un sourire jaune apparu sur ses lèvres pleines, et je sus qu'il ne serait pas d'accord.**_

_**- c'est toi et ta famille Nessie. Tu dois leur parler, leur expliquer que les choses ont changées, je ne veux pas débarquer comme ça, tel un cheveu sur la soupe. Je te laisse le soin de régler ça et on avisera après.**_

_**- je ne pourrais pas faire ça tout le temps…**_

_**- faire quoi?**_

_**- des allers-retours entre les deux côtes opposées de l'état! Il faudra trouver une solution!**_

_**- je sais. Mais en attendant, tu vas passer un moment chez toi, avec Embry qui plus est, et tu vas te reposer!**_

_**- comme si j'en avais besoin, râlais-je.**_

_**- après tout ce qui s'est passé et vu ta tête, je pense que oui! Plaisanta-t-il.**_

_**Quand il me serra dans ses bras, je pus un instant me perdre dans son parfum et dans les nombreuses sensations que son corps provoquait contre le miens.**_

_**o0o0o0o0o**_

_**Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte à quel point j'avais emporté un nombre impressionnant de vêtements. Ou plutôt, Alice avait prit soin de rajouter des tenues en cas de grand froid ou de températures élevées. Comme si elle n'avait pas put prédire le temps qu'il allait faire. J'allais même jusqu'à penser qu'elle avait fait les boutiques spécialement pour mon voyage ici.**_

_**Mais contrairement à mes espérances, j'avais été plus ordonnée que prévu ces derniers temps, et malgré mes trois visites complètes de la maison de Sam et Emilie, je devais me résoudre au fait que je n'avais rien oublié. Il était maintenant six heures trente, et je tenais désormais mon record de rangement en seulement quinze minutes, mais que, secrètement, j'aurais espéré beaucoup plus long. J'avais demandé à Jake de me reconduire ici pour que je m'y prenne à l'avance sur mes affaires, et surtout pour ne pas avoir à faire trop d'adieu au cours de cet après-midi. Ça n'avait pas été le cas, mais à l'heure qu'il était, assise seule sur mon lit, je commençais à me dire que j'aurais du rester avec eux. C'était presque dur à admettre mais ils me manquaient déjà. Je ne cessais de me répéter que nous allions de nouveau nous revoir, mais la question était: quand?**_

_**M'allongeant à côté de ma valise, je fermais les yeux un instant, sachant que le visage de Jacob allait se peindre sur mes paupières presque automatiquement. Je repensais à ce que je m'étais dis sur la falaise le soir du feu de camp. Je ne savais pas si demain il allait m'accompagner à l'aéroport, si nous allions nous faire des adieux déchirants. Connaissant mon imprégné, la possibilité de faire une crise de larmes était à écarter, mais nos aux revoir seraient signes de retrouvailles prochaines. Nous avions parlés, réglés les choses, alors finalement tout se passerait bien? Je retrouverais ma famille sainement, je reviendrais à la Push dans le monde tout rose de la meute et des imprégnés? J'avais déjà eu du mal à y croire jeudi, mais ce soir cela m'était quasiment impossible. Rien ne restait calme dans notre monde, mais ça, j'allais y songer plus tard. Quelques coups se firent entendre à la porte.**_

_**Descendant rapidement, je pus voir à travers la fenêtre toute la meute réunie, attendant patiemment que je leur ouvre. Ravalant la boule de regrets qui s'était formée dans ma gorge, j'avançais vers ce qui allait être ma dernière soirée en compagnie de ma seconde famille. Une soirée parfaite.**_


	27. Chapter 27

_Voilà. C'est la fin. Mon dernier chapitre que j'ai eu du mal à finir. C'est à vous de juger dans les reviews!_

_Je tenais à vous remercier du fond du coeur pour la patience et la dévotion de certaines qui étaient là avant que je ne poste cette seconde version de l'histoire. J'ai découvert le plaisir d'écrire grâce à vous et je ne compte pas m'arrêter là! Je suis devenue addict aux reviews donc je ne resterais pas des lustres sans vous poster la suite. Le temps d'écrire quelques chapitres d'avance._

_Remerciements particuliers à: ma béta qui est une exellente correctrice ainsi qu'une exellente auteure! Doumbea, allez voir, elle n'a qu'une seule fiction mais j'espère qu'elle va en écrire d'autres (elle a intérêt oui!). J'ai hâte de te retrouver pour de nouvelles aventures! haha!_

_Mon papillon des îles, mon beurre volant à moi, j'ai nommé Butterfly971, 4 fictions en cours et un pari durement perdu, elle écrit des histoires géniales que j'ordonne également d'aller voir , et je dois avouer qu'elle est plutôt sympa...(chiante, mais lui envoyer des MP fait bien passer le temps!). Mouahaha._

_Toutes mes autres fan dont j'ai ADORE lire les petits commentaires, je ne marque pas tous les noms mais vous saurez vous reconnaître (enfin j'espère, au pire j'ai pas 30 000 revieweuses non plus hein!). J'espère vous retrouver pour la suite! Je vous aime! ^^_

_sans oublier tout de même, ma colloc', qui, malgré son retard en pavé concernant ma fiction, m'a été d'un grand soutient. J'espère qu'un jour elle se pointera sur FF car ce qu'elle écrit mérite d'être lu et approuvé! (fan dièze 1 xD). _

_Si vous avez peur de ne pas trouver le tome 2 de cette histoire quand il sera en ligne, ajoutez moi en "alerte auteur" comme ça vous serez au courant de ma prochaine apparition! ;D_

_je vous laisse solennellement lire ce dernier chapitre... en espérant vous avoir fait plaisir! à bientôt mes enfants!_

_bisous bisous!_

* * *

**_J'étais allongée entre les draps chauds, écoutant Emilie me prêcher la bonne parole concernant l'île paradisiaque sur laquelle elle venait de passer la nuit. Nuit dont je n'eus, heureusement, aucun détail, si ce n'est quelques sous-entendus. Le téléphone collé à l'oreille, je fixai le plafond, immobile. Il était huit heures du matin. Dans deux heures je prendrai l'avion pour quitter mes terres natales. J'en étais presque malade._**

**_- bon mais assez parler de moi, comment vas-tu ma chérie? Demanda la jeune mariée._**

**_J'avais l'impression que l'excitation la rendait encore plus pipelette que d'ordinaire. Et donnait un ton plus aigu à sa voix aussi._**

**_- très bien!_**

**_- je sais que ce n'est pas facile de quitter encore une fois Jacob, mais tu vas retrouver ta famille. Peut être pourras-tu les faire revenir à Forks!_**

**_Et la rendait très perspicace apparemment._**

**_- oh je n'irai pas jusque là, ça m'étonnerait qu'ils veuillent revenir ici. Enfin, dans cette ville. Ce serait trop suspect aux yeux des humains._**

**_- c'est vrai. Mais il n'y a pas que Forks, renchérit-elle._**

**_Je souris malgré moi. Il pouvait y avoir toutes les villes du monde près de la Push, j'étais presque certaine qu'au moins tante Rosalie ne voudrait plus remettre un pied dans cette partie du globe. Ou simplement pour décapiter Jake, ainsi que le reste de la meute, pour le plaisir. _**

**_- ouais, je sais, dis-je, ne voulant pas argumenter._**

**_- bon, je dois aller à ma séance de massage, qui se situe sur la plage soit dit en passant, alors tu me rappelles quand tu veux! Mais ne tarde pas trop non plus. Et encore merci pour ton cadeau, c'était vraiment une surprise géniale! lança-t-elle de nouveau saisie par la joie. _**

**_- encore une fois, de rien! M'esclaffais-je. Va prendre du bon temps, et je te passerai un coup de fil arrivée à Tampa!_**

**_- c'est noté! Je t'aime Nessie, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureuse de t'avoir vue ! Et j'espère te retrouver bientôt sans vouloir te mettre la pression! _**

**_Nouveau rire malgré une montée imminente de larmes._**

**_- je t'aime aussi Emilie. Passe le bonjour à Sam, répondis-je._**

**_- pas de souci, je t'embrasse!_**

**_- moi aussi._**

**_Nous raccrochâmes. Je restais dans un silence total quelques minutes, mon portable posé à quelques centimètres de ma tête. Et je fermais les yeux._**

**_Hier soir avait été une soirée fabuleuse. Simple, joyeuse, signant en quelque sorte le retour de la famille que la meute formait. Personne n'était reparti tard, pour m'éviter trop de fatigue, le poids de ma courte nuit étant retombé sur mes épaules. Seulement, une fois le calme revenu je n'avais plus aucune envie de dormir. Jacob avait préféré s'éloigner un peu et rentrer chez lui. Je comprenais très bien sa réaction, et même si je n'avais pas été contre son idée, cette nuit sans ses bras me parut longue. Pas une seule fois le sommeil ne daigna survenir et je m'étais levée pour marcher dans la maison, attendant que les heures défilent. Assise sur le bar de la cuisine, j'avais songé à ma dernière discussion avec Sam dans cette même pièce, à notre échange de paroles calmes avec Jake. Le morceau de tarte qu'il m'avait tendu, signant tacitement un accord de paix. Les mots blessants de Paul, Seth me prenant dans ses bras le jour de mon arrivée, plus tous les autres souvenirs d'il y a six ans qui affluèrent en cette dernière nuit. Finalement j'étais remontée, croyant encore qu'en fermant les yeux j'arriverais à dormir. Je dus sommeiller une heure. Et puis l'aube pointa le bout de son nez vers six heures. Je suis restée à la fenêtre jusqu'à ce que je me rappelle des paroles de Rachel. Je devais passer un coup de fil à Emilie. Ayant fini de regarder la nature s'éveiller lentement au rythme du Soleil, je suis retournée dans mon lit, écoutant sagement les tonalités résonner dans mon oreille. Et ça avait recommencé. Cette impression que la nuit avait été longue, et pourtant, au petit matin je ne voulais pas qu'elle se termine._**

**_Dans deux heures je partirai._**

**_Je ne voulais pas déjeuner, ni prendre ma douche, ni voir Embry. J'avais peur que le temps s'écoule trop vite en faisant tout ça. Mais il passerait quand même en restant ici et je finirais par être en retard, avait répondu ma petite voix. _**

**_Je me levai et marchai donc le plus lentement possible en direction de la salle de bain, où mes vêtements étaient déjà préparés de cette nuit._**

**_Je mis un moment avant de me convaincre que passer une bonne dizaine de minutes à rincer mes cheveux ne servirait qu'à augmenter la facture pour Sam et Emilie. Je réduisis donc la pression jusqu'à ce que la dernière goutte tombe sur mon épaule et passai une main lasse sur mon visage avant de prendre le peignoir. Je fis les choses instinctivement, et avec automatisme pour me brosser les dents, m'habiller, me maquiller, me sécher les cheveux, le tout ponctué de pensées envers la meute, mes parents mais aussi Nathan._**

**_Je ne savais pas comment se passait son séjour, plutôt bien si j'en croyais Alice, et une part de moi était pressée de le retrouver pour en apprendre plus sur lui. Chose à ne surtout pas dire à Jacob ou Seth! Ce vampire m'intriguait et j'avais toujours le besoin d'apprendre à connaitre de nouvelles personnes. Mon côté sociable qui n'était pas vraiment aidé par ma famille de vampire pour tout dire. Ce jeune homme, en apparence, m'avait l'air d'être un grand connaisseur, il me faisait penser à papa et sa soif de savoir. J'espérais qu'ils s'entendent tout les deux, qu'ils échangent leurs récits. J'étais sûre que si c'était le cas, je pourrais passer des heures à les écouter comme j'écoutais Carlisle. Les histoires que l'on me racontait le soir ne se résumaient pas à des contes pour enfant mais à des faits vécus par mon grand père, mes oncles, mes tantes, et parfois ma mère qui me parlait de Jacob quand je ne l'avais pas vu depuis plusieurs heures. Tout ça au temps où je n'étais qu'une enfant qui grandissait trop vite. Au temps où tout était simple. _**

**_Je croisai mon regard dans le miroir et fus de retour dans la réalité. Je me regardai un instant avant que quelques coups ne soient frappés à la porte. Descendant à vitesse vampirique, j'ouvris en coup de vent pour me retrouver face à lui. Mon imprégné._**

**_- t'as de la chance je viens de finir de me préparer, dis-je avec un sourire._**

**_Je me reculai pour le laisser entrer._**

**_- je sais._**

**_Fronçant les sourcils, je fermai la porte et me retournai vers lui. _**

**_- comment…_**

**_- j'ai pas dormi non plus, alors j'ai trainé ici toute la nuit, admit-il d'un air gêné. _**

**_Son aveu me serra le cœur. Savoir qu'il était si près alors que je me languissais de lui me fit un peu mal, mais je savais qu'il veillait toujours sur moi. Même s'il prétendait vouloir s'éloigner pour ne pas que le départ soit trop difficile, nous savions que se séparer à l'avance ou non ne rendrait pas les choses plus simples. _**

**_- tu veux déjeuner avec moi? Demandais-je._**

**_Il me fit un sourire en coin qui voulait dire oui, et j'ouvris le placard pour en sortir les nombreux gâteaux qu'Emilie avait laissés._**

**_- voilà, t'as le choix, lançais-je en posant les dizaines de boîtes sur la table alors qu'il s'asseyait. _**

**_Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et ses lèvres s'étirèrent deux fois plus. Prenant soin de me dépêcher à sortir le jus d'orange et les verres, je revins rapidement vers lui pour sauver un maximum de brioches chocolatées, de tartelettes et bien d'autres mets que Jacob était déjà en train de réduire à néant. _**

**_- tu pourrais en laisser aux autres! Lui dis-je._**

**_- mais une fois que tu seras partie la maison va être fermée, on peut pas laisser ça se périmer ici!_**

**_- tu peux aussi en garder et ramener le reste pour en donner._**

**_Il releva un sourcil et me fixa comme si j'avais dis la plus grosse bêtise jamais entendue jusque là. Apparemment, on partageait tout dans une meute, sauf les imprégnées et la bouffe._**

**_Je secouais la tête et croquais silencieusement dans mon morceau de gâteau. Nous parlâmes de choses et d'autres, notamment notre soirée et de Matt. Selon Jake il avait enfin réussi à tirer quelques mots de Lena lors du mariage et il en était fou de joie. Ces deux là n'étaient pas venus hier et sachant que mon loup allait patrouiller avec le jeune homme, il avait eu pour mission de récolter des informations. Nous échangions donc de bon matin nos pronostics sur le couple, sans trop parler du passé commun de l'imprégnée avec Jacob, quand neuf heure s'afficha sur l'horloge murale. Les mots s'étouffèrent dans ma gorge quand je sus qu'Embry n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Le loup garou comprit mon brusque changement d'humeur et ne dit rien, reposant même sa brioche sans la finir._**

**_- tu veux que je descende ta valise? Proposa-t-il._**

**_J'acquiesçai tandis que le parfum de mon ami s'approchait de la maison. Le moment était venu de quitter la Push. Em' roulait pour ainsi dire aussi vite qu'Alice, et nous serions très rapidement à l'aéroport de Port Angeles. Trop rapidement. _**

**_Le garçon entra sans frapper et me fit un sourire contrit auquel je répondis par une accolade. _**

**_- bien dormi? M'enquis-je._**

**_- comme un ours! Répondit-il avant de voler de la nourriture sur la table._**

**_- mets-en dans une des boîtes pour le voyage, lui conseillai-je. _**

**_- bonne idée, répondit-il en s'y attelant. _**

**_Jake réapparut avec mon bagage et le posa devant la porte, là où une semaine plus tôt, Lena l'avait mis à mon arrivée. Je déglutis péniblement, sachant que quand Embry aurait terminé de bourrer les gâteaux autant dans le paquet que dans sa bouche, il serait temps de s'en aller. _**

**_Mon imprégné prit ma main et je me sentis aussitôt réchauffée. Me blottissant contre lui, je regardai notre ami qui releva son visage vers nous. Je sus à son expression qu'il se sentait désormais de trop._**

**_- je vais aller mettre la valise dans la voiture, dit-il. Je serai dans la voiture._**

**_J'hochai la tête et attendis qu'il sorte avec ses provisions et mes affaires avant de prendre Jacob dans mes bras, soupirant d'aise. _**

**_- tu m'appelles en arrivant à l'aéroport. Et aussi chaque fois que tu t'ennuies ! Ordonna-t-il._**

**_Je gloussai._**

**_- je ne suis pas prête de lâcher le téléphone alors…_**

**_- à qui le dis-tu!_**

**_Il déposa un baiser dans mes cheveux et je fixai mes yeux aux siens. Ses mains caressèrent mes joues et je ne pus que sentir la chaleur qui se dégageait de sa peau._**

**_- reviens-moi vite surtout, murmura-t-il en collant son front au mien._**

**_- promis, dis-je en souriant._**

**_Il captura mes lèvres des siennes et ce baiser signa notre accord de retrouvailles dans un mélange d'amour profond et de tendresse infinie. Je ne désirai cependant pas qu'il ne prenne trop d'ampleur, sachant que nous mettrions encore plus de temps à nous séparer. Je reculai à regret et passai mes doigts dans ses cheveux._**

**_- Jake… essaie d'arranger les choses avec la meute durant mon absence, dis-je sérieusement._**

**_- je le ferai, répondit-il._**

**_- je sais qu'Embry ne pourra pas rester longtemps loin d'ici alors je ferai vite, et je réfléchirai à une solution pour mes voyages entre Forks et Miami!_**

**_Il me fit son sourire solaire auquel maman était très attachée au temps où respirer était encore un besoin chez elle, et je l'embrassai une nouvelle fois. Un baiser cette fois plus pressant et plus long. Jusqu'à ce que le klaxon ne se fasse entendre._**

**_- allez viens, dit-il en prenant ma main._**

**_Nous sortîmes et je m'arrêtai une nouvelle fois devant la voiture de mon ami qui attendait patiemment à l'intérieur. Jacob m'enserra dans l'étau de ses bras, et j'en profitai pour respirer à pleins poumons son parfum, cherchant à le graver dans ma mémoire. Nous restâmes ainsi de longues secondes puis il recula à son tour fixant un point derrière moi avec un léger sourire. Je me retournai et vis Matt arriver en courant._**

**_- Nessie! Cria-t-il. _**

**_Une fois à l'arrêt, il prit mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa bruyamment sur la joue._**

**_- je voulais te remercier pour tout ce que tu m'as dit, et d'avoir cru en moi!_**

**_J'eus soudain du mal à respirer, les larmes affluant à mes yeux._**

**_- de rien Matt! Continue comme ça et j'espère qu'il y aura du changement quand je reviendrai !_**

**_- ouais j'espère aussi! Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir du moins!_**

**_- ouais, c'est mieux! Riais-je._**

**_J'ouvris la porte et me retournai une dernière fois vers les deux loups qui me fixaient intensément. Surtout un. Leur adressant un sourire crispé, je montai enfin dans la voiture._**

**_- on peut y aller? Demanda tout de même Embry._**

**_Je pris une grande inspiration, tentant de ne pas suivre ce que mon cœur m'ordonnait de faire._**

**_- on peut y aller, répondis-je._**

**_Nous nous engageâmes sur le chemin, et tandis que je faisais signe aux garçons, une larme vint mourir sur ma joue._**

**_o0o0o0o_**

**_J'avais de nouveau l'impression de laisser une part moi, comme la fois précédente. Être heureuse ou déçue? Soulagée ou mélancolique? J'avais peur d'y penser. Peur de me rendre compte d'un sentiment qui se dégageait des autres, bon ou mauvais._**

**_J'avançais donc, comme si marcher plus vite allait m'apaiser dans cette bataille intérieure. Ne pas se retourner, ne pas s'arrêter. Juste foncer. La route allait être longue, beaucoup de choses me retiendraient mais je n'avais pas le droit de m'en formaliser._**

**_Embry était à mes côtés, il ne disait pas un mot non plus, respectant mon silence ou étant trop plongé dans ses propres réflexions. Nous devions avoir l'air d'aller à l'abattoir, pourtant nous marchions la tête haute, le regard fixant le panneau des vols à une dizaine de mètres devant nous. La gorge sèche, les yeux brillants, j'avais hâte de monter dans l'avion pour être sûre que je ne ferai pas demi-tour. Il fallait encore passer au guichet, où, étrange fruit du hasard, il n'y avait presque personne. Exprès pour que nous partions plus vite?_**

**_J'avais la sensation que mes pas se faisaient au ralenti, que le temps s'écoulait plus lentement mais que mes pensées volaient à la vitesse de la lumière. Tous mes sentiments se mélangeaient, ne laissant sur leur passage qu'un puissant mal de tête. Je me sentais vide, sachant que mon cœur était de nouveau resté près de Jacob. Cette fois, la colère ne comblait pas le trou béant et je ressentais la séparation d'une façon bien plus désagréable. Des millions de fois plus désagréable. C'était comme si tous mes organes et mes muscles me poussaient à courir vers la Push. L'appel de l'imprégnation ne cessait de résonner en moi, et une lutte acharnée faisait rage dans la moindre parcelle de mon corps._**

**_- c'est le plus dur n'est-ce pas? Demanda enfin Embry qui devait percevoir toute la tension qui émanait de moi._**

**_J'acquiesçai, ayant même peur de répondre à voix haute au cas où mes défenses se relâcheraient si j'essayais de formuler une phrase._**

**_- je ne sais pas si ça ira mieux une fois en Floride mais dis toi que c'est pour très peu de temps. Vous vous retrouverez et cette fois pour toujours!_**

**_Je ne dis rien, repensant à mes yeux plongés dans les siens, son odeur de vanille imprégnant mes souvenirs, sa chaleur recouvrant ma peau. Terriblement dur._**

**_- viens, dit mon ami, la guichetière à l'air pas mal là bas, on va y aller._**

**_Je pris sa main et pensai très fort à ce qu'il évite de s'imprégner avant notre départ. Il se mit à rire, chose étrange qui ressemblait plutôt à un aboiement, mais continua sur sa lancée, faisant déjà de l'œil à la jeune femme qui le fixait rêveusement. Réglant rapidement notre billet aller pour Tampa, nous posâmes ensuite nos valises sur le tapis, passâmes au poste de sécurité puis Embry fila m'acheter un café en attendant l'appel de notre vol. Je m'asseyais sur les fameux bancs en métal aussi dur et froid que la pierre, auxquels, j'en étais sûre, étaient collés au moins une centaine de chewing-gums. J'en avais les vieux parfums qui se mélangeaient dans les narines. Pas très ragoûtant…_**

**_- tiens, dit le loup garou en tendant le gobelet devant mon visage après plusieurs minutes, m'empêchant cette fois de m'attarder sur les odeurs des toilettes devant lesquelles j'avais la chance de me trouver._**

**_- merci, réussis-je à marmonner._**

**_Buvant une gorgée, je pensai malheureusement au chocolat chaud de Jake. Tous les cafés du monde ne le valaient pas, et surtout pas ceux des aéroports._**

**_Sirotant lentement au fil des minutes qui s'écoulaient, je jetais quelques coups d'œil à mon ami qui prenait plaisir à observer les voyageurs. Ou plutôt les voyageuses. Je savais qu'il rêvait lui aussi de trouver l'amour éternel, mais parfois le fait de ne pas être imprégné pouvait avoir du bon. Dans des moments comme celui-là par exemple. Je voulais que Jacob sorte un peu de ma tête pour que je puisse un tantinet essayer de me calmer, mais en même temps j'avais peur d'oublier ses traits parfaits si je me forçais à ne plus penser à lui._**

**_Et l'appel de notre vol résonna dans mes oreilles. L'avion à destination de Tampa nous attendait, il partirait dans une demi-heure._**

**_Le loup me fixa et me tendit sa main alors que mon cœur ratait un énième battement._**

**_- il est temps._**

**_Je posai ma paume sur la sienne et me relevais avec la lenteur d'une grand-mère atteinte d'arthrose. Soupirant pour me donner du courage, je laissais les pas d'Embry guider les miens. Nous avancions entre les gens pressés, cherchant notre porte d'embarquement précisée sur le billet. J'observais les passagers se dire au revoir, se précipiter, certains revenir d'un voyage. Je me fichais de leur vie, je voulais voir Jacob une dernière fois._**

**_Em' trouva enfin notre lieu de passage pour embarquer. Il s'arrêta face à un policier qui vérifia nos billets, et alors que nous franchissions le couloir qui menait à la passerelle reliant l'avion au bâtiment, j'entendis quelqu'un crier mon nom. _**

**_- Nessie, attends !_**

**_Je me retournais pour voir l'auteur de l'appel, et fus inondée d'un plaisir sans fin en voyant Jake courir entre les humains mécontents. Je repassais à côté de l'homme qui souriait et me précipitai dans les bras de mon imprégné qui me serra si fort que j'allais en étouffer. Ça aurait au moins le mérite d'être une belle mort._**

**_- j'ai oublié de te donner quelque chose, dit-il le souffle court._**

**_- Jacob je ne pourrais plus accéder à l'avion si je ne pars pas maintenant! Lui dis-je sans grande conviction._**

**_- attends, supplia-t-il en fouillant dans la poche de son jean._**

**_Il en sortir une lanière de cuir. Mais pas n'importe laquelle._**

**_- tiens._**

**_Il prit mon bras droit et passa le bracelet autour de mon poignet alors que je retenais les larmes qui obstruaient déjà ma vue._**

**_- je me suis dis que même si nous voulions recommencer à zéro, nous ne pouvions pas oublier le passé. Il fait partie de nous Nessie._**

**_Il fit un premier nœud. Une larme s'écroula sur ma veste._**

**_- je ne veux pas en refaire un autre. Celui-ci reste le premier que je t'ai offert quand tes parents ont fini par accepter mon imprégnation sur toi, et tu l'as toujours porté. _**

**_Second nœud. Je mis ma main gauche devant ma bouche, émue au possible._**

**_- il aura plus de valeur que si j'en refais un autre. En le regardant, on saura ce que nous avons traversé, et ça nous aidera à accepter, j'en suis sûr!_**

**_Il porta ses doigts à mon visage, essuya l'eau salé avec ses pouces et m'embrassa avec toute la force de son imprégnation. Je répondis, oubliant la retenue que nous avions chez Sam et Emilie. J'entourai son cou de mes bras, et ne songeai qu'à le remercier pour son geste, à lui prouver l'infinité de mon amour._**

**_Un second appel pour mon vol se fit entendre, mais j'oubliai complètement le monde autour de moi alors que la langue de Jake dansait avec la mienne. Nous nous séparâmes, à bout de souffle, et il ancra son regard au mien._**

**_- je t'aime._**

**_- moi aussi Jacob. Je t'aime._**

**_Il se redressa un peu et lâcha mon visage tandis que je reculai vers Embry. _**

**_Je lui envoyai un baiser qu'il reçut en m'offrant son merveilleux sourire. Ce fut la dernière chose que je vis de lui, avant de m'engouffrer dans le couloir._**

**_o0o0o0o_**

**_Assise côté hublot, j'observai les vitres qui laissaient apparaitre des voyageurs observant les énormes appareils posés sur la piste. Je me doutais qu'il n'était pas resté, pourtant je ne pouvais m'empêcher de chercher sa silhouette parmi les centaines de personnes. _**

**_Embry n'avait fait aucune remarque, mais sa main était venue se poser sur la mienne quand nous nous étions installés. Je savais que je pourrais compter sur lui. J'avais une dizaine d'heures devant moi pour penser à mon retour, je pouvais donc laisser mon esprit vagabonder vers mon ami, qui me regarda avec excitation._**

**_- premier vol? Demandais-je._**

**_- ouaip! _**

**_- stressé?_**

**_- quand même, oui._**

**_Comme pour démontrer les propos du loup garou, le pilote nous signala que l'avion se dirigeait vers la piste et que le départ serait imminent. Jetant un coup d'œil dehors, je vis en effet que nous nous éloignions peu à peu. Le cœur d'Embry eut un raté, et sa main se resserra imperceptiblement sur la mienne._**

**_Quelques minutes plus tard, ayant récupéré mon bras, mon ami préférant se ronger les ongles, je fis tourner mon bracelet qui avait repris sa place initiale, tandis que l'appareil prenait de la vitesse. Nous étions attachés, Em' fermant les yeux et respirant profondément alors que moi, pour la première fois depuis deux jours, je me sentais étrangement détendue. J'avais un long voyage pour songer à la solution miracle qui m'empêcherait de faire des allers-retours entre l'extrême nord-ouest et l'extrême sud-est du pays, et je comptais bien l'utiliser. _**

**_Ce que je ne savais pas, c'est que la solution se présenterait bientôt, sous forme de devoir, et de façon bien moins agréable que nous l'aurions voulu…_**

**_Il était dix heures quand l'avion décolla enfin du tarmac de l'aéroport de Port Angeles._**

**_J'allais retrouver les Cullen pour écrire une nouvelle page de mon histoire._**

**_to be continued..._**

* * *

_On se retrouve dans le prochain volet les amis..._

_Armez vous de patience pendant que moi je m'arme de sadisme! La suite promet d'être haute en couleur avec quelques changements radicaux. _

_Mais je n'en dirais pas plus ^^_


	28. Chapter 28

**EDIT:**

La suite de Wedding, Fresh Blood vient de démarrer.

Le prologue est posté, allez sur mon profil pour le lire! ^^

Si il n'y a aucuns soucis je compte mettre les chapitres le samedi.

je copie le résumé ici : 

"Nessie est de retour près des Cullen en Floride, accompagnée d'Embry. Mais il se passe des choses à La Push. Des choses qui vont faire regretter certaines décisions…"

Voilà, j'espère avoir des nouvelles de mes revieweuses sans compte, et aussi de toi Blacksin si tu me lis, ça fait un bail! ^^

Bisous!


End file.
